Cartas a un desconocido
by Marianna252
Summary: Hermione empieza a cartearse con un desconocido, pero... ¿qué pasa cuando descubre que es su peor enemigo? Mala para summaries u.u EPÍLOGO UP!
1. Una sorpresa

Antes de que comiences a leer (sí, tú, debes leer esto primero! ¬¬), hay ciertas cosas que aclarar. En primer lugar, debo pedir perdón a quien esté releyendo la historia desde el principio. Puede que alguien lo haga, porque tenía años (literalmente) que no actualizaba. No entraré en detalles de mis problemas personales, porque no creo que le interese a alguien (y si les interesa, gracias :D), pero el punto es que la historia está aquí, y completándose ya tras tanto tiempo. En segundo, debo pedir a quien sea nuevo su perdón y su comprensión, pues esta historia comenzó cuando tenía catorce años, y era la primera en mi vida que escribía. Ahora tengo dieciocho, y es obvio que he cambiado, tanto en mi estilo de escritura como en mi percepción de las cosas. Antes tenía planeado para "Cartas…" un final feliz. Ahora, ya no estoy tan segura (sufran ^^). Pero si decides que te interesa la historia, a pesar de mi pésima redacción en los primeros capítulos (que espero ya haber mejorado en los últimos), los incontables errores ortográficos e incongruencias en la trama, puedo asegurarte que la historia te va a gustar, simplemente porque es de amor, y quien no disfruta una historia de amor? En serio, dame una oportunidad y lee todos los capítulos, y después asegúrate de decirme lo que piensas. Yo lo haría por ti 

No hice ningún cambio a los capítulos ya publicados, más que esta breve introducción. Por lo demás, permanecen inalterados.

Y ya saben, ningún personaje es mío, aunque daría mi existencia porque lo fuerna. Todos pertenecen a Su Excelencia J.K. Rowling y a WB.

----------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------------------------

Todo comenzó en el banquete de bienvenida a principios del curso. Era un lluvioso día de septiembre cuando el colegio entero recibió la una noticia que cambiaria sus vidas de una manera muy significativa. Después de la acostumbrada selección de casas (una vez mas el sombrero seleccionador les advirtió que debían mantenerse juntos, aunque eso no impidió que Malfoy le hiciera una señal bastante grosera a Harry), vino el gran banquete. Harry, Ron y Hermione comieron hasta hartarse. Definitivamente, aquel año habían crecido mucho, por lo que empezaban a comer mas. A Harry incluso le empezaba a quedar bien la ropa de Dudley, lo cual resultaba un tanto preocupante. Ya se empezaban a notar los cambios de edad en el trío. Ya no eran mas aquel grupo de niños de once años que se conocieron en el tren. Ahora eran adolescentes de dieciséis años. Harry y Ron empezaban a adquirir musculatura propia de su edad, mientras que el cuerpo de Hermione tomaba las formas de toda una mujer.

El banquete fue como siempre espléndido. Después de comer, vino el típico discurso de Dumbledore. Los muchachos sabían que ese año los acostumbrados comentarios serían diferentes por el regreso de Lord Voldemort. Y así fue.

- Alumnos de Hogwarts, bienvenidos de vuelta un año mas a este colegio, y a los que no habían venido nunca antes, de todas formas sean bienvenidos. Les recuerdo que, como todos los años, el bosque prohibido esta mas que prohibido, así como el pasillo del tercer piso, y bla bla bla... seguramente ustedes saben mejor que yo lo que se les permite, aunque algunos deberían recordarlo...- sus ojos se posaron sobre la mayoría de los alumnos de sexto curso, especialmente en Harry, Ron, Hermione y Malfoy.

Dumbledore siguió con su discurso:

También tendría que recordarles que la lista de objetos prohibidos ya va en 536 (¡felicidades! Batieron su propio record) y la pueden consultar si desean con el señor Filch.

Bueno, me parece que he aclarado los asuntos mas importantes que tenia que mencionar...- Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos. ¿cómo podía haber olvidado Dumbledore algo tan importante como el regreso de Voldemort?

Si, creo que si... – continuo Dumbledore – ah!!! Casi lo olvidaba...jóvenes alumnos de Hogwarts, debido al terrible suceso acontecido desde hace un año (el cual la mayoría de ustedes no creyó sino hasta hace poco)... me refiero, por supuesto, al regreso de lord Voldemort... – un escalofrío recorrió a la mayoría de los chicos que se encontraban en el gran comedor.

Si, debido a esto...los profesores de su querida Hogwarts y yo hemos tomado una decisión. Debido a la falta de convivencia entre los alumnos...especialmente por parte de ciertas casas..(Harry y Malfoy se fulminaron con la mirada), y a la necesidad imperiosa de estar unidos en este momento mas que nunca, hemos establecido un método que nos ayudara a todos.

Los profesores hemos optado por la opción de hacer que ustedes, alumnos, se envíen correspondencia entre ustedes, con el fin de fomentar las relaciones de amistad. En pocas palabras, tendrán que escribir cartas a alguien desconocido, o a alguien con el que nunca antes han hablado.

La mayoría de los muchachos estaban consternados. ¿cartearse con alguien? Por favor!!! Bueno, mientras no fuera alguien como Malfoy...

Los alumnos que se cartearán entre ellos serán elegidos por medio de un sorteo mañana por la noche. Mientras tanto, deben pensar en un seudónimo con el que les gustaría que los identificasen. En el baile de navidad, descubrirán quien es su amigo por correspondencia.

Bueno, creo que estos son todos los puntos que tenia que tratar esta noche. Ahora si, ¡todos a la cama!

Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían sorprendidos por la medida que había tomado Dumbledore para "fomentar las relaciones de amistad". Harry y Ron comentaban el tema, mientras Hermione, en silencio, los escuchaba, o al menos eso trataba de hacer, pues no podía pensar con claridad. Le interesaba mucho la idea de Dumbledore. Se preguntaba si seria posible que dos personas que no se conocen y que no tienen idea de quien es la otra persona intercambiasen correspondencia y que llegasen a ser amigos. Lo ultimo que oyó decir a sus amigos antes de irse a la cama fue un comentario de Harry, que dijo:

- Mientras no me toque escribirle "cartitas" a un Slytherin, creo que todo ira bien...

Hermione medito sobre eso un momento. Definitivamente, no le agradaría en absoluto el hecho de tener que cartearse con un Slytherin. "Aunque, no lo se, " pensó Hermione. "todo puede pasar, o no?".

Cuando el colegio recibió la noticia del intercambio de correspondencia, la mesa entera de Slytherin empezó a abuchear y silbar. Solo un muchacho se quedo pensando en esto. A Draco Malfoy no parecía molestarle demasiado la idea de escribir cartas a una persona desconocida. Por supuesto, no lo dijo. Un Malfoy no podía mostrarse de acuerdo con esas estúpidas ideas. Un Malfoy no podía ser una persona sensible, con sentimientos. Un Malfoy........un Malfoy no podía considerarse un ser humano común y corriente.

Blaise Zabbini interrumpió los sombríos pensamientos de Draco.

- ...algo así se le tenia que ocurrir a ese "amigo de los sangre sucia", a que si??? Tu que opinas Malfoy???Malfoy!!!MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿Qué? ¿¿¿Que demonios ladrabas, Zabbini???

- Te decía, Malfoy, que Dumbledore esta desesperado por encontrar la manera de hacer menos el regreso del Señor Tenebroso.........ESO era lo que te decía Malfoy. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¡¡¡Que quieres, maldita sea!!!!! Ya te oí, ya te conteste, ¿¿¿¿¿algo mas??????

- Cada día estas mas insoportable, aunque la estúpida de tu novia diga lo contrario, algo te traes.........

- ¿Alguien me menciono?

Pansy Parkinson, al oír que se referían a "la novia de Malfoy", inmediatamente volteo.

- No, nadie te hablo, así que si no te molesta...........¡¡¡¡¡ESFUMATE!!!!!

- ¡¡¡Mira, grandísimo pedazo de idiota, serás muy amigo de mi Draco, pero aun así no tienes por que faltarme al respeto!!!

- Yo te falto al respeto cuando yo quiera, y si no te gusta, Parkinson...

- SE PODRÍAN CALLAR LOS DOS!!!!!!!YA ME TIENEN HARTO!!!!!!

Draco interrumpió de pronto su discusión. Ya no soportaba que Zabbini y Pansy se pelearan. Todos los días era lo mismo..... Y siempre por el mismo motivo: EL. Era terrible tener que oír a Zabbini y a su "novia" peleando. Pero ya se estaba acostumbrando. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo desagradable......

-.....Bueno, creo que estos son todos los puntos que tenia que tratar esta noche. Ahora si, ¡todos a la cama!

Esa ultima frase fue lo único que Draco oyó. Salió apresuradamente, para no oír los comentarios de los demás Slytherins, que también notaban la extraña actitud de Malfoy, aunque a el poco le importaba. Últimamente ya no le importaba nada. Ni el colegio (aunque eso nunca le había importado en realidad), ni sus amigos, ni su "novia"...... quizás eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Pansy Parkinson. Ni siquiera sabia porque había aceptado sus insinuaciones. Tal vez por la soledad en la que se sentía.....tal vez. Pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que había tomado la peor decisión de su vida. Pansy no era solo desagradable, sino también insoportable. Pero ahora no pensaba en eso. Pensaba en lo que había dicho Dumbledore acerca de los amigos por correspondencia. ¿Qué pasaría si el conociera a alguien diferente, alguien que de verdad lo comprendiera, y que lo apreciara por lo que era, no por lo que aparentaba ser? "Seria lo mejor que me podría pasar", pensó Draco justo antes de dormir. "absolutamente, lo mejor".


	2. Preparandose para el momento

Preparándose para el momento...

Hermione¿estas ahí¡¡¡Hermione!

Hermione no escucho a Harry hasta que este se paro a su lado y le grito.

¡HERMIONE!

¿Qué te pasa Harry?

¿Qué te pasa a ti Hermione? Desde anoche estas muy rara, desde que Dumbledore dijo eso de los "amiguitos por correspondencia"...

Es cierto Hermione.- Ron de pronto se metió a la conversación. – desde anoche estas en las nubes

Ay, por favor¡eso es una gran mentira!

Si, claro Hermione, y si tu fueras Pinocho la nariz te llegaría hasta Londres...

Jajaja, eso estuvo bueno Ron¿de donde lo sacaste?...

Hermione simplemente se quedo callada y dejo que sus amigos siguieran hablando. Sabia que ellos tenían razón, que últimamente estaba muy rara... No tenia motivos aparentes por los cuales preocuparse, pero... Había algo en ella, una cierta sensación de vacio que no podía explicar... Era como si algo le faltara pero...¿qué? Tenia una familia a la cual adoraba, unos increíbles amigos, excelentes notas...¿qué mas quería? Si, Hermione sabia lo que le faltaba...amor. No amor del que se le da a un amigo, o a un padre o una madre. Amor del que siente una chica hacia un chico, ese que te hace sentir que vuelas a través de las nubes. Pero...¿quién podría darle ese amor¿quién?

Hermione, es tarde, vamos a desayunar

Si, claro...

o0o0o------------

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo, pensando... si, pensaba en muchas cosas. En su vida, en como estos seis años habían pasado tan rápido, en como pronto saldría de Hogwarts. Dejaría de ver a sus amigos, y a sus enemigos... Nada de clases estúpidas que no sirven para nada, nada de maestros que le digan como comportarse, nada de reglas tontas... Si, definitivamente salir del colegio seria algo excelente... Aunque por otra parte, estaba el otro aspecto de su vida, la cara que mas deseaba que desapareciera de este mundo...el destino que le aguardaba después de acabar Hogwarts...

Draco iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en quien se le atravesó por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor.

¡Que diablos...!

¡Quítate de en medio Malfoy, estorbas!

Si Potter¿y quien me va a quitar¿Un cara rajada como tu¿O acaso el pobretón de Weasley?

¿En realidad quieres ver, imbecil?

Si Weasley, demuéstramelo...Demuestra que no solo no tienes dinero, sino tampoco cerebro...

¡Ya veras, pedazo de...!

¡BASTA!

Hermione había salido de pronto en la discusión. No estaba con animos de ver una pelea, y mucho menos entre sus mejores amigos.

¿Y tu que, sangre sucia¿También quieres unirte a la pelea¿Es que no puedes estar sin meter tus narices en donde no te llaman?

¡NO LA VUELVAS A INSULTAR MALFOY!

Impidemelo, Potter...

¡Ya Harry, vamonos! No vale la pena pelear por este estúpido petulante...

Si, Potter, lárgate...Huye, como siempre

¡Te voy a...!

¡Harry, Hermione tiene razón! Este imbecil no vale la pena...

(N/a: Nunca he sido muy buena para las peleas...jejeje sorry por este momento tan patético...)

Ron y Hermione llevaron a Harry casi a rastras. Incluso el hambre se les quito. Pelearse con Malfoy no era la mejor manera de empezar el día...

Maldito imbecil, pero a la próxima si lo mato...

Ya Harry, tranquilo, relajate...

¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me relaje en un momento así, Ron?

S-i Harry, tranquilízate...Mejor hablemos de otra cosa

¿Y como de que, Hermione?

Pues...

¡Hola chicos, que tal!

Neville llego al lugar donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione. Había cambiado mucho: había adelgazado, y se había convertido en un muchacho muy guapo y popular, uno de los mas codiciados por las chicas. Aunque el solo tenia a una chica en mente: su adorada Lavender.

Hola Neville...

¿Y por que todos tan deprimidos¿Pasa algo?

No, nada Neville, solo que esta mañana tuvimos un encuentro algo desagradable con Malfoy...

No deberían preocuparse por ese idiota. (N/a: como podran darse cuenta, no me agrada escribir groserias muy fuertes, así que pido de favor a los lectores de este fic que usen su imaginación en cuanto a insultos y otros)

Si, lo sabemos Neville...

Oigan y ¿qué tal lo de ayer¿A que Dumbledore se volvió chiflado con eso de la correspondencia?

Si, tienes razón...¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir que llegemos a ser amigos de idiotas como Malfoy?

A mi no me parece tan desagradable la idea...

Si Hermione, porque tu no tienes bronca con casi nadie...

Bueno, pero aun así...

Oigan ¿y ya pensaron que seudónimo utilizaran?

Pues...yo había pensado en algo así como "Quidditch God", o algo similar...

Jajaja, pues ese titulo vaya que te queda bien Harry...

¿Y tu Ron, que tal?

Pues, yo he estado pensando seriamente en ponerme "Malfoy's Fan #1"

Todos los presentes soltaron una carcajada. Cuando dejaron de reir (lo que les tomo un buen rato), siguió la platica

Ya, en serio Ron¿qué te pondras?

Sinceramente, no lo se... Tal vez "Fire Boy", ya saben, por mi pelo...

Si, aunque debo decir que te reconocerían muy fácilmente...

¿Y tu, Hermione?

Mmm... no lo se. Estaba pensando en ponerme algo referente a los estudios, ya sabes...

Ay, la buena Hermione, siempre pensando en la escuela...

¿Y que te vas a poner¿"Library Girl"¿O tal vez "Miss Inteligency"?

Hermione miro a Ron con cara de "esto no me esta causando gracia". Todos volvieron a reir, aunque esta vez la risa fue mucho mas breve.

¿Y tu que te pondras, Neville?

Buena pregunta...De hecho, yo quería que ustedes me dieran un consejo acerca de eso

Pues, no se Neville... piensa en algo que te guste, e inventa un nombre acerca de eso.

Si, lo pensare...Tengo todo el día

Aquí vienen los demás...

Lavender, Parvati, Seamus y Dean se acercaban. Venían charlando, y como de costumbre, Dean no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Parvati. Hermione siempre se había preguntado por que Dean no se atrevía a pedirle a Parvati que saliera con el, pues era mas que obvio que Parvati también estaba tras Dean. Quizas fuera solo timidez.

¡Buenos dias!

¡Hola¿Qué hay?

Nada, solo comentábamos acerca de lo de anoche, lo que Dumbledore dijo acerca de las cartas...

¡Ah, cierto! Ya ni lo recordaba...

Obvio, Lavender...De verdad que no pierdes la cabeza solo porque la traes pegada al cuello...

Ja-ja-ja, que graciosa Parvati...Deberias meterte a trabajar a un circo, serias la estrella...

Jajaja¿te lo imaginas? Y ahora, nuestra atracción principal...con ustedes...nuestra estrella, la fabulosa...¡Parvatina Sonrisas!

Hubo una risotada general, que tardo bastante en apagarse. Cuando todos se callaron, Parvati miraba a Dean, que había hecho el comentario, con expresión furibunda.

Gracias Dean, pero a la próxima, permíteme avisarte cuando necesite de tu ayuda y de tus comentarios.- dijo gélidamente

Vamos Parvati, era solo una broma...-empezó a decir Dean, pero Parvati se alejaba ya de la mesa de Gryffindor.

¡Por Merlin¿Que le pasa?

No lo se...Será mejor que vaya a ver que tiene- y diciendo esto, Dean abandonó el Gran Comedor

Ayyy, lo que hace el amor...¿No es así, Lav?- dijo Seamus tratando de rodear con su brazo a Lavender, mientras Neville los veía tristemente

No, creo que no, Seamus- dijo Lavender, soltándose de él, lo que provocó una sonrisa en Neville. –Mejor yo también voy a buscar a Parvati- y dicho esto, Lavender se fue por donde hacia unos minutos también se habían dirigido Parvati y Dean.

Vaya...¿y a esta que le pico?- dijo Seamus algo molesto

¿Será que no le interesas?- contesto Neville en cierto tono mordaz.

¿Celoso Neville? Vaya, y yo que creia que al pequeño Neville era compartido...Después de todo, traes locas a todas las chicas de Hogwarts¿qué te cuesta dejarme a Lavender?- dijo con resentimiento Seamus

Hey, ya basta chicos, mejor vamos a desayunar en paz, por lo menos una vez- Hermione interrumpió la conversación conciliadoramente, como de costumbre

Si, Herm tiene razón, y en todo caso, no vale la pena discutir por esto, pues la que debe decidir es Lavender¿no creen?- intervino también Harry.

Seamus y Neville se miraron con odio. Era mas que evidente que no pensaban igual que Harry, pero dejaron de discutir y se sentaron a desayunar.

Harry y Ron empezaron a hablar acerca de quidditch, y de la dura temporada que les esperaba. Seamus y Neville pronto se unieron a la plática.

Mientras, Hermione pensaba. Últimamente pensaba mucho. No era que antes no pensara (si no¿cómo explicaba esas notas), sino que ahora, reflexionaba. Reflexionaba acerca de su vida, acerca de su familia, sus amigos, el colegio...todo. Analizaba que era lo que faltaba en su vida, eso que la hacia sentirse débil, vacía, sin ganas de seguir... eso que tanto necesitaba, que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas...y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: eso que le faltaba, lo único que no tenia, era el amor de un chico. Pero¿quién podría ser¿quién podría interesarse en ella, Hermione Granger? No era precisamente la mas linda de Hogwarts, eso era cierto, y aunque poseia un gran corazón¿quién querria a una muchacha noble, aunque no muy atractiva¿ A una muchacha dulce, pero sin un gran físico¿quién podría enamorarse de alguien como Hermione?

o0o0o---------

Después de la discusión, Draco caminó hacia el Gran Comedor, algo enfadado. Tropezarse con esos idiotas, a primera hora, no era la mejor manera de empezar el día. Debio haberse levantado con el pie izquierdo...aunque¿qué día no se levantaba con el pie izquierdo? Todo, su vida era un desastre: no tenia un solo verdadero amigo (Zabbini y la estúpida de Parkinson no podian considerarse amigos, pensó), sus calificaciones iban de mal en peor (bueno, eso no me importa de todas maneras...), y...su destino que estaba escrito. Su destino, cuando acabaran esos siete desgraciados años...aunque la pesadilla que vendría después la hacia ver como el mas dulce sueño...Pero ¿qué remedio quedaba¿Rebelarse contra su padre¿Qué ganaba? Solo su rencor y odio, así como peligros para él mismo, aunque...también ganaria su libertad, por fin podría hacer de el mismo lo que quisiera, rescatar lo poco de humano que quedaba de Draco Malfoy después de esos años de instrucción en el arte de ocultar sus sentimientos...Si, que maravilloso seria...

o0o0o-------------

Wolas de nuevo! Ay dios, ahora si no me van a perdonar los que leyeron mi fic...lo deje de escribir muchisisisisisisimo tiempo! Y es que tuve algunos problemillas por ahi :( y de verdad q lo ultimo en que pensaba era en el fic...jeje pero bueno! he vuelto y aqui esta el 2° capi...espero que lo lean y que se interesen en el...este estuvo algo largo, y no tuvo tanta info importante, pero ya el proximo sera mejor...bueno, me despido, y sigan leyendo!

D E J E N R E V I E W S P L E A S E !

Marianna de Bloom


	3. Llego el momento

**Hola hola! Aquie estoy de vuelta, y antes que nada, quiero agradecer a ginnycristy por su review! me encanto lo que me dijiste, mil grax! ...y por cierto, ese comentario acerca de que muchos leen y no dejan RR...quiero decir que los reviews memotivan a seguir escribiendo, por eso los pido! asi que no sean timidos, y por favor, DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Bueno, sin mas preambulos, aquie el capi 3...

Llego el momento...

El día transcurrió con normalidad para los miembros de la casa de los leones. El hecho mas relevante fue una segunda pelea entre Harry y Malfoy a mitad de la clase de pociones, por lo que Snape descontó 50 puntos a Gryffindor...por lo menos hasta que un vaso lleno de baba fétida de gusano de Armenia paso rozando la cabeza de Zabbini y aterrizo en la cara del profesor Snape. Seamus, que había arrojado el vaso, fue castigado por una semana, y se descontaron otros 50 puntos a un grupo de indignados leones.

¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ESE DESGRACIADO A DESCONTARNOS 100 PUNTOS DE UNA SOLA VEZ!

Bueno Ron, tienes que comprenderlo...No es nada facil que te arrojen baba fétida de gusano de Armenia, esas pústulas son horribles...(N/a: jajaja ¿se imaginan a Snape cubierto de gigantes pústulas moradas? Yo si jeje)

¿Comprenderlo¡COMPRENDERLO! Hermione, Snape de todos modos nos hubiera castigado, aunque esa baba hubiera sido arrojada por el mismo Malfoy...

Si Hermione, Snape nunca se ha caracterizado precisamente por ser justo...y el día en que Snape castigue a un Slytherin, me trago mi escoba...-intervino Harry en la conversación.

Bueno, bueno, yo solo decía...-dijo refunfuñando Hermione.

Los tres chicos caminaban de nuevo hacia el Gran Comedor, esta vez para tomar un almuerzo ligero, así como para descubrir finalmente quien seria su amigo por correspondencia.

¿Y que apodos se han puesto finalmente chicos?

Pues yo me decidi por "The Flame"

Vaya, te queda bien Ron...

El mío es realmente bobo, todos lo sabrán...

¿Cuál es Harry?

Me puse "Snitch Boy", a que es lo mas fácil de reconocer del planeta…

Pues no lo es tanto, tomando en cuenta a todos los chicos que quisieran ser buscadores en Hogwarts...

Si, tal vez tengas razón Herm...Por cierto¿qué te has puesto tu?

Hermione suspiró.

Ay Harry¿me creerías si te dijera que aun no pienso en ninguno?

Pero Hermione, tenemos que depositar el nombre en media hora, mas o menos...

El procedimiento para asignar a los que intercambiarían correspondencia era bastante sencillo. Era parecido al que se usó para determinar a los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Se colocarían los nombres elegidos en una especie de caldero humeante, y de ahí, por medio de un hechizo, Dumbledore asignaría las parejas automáticamente, dejando caer una nota con el seudónimo de su amigo por correspondencia enfrente de cada uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts en la cena de esa noche.

Lo se Harry, pero en verdad, no se me ocurre nada...

Vaya Herm, pues mas vale que pienses rápido, porque si no te meterás en un gran lío...

No hace falta que me lo digas Harry, pero de verdad no tengo idea...

Bueno, ya se te ocurrira algo...

Eso espero, es que he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza últimamente...

Harry miro a su amiga con expresión pensativa. No se imaginaba que pudiera tener tan ocupados los pensamientos de Hermione. Si, era cierto, la escuela, las ocupaciones de prefecta y todo eso, pero en realidad no tenia porque preocuparle eso. Ella era una chica muy responsable, y nunca descuidaba sus obligaciones. No, debia ser algo mas.

Por su parte, Hermione tenia una especie de sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, sabia que en este momento tenia que pensar solamente en el seudónimo que utilizaria, pero, a decir verdad, no le interesaba en ese momento. Solo pensaba en sus reflexiones de días anteriores. "En todo caso, el seudónimo no tiene importancia. Puedo ponerme cualquier cosa de nombre, y nadie va a saber que soy yo. Aunque...pensándolo bien, no puede ser cualquier nombre. Tiene que ser algo especial...". Sumida en esos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya estaban a punto de llegar al Gran Comedor, y ella todavía no pensaba nada. Empezó a alterarse y a ponerse nerviosa, mientras cogía a Ron el brazo derecho.

¡Hermione, me estas cortando la circulación!

Ron, no puedo entrar ahí¡no he pensado absolutamente NADA!

Hermione, suéltale el brazo a Ron, tranquila, todavía quedan unos 20 minutos...

¡No puedo, no puedo¡¡¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Hermione salió corriendo por el pasillo, rumbo a la sala común, aunque lo pensó mejor y se detuvo en la biblioteca. Estaba casi vacía, salvo algunos Gryffindors de primer año, y un desagradable grupo de Slytherins. Hermione no quería enfrentar sus comentarios, de modo que cuando los vio, trato de irse sin hacer alboroto, pero no pudo. Cierta serpiente de pelo rubio la se dio cuenta de su presencia. La miro con sus fríos ojos grises y se acerco a ella, seguido de unos 5 miembros de su casa.

Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...La sangre sucia sabelotodo en su territorio.

Los Slytherins se rieron ante el comentario de Malfoy. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada mientras el le dirigia una sonrisa burlona, pero no se quedo callada.

Mejor que ser una asquerosa serpiente que se arrastra como la porquería que es. (N/a: Al parecer mis insultos estan mejorando, pero creo que debo seguir practicando...)

La sonrisa de Malfoy se desvanecio, y el resto de sus compañeros también callo.

Cuida tus palabras, Granger, porque las serpientes también mordemos.

Uy, mira como tiemblo ante tus amenazas Malfoy.

Deberias Granger, no sabes lo que podría pasarte un día de estos, mientras haces la ronda nocturna...

¿Me estas tratando de intimidar Malfoy? Pues quiero que sepas que no le tengo miedo a tu glorioso Lord Voldemort...

Malfoy la tomo de los hombros y la miro agresivamente, al igual que Hermione a el. Si las miradas mataran, ambos hubieran caido muertos en ese mismo instante.

¡No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre con tu sucia boca! Y mas vale que te cuides y que aprendas a medir lo que dices Granger

¿Y si no que?- dijo Hermione con gesto amenazador, dando un paso hacia Malfoy

Que si no, tendras que aprender a la mala lo que pasa cuando te metes con un Malfoy...

Malfoy hizo un gesto de desprecio, solto a Hermione y se encamino a la salida de la biblioteca, seguido de el grupo de serpientes. Hermione simplemente lo vio alejarse y se sento en una silla, dispuesta a encontrar el seudónimo ideal sin dejar que nadie, y menos Malfoy, la molestara.

o0o0o0o------

¡Esa estúpida sangre sucia! Espero con ansias el día en que finalmente el Señor Tenebroso acabe con todos los de su clase...

Callate Zabbini idiota, o alguien te escuchara...

Lo siento Malfoy...

Mejor no lo sientas y cierra la boca de una vez; no es nada prudente hablar del Señor Tenebroso en el pasillo a plena luz del día, y menos cuando todos piensan que son inventos de Potter- contesto bruscamente Draco.

Draco no sabia por que se sentía tan molesto. Claro, la sangre sucia sabelotodo, como el la llamaba, era capaz de exasperar a cualquiera, aunque nunca le había afectado de esa manera...Tal vez se debia a lo que había dicho ella, acerca de su relacion con el Señor Tenebroso...Últimamente eso le irritaba mas que nada, y lo que mas le molestaba era no poder hacer nada para evitar su misión final.

Oye Draco, y hablando del Señor Tenebroso...-intervino Theodore Nott, otro miembro de la pandilla de Malfoy, hijo de un mortífago.

¿Qué estas sordo, Nott, o no tienes cerebro? Entiéndanlo: NO DEBEMOS HABLAR ACERCA DE EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO FUERA DE LA SALA COMUN.

Oye tranquilízate, yo solo iba a hacer una simple pregunta...-empezó a decir Nott, pero Malfoy lo cogió del cuello y lo apreso contra la pared.

No estoy de humor para tus preguntas estúpidas Nott...

Ya Malfoy, sueltalo...

¡Tu no me dices que hacer, Goyle!

Malfoy se fue furioso rumbo al Gran Comedor. "Y ahora, encima de todo, tengo que inventarme un seudónimo para la idiotez esa de las 'cartitas'...¡Por Merlín! Yo no estoy para tonterías de esas...Pero tengo que seguirle el jueguito a Dumbledore, todo sea por..."

Mientras, las serpientes conversaban en el pasillo, hablando acerca del Señor Tenebroso, y de la pregunta que iba a hacer Nott a Malfoy, que mucho tenia que ver con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado...

o0o0o0o------

El Gran Comedor se encontraba listo para entregar a cada alumno el nombre de su amigo por correspondencia. Dumbledore se encontraba en la mesa de profesores, listo para dar instrucciones.

Entre tanto, los alumnos se encontraban muy animados por lo que sucederia en los siguientes minutos. Hermione llego corriendo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la agitación, pues acababa de depositar su nombre en aquel extraño caldero. Se sento en el lugar que Harry y Ron habían reservado para ella, en medio de los dos. En el otro extremo, Malfoy ya se había sentado. Al igual que todos, había colocado su nombre en el caldero, con su seudónimo. Zabbini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle llegaron pocos minutos después y se sentaron junto a Malfoy, quien estaba con "la idiota de Pansy Parkinson" (en sus propias palabras), aunque no precisamente por gusto.

¿Ya te encuentras mejor Malfoy?-pregunto en tono algo mordaz Zabbini

Cierra la boca Zabbini, o tendré que cerrártela- respondió Malfoy

Alumnos de Hogwarts, silencio por favor- Dumbledore hablo de pronto. Todos los estudiantes se callaron en ese mismo instante. Dumbledore prosiguió.

Jóvenes, daremos inicio a la ceremonia de asignación de amigos por correspondencia. Quisiera decirles que de verdad espero que este procedimiento nos ayude a reforzar el compañerismo en nuestro colegio y...Bueno, basta de charlatanería, es hora de empezar.

Muchos de los presentes murmuraron entre si. Malfoy los observó con cara de desprecio.

Señor Filch, si fuera tan amable de traer a nuestro Asignador...

Filch, que se encontraba cerca de la mesa de profesores, se fue por unos minutos y regreso con aquel increíble caldero. Los alumnos se miraron entre si.

En un momento, cuando suene una campanada, el Asignador arrojará una serie de llamas y chispas. Enfrente de cada alumno caera una chispa que se quemará por unos momentos (algunas arderán mas, otras menos, después explicare por que), y después aparecera un papel con el seudónimo de su amigo por correspondencia. Las cartas serán repartidas desde mañana, depositándolas en un buzon especial instalado en las salas comunes de todas las casas, y serán enviadas automáticamente al destinatario. ¿Entendido?

Todos estaban bastante sorprendidos como para contestar, así que no hubo ni un murmullo. Dumbledore tomo este silencio como un "si".

Bien¡que comience el espectáculo!

Muy nerviosos, los estudiantes esbozaron sonrisas, mientras esperaban la campanada que indicaria el momento de recibir el nombre de la persona a la que escribirían. De pronto, Dumbledore anuncio:

¡Llego el momento, jóvenes! Tres, dos, uno...

Se oyó una especie de sonido metálico muy fuerte, y el Asignador comenzó a escupir miles de llamas diminutas, que se esparcieron por todo el Gran Comedor. Las chicas las observaban fascinadas. Era realmente mágico ver como aquellas minúsculas chispas caían suavemente enfrente de cada uno. Las flamas fueron ardiendo lentamente, todas y cada una. Algunas simplemente descendían y se quemaban automáticamente, otras tardaban hasta un minuto ardiendo. La de Hermione fue una de las ultimas en apagarse, pero por el momento nadie sabia la razón. En el trozo de papel que le había tocado, estaban escritas dos simples palabras: "Dark Soul". "Vaya, no muy alegre que digamos...Me pregunto quien sera..." pensó Hermione. "Bueno, tengo tres meses para descubrirlo, aunque...sospecho que es justo lo que necesito."

o0o0o0o-----

Malfoy observaba fijamente su trozo de papel. Había tardado bastante en apagarse, demasiado, pensaba el. Habían aparecido en su papel una serie de letras, que formaban las palabras "Two-Faced Girl". "¿Chica de Dos Caras?" pensó Malfoy. "Por Merlín¿en que pensaria esta niña? Pero que remedio queda, es mejor disimular ante Dumbledore. Hay que seguir lo que tenemos planeado. Y ademas...quien sabe, puede que no sea tan desagradable después de todo..."

o0o0o0o------

Wolass! perdon si me tarde un poquito en subir el capi, pero me fui un fin de semana a la Cd de Mexico asi q no habia podido escribir todo lo q rondaba por mi cabeza...y al parecer fue bastante...mmm...quedo algo largo verdad? pero era necesario poner peleas y todo eso, para que se note la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y quedan bastantes preguntas sin resolver todavia:

¿Por que algunas llamas ardian mas y otras menos?

¿Que es lo que planean los Slytherins?

¿Que pasara con Draco y Herm?

Y todas estas dudas las resolvere en mi prox capi! Gracias por leer, nos vemos!

D E J E N R E V I E W S

Marianna de Bloom


	4. La primera carta

Wolas! Jeje aquí estoy de nuevo, con mi nuevo capi, uno de los mas esperados! Por fin, las cartas! De verdad espero que les guste el capi, en especial las cartas. Wo0o0w! Ahora si me dejaron varios reviews jeje...aquí esta la contestación: 

**Halana:** Wo0o0w! Grax por tu halagos, y aquí por fin estan las cartas que esperabas, espero que te gusten. Cualquier comentario escríbeme!

**Rocio de Malfoy:** Hola! Enserio buscabas un fic así? Jajaja me halagan mucho tus comentarios, y gracias por motivarme a escribir y por apreciar mis insultos! Jeje nos vemos!

**SabelaMalfoy:** Wolas! Me encanta que t guste mi fic, y que bueno que me dices de los capis largos, porque este estuve a punto de cortarlo...es mas, tratare de hacerlos mas largos, todo con tal de complacer! Muchas gracias, espero tus comentarios de nuevo, diciéndome como me quedo este capitulo y todos los que siguen. Byes!

**Terry Moon:** Ho0ola! Aqui esta la continuacion del fic, y tienes razon, esto apenas comienza! Aunque a decir verdad nunca me he planteado el final...ya me inventare algo, o si tienes cualquier sugerencia, escríbeme, espero tus comentarios! Chao!

**Ginnycristy: **Wolis! Wo0o0w, de verdad te agradezco tus palabras, como ya te había dicho me motivan a escribir mas... y en cuanto a los capis largos, no t preocupes, te prometo que los hare lo mas largos que me de mi imaginación. Hasta luego!

Wo0o0ow! Nunca me imagine que mi fic tuviera esta respuesta en tan poquito tiempo... que les puedo decir, estoy muy feliz! Bueno, basta de charla, y he aquí el capitulo 4.

-- -- -- -- -- -- o0o0o0o-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

La primera carta 

Aquella fue una noche muy agitada en Hogwarts. Todos los alumnos estaban tanto emocionados como nerviosos. Nunca se habían enfrentado a algo similar, y realmente les producía una gran exaltación empezar esta nueva experiencia. En la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Hermione estaba particularmente intranquila. Le embargaba una gran emoción pensar que por fin encontraría lo que deseaba y necesitaba. Se fue a la cama temprano, con la idea de levantarse a la mañana siguiente antes de lo habitual y escribir con calma. No podía dejar de pensar en quien seria su amigo por correspondencia. "Dark Soul..." repitió el nombre en voz baja varias veces hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, soñando con esa persona que, de ahora en adelante, seria tan especial en su vida.

-- -- -- -- o0o0o0o-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

En la casa de las serpientes, la situación era todo lo contrario. Todos los Slytherins veian esto como un mal inevitable, algo que forzosamente tenían que hacer, y que de haber querido, no hubieran hecho. Bueno, casi todos... A cierto Slytherin de rubio cabello y ojos grises como espejos ya no le parecía una idea tan descabellada, después de pensarla detenidamente. Aunque tenia que seguir el plan estipulado, tal vez esta era la oportunidad perfecta, la oportunidad para desahogarse con alguien sin que este supiera quien era...por lo menos hasta el baile de Navidad. "Pero para entonces, ya encontrare la manera de que nadie se entere de todo lo que probablemente le dire a esa tal "Two-Faced Girl". De pronto lo asalto una duda. ¿Seria seguro contarle su vida a alguien que no conocia, a una perfecta desconocida? "¿Qué podría pasar?" pensó. "Nada, solo que todos se enteren que es verdad que el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto y que tiene un plan para acabar con Potter y sus seguidores" le respondio una vocecilla en su cabeza. "Ya, ya...Prometo que cuidare lo que diga¿vale?" se dijo a si mismo. Y con estos pensamientos se fue a dormir.

-- -- -- -- -- o0o0o0o-- -- -- -- -- -- --

El día siguiente amaneció algo frio y nublado. Septiembre acababa ya dando paso a octubre, y con el, temperaturas algo mas bajas. A la leona que se despertaba en ese momento parecía no importarle. Se dio una ducha rapida, se puso su uniforme y bajo a la sala comun, para comenzar a escribir.

Al cabo de media hora, tenia lo siguiente:

_Querido Dark Soul:_

_Hola. Bueno...En realidad no se que decir, dado que no te conozco. Pero hare todo lo que pueda por escribir acerca de mi, y tratare de poner todo de mi parte para que logremos ser buenos amigos. ¿Sabes? Desde que Dumbledore dijo acerca de las cartas, no he podido dejar de pensar quien puedes ser, si te conozco o no. Y es que, no se, en estos momentos necesito tanto a un amigo...No es que no tenga amigos, de hecho, tengo dos excelentes, que siempre me han apoyado...Pero en estos momentos, no se, siento que necesito a alguien mas, alguien diferente, con el que pueda compartir esto que siento. Últimamente me he sentido sola, un sentimiento de vacio que no he podido explicarme, y mucho menos contarle a alguien. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que sientes que algo te falta, algo muy necesario, casi indispensable para vivir, pero no sabes que es? Yo si, y eso es lo que justamente estoy sintiendo ahora...¿Complicado, verdad? Bueno, ya no se que mas decirte. Vaya, creo que me extralimite escribiendote...Y eso que apenas es la primera carta¡imaginate las proximas! Si es que no te molesta que te cuente mis problemas, claro... Hasta luego, Dark Soul, responde pronto..._

_Atte.: Two-Faced Girl_

Hermione sentía que había escrito todo lo que debía. "Si escribo mas, va a pensar que soy una desadaptada social o algo así...Me pregunto cuando me contestara...y espero que sea pronto..."

Hermione metió su carta en el sobre que ya tenia preparado. Camino hacia el buzon color purpura con letras doradas que rezaban la leyenda "Coloca aquí tu carta", y estaba a punto de colocar su carta cuando oyó pasos en la escalera. Volteo a ver quien era, y se encontro con un leon de desordenado cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda.

Vaya, Harry, me asustaste...

Lo siento, Herm, pero es que tengo algo de prisa...¡Hey, tu también ya hiciste tu carta!

Harry observaba el pergamino en la mano de Hermione. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un trozo de pergamino muy similar al de ella.

De hecho, tenia prisa por dejar mi carta...Me da algo de pena¿sabes?-- dijo Harry con una sonrisita timida.

No eres el único Harry, esto de hablar con alguien completamente desconocido...Si que es extraño¿eh?

Y bueno...¿como se llama tu "amiguito?

Pues...su seudónimo es "Dark Soul"...Algo deprimente¿no crees?

Bastante, Herm...Pero mira el nombre de la chica que me toco...Se ha puesto "Bad-Life Girl", y no se si se refiere a que su vida es mala, o si es una chica de la "mala vida"...

Hermione se echo a reir, y al verla, Harry le siguió con las carcajadas.

Cielos Harry, parece que lo tendras que averiguar...

Al parecer si Herm, pero bueno...Dejemos las cartas antes de que llegue mas gente...

Mientras estaban platicando, habían bajado muchos chicos mas, ansiosos por depositar sus primeras cartas. Llego también Ron, que les dijo a los chicos que no sabia si la persona a la que iba a escribir era chico o chica, pues se había puesto "Simply Me", así que se lo había tenido que preguntar. Y entre risas y bromas, aquellos tres inseparables amigos, bajaron a desayunar.

-- -- -- o0o0o0o-- -- -- -- -- -- --

El día empezó con normalidad para los Slytherins. Hicieron lo de costumbre: ducharse, vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Nadie parecía darle importancia al hecho de que ese día tenían que escribir sus primeras cartas a las personas que se les habían asignado. Ni Malfoy, que había estado tan interesado en eso (aunque no lo demostrara), parecio darle importancia ese día. Simplemente no se sentía de humor, y ya, aunque eso era muy frecuente últimamente. Se despertó tarde, y se baño lo mas rápido que pudo para poder bajar a desayunar tranquilamente, sin la idiota de Pansy Parkinson acechándolo, y peleando con Zabbini. Ya no quedaba nadie en la habitación que compartia con las otras 4 serpientes, miembros de su pandilla. De pronto, escucho un extraño ruido, como de succión. Volteo para ver que había sido, pero recordo que no había nadie mas en la habitación. Entonces, se fijo en un trozo de pergamino que antes no estaba ahí, en la mesita de noche junto a su cama. Se acerco para ver que era. Era un sobre, que por fuera ponía "Dark Soul". Lo cogió, lo inspecciono unos momentos y lo abrió. Leyo la carta en su interior, y se sento en la cama, desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía ser que esta niña, la tal "Two-Faced Girl" sintiera exactamente lo mismo que el sentía en esos momentos? "_¿Nunca te ha pasado que sientes que algo te falta, algo muy necesario, casi indispensable para vivir, pero no sabes que es?" _había puesto ella. Pero, al contrario de "Two-Faced Girl", el si sabia que le faltaba...Lo que necesitaba era su libertad, ser rescatado de ese infierno en el que estaba atrapado...Pero ella también lo sentía. De cierta forma, dejaba traslucir que ella también necesitaba romper esas cadenas que la ataban, que la aislaban de los demás, aunque no se podian comparar con las de el. Leyo la carta una vez mas. Conocer a alguien que al parecer se asemejaba tanto a el, lo hacia sentir bien. Draco esbozo una sonrisa y bajo a desayunar.

-- -- -- -- o0o0o0o-- -- -- -- -- -- --

Hermione estaba ansiosa por regresar a su dormitorio, para ver si "Dark Soul" había contestado ya. Aprovecho en un recreo, y corrio a su habitación, pero no había nada. Regreso algo decepcionada, y se fue con Parvati y Lavender, quien le contaba a Parvati la carta que le había escrito a un tal "In Love With the Wrong Person". No podía concentrarse en nada: en sus tareas, sus clases, las conversaciones con sus amigos. Solo pensaba en lo que probablemente responderia "Dark Soul". Y estaba impaciente...

Las clases continuaron para los Gryffindors de sexto año, que estuvieron con una actitud bastante extraña. Neville estuvo bastante nervioso todo el día, al grado de que, en clase de Pociones, le temblaban tanto las manos que al dejar su botella con pocion risueña, se le resbalo y al tratar de agarrarla, la tiro sobre el profesor Snape. Cuando Snape acabo de reir, mando a Neville con Dumbledore, lo castigo, y resto 50 puntos a Gryffindor. Parvati y Lavender sonreían a todo mundo y se reian tontamente, pensando que cualquiera podría ser su amigo por correspondencia; al contrario de Dean y Seamus, que por los nervios, se comportaban agresivamente y se peleaban entre ellos. Harry y Ron eran los unicos que sobrellevaban este nuevo acontecimiento de forma normal, pues hasta Hermione estaba ida, distante de cierto modo. Harry y Ron estaban preocupados por su actitud, pero no deseaban hacer nada, por temor a que su amiga se lo tomara a mal. "Con el humor que últimamente se carga...No, mejor la dejamos así" pensó Ron. Pero Harry si pensó mucho en lo que podría tener su amiga. Y, una vez mas, no pudo descubrir que era.

-- -- -- -- -- -- o0o0o0o-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Esa tarde, en la biblioteca, un grupo de Slytherins hacia los deberes que no habían hecho la noche anterior. Todos menos uno, que escribía en un trozo de pergamino, una carta muy especial.

_Two- Faced Girl: _

_Recibí tu carta, y quiero decirte que yo tampoco se que escribirte, pues nunca había hecho algo así. Tampoco me molesta que me cuentes tus problemas, no eres la unica que los tiene... Todavía no quiero hablar de mi, pues serian demasiadas cosas que contar, y ademas, no estoy seguro de quererlas compartir...por lo menos, no todavía. Tal vez mas adelante...ya veremos. En cuanto a tu carta, y respondiendo a la pregunta que hiciste, si, a veces siento que hay algo que me falta, aunque no creo que se compare con lo que tu deseas. Lo que yo quiero es libertad, aunque...no creo que lo entiendas. Yo también tengo "amigos", si bien dudo mucho que se les pueda llamar así...Son simples compañeros, nada mas. Tengo una novia a la que no soporto, pero estoy con ella porque mi soledad me lo pide a gritos. Lo que de verdad quisiera es tener a alguien con quien pudiera compartir de verdad todo lo que siento: mis tristezas y mis miedos que me embargan en este momento de mi vida, y la verdad de mi destino inevitable...Encontrar a esa persona seria mágico...Pero bueno, al parecer yo también me extralimite con esto de escribir. Aunque en realidad no me importa, es bueno tener alguien con quien desahogarse...Nos vemos, Two-- Faced Girl._

_Dark Soul_

Draco se asusto al releer su carta. Había puesto demasiado de el en ella, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Definitivamente, no podría volver a escribir, con el riesgo de que Zabbini o Nott vieran todo lo que había escrito en la carta. Se fue hacia la sala comun de Slytherin, para dejar la carta en aquel buzón púrpura con las palabras "Coloca aquí tu carta" en el. La deposito al tiempo que sentía un vuelco en el estomago. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-- -- -- -- -- -- o0o0o0o-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

¿Qué tal¿Les gusto? Ahora si me quedo demasiado corto, pero el proximo estara bastante interesante. Espero que si les haya gustado, en especial las cartas, puse todo lo que se me ocurrio...No se si hayan quedado bien, pero ya saben que cualquier comentario o sugerencia me pueden escribir!

¡Vaya! Tanto Draco como Herm, al parecer encontraron a la persona ideal a la que escribir... Pero Draco aun esconde oscuros secretos, que Hermione tal vez no este dispuesta a aceptar, así como el plan que esconden los Slytherins y el odio de los Malfoy hacia los sangre sucia...¿Qué pasara?

¡Averigualo en el próximo capitulo! (jajaja, eso sono muy telenovela...) así que...

¡Hasta luego!

Y recuerden, por favor:

D E J E N R E V I E W S-------

Marianna de Bloom


	5. Descubrimientos y cambios de planes

Wolas a todos! Jeje, aquí estoy de nuevo con mi nuevo capi... y con una disculpa enorme! Perdón por haberme tardado tanto! (Mas abajo explico lo que me paso...) jeje, no vuelve a pasar, lo prometo... por otro lado, aquí tengo el capi mas largo hasta ahora. Lo llame así porque me parecio lo mas apropiado...

Aquí estan los reviews:

**Sakura555**: Wolas! Jeje 1000 grax x tus palabras... ya ves, todo puede pasar en el universo de HP! Byes!

**SabelaMalfoy**: Oliz! Q bueno q t gusto el capi, de verdad estaba preocupada porque pense que había empezado muy fuerte... pero ya ves! Jeje la confianza entre ellos dos es basica... ya veras mas adelante, y por cierto, lei tu fic, esta buenísimo me encanto! Byes!

**LaBelle Evans**: Hi! Jeje, grax x las flores… oye, y de verdad no quieres a ginny y a harry juntos? Yo lo pensaba poner así en un principio, pero todo sea por complacer a los lectores... pondría a Pansy, pero tengo otros planes para ella... bueno, ya pensare en alguien! Nos vemos!

**Arcángel negro**: Hello! Bueno, pues ya ves que pertenecer a una familia no significa ser exactamente como ellos, y Draco es el mas claro ejemplo...jaja, lamento dejarte con la duda, pero por ahorita no pienso juntar a Draco con Herm (sorry!) pero en un futuro... ya veras! Besos!

**Víctor jos krum**: Wolis! Grax x seguir mi fic, pero t agradezco aun mas si me dejas reviews... (jajaja, lo que es el autoestima...) Pues aquí esta uno de los capis maaaaas largos que he escrito, espero que te guste...Chao!

**Bellatrix Ryddle**: Holas! Jaja no te preocupes, no tengo intención de dejar mi fic por ahora, y musas gracias por tus palabras! Hasta luego!

**Terry Moon**: Wo0o0olas! Ya ves, he aquí las famosas cartas! Jiji, y ya veras como serán después...grax x seguir el fic! Bye bye!

**Ginnycristy**: Holaaaaa! Sii, lo se, me tarde en esciribir... pero ya esta el nuevo capi! Lamento haberte preocupado :p Byes!

Klass2008: Gax x tu comentario, sigue leyendo que se pondra mejor!

Bueno, después de los reviews, quisiera recomendarles a mis lectores un fic que lei y sinceramente me encanto, se llama "Eres un verdadero fanatico de Harry Potter?", de SabelaMalfoy, y la verdad me gusto porque había visto cosas de ese estilo, pero siempre las mismas, y esta me parecio muy original! Bueno, ya basta, aquí el capi:

o0o0o0o0o--------------

Descubrimientos y cambios de planes 

Octubre pasaba velozmente, y ya anunciaba el fin del otoño y el inicio de uno de los inviernos mas frios que Hogwarts había vivido. Había pasado casi un mes desde que los alumnos habían escrito sus primeras cartas. La mayoría se identificaba con sus amigos por correspondencia, y muchos tenían sospechas de quienes podrían ser. Hermione se encontraba entre los primeros. Aunque no tenia idea de la identidad de la persona a la que le estaba escribiendo, sentía la conexión entre ellos dos, y era algo muy especial para ella, una sensación que no se podía comparar con nada. Empezó a fantasear sobre como seria finalmente su encuentro con aquel chico tan especial que, a apenas un mes de haber hecho contacto con el, ya había robado su corazón.

o0o0o0o-----------

Hermione no era la única que empezaba a sentir algo por la persona a la que escribía, algo que no era amistad, un sentimiento muy diferente. Al parecer Draco Malfoy no era tan insensible como todos creían... Y es que el haber encontrado a la persona que tan urgentemente necesitaba, en el momento y de la forma mas inesperada, fue algo que Draco simplemente no imaginaba que le pasara a alguien como el. Aunque aun no conseguía abrirse completamente con "Two-Faced Girl", empezaba a sentir una confianza y cariño especiales por la chica, si bien no la conocía. La muchacha le platicaba muchas cosas a Malfoy acerca de ella: sus sentimientos, sus sensaciones, el ambiente en el que vivía en esos momentos, y el agradecía secretamente las confidencias que ella le hacia. Ese fue el motivo por el que aquella mañana de sábado, mientras todos se preparaban para ir a Hogsmeade, decidió no asistir al paseo para, antes de desayunar, escribir una carta para la única y verdadera amiga que había tenido jamás, "Two-Faced Girl"

_Querida Two-Faced Girl:_

_Hola. Espero que estés bien. Por si te lo preguntabas, yo también lo he estado... si se puede llamar bien a mi estado de animo. De verdad, Two-Faced Girl, no sabes como me siento. Es como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, ya no lo aguanto mas... Y lo peor de todo es que, por mas que lo pienso, no se que hacer para remediarlo. Siento que no hay solucion, que simplemente tengo que cumplir con mi destino. Eso es lo que tanto me preocupa, de lo que nunca te había hablado. Después de salir de Hogwarts, mi padre ya ha determinado lo que hare en la vida, por siempre, sin poder liberarme de ese compromiso hasta el día de mi muerte... Pero no quiero hacerlo, sencillamente siento que lo que me aguarda no es lo mio... Quisiera decirte lo que es, pero no puedo, de cierto modo me avergüenza. Ya se que lo que te he dicho no fue gran cosa, pero aun me cuesta trabajo expresar mis sentimientos, y por mas que quisiera decirlo, no podría... Por favor amiga, escribe pronto, aconsejame, no se que debo hacer. Tu eres en la única en que puedo confiar en estos momentos._

_Hasta luego_

_Dark Soul_

Malfoy releyó su carta. Estaba asombrado de todo lo que había escrito. Le conto gran parte de su historia, aunque nunca podría contársela toda, claro. Además, la había llamado "querida" y le había dicho que era la única persona en la que podía confiar. Le había dicho que era su amiga, y eso era algo que nunca había pensado hacer. Tuvo dudas en mandar la carta. ¿Qué tal si "Two-Faced Girl" sospechaba del destino de Draco, que ella pensara en la posibilidad de que Malfoy llegara a ser... Draco no quería pensarlo. No quería imaginarse lo que podría pasar entonces. Pero, a pesar de sus dudas, Malfoy puso su carta en el buzon, pensando en que nadie nunca se había ganado su confianza, así como lo había hecho su única amiga, "Two-Faced Girl".

o0o0o0o---------

¿Pero por que no, Herm?

Harry, de verdad, este día quiero descansar, he estado muy presionada...

Con mas razón, Hermione, acompáñanos. Hogsmeade te relajara y te distraerá.

No, Ron, en serio, me quiero quedar, estare bien...

Aquel frio sabado, Hermione explicaba a sus amigos las razones por las que no iria a Hogsmeade. En parte por cansancio, en parte por que quería algunos momentos de soledad, y en parte porque esperaba poder escribir una carta a "Dark Soul" mientras todos se hallaban fuera. La castaña agradecia que sus amigos la presionaran a ir a Hogsmeade, pues significaba que les importaba, y que estaban preocupados por ella, pero Hermione no tenia ánimos para ir. "Seguramente todos se estaran divirtiendo, y yo no quiero ser la aguafiestas con mi humor" pensó la chica.

Bueno, pero si cambias de opinión, estaremos seguramente en Honeydukes¿de acuerdo?- dijo Harry mientras besaba suavemente la mejilla de Hermione para despedirse.

Si Herm, piénsalo bien, alla te esperaremos- añadió Ron, mientras decía adiós a Hermione de la misma forma que Harry.

Esta bien, chicos, aunque no creo que cambie de opinión...

Los muchachos se dirigieron hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Ellos habían desayunado temprano, pues querían aprovechar el primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade. Por el contrario, Hermione apenas iba a desayunar. Subió a su recamara para arreglarse un poco antes de bajar al Gran Comedor. Mientras cepillaba su cabello, se miro al espejo. Le devolvió la mirada la imagen de una chica paliducha, algo delgada y con pocas curvas. Nariz algo larga, si se comparaba con otras, labios delgados color rosado, que nunca habían probado otro par de ellos. Un par de grandes ojos castaños eran lo mas atractivo de aquel rostro. Fuera de ello, era una chica normal, común y corriente. "Y me pregunto por que ningún chico me hace caso...¿Quién se enamoraría de alguien así?" pensó con tristeza la muchacha. "Gracias a Merlín que 'Dark Soul' no conoce este rostro... Seguramente si me conociera, se llevaría una gran decepción. ¿Pero que estoy pensando¿Por qué me preocuparía 'Dark Soul'? Pensar así es como si yo estuviera...". Hermione estaba absorta en sus inquietantes pensamientos, cuando un ruido de succión la saco de ellos. Sabia lo que era. Se fijo en su mesita de noche, y vio un pergamino que antes no estaba ahí. Se sento a leer la carta, y cuando acabo, bajo a desayunar, sintiéndose feliz de tener a alguien como 'Dark Soul', que la quería por lo que era, no por lo que aparentaba.

o0o0o0o-------

La mesa de Slytherin estaba casi vacia, salvo por unas cuantas serpientes de primer año, un muchacho con una extravagante mirada de quinto curso, y cierta serpiente de sexto, de pelo rubio platinado y ojos grises, como la mañana de ese día. Draco comía en silencio, sin mirar a nadie, solo a su desayuno. Ni siquiera se percato del búho gris que descendía en ese momento sobre el, y depositaba en frente de el una carta. Cuando se dio cuenta, el buho ya iba rumbo a la lechucería. Tomo la carta, y de inmediato reconoció el sello de los Malfoy en el sobre. Dio un largo suspiro antes de abrirlo, pues casi sabia lo que venia en su interior.

_Querido hijo:_

_Lamento no haber podido escribir antes, pero estuve ocupado, pues el Señor Tenebroso ha modificado lo que habiamos ideado. Hubo un cambio de planes, Draco, pero a continuación te explico en que ha variado tu participación y la de tus compañeros:_

Draco leyo lo que seguia con una mezcla de horror y desesperanza, pues comprendio que no había manera de zafarse de aquella responsabilidad. Termino de leer mientras las manos le temblaban violentamente cada vez mas.

Bueno, hijo, aquí termina tu participación. Es muy importante que sigas el plan al pie de la letra, así lo necesita el Señor Tenebroso. Espero tu carta de vuelta, confirmándome que todo quedo claro. Hijo mio, cuando realicemos nuestro cometido, tendremos la gloria en nuestras manos, no lo dudes.

_Tu padre_

Maloy estaba muy alterado. Tenia miedo, por el cambio de planes tan inesperado, y estaba furioso, pues la antigua tarea que le habían asignado era minima a comparación de esta, y el esperaba poder delegársela a algún idiota de su pandilla. Ahora, tenia que cumplir. Salio del Gran Comedor, con una mezcla de deprimentes sentimientos, sin poderlos compartir con nadie.

o0o0o0o---------

Mientras, en la mesa de Gryffindor, el ambiente era muy diferente al que vivia en esos momentos Malfoy. Todos se encontraban emocionados por el paseo a Hogsmeade, pues era verdad que habían tenido un mes bastante agitado. Los unicos que se encontraban en silencio eran Hermione, que seguia pensando en la carta de "Dark Soul", y Neville, que escribia una carta a su vez.

Querida Sweet & Good:

_Recibí tu ultima carta, y estoy feliz de que, al parecer, el chico que te atrae este interesado en ti. Quisiera que pasara lo mismo con la chica a la que yo amo... aunque creo que ella ni siquiera ha notado que existo. Siempre hemos sido amigos, eso es cierto, pero a ella no le intereso, solo me ve como eso, un amigo, estoy casi seguro. Tengo una amiga que me dice que no tendría por que no interesarse, pues dice que físicamente no estoy mal,y que tengo buenos sentimientos, pero dudo mucho que eso convenza a...¡Vaya, estuve a punto de decirte su nombre! Jeje, te tengo tanta confianza que estuvo muy cerca... No es que no te lo quiera decir, pero tengo miedo de que esta carta la vea alguien mas, y ella se entere. Pero no te preocupes, debes saber quien es. Supongo que la conoces, ella es muy especial, es imposible no notarla... _

_Me despido, Sweet & Good, escribe pronto._

Neville firmo su carta rápidamente, antes de doblarla y correr rumbo a la Sala Común. Nadie noto que Neville se iba, solo cierta Gryffindor de cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos color celeste.

Caracoles hervidos¿dónde esta Neville?- pregunto Dean después de unos minutos (N/a: Caracoles hervidos! Wo0o0w, que expresión... Luego les explico el motivo)

Me parece que se ha ido rumbo a la Sala Comun...

¡Pero si ya casi nos vamos!- dijo Parvati con gesto de enfado. -¿De verdad no quieres ir, Hermione?

No, segura Parvati, gracias- contesto Hermione con una amigable sonrisa

Aquí viene Neville...- dijo Seamus algo decepcionado, pues esperaba que Neville se hubiera arrepentido de ir, para tener todas las oportunidades con Lavender.

Neville llegaba corriendo, con el rostro rojo de la agitación. Se detuvo frente a los muchachos

Lo siento chicos, tenia que hacer... algo

Lavender lo miro suspicazmente.

¿Y ya lo hiciste?- pregunto la chica

Neville asintió.

Bien, entonces no perdamos tiempo¡vámonos!- dijo Dean.

Los chicos se pararon de la mesa, se despidieron de una Hermione algo distraída, y se fueron. Cuando se fueron, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca. La señora Pince la recibió con alegría, pues seis años de visitas casi diarias habían tocado la fibra del corazón de la vieja mujer.

Buenos días, Hermione

Buenos días, señora Pince

¿Qué vienes a leer hoy, querida¿Algún libro de Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, Encantamientos?

No, gracias, pero hoy vengo a escribir una carta...

o0o0o0o-----------

¡Malfoy, hemos vuelto!

Ya lo note, Zabbini, no es necesario que lo divulgues a los cuatro vientos...

Tampoco es necesario que sigas de ese humor, Malfoy, pero bueno, que le hacemos...- respondió sarcásticamente Zabbini

Malfoy no oyó ese comentario. Estaba distraido, pensando en la carta de su padre, y en la que el había escrito esa mañana a "Two-Faced Girl". Ni siquiera había reparado bien en que su pandilla había vuelto temprano, seguramente por el aburrimiento del tranquilo pueblo de Hogsmeade.

¡Hola, mi vida, ya vine!- grito Pansy Parkinson alegremente, abrazando a Malfoy e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

¡Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!- respondio el bruscamente

¿Qué, no te da gusto verme?- dijo Pansy con tristeza

¿Acaso acabas de enterarte, o es que eres de lento aprendizaje?

Draco...¡como puedes decirme eso! En todo caso¿qué es lo que te molesta? No soy yo¿o si?

Si, eres tu, ahora largate...

Pero Pansy no estaba dispuesta a irse tan fácilmente. Iba a exigir sus derechos como novia. Lagrimas silenciosas inundaban sus ojos oscuros, previendo la pelea que sucederia a continuación.

¿Qué es lo que te sucede¡Desde que empezó este año, has estado insoportable, y mas aun con lo de las estúpidas cartas por correspondencia!

¡Callate, Pansy, no digas estupideces!

¡No me calles, y bien sabes que no son estupideces¿Qué te pasa¿Es acaso que te enamoraste de ella?

Un silencio glacial invadió la Sala Común de las serpientes. Todos observaban a la pareja discutiendo.

Yo no me dejo llevar por mis sentimientos, y tu bien lo sabes, Pansy- dijo pausadamente Draco

¡Pues no lo parece! Tal vez no me ames a mi...- y cuando dijo estas palabras, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Pansy, haciendo desaparecer su elaborado maquillaje. –Tal vez no me ames, pero debes admitirlo¡Te has enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera conoces!

Eso no es cierto...- dijo Draco retrocediendo. Acto seguido, se dio la media vuelta y corrio hasta su dormitorio.

Draco llego a su habitación, luego se aseguro de que nadie lo veía, y movio la cabecera de su cama, dejando al descubierto una puerta oculta. Era la que utilizaba cuando quería huir, o hacer algo que no quería que nadie mas viera. Dentro, habían unos trozos de vela, pergaminos, tinteros, plumas, y restos de pastelillos y botanas. Draco tomo un trozo de vela y lo encendio con un conjuro. Se sento en una silla que había ahí, y se puso a pensar.

¿Acaso era cierto todo lo que había dicho Pansy, que estaba enamorándose de esa chica de la cual no conocía su rostro, solo su alma? "Es una tontería. Un Malfoy como yo no se enamora...". "Ah, pero recuerda que tu mismo lo has dicho: no eres como los otros Malfoy, tu eres diferente, tu tienes alma, corazón¿lo recuerdas?" le contesto aquella vocecilla que le hablaba siempre cuando estaba solo. "Pero no puede ser...¡No me puedo enamorar de quien no conozco!" pensó Malfoy. "Y sin embargo, ya lo has hecho¿no es así¿No te has enamorado ya de ella, la única que siempre esta ahí, la única que te comprende y te conoce, y que te quiere por lo que realmente eres¿No es así?" pregunto aquella vocecilla. "Basta ya" pensó Draco molesto. Estaba discutiendo consigo mismo, por un asunto que no lo llevaria a ningun lado. "No puede ser..." pensó por ultima vez antes de salir de su escondite, hacia su habitación. Pero mientras salia por aquella puerta, y regresaba la cabecera a su lugar, mas se convencía de que no era tan falso lo que había dicho Pansy.

o0o0o0o----------

¡Es que no puedo soportarlo!

Tranquilízate Pansy, ya conoces a Malfoy, seguramente esto no es mas que un capricho, no puede estar enamorado de alguien a quien no le ha visto ni el rostro

Si Pansy, el no es así...

Crabbe y Goyle, amigos de Malfoy desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, intentaban confortar a una desconsolada Pansy, que lloraba por el amor no correspondido de Draco, y por las sospechas de que alguien desconocido para ella le estuviera quitando a su novio. Por su lado, no solo Crabbe y Goyle estaban desconcertados por la actitud de Malfoy. Todos los miembros de aquella pandilla también empezaban a sospechar de aquel comportamiento. Zabbini llego de pronto, interrumpiendo la conversación de los tres chicos.

Crabbe, Goyle¿qué demonios pasa aquí?

Pansy esta muy mal¡no deja de llorar!

Si, y todo por Malfoy...

Zabbini los miro a los dos con un gesto que se podría describir como de desprecio y repugnancia.

Lárguense los dos, yo veré la forma de consolar a Parkinson...

Crabbe y Goyle se miraron entre ellos, y sin decir palabra, salieron de la Sala Común. Zabbini los observo irse, y luego se volvio hacia Pansy, que tenia la mirada perdida.

Por Merlín, Parkinson¿qué diablos te pasa?

Pansy lo miro fríamente a través de sus lágrimas, como si no pudiera entender tanta dureza en el.

Lo que pasa, Zabbini, es que estoy enamorada, pero lamentablemente, el chico al que amo no me corresponde- contesto Pansy, reprimiendo los sollozos.

Si Parkinson, pero yo te lo adverti desde el principio¿lo recuerdas? Yo te dije que la única razón por la que Malfoy andaba contigo era porque no tenia con quien estar... Y ya ves, se encontró a alguna otra mejor que tu y te dejo aquí, como estúpida.

¡No me hables así, imbecil! Y ademas, el no puede estar enamorado de alguna estúpida que no conoce, no puede...- dijo Pansy mientras observaba a un punto determinado, con expresión de verdadero dolor y tristeza

Si tu misma lo dijiste, Parkinson, y en el fondo sabes que es verdad...

¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! Pensar que Draco me puede...me puede...- Pansy no puedo mas y rompio a llorar ruidosamente. Zabbini se quedo algo desconcertado, y en un gesto extraño, incluso para el mismo, rodeo a Pansy con su brazo protectoramente. Ella acepto el abrazo que el le brindaba, y se refugio en el. Por fin se tranquilizo y pudo seguir hablando.

Lo siento Zabbini, no puedo evitarlo, me pone muy celosa pensar que Draco esta enamorado de otra, no te puedes imaginar como lo amo, como lo necesito...

Tranquila Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle tienen razón por una vez en su vida, esto debe ser una simple necedad de Malfoy...- dijo Zabbini algo desconcertado por la posición en la que se encontraban Pansy y el.

¿Pero cuando acabara, Zabbini¿Cuándo¿Y mientras que haré?

Por el momento tranquilizate, ya se te ocurrira algo... Eres buena separando personas¿recuerdas cuando Terry Boot rompió con Padma Patil por tu culpa?

Pansy esbozo una sonrisa al recordarlo, y Zabbini sonrió con ella. Por unos momentos los dos se quedaron callados, abrazados, hasta que Pansy rompió el silencio.

Zabbini¿alguna vez te has enamorado? Es decir¿sabes lo que se siente amar a alguien?

Zabbini se quedo mudo, sin saber que responder. Lo pensó unos momentos¿alguna vez había sentido amor por alguien?

¿Zabbini?

Zabbini respiro hondo y respondio.

Si, Parkinson, he amado... "Y creo que en estos momentos, también amo a alguien..."

o0o0o0o--------------

Querido Dark Soul:

_Gracias por tu ultima carta, de verdad estoy muy feliz de que por fin empieces a confiar en mi, y me siento increíblemente bien de pensar que me consideras una amiga, pues yo también siento lo mismo por ti. A pesar de que nos conocemos desde apenas un mes, te has vuelto alguien muy especial en mi vida. Tus cartas me levantan el animo, a través de tus palabras puedo ver a un muchacho diferente a los demás, alguien único e inigualable. Dark Soul, gracias por ser mi amigo, por escucharme y comprenderme. Te aprecio mucho._

_Atte. Two-Faced Girl_

La carta de Hermione, esta vez, era bastante corta, pero decía básicamente todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. Era verdad que "Dark Soul" era ahora parte importante en su vida, tan imprescindible que se preguntaba como había podido estar tanto tiempo sin conocer a alguien tan notable como el. "Pero¿qué es lo que siento realmente por el?" pensó. "Tu lo sabes, Hermione, estas segura de ello, pero no quieres decirlo" respondió una voz, la misma que le hablaba a Malfoy, aunque ella no lo sabia. "No, pero eso es imposible... Lo que insinuas no puede ser cierto" pensó Hermione. "Claro que es cierto, y lo sabes. Te has enamorado de 'Dark Soul'" dijo la voz. "Por favor, no Hermione, no seas tonta, no te puedes enamorar de quien no conoces... Espera un momento...¿dije enamorar¿Acaso lo he admitido?" pensó Hermione algo desconcertada. "Si, pero no hay de que preocuparse, porque es muy probable que el sienta lo mismo" siguió la vocecilla. "No, no es posible, no..." pensó Hermione. Inconscientemente, se paro de la silla de la biblioteca en la que estaba, se fue rumbo a la Sala Común, y dejo la carta en el buzón. Se sentó en una butaca, pensando en que, de cierto modo, aquella voz en su cabeza no se equivocaba.

o0o0o0o--------

Era mediodía, y los alumnos que se habían ido de paseo comenzaban a llegar. Los Gryffindors de sexto año eran de los primeros en regresar. Iban bromeando y charlando acerca de los acontecimientos del día. El mas comentado era el supuesto "romance" entre Parvati y un troll que vieron en "Las Tres Escobas".

¡Ya les dije que yo ni lo vi¡De pronto voltee y el estaba atrás de mi, observándome!- dijo Parvati exasperada.

Si, claro, Parvati, lo que tu digas- decía Dean riendo, aunque en el fondo lo carcomían los celos.

Bien, si piensan seguir con esto, será mejor que me vaya-. Y dicho esto Parvati dejo al grupo de leones atrás.

¡Cielos¿Y ahora que dije?- pregunto Dean.

Pues... no lo se Dean, tal vez fue cuando dijiste que el troll era mas guapo que Mike, o quizás fue cuando mencionaste que los hijos de Parvati y el troll probablemente serian mas feos que Ron, sin ofender- dijo Lavender molesta, pero disculpándose con Ron al mismo tiempo.

Ay¿solo por decirle a Parvati que su amado Mike es tan horrible como un escreguto de cola explosiva?- dijo Dean, hastiado.

Basta, yo también me voy...- dijo Lavender y corrió a alcanzar a Parvati. La encontró a punto de decir la contraseña para entrar a la casa de Gryffindor.

Hey Parvati¿todo bien?

Lo se Lavender, se que me comporte bastante intolerante¡pero es que ya no lo aguanrto! Todos los días es lo mismo: Dean, Dean, Dean, molestar, molestar, molestar. ¡Es insoportable!

Ante su sorpresa, Lavender rio alegremente.

¿De que te ries?

Ay, por favor Parvati, es obvio, si hasta yo me he dado cuenta...

Deja de decir tonterías y dime

¡Pero si es evidente!

¡DIMELO YA!

Esta bien, esta bien... No te pongas así.

Pues dimelo de una buena vez...

De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Pues... lo que pasa es que...

¿Si?

Que Dean...

¿Siiii?

Que Dean esta...

¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

¡ENAMORADO DE TI!

¡SI! Quiero decir¡Lavender estas loca¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante barbaridad?

Es obvio querida...

Por Merlín, si eso es imposible...

Nada es imposible, y tu lo sabes, pero si no quieres creer, alla tu...

Se quedaron en silencio mientras subian a la habitación, donde volvieron a hablar.

Oye Parvati¿te molestaria si te dejara unos momentos?

Pues... ¿a dónde vas?

Emm... tengo que hacer algo... en privado

Mmm... esta bien, pero no tardes.

Te lo prometo, vuelvo pronto...

Lavender salio de la habitación, a una de las mesas que se usaban para hacer los deberes. Saco dos trozos de pergamino, uno escrito y otro no. Pluma y tintero en mano, comenzó a escribir.

Querido In Love With the Wrong Person:

_Gracias por tu ultima carta, me gusta mucho pensar que ya me tienes mas confianza. Yo también confio mucho en ti, te has vuelto uno de mis amigos mas especiales. En fin, te escribía para decirte que no entiendo como puede ser que la chica que te gusta no se haya dado cuenta antes de la clase de persona que eres. Eres un muchacho muy inteligente y tierno, con ideas muy definidas, y esa personalidad tuya me agrada mucho. Jeje, no vayas a pensar que te coqueteo, yo se perfectamente que amas a esa chica, y yo también estoy enamorada, como bien sabes, pero quiero que sepas que cualquier niña daria lo que fuera por ser tu novia. _

_Espero que me contestes pronto._

Lavender estampo su firma en aquella carta, y la cerro justo antes de que llegaran Dean, Neville, Seamus, Harry y Ron.

¿Qué tienes ahí?- pregunto Seamus.

Nada- dijo Lavender, y discretamente dejo la carta en el buzón.

o0o0o0o----------

Sus pasos resonaban en el frío pasillo que conducía a los jardines. La leona había olvidado su capa en la Sala Común, de tan distraída que estaba. Pensaba en sus reflexiones anteriores, y una vez mas se decía que era imposible enamorarse de alguien de esa manera. Hacia mucho frio, demasiado. Se refugio en una esquina del pasillo, atrás de una armadura, lo cual la dejaba perfectamente escondida. De pronto, oyó pasos, pasos que se acercaban, pero no se asomo. Algo le decía que era mejor así. Escucho la conversación de aquellas dos personas con creciente horror, y cuando pudo, se escabullo rápidamente.

o0o0o0o--------------

Wo0o0o0ow! Dios mio, que capitulo! 1000 disculpas x haberme tardado tanto, y es que tuve millones de cosas por hacer: tuve 2 exámenes de matemáticas y uno de física, ademas de que mi novio y yo cumplimos 6 meses! Jeje, que vida la mia...(wo0o0w, han oido esa canción?)

Por cierto, lo de "caracoles hervidos" lo saque de Harry Potter! Sii, en la primera película, Hermione dice "¡Caracoles hervidos¡Eres Harry Potter!" jeje y la verdad me parecio divertido agregarlo.

Las cosas se ponen interesantes verdad? Al parecer a todos en Hogwarts les esta entrando el gusanillo del amor... Hermione, Draco, Pansy, Lavender, Neville, Zabbini... Pero no todo es de color rosa... Muchos de nuestros personajes estan sufriendo (en especial Draco!), y ademas queda descubrir que pasara con la carta que recibió Malfoy? Cual es el nuevo plan? Y que fue exactamente lo que oyó Hermione?

No se pierdan mi prox capi, tratare de no tardarme tanto de nuevo

D E J E N R E V I E W S

Marianna de Bloom


	6. Discusiones en el jardin

Wolis a todos! Si, aqui estoy de vuelta, una vez mas, arrepentidisima de haber abandonado y desilusionado a mis queridos fans... Pero no saben que año! Y gracias a la llegada de un review reciente, que me mando una linda chica llamada Ashley Cold, a ella le deben el que yo vuelva a escribir, asi que...GRACIAS ASHLEY!

Y debo decirles que mi proposito de este 2006 es continuar con mi fic, acabarlo si es posible, aunque sea solo para mi (comprendere si algunos me mandan a la goma x regresar despues de taaaaaanto tiempo) asi q, a los q sigan aqui, no se preocupen, habra Marianna de Bloom para rato!

Bueno, sin mas que decir por el momento, les dejo este capitulo llamado "Discusiones en el jardin", q espero q sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Discusiones en el jardin**

Hermione llego a la Sala Común prácticamente corriendo. Estaba confundida y aterrada al mismo tiempo. Sus oídos no daban crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

------o0o0o0o0o FLASHBACK o0o0o0o0o-----------

Hermione, en su escondite, escucho completa la conversación sostenida en el pasillo por las dos personas

-¿Podrías decirme por que rayos me trajiste aquí, Zabbini?

-Baja la voz Malfoy, o nos escucharan.

-¡No me importa si nos escuchan, imbécil, quiero saber por que demonios me sacaste de mi dormitorio y me trajiste a un pasillo tan concurrido si lo que quieres es que nuestra conversación sea privada!

-Malfoy, te lo advierto, si no te controlas no te daré la información... Y créeme, te conviene saberla...

-¿Quisieras dejar de hablar en clave y decirme de una buena vez que te traes entre manos?

-Escucha Malfoy, supongo que te habrán comunicado acerca del cambio de planes del Señor Tenebroso...

-Si Zabbini, me lo dijeron¡por lógica tendría que saberlo! Yo soy el que controla la operación...

-Entonces, sabrás que no podrás delegar tu tarea a nadie, además de que es necesario que el plan empiece a ejecutarse ya...

-Por supuesto que lo se, no soy ningún idiota.

-Bien, pues tengo una idea para facilitarnos las cosas...

Un grave sonido metálico se oyó. En su desesperación, Hermione había golpeado accidentalmente la armadura tras la que estaba escondida, provocando la alarma de Zabbini.

-Me parece que esto no es seguro, Malfoy... Será mejor que vayamos al escondite...

-¿Y por que no lo sugeriste desde el primer momento? Olvídalo, solo vamonos...

Los pasos se alejaron, y Hermione pudo salir de su escondite.

------o0o0o0o0o FLASHBACK o0o0o0o0o------------

"Debo decírselo a alguien" pensó Hermione desesperadamente. "No puedo ocultar esto, pero ¿a quien se lo digo?".

-Hey, Hermione¿qué pasa?

Harry, notando que su amiga parecía sumamente alterada, se acerco preocupado. Ron se unió a ellos con expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Sucede algo, Herm?

-Chicos, ay Dios mío, que bueno que están aquí...

-Hermione, nos asustas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Silenciosamente para que no los escucharan, Hermione relato a sus amigos lo que había escuchado, palabra por palabra.

-Así que Malfoy y Zabbini se traen algo entre manos¿eh? Y dices que tiene que ver con Voldemort...

-¿Dejarías de mencionar ese nombre, Harry?

-Por Merlín Ron, este no es el momento de ponernos a sufrir por un nombre. ¿Qué significa eso de "cambio de planes"¿Cuál era el plan original¿Y cual es el nuevo?

-Chicos, de verdad no tengo idea de que sucede, pero si les puedo decir que estoy asustada...

-Tranquila Hermione, no pasara nada, se lo comunicaremos a Dumbledore y el sabrá que hacer – dijo Harry mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

Pero Hermione no se quedo tan tranquila. Si Malfoy llevaba a cabo lo que fuera su plan, probablemente tendrían que decir adiós a muchas cosas. La seguridad, la paz, el colegio y... las cartas a "Dark Soul".

--------------o0o0o0o0o-------------

Draco caminaba de nuevo por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts, con dirección a los jardines. Lo que Zabbini le acababa de comunicar le molestaba de sobremanera. Los planes de Zabbini significaban que ya no había vuelta atrás a lo que el destino le tenia preparado a Draco, significaba que Draco por fin se tenia que enfrentar a su cometido final... y eso no le agradaba a Malfoy en absoluto. "¿Por qué, por que yo, por que no alguien mas?" se pregunto una vez mas Malfoy. Esa pregunta le carcomía las entrañas desde hacia mucho, pero últimamente también parecía carcomer cada neurona de su cerebro. "¿Por qué yo¿Por qué ahora, justo ahora, cuando he descubierto esto que siento hacia... hacia _ella_?". Malfoy había crecido protegido por sus padres, que lo sobreprotegían y al mismo tiempo tenían aislado. Por ello, el, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir cariño hacia alguien, nunca ese sentimiento tan puro había tocado el corazón de el muchacho. Y ahora, justo cuando ese sentimiento comenzaba a florecer... todo se iba por la borda, se echaba a perder, se consumía sin haber iniciado siquiera. "Maldita sea" pensó el chico cuando por fin llegaba al gran árbol junto al lago, y se sentaba recostándose en el. "Al parecer, el amor no esta hecho para mi".

-------------o0o0o0o0o-----------

Hermione se sentía desamparada mientras se dirigía a los jardines de Hogwarts. Necesitaba estar sola, poner en orden sus pensamientos... reflexionar seriamente acerca de todo. Había acordado con Harry y Ron que ellos le comunicarían lo escuchado por ella a Dumbledore, alegando que ella se sentía indispuesta para hablar. Mientras, Hermione podría relajarse paseando por el lago. Después, Harry y Ron la alcanzarían allá. La chica necesitaba urgentemente ese descanso, pues los pensamientos que la asaltaron después de contar a Harry y a Ron lo ocurrido la habían dejado desolada. Estaba preocupada, preocupada por sus amigos, preocupada por sus padres, preocupada por ella misma y preocupada por... por _el_. "¿Qué pasara?" se pregunto la leona. "¿Qué pasara si por algo debemos dejar el colegio¿Qué pasara si lo tengo que dejar a _el_? No, no podría resistirlo, no puedo perderlo, no ahora que por fin lo he encontrado..."

Hermione se encontraba tan sumida en sus tristes pensamientos que no noto al rubio que se encontraba sentado al lado opuesto del grueso árbol en el que ella también se sentó. El chico tampoco pareció inmutarse por la llegada de Hermione, pues estaba concentrado en sus propias cavilaciones.

(N/a: Esta conversación ocurre en los pensamientos de los chicos, así que ellos no saben que el otro piensa lo mismo que ellos jeje algo confuso, no?. La conversación inicia con Hermione)

"¿Por qué, por que justo..."

"...ahora, que todo marchaba..."

"...tan perfecto¡¿Tuvo que elegir..."

"...este momento para iniciar sus planes!"

"...No puedo dejar de pensar..."

"...en ella. Me pregunto si..."

"...el me aceptara cuando sepa quien soy..."

"...y si ella estará dispuesta a aceptar mi futuro..."

"...¿Pero por que me preocupa..."

"...tanto esto? Parece como si..."

"...yo..."

"...me..."

"...estuviera..."

...enamorando...

La palabra "enamorando" salio simultáneamente de las dos bocas. Hermione se paró y se volteo rápidamente, solo para descubrir a una serpiente rubia que la observaba furiosamente con sus grises ojos.

-¿Qué diablos haces merodeando por aquí Granger?

-Lo mismo pregunto, Malfoy. No tenia idea de que estuvieras aquí.

-Pues ya lo sabes, así que ¡L-A-R-G-A-T-E!

-No tengo ninguna intención de irme, pero si tanto te molesta mi presencia, esfúmate tu.

Las palabras fluyeron cruelmente entre los dos. Draco observo aquel par de ojos castaños, grandes y determinados a no dejarse vencer por el. Por solo un momento, Draco sintió una especie de admiración por ellos, pero inmediatamente el sentimiento se esfumó.

-No pienso irme a ningún lado, por mucho que me repugnes Granger – dijo fríamente antes de volverse a sentar en su lugar.

-Yo pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti, Malfoy, pero nada que un poco de agua y jabón no quiten – respondió a su vez Hermione, imitando a Malfoy y sentándose en el árbol.

Por un momento, ni Draco ni Hermione dijeron nada. Entre la reciente discusión y sus sombríos pensamientos no quedaba espacio para charlar. Ambos pensaban a su vez en el otro.

"¡Esa estúpida sangre sucia! Solo por borrar del mapa a los de su clase estaría dispuesto a cumplir mi misión... ¿Pero que idioteces estoy diciendo! En ninguna circunstancia aceptaría lo que me aguarda, daría lo que fuera por no ser yo quien tiene que hacerlo... Además, será inmunda, repugnante, la escoria de la comunidad mágica, pero no puedo negarlo, Granger es valiente..."

"¡Estúpido Malfoy! De todas las personas con las que me pude haber encontrado¿tenia que toparme con semejante imbécil? Además, ahora que se que trama algo, me repugna mil veces mas... Sin embargo... al parecer el pensaba algo parecido a mi, porque dijo 'enamorando' justo en el mismo momento que yo... Quien sabe... Tal vez no es tan frío como parece..."

Hermione se levanto de su lugar en ese momento. El pensamiento de que Malfoy podría ser de cierto modo humano la había asustado.

-Te daré gusto Malfoy, me largo de aquí

-Te tardaste en decidirlo, Granger, pero supongo que con el cerebro del tamaño de un chícharo no será fácil pensar...

-¡Se nota que tienes experiencia propia en cerebros pequeños, Malfoy! – ataco Hermione mientras se alejaba de los jardines.

"Maldita hija de muggles, pero ya veras lo que te espera cuando el plan comience..."

Mientras, Hermione caminaba de nuevo a la Sala Común, con la esperanza de ver a Harry y a Ron ahí.

"¡Serpiente imbécil! Pero ya veras, ahora Dumbledore conoce tus intenciones, y te detendrá..."

* * *

Bueno, que les parecio? Espero no haber perdido mi vieja chispa jeje. Y que les puedo decir? Al parecer tanto Hermione como Draco se han dado cuenta de que sienten una especie de... como llamarlo... "admiracion", por decirlo asi, mutua. Sin embargo, nuestro Draquito esta sufriendo :( (snif snif)y Herm ahora sabe que se trae algo entre manos. Que pasara ahora? Hermione descubrira el plan de Malfoy? Y Dumbledore tendra algo para detenerlo antes de que suceda algo? No se pierdan el prox capi q, se los aseguro, estara listo en muy poco!

Y si no es mucho pedir: DEJEN REVIEWS!

Atte.

Marianna de Bloom


	7. Mas lágrimas y desesperación

Wolis a todous! Bueno, he vuelto, mas rapido de lo q esperaba a decir vrdad... Antes q nada, debo agradecer a **Wilhelmina Gaunt** y a **Shirru-Malfoy** por sus reviews, me motivan realmente a seguir escribiendo. Espero realmente q este capi sea de su agrado, tal vez no sea tan interesante como los anteriores, pero en lo personal, a mi me gusto mucho. Mas intrigas, romances y sentimientos encontrados en este capi titulado "Mas lágrimas y desesperación" (un poco deprimente no? pero aplica perfecto para este capi...)

* * *

Mas lagrimas y desesperación

Hermione recorría el castillo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, echando chispas por su reciente encuentro con Malfoy. "Tranquila, Hermione, no puedes dejar que ese patán te saque de tus casillas..." se repetía una y otra vez. "Además, no debe preocuparte, pronto estará fuera del colegio, es imposible que Dumbledore no lo expulse después de lo que sucedió...". Con ese reconfortante pensamiento, la chica pronuncio la contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común, dispuesta a escuchar lo que Dumbledore había dicho a sus amigos. Grande fue la sorpresa de la leona cuando entro a la estancia y encontró a Ron gritando furiosamente, y a Harry tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Es que no puede ser¡¿CÓMO VAMOS A CREER SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ VINIENDO DE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDO!

-¡Por Merlín, Ron¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-¡Ese idiota, fue ese IDIOTA¡TENGO GANAS DE... DE...!

-¡Ron contrólate por favor¡Nos están mirando!

Harry tenia razón. La Sala Común completa los observaba, atónita. Hermione se impaciento.

-¡Basta ya Ron! _¡Silencio!_

Hermione lanzó el hechizo silenciador sobre Ron, quien, furioso, se dedico a echar miradas asesinas a Hermione, gesticulando airadamente.

Hermione se dirigió a Harry, que trataba de ahuyentar las miradas que se posaban sobre el trío.

-Y bien¿puedes explicarme que paso?

-Bueno, íbamos camino a la oficina de Dumbledore, pero justo cuando torcíamos en el pasillo de su despacho, nos encontramos con... ¡Tranquilo, Ron!

Ron trataba desesperadamente de hablar, haciendo grandes aspavientos. Hermione pronuncio "_¡Sonorus!", _y Ron pudo hablar de nuevo.

¡-Con Snape, Hermione¡Nos encontramos a Snape justo ahí, y nos dijo que Dumbledore no estaba!

A Hermione se le cayo el alma a los pies.

-¿Dumbledore no esta? Pero eso significa...

Si, que no le pudimos decir lo que oíste, claro que no podemos confiar en esa rata asquerosa de Snape, te apuesto mi nariz a que nos -mintió y Dumbledore esta ahí, como siempre...

Hermione se sentó en un sofá, demasiado debilitada por la noticia. "Dumbledore no esta" repitió las palabras lentamente en su cabeza. "Dumbledore no lo sabe¿ahora que?". Ron, que seguía insultando salvajemente a Snape, pareció no darse cuenta de la preocupación de Hermione, pero Harry, que definitivamente si lo había notado, se sentó a un lado de ella y la rodeo con su brazo.

-Hey Herm, tranquila, ya veras que todo se soluciona. Hablaremos con Dumbledore y el sabrá que hacer... – le susurro al oído.

-Lo se Harry, lo se, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme de lo que puede suceder con Dumbledore ausente... ¿Y si Malfoy se entera y decide poner en marcha su plan?

-No lo creo realmente Herm, seria muy precipitado, tomando en cuenta que al parecer el objetivo acaba de cambiar...

-Si... Creo que tienes razón, Harry. Escucha, debo irme... – dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento

-¿A dónde vas? – dijo sorprendido Harry.

-Tengo que... escribir una carta.

Y sin decir mas la leona dejo la Sala Común, dejando atrás a un pelirrojo furioso y a un ojiverde desconcertado.

--------------o0o0o0o0o---------------------

Draco se había quedado solo en el árbol frente al lago. "Repugnante suciedad, escoria vil que ensucia el nombre de los respetables magos de sangre pura... Pronto acabará, no me preocupa" pensó el chico, que en esos momentos se levantaba para regresar a su Sala Común. Había olvidado que el principal motivo por el que se encontraba en ese lugar fue la discusión que había tenido con Zabbini tras la puerta oculta en la casa de las serpientes. Al levantarse, la pluma que siempre llevaba consigo, la pluma con el emblema de los Malfoy, que marcaba la ascendencia que siempre distinguiría su vida, se le salio del bolsillo, y se deslizó hasta la orilla del lago. Draco la cogió justo a tiempo para evitar que la pluma se extraviara para siempre en las profundidades de esas aguas. "Menos mal," pensó, "mi padre me mataría si la perdiera". Frente al lago, el Slytherin observo su reflejo en aquellas aguas cristalinas. La imagen mostraba a un chico joven y atractivo, de rubios cabellos que caían con elegancia sobre su frente y sus orejas. Un par de ojos grises como espejos le devolvían la mirada. Draco observo su recta nariz, un poco respingada, y esos labios carnosos que poseían un débil color rosado. En general, Draco Malfoy era un muchacho bien parecido, o por lo menos eso pensaban las chicas que lo asediaban. Sin embargo, nadie había penetrado en las profundidades de aquel par de ojos grises, nadie conocía las tristezas que ocultaba su alma. Nadie, excepto... "..._ella_". La chica que le había robado el corazón, que lo conocía mejor que nadie, y que lo aceptaba por quien era, no por su físico ni por lo que le deparaba en la vida. "Two-Faced Girl", la muchacha a la que amaba.

Sonriendo ante esta perspectiva, Draco Malfoy se sentó de nuevo, saco la pluma con el emblema de los Malfoy, tintero y pergamino, dispuesto a escribir la mas profunda carta que nunca había escrito.

-------------o0o0o0o0o--------------------

-¿Pero que diablos le sucede a Hermione¡Es la única que se esta tomando tan en serio eso de los "amiguitos por correspondencia"!

-Vamos Harry, ella no es la única, además, el que tu no te escribas con frecuencia con la tal...¿como dices que se llama?

-Emm... Me parece que es "Bad-Life Girl", algo por el estilo...

-Bueno, que tu no le escribas con frecuencia a "Bad-Life Girl" no significa que Hermione no pueda cartearse con su "amigo"

-¿Y desde cuando defiendes el que Hermione conviva con perfectos desconocidos¿Qué no eras tu el que se oponía a que saliera con Krum?

-Bueno, esto es diferente... Además, no creo que ella este enamorada del tal "Dark Soul"... ¿o si?

-Ni lo menciones, nada mas de pensarlo se me revuelve el estomago...

Después de la abrupta partida de Hermione, los dos leones se habían quedado comentando acerca de la chica, y de su creciente relación con el misterioso joven apodado "Dark Soul". De especular acerca de la identidad del chico pasaron a preguntarse si Hermione estaría enamorada de el. A Harry el pensar en ello le provocaba una furia tremenda. Ron, sin embargo, lo encontraba realmente divertido.

-Vamos Harry, no es tan grave. Además, en todo caso¿qué tendría esto de malo? No recuerdo que Hermione se haya quejado en la época en que tu salías con Cho Chang... – dijo Ron sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

-Bueno... eso era diferente...

-Si, si, muy diferente, claro... – respondió Ron con ironía. – Harry¿no será que tu...

Ron no completo la frase. El silencio reino antes de que Harry dijera quedamente.

-¿Qué yo que, Ron?

-Bueno... No te molestes cuando te lo diga¿vale?

-¡Dilo ya, Ron!

-Bueno, yo pienso...

-¿Si...?

-...que tu podrias...

-¿Siiii...?

-...estar...

-¿SIIIII...?

-...enamorado...

-Ehh... ¿si?

-...de Hermione!

-¡SI! Quiero decir¡Ron¿cómo se te puede ocurrir semejante tontería?

-Por favor Harry, tu nerviosismo te delata... además de que tu varita esta prendiendo fuego a tu túnica...

Harry se levanto de golpe y comenzó a apagar las llamas con un cojín, mientras Ron se reía a carcajada limpia.

-Cierra la boca, Ron – dijo Harry cuando las llamas se extinguieron y pudo volver a sentarse.

-Siempre y cuando tu admitas que amas a Hermione – replico Ron pícaramente.

Harry no respondió. ¿Tendría Ron razón? Si no¿cómo explicar esa sensación de odio, de fuego recorriéndole y quemándole las entrañas, cada vez que Hermione recibía o mandaba una carta al tal "Dark Soul"?

-No lo se Ron, esto seria decir que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga...

-Pues... no hay ningún inconveniente. Como dice Ginny: "Las grandes relaciones comienzan con grandes amistades"

-Pues... tal vez tenga razón... Por cierto¿qué ha sido de Ginny? No la he visto ni sabido de ella en lo que va del curso... – comento Harry en un intento de ahuyentar a Hermione de su cabeza.

-Ya sabes como es el quinto año, con los TIMOS y todo eso... Nunca la había visto tan concentrada en algo desde que manchó accidentalmente el sombrero favorito de mama y, tratando de limpiarlo, siguió el consejo de Fred de echarle pus de bubotubérculo...

Ambos chicos se empezaron a reír con ganas. Sin embargo, los comentarios graciosos de Ron no alejaron a Hermione de los pensamientos del chico de brillantes ojos verdes.

----------------o0o0o0o0o----------------

_Querido "Dark Soul":_

_¡Hola¿Cómo has estado? Espero que mejor de todos los problemas que tenias, y confío que ya hayas resuelto algunos. Lamento no haber escrito antes (¡ya tenia casi una semana sin escribir!), pero mis propios problemas me tenían vuelta loca. En primer lugar, mis amigos no han dejado de notar que últimamente tengo una actitud bastante rara, e insisten en tratar de ayudarme, aunque la verdad, preferiría no inmiscuirlos en el torbellino que tengo en la cabeza. Luego, presencie una conversación en el pasillo que se dirige al jardín, una conversación que me dejo francamente aterrada. No puedo revelarte lo que paso, pero si puedo decirte que fue algo terrible. Y para colmo, tuve un encuentro bastante desagradable con mi peor enemigo... ese desgraciado, lo debes de conocer... Bueno, pero basta de hablar de mis desdichas. Tu¿cómo has estado? Tiene bastante que no se de ti, y de verdad ansío tener noticias tuyas pronto. Tus cartas son de las pocas cosas que me levantan el animo, y me motivan a no dejarme vencer, pues hay cosas peores que problemas con enemigos o..._

Hermione se detuvo en ese momento. La luz de afuera, que era suficiente para iluminar la biblioteca, se había extinguido casi completamente, dejándola en un estado de semi penumbra. La muchacha encendió una vela cercana con un movimiento de su varita, y continuo escribiendo.

_... hay cosas peores que problemas con enemigos o... el no encontrar a la persona adecuada... aunque debo decirte que el no tener a esa persona tal vez no sea peor, pero te puedo asegurar que es muy doloroso..._

Hermione releyó su carta. Estaba sola en la enorme biblioteca, así que pudo hacerlo en voz alta. Sonriendo, agrego una frase al ultimo párrafo.

_Aunque... a pesar de todo, creo que ya encontré al indicado._

_Espero noticias tuyas pronto._

_Atte. Two-Faced Girl_

La castaña coloco dentro de un sobre lo que acababa de escribir, y lo rotulo por fuera: _"Para Dark Soul"_. A insistencia de los alumnos que se escribían prácticamente todos los días, Dumbledore había colocado mas buzones para cartas en lugares como la biblioteca, los pasillos principales, el vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor. Hermione agradecía estas medidas, pues significaba que ya no tendría que enfrentarse a las miradas que la acechaban cada vez que depositaba una carta en su Sala Común. La chica se limito a acercarse al buzón en el escritorio de la señora Pince, que rezaba la leyenda "Coloca tu carta aquí", seguido de una gran flecha que apuntaba para abajo. Después de depositarla, Hermione partió rumbo a la Sala Común. Ya no recordaba cuantas veces había salido y vuelto a entrar en ella, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era llegar a su confortable cama, y descansar un poco antes de la cena. Por ello fue que no permito que Harry la detuviera en la Sala, lo que lo dejo algo contrariado, al parecer de ella. Pero en esos instantes no le preocupo, ya podría disculparse cuando bajasen a cenar. "Por ahora, déjenme tranquila" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer profundamente dormida.

---------------o0o0o0o0o-------------------

Draco Malfoy acababa de pronunciar la contraseña para entrar a su Sala Común, cuando dos pares de manos lo sujetaron y jalaron fuertemente al interior de la estancia. Las voces daban vueltas alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Donde estabas Draco! Estaba tan preocupada y...

-Toma, te han dejado esta carta... Al parecer tu amiguita no se ha olvidado de ti...

-... y Zabbini no quiso decirme donde estabas...

-Tal vez porque no tenia idea de donde estaba, Parkinson...

-...y entonces me vi obligada a no dejarlo tranquilo hasta que me lo dijera...

-...y yo me vi obligado a echarle un maleficio, espero no te moleste...

Draco miro hacia arriba. Ahí estaban Zabbini, tendiéndole una carta, y Pansy, con la el cabello erizado y teñido completamente de un color naranja chillón.

-Aunque, debes admitirlo Malfoy, te hice un favor... Se ve mucho mejor que antes – dijo maliciosamente Zabbini.

-¡Eres un...!

-Ya basta por favor, déjenme tranquilo...

-Oh, si, vamos Zabbini, que Draco quiere leer la carta de esa perfecta desconocida en paz...

-¡Dije que era suficiente, Pansy, y si no te parece, búscate otro novio!

-¿Me estas terminando, Draco!

-¡Si, fíjate que te estoy terminando, y ahora A-D-I-O-S!

Draco se soltó de Zabbini y Pansy y se dirigió a su recamara, para leer la carta en la privacidad de su refugio secreto. Lo ultimo que oyó antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro fue un sollozo, seguramente de Pansy. "Pero no me importa" pensó sonriendo, "Ya no la necesito, porque ahora tengo a la persona indicada".

Draco se sentó en su escondrijo. Cogió uno de los panecillos que había dejado ahí la ultima ocasión que había entrado a ese lugar, y se preparo para leer la carta.

"_Querido Dark Soul..."_

Malfoy acabo la carta rápidamente. La felicidad que había sentido de recibir noticias de "Two-Faced Girl" se convirtió en desesperación. ¿Seria posible que la conversación escuchada por la desconocida fuera la misma que el había protagonizado en el pasillo con Zabbini¿Sabría ella que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabbini tramaban algo? "Maldita sea" pensó. "Al parecer mis problemas no han acabado todavía... Y ahora¿qué hago? Por suerte la chica no se lo ha dicho a nadie pero ¿y si abre la boca? Me veré en serios problemas si llega a decirlo...". Malfoy estaba sumamente preocupado, y sin una idea de que hacer. Decidió que lo mejor seria sondear a la chica, para ver que tan peligrosa era. "Creo que tendré que reescribir mi carta..."

-----------o0o0o0o0o-------------

Harry estaba sumamente contrariado por el desaire de Hermione. "¿Quién se cree que es?" pensó molesto. "Se cree la chica que amas, la dueña de tu corazón y de tus pensamientos" respondió una vocecilla risueña. "Maldición¿por qué tengo que amarla? No puedo, no quiero¡NO DEBO!" respondió el a su vez. "¿Por qué no Harry¿Solo porque ella no es tan bonita como Cho Chang? O... ¿tal vez tienes miedo de que no te corresponda?" dijo aquella voz que lo sabia todo. Harry no se molesto en responder, pues sabia perfectamente que se trataba de eso. Tenia miedo, miedo de que ella no lo quisiera como el esperaba, miedo de que su amistad se destruyera por un error, miedo de... de perderla si hacia algo equivocado. "¿Por qué tiene esto que ser tan difícil? Necesito ayuda, pero ¿de quien¿QUIÉN?". Y ese "quien" llego a la mente de Harry tan repentinamente que el se recrimino por no haberlo pensado antes. Le arrebato el trozo de pergamino que tenia en la mano a Seamus, tomo una pluma y un tintero olvidados en la mesa de trabajo de la Sala Común y se dispuso a escribir una carta muy intima.

-------------o0o0o0o0o-------------------

-¡Si, fíjate que te estoy terminando, y ahora A-D-I-O-S!

Draco subió rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a su dormitorio. Gruesas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos oscuros de Pansy, y escaparon de ellos antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

-Por Merlín, Parkinson¿otra vez?

Pero Pansy no podía hacer nada por controlar su llanto. Dejo escapar un sollozo y salio corriendo de la Sala Común.

"Maldición, de nuevo a tratar de tranquilizar a la loca de Parkinson, Malfoy debería pagarme por esto..." pensó Zabbini irritado mientras se disponía a seguir a Pansy. De pronto, recordó que Pansy y Draco ya no eran novios. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. "Aunque, después de todo, quizás lo que Parkinson necesita es precisamente que la consuelen". Pensando en ello, Zabbini busco a Pansy por todos lados, pues le había perdido el rastro. La encontró sola, llorando, en el mismo árbol del jardín en el que hacia apenas unas cuantas horas una leona de ojos castaños y una rubia serpiente habían estado discutiendo. Zabbini se acerco a ella.

-Me temo que si sigues llorando de ese modo, harás que el mismo lago se ahogue.

Pansy lo miro incrédula y fastidiada.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan insensible?

-Digamos que es parte de mi trabajo

Zabbini se sentó a un lado de ella.

-Y bien, ya tienes lo que querías. Malfoy estaba contigo por lastima (como bien te lo advertí) y te quejabas de que no te hacia el mas mínimo caso, y ahora que te termina, rompes a llorar. ¿Quién te entiende?

-Zabbini, no puedo creer que seas tan duro como una cabeza de troll. ¿Qué nunca has amado a alguien?

-Déjame recordar... Mmm... ¿Puede considerarse como amor esa ocasión en que Melinda Brook y yo estuvimos insultando conjuntamente a cada persona que se nos cruzaba?

Pansy lo miro exasperada.

-Tranquila, Parkinson, era broma.

¿-Quieres dejar de llamarme Parkinson? Por algo me pusieron un nombre¿sabes?

-Esta bien, "Pansy", siempre y cuando tu dejes de llorar como mandrágora... Toma, un pañuelo.

Zabbini le acerco el pañuelo con sus iniciales.

-Es muy hermoso – comento Pansy.

-Es herencia de mi tatara- tatara- tatara- tatara- tatarabuelo o algo así... Quien sabe... tal vez haya aun mas "tataras" en su historia.

Pansy sonrió dulcemente.

-Sabes Zabbini, puedes ser muy agradable si te lo propones...

-Si, y tu también podrías dejar de llamarme Zabbini¿no crees?

-De acuerdo, "Blaise" – dijo Pansy con énfasis en el nombre, mientras empujaba juguetonamente a Zabbini.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Zabbini se quedo observando a Pansy, la forma en que su largo cabello negro caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, como arrugaba la nariz cuando reía con esa risa clara, sus oscuros y penetrantes ojos que parecían verlo todo. Por otro lado, Pansy admiro el porte gallardo de Blaise, sus ojos de un tono azul grisáceo, perfilados por esas cejas tan oscuras, su sonrisa perfecta. Los dos permanecieron así, viéndose mutuamente, hasta que Zabbini rompió el silencio.

-Será mejor que regresemos al castillo, se esta haciendo tarde y hace frío.

-Si... claro, vamos al castillo.

Ambos Slytherins se levantaron de sus lugares, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Sin embargo, ese momento quedó grabado en los pensamientos y corazones de los dos chicos.

* * *

Y bueno... q tal? Tal vez porque soy la autora fue q me gusto tanto este capi, pero quisiera ver sus opiniones, para ver si concuerdan con las mias. En todo caso, prometo que el capitulo que viene y el siguiente seran mucho mas interesantes, pues noviembre esta pasando rapidamente y... ya se acerca el baile de navidad! Que pasara cuando todos (incluyendo a Hermione y a Draco) descubran quienes son sus amigos secretos? Y que hay del plan de Malfoy y Zabbini? Se llevara a cabo pronto? Y lo que siente Harry por Hermione, y ese instante romantico entre Pansy y Zabbini? Todo esto y mas en los proximos dos capitulos (o tal vez solo uno muuuuuy largo, estoy en eso...)

Y si no es mucha molestia...

-----------o0o0o0o0o------------ D E J E N R E V I E W S ------------o0o0o0o0o0o-------------

Atte.

Marianna de Bloom


	8. Un paseo por Hogsmeade

Wolis d nuevo a todous! 1000 diskulpas si me tarde en subir el capi, d hecho lo termine hasta ayer en la noche, xq decidi dividir lo q iba a ser un capi muuuuuuy largo, en 2, para hacerlo mas interesante y q no quede tan tedioso para leer. Agradezco infinitamente los reviews q me llegaron, aqui estan las contestaciones:

**Ash y Javi (Ashley Cold):** Wolasss! Jeje me da muxo gusto q t guste mi fic! Y tmb q t gust komo escribo, d verdad me halagas! Oye, t parece si me dejas un review kon tu mail? xq no lo tengo y me pides q t agregue S y no t preokups x no haber dejado review, no problem, aunke a decir vdd me enkanta q me los mandes! Byesitos!

**Yalli:** Woliss! Q bueno q ia alkanzast el capi 7! Jeje siii, me imagino q fue una sorpresa enterarse d q a Harry le gusta Herm, pero siempre me ha gustado esta pareja, y decidi incluirla de cierto modo... pero no t preokups, la pareja principal seguira siendo Herm-Draquito! A mi en lo personal (sin afan de presumir) tambien m gusto mucho komo kedo la escena de Pansy y Blaise... y x un momento pense en poner a Pansy como celosa obsesionada cuando descubra quien es el amigo x correspondencia de Draco... pero ahora tngo mis dudas jeje D ya veremos como c akomoda esta situacion... Y en cuanto a Ron no te preokupes, ia tengo pensado q le depara el futuro jiji... en el prox capi lo sabras! 1000 grax x los halagos! Byebye!

**Wilhelmina Gaunt:** Hi baby! XD Wo0o0ow, muxas grax! Jeje me temo q t voi a desilusionar, xq los planes d Draquito y Blaise seguiran siendo un misterio x un tiempo... Pero no t preokups, ya lo sabras... todo a su debido tiempo jiji. Y grax x tenerme en tus favoritos, me haces mui feliz! (snif snif!) Bsos!

**Zalamandra:** Wolis! Jeje grax, grax! Q bueno q t gusta el fic! D vdd q uds son los qme motivan a escribir! Y aki respondo a tu peticion, un capi mas! Q bueno q t guste mi argumento, fue un rapto de inspiracion... suspiro Y d la amiga x correspondencia d Harry pues... tendras q esperar un capi mas jiji, en este no viene... trankila, prometo q sera pronto... Kisses!

Bno, muxas grax x los reviews a todos! Suficiente d charla, aki les dejo mi capi, titulado "Un paseo por Hogsmeade", ojala lo disfruten!

* * *

Un paseo por Hogsmeade

Noviembre finalizaba con velocidad. No quedaba una sola hoja marchita en los árboles que rodeaban al castillo, y cada vez con más frecuencia, caían ocasionales chaparrones de nieve que cubrían todo y dejaban una alfombra blanca en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las clases de Herbologia tenían que ser canceladas frecuentemente, y los estudiantes aprovechaban los improvisados descansos para jugar con la nieve. Filch era el único que no veía esto con agrado, pues cuando los estudiantes volvían al castillo invariablemente arrastraban restos de nieve tras ellos. Incluso había tenido que amenazar con castigos, después de que dos chicos de Ravenclaw de tercero habían tratado de hacer pasar un frisbee colmilludo por un trozo de nieve adherido a la bota de uno de ellos.

La atmósfera en el castillo era de lo más relajada. Hasta Hermione parecía hacer menos tarea de lo habitual. Aunque, claro, no se debía precisamente a la llegada del invierno. Sus pensamientos se centraban en "Dark Soul", y en aquella carta que le había mandado hacia ya dos semanas, una carta que la había hecho la chica mas feliz sobre la Tierra. La había leído tantas veces que había acabado por memorizarla, y le encantaba repetir los párrafos en su mente cuando se encontraba sola.

_Querida Two-Faced Girl:_

_Me dio mucho gusto recibir tu última carta, la verdad, ya estaba preocupado de que no me hubieras enviado una antes. Temo informarte que mis problemas siguen siendo los mismos de antes, es mas, creo que algunos han empeorado considerablemente... Bueno, por lo menos algo bueno me ha pasado: por fin he terminado con mi novia, lo que sinceramente, ha significado un cambio muy bueno. _

Hermione sonrió. Caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno de un sábado, y los pasillos estaban tan vacíos que la chica no tenía que preocuparse acerca de si la estaban viendo riendo sola.

_Por cierto, debo también decirte que lo que me contaste acerca de la conversación que escuchaste me dejo muy intrigado. ¿Quiénes eran esas dos personas¿Lo sabes realmente? Si es así, lo mejor seria compartirlo con alguien más. Sin embargo, cuida bien a quien se lo dices, porque debo advertirte que en estos días tan oscuros es muy peligroso pasar información, incluso a un maestro. En mi opinión, lo mejor seria que te lo guardaras para ti. _

La castaña frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en esta parte de la carta. Había pensado seriamente en lo que "Dark Soul" le había dicho, e incluso lo había comentado con Harry y Ron. Al final, había decidido hacer caso a la recomendación del misterioso muchacho, a pesar de la opinión de Harry de que fiarse del consejo de un desconocido sería "tener la misma capacidad cerebral que Goyle".

_Cambiando de tema, debo decirte algo muy importante... Ya se acerca el baile de Navidad, y estoy seguro de que no tú tienes idea de mi identidad, así como yo tampoco tengo idea de la tuya. Sin embargo, debo decirte que, a pesar de no conocer tu físico, conozco tu interior, y eso me agrada más que cualquier rostro que pudieras tener. Seas alta o pequeña, rubia o morena, no te preocupes, yo te aceptare tal y como eres, porque he aprendido que lo importante esta en el interior; así como también he aprendido a... a amarte incondicionalmente. _

Hermione suspiró y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Como estaba distraída, chocó con dos Hufflepuffs de quinto, quienes la observaron con expresión de enfado, mientras la leona, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, se adentraba en el Gran Comedor. Puesto que el mes de Diciembre iniciaría en un par de días, y aprovechando el fin de semana, ya se veía a Hagrid colocando los clásicos doce árboles que adornaban Hogwarts todas las Navidades.

_Bueno, creo que me he extendido demasiado. Supongo que esto sucede cuando se encuentra a alguien con quien identificarse completamente... o cuando uno se enamora._

_Escribe pronto, espero ansiosamente tus cartas._

_Atte. Dark Soul_

Las palabras seguían en la mente de Hermione cuando se sentó en su lugar reservado entre sus dos mejores amigos, en la larga mesa del comedor.

-¡Buenos días Herm! Vaya, hoy pareces muy contenta...

-Porque lo estoy, Ron. ¡Hoy me siento de maravilla! – dijo Hermione sirviéndose un poco de avena.

-¿Ah si¿Es que te ha llegado otra carta de ese misterioso... chico que te escribe? – dijo Harry furiosamente, sin poder reprimir un énfasis especial en la palabra "chico".

-No Harry, no es eso, de hecho, me sorprendería recibir una carta suya hoy...

-¿Ah si¿Y se puede saber por que?

-Porque justo hoy le respondió el pergamino de metro y medio que le envió ayer, y puedo decírtelo Harry, Hermione le contesto mucho mas que metro y medio... – dijo Ron riéndose.

-¡Ron! – dijo Hermione tratando de sonar enojada, aunque no pudo reprimir una risilla.

-Basta ya, me largo de aquí – Y sin decir otra palabra, Harry se levanto de la mesa y se fue rumbo a la Sala Común.

Hermione parecía sorprendida y algo molesta.

-¡Por Merlín¿Que diablos le sucede?

-Pues... a decir verdad no lo se, Herm. Tal vez es tu imaginación... – dijo Ron, sin sonar muy convincente.

-¡Por favor Ron! Lo conozco perfectamente, y además, te conozco a ti. Se que me estas mintiendo.

-¿Ah si? P-pues deja-jame decirte q-q-que e-eso e-es una gran y-y co-co-completa...

Hermione lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-...verdad. Maldición¿por qué siempre descubres cuando trato de mentirte?

-Quien sabe Ron, tal vez sea por el tartamudeo, o porque tus orejas se ponen rojas cuando tratas de mentir, o quizás porque al final, siempre terminas admitiendo que tratas de engañarme – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-Si, de acuerdo, Harry esta raro¿y que? Tú estuviste así a principio de año, pero ¿acaso Harry y yo te dijimos algo¡No! Y en mi opinión, tú deberías...

-¡No me cambies el tema Ron! Además, te recuerdo que Harry y tu amenazaron con decirle a todo mundo que uso pijamas de gatitos con calcetines rosas si no cambiaba mi actitud... (N/a: jaja osea! Disculpen esto, pero fue un rapto de inspiración, además de que mis pijamas son iguales XD)

-Bueno... Dio resultado¿no?

Hermione miro severamente a Ron, y ambos se echaron a reír.

-De acuerdo, le daré a Harry de aquí al final de las vacaciones de Navidad, y si no ha pasado su "humorcito", hablare con el...

-Esta bien, pero déjame advertírselo¿vale?

-Me parece bien, porque dudo mucho que me vayas a decir que se trae¿o si?

Ron hizo un ademán de cerrarse un cierre sobre la boca.

-Mis labios están sellados.

-Pues no precisamente, pero con un hechizo yo podría... – dijo la leona mientras sacaba su varita.

-¡No! No es necesario, Herm, te lo juro, mis labios están bien así – dijo Ron nerviosamente. Se paro rápidamente y salio despedido rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

-¿A dónde vas? – dijo sorprendida Hermione.

-A advertirle a Harry lo que le espera, antes de que le selles los labios a el también, o algo peor...– contesto Ron sonriendo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Si, claro, déjenme completamente sola... ¡Hombres! – murmuro Hermione, mientras terminaba su plato de avena.

-----------------o0o0o0o---------------

Draco se disponía a tomar un buen desayuno la mañana del sábado. Estaba de excelente humor, uno de esos raros días en que estaba de buen humor. Aunque, a decir verdad, últimamente eran muy frecuentes. ¿Qué mas podía pedirle Draco Malfoy a la vida? Hacia ya una semana (¿una semana¡A Draco le parecía mucho menos!) que su padre le había informado que si, todo seguía como hasta ese momento, quizás Draco podría suspender la realización del plan. Además¡por fin Pansy Parkinson parecía interesarse por otra persona que no fuera él! Y por si eso no fuera poco, su relación con su chica misteriosa, "Two-Faced Girl", mejoraba día con día.

Draco sonreía con agrado cuando recordaba las dos cartas que habían marcado lo que parecía el fin de sus problemas.

_Querido Dark Soul:_

_¡Hola! Me alegra que hayas contestado tan pronto. Me da mucho gusto que hayas solucionado tus problemas con tu novia (bueno, tu "ex novia"), te lo aseguro, lo mejor que les podía pasar a los dos era terminar esa relación._

El rubio Slytherin atravesaba ya las mazmorras de Snape. Iba tan feliz, y su mente estaba tan alejada en esos momentos que choco con una armadura al dar vuelta en la esquina, desarmándola y tirándola al suelo. El yelmo seguía reclamándole a Malfoy su falta de delicadeza cuando el chico se alejaba a toda velocidad, después de reparar la armadura con un hechizo.

_Por cierto, déjame decirte que seguí tu consejo de no informar a nadie acerca de la conversación que oí, por lo menos por el momento. Tienes razón, es bastante peligroso en estos tiempos, aunque debo decirte que a mis amigos no les pareció para nada el plan. No me importa, no quiero arriesgarme a un ataque, mucho menos ahora que ya se acerca el baile de Navidad._

La sonrisa del muchacho se hizo aun más grande. Un grupo de chicas de cuarto y quinto año, Slytherins, que estaban por ahí, esbozaron sonrisitas nerviosas a medida que el pasaba. Una de ellas incluso fue lo suficientemente atrevida para saludarlo. Draco no se inmuto; hacia mucho que le habían dejado de interesar las demás chicas...

_Y... hablando del baile de Navidad... y de lo que me dijiste en tu carta anterior. Pues, es mi obligación decirte que es lo mas dulce que me ha dicho un chico antes. A mi tampoco me interesa si eres atractivo físicamente, pues lo que me atrae de ti es lo que hay debajo de tu piel, en el centro de tu pecho. Además, un chico que tiene un interior bello es garantía de que su exterior también es hermoso._

Malfoy por fin llegaba a su mesa del comedor. Estaba casi vacía, a excepción de algunos pequeños de primer y segundo años.

_Vaya¡si que me he extendido esta vez! Bueno, espero tu respuesta pronto._

_Atte. Two-Faced Girl_

La rubia serpiente comenzó a desayunar en silencio, saboreando cada hojuela de avena que tocaba su lengua. Recordaba lo que había sucedido después de aquella carta tan especial. Había llegado una carta más, pero esta vez el mensajero fue un enorme búho real, que se poso graciosamente sobre su hombro al entregarle al joven un sobre con el emblema de los Malfoy. El muchacho recordó la sensación de vacío y terror que había experimentado cuando vio venir al enorme búho. Ahora lo recordaba entre risas, al evocar una vez más las palabras de esa misiva.

_Querido Draco:_

_Hijo mío, te tengo excelentes noticias. Los planes van marchando perfectamente, es mas, mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos. Todo indica que probablemente, la misión que te correspondía no tendrá que ser llevada a cabo. Estoy seguro que este acontecimiento te alegrara enormemente. Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido hijo. Si llega a haber cualquier cambio de planes, me encargare de informarte._

_Atte. Tu padre_

"Si alguna vez he sido mas feliz, recuérdenme cuando fue" pensó Draco alegremente. Estaba tan eufórico que casi olvidaba que ese día había paseo a Hogsmeade, lo que significaba que el castillo quedaría prácticamente vacío, pues todo mundo iría a hacer compras de Navidad, y por lo tanto... "tendré la oportunidad perfecta de escribir".

---------------------o0o0o0o0o---------------

-¡Hermione¿Vienes o no?

-Si, si, ya voy, tranquilízate Ron, tenemos todo el día...

-¡Es que muero por llegar! Necesito ir a Zonko a abastecerme...

-¿A abastecerte¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

La Sala Común de los Gryffindor estaba desocupada casi en su totalidad, a excepción de los alumnos de sexto año, que se disponían a ir juntos, y de Ginny, que insistencias de Hermione había aceptado ir con su grupo. Todos los chicos se encontraban ya listos para partir, claro, a excepción de...

-¡Hermione¡Tenemos planes de llegar a Hogsmeade HOY!

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Ya estoy aquí¿contento?

Hermione acababa de bajar las escaleras. Harry no pudo evitar observarla fijamente. La castaña lucía un abrigo largo de un color indefinido, oscuro, que contrastaba con su piel. El toque alegre se lo daba una larga bufanda de lana, con un diseño a rayas con todos los colores del arco iris, a juego con un gorro y guantes con el mismo diseño. El atuendo le sentaba a la chica de maravilla, o al menos así se sentía ella. Los demás debieron pensar igual, porque las chicas no dejaron de halagar su hermoso vestuario, mientras que los chicos la observaban a ratos, admirándola, especialmente un chico de brillantes ojos verdes.

Después de recorrer el camino que separaba al colegio del pueblo de Hogsmeade, riendo y charlando como de costumbre, los chicos llegaron a la entrada a la ciudad. Se detuvieron para decidir a donde se dirigían primero, pues los chicos pasar por las tiendas de quidditch, además de ir a Zonko y a Honeydukes. Sin embargo, las chicas querían visitar las tiendas de ropa, zapatos y maquillaje.

-¡Iremos primero a Honeydukes, después a Zonko y veremos los artículos de quidditch! Ya después podremos ir a ver...

-¡No! Iremos primero a ver lo que nos pondremos en el baile de Navidad¡ustedes también necesitan ropa nueva! Y después, si queda tiempo...

-¿Y por que deberíamos hacerlo así?

-¿Y por que no?

-¡Dean, Parvati, tranquilos! Me parece que lo mejor será separarnos, así, nosotras podemos ver ropa, ustedes dulces, tomarnos nuestro tiempo y no pelear, claro... – apunto Hermione, que veía que Dean y Parvati se preparaban para discutir de nuevo.

-Hermione tiene razón. ¿Les parece si nos vemos en Las Tres Escobas, digamos a las... seis, seis y media?

Todos los chicos mostraron su conformidad, excepto Dean y Parvati, que, molestos, ya se alejaban por diferentes caminos.

-Bueno¡nos vemos después!

Las chicas se despidieron y se alejaron siguiendo a Parvati. La mirada de Harry seguía los pasos de Hermione, hasta que la chica dio vuelta en la esquina y desapareció de su vista. Harry se resigno a esperar que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, y exhalo un sonoro suspiro.

-Ay, el amor¿verdad?

-Déjame en paz Ron, prometiste que no te burlarías...

Los chicos se quedaron atrás del grupo, hablando en murmullos para que no los oyeran. Sin embargo, al ver que se dirigían a Zonko, tal y como había dicho Dean, se rezagaron a propósito.

-Tranquilo Romeo, sabes que es broma... Oye, y hablando de tu Julieta... ¡Estoy jugando Harry! – dijo Ron al ver que Harry le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Si, claro¿qué pasa con ella?

-Pues... debo decirte que Hermione, tu mejor amiga, dueña de tus pensamientos y causa de tus desvelos... – Harry observo con furia al pelirrojo. – En fin, Hermione ya se dio cuenta de tu extraña actitud. Es mas, me preguntó que si yo te notaba extraño...

-¿QUÉ¿Se ha dado cuenta¿Te pregunto¿Y que le dijiste¡Dímelo ya, Ron!

-¡Respira Harry! Obvio que no le dije por que te estabas comportando así, pero ella me dijo que si no mejorabas tu actitud antes de que acabaran las vacaciones de Navidad, te iba a interrogar acerca de lo que pasaba... Y déjame decirte que si te lo pregunta, no le vas a poder mentir...

-Maldición... ¿Y ahora que demonios voy a hacer?

-Pues... creo que lo único que queda es... tú sabes...

-No, no se, y no pienso jugar a las adivinanzas, así que dímelo.

-Ya, ya, vale... Me parece que lo que te resta es... decírselo.

-¿Qué¿Confesarle a Hermione lo que siento por ella? No, y-y-yo n-no po-podría...

-Calma Harry, no puede ser tan grave... A menos que quieras guardarte esto por el resto de tu vida y cuando Herm tenga novio, disfrazar todo bajo una sonrisa hipócrita que diga "¡Me parece genial que tengas novio!", cuando en realidad estas pensando "Ojala que caiga en un pozo lleno de baba de troll".

Harry se echo a reír, aunque se trato más de una risa por los nervios que por el comentario de Ron.

-Y... ¿entonces crees que debo decírselo?

-Harry, a decir verdad pienso que lo mejor es... esta bien, no tengo la más mínima idea. Mira, piénsalo, y solo trata de portarte bien cuando Hermione hable de su amado "Dark Soul" – dijo Ron, pronunciando con ironía las ultimas dos palabras.

-¿Aunque piense que debería caer en un pozo lleno de baba de troll? – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Si, aun así – respondió Ron, también con una sonrisa, y los dos chicos se unieron a su grupo de amigos, olvidando momentáneamente el problema que les acechaba.

-------------o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------

Las chicas recorrían una de las principales calles de Hogsmeade, bien llamada "El Pasillo de la Moda". Había tantas tiendas que las muchachas apenas tenían oportunidad de ver todo lo que se exhibía en las vitrinas. Vestidos de todos los colores, que se alargaban o se acortaban según la necesidad; los mas modernos zapatos y zapatillas, que aumentaban de tamaño conforme tu pie lo hacia; miles de accesorios... Y eso sin mencionar la enorme tienda "Make-you-up!", llena de toda clase de cosméticos: para desaparecer arrugas y manchas, para agrandar los ojos, acortar ligeramente la nariz, hacer que tus labios parezcan carnosos... Las leonas estaban anonadadas, maravilladas por todo lo que veían, pues cada tienda les parecía más fantástica que la anterior. Sin embargo, no tardaron en recuperarse de su shock, y pronto ya tenían los brazos repletos de bolsas. Bueno, todas excepto...

-¿Todavía no te decides por nada, Herm?

-Es que no se, Ginny, todo esto en realidad no va conmigo...

-Vamos, Herm, recuerda que debes lucir realmente hermosa para...

-¡Shhh, te escucharan!

-Lo siento... recuerda que debes lucir perfecta para que "Dark Soul" se vaya de espaldas – dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-Si, ya lo se, pero... No se, Ginny, el me dijo que en realidad no le interesa mi físico... y la verdad prefiero que así sea.

-¿Pero por que, Herm? No te rechaces a ti misma, eres muy hermosa, solo te hace falta realzar tu belleza un poco. Y creo que es realmente genial que el chico de tus sueños te acepte tal y como eres, pero ¿no crees que a el le parecería una increíble sorpresa que su chica sea hermosísima por dentro y fuera a la vez?

-Si, tienes toda la razón... Gracias Ginny, de verdad que das excelentes consejos...

-Ahhh, eso dicen, y sin embargo, no encuentro un solo consejo dentro de mi repertorio que pueda aplicarse a mi situación... – respondió la pelirroja con cierta sonrisa amarga.

-Oh, cielos, tenia tanto que no estábamos juntas que casi lo había olvidado... ¿Cómo vas con eso de tratar de olvidar a Harry?

-Pues... no podría decirse que casi no recuerdo ni como se llama, pero por lo menos he dejado de llorar en las noches.

-Ay, Ginny, me gustaría tanto poder ayudarte... – dijo la castaña, mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a la chica de cabellos de fuego. La quería tanto, como a una hermana menor, y no le gustaba en absoluto verla así.

-Tranquila, Herm, sobreviviré, espero...

-Lo harás Ginny... Y ahora, yo tengo un consejo para ti.

-¿Ah si¿Cuál es?

-El mismo que tú me diste: lograr que Harry se derrita de amor cuando te vea en el baile de Navidad.

Ginny sonrió. Hermione era como una hermana mayor, la hermana que siempre quiso y nunca tuvo.

-Si, creo que tienes razón...

-Yo siempre tengo la razón, Ginny, y también tengo razón en esto¡A comprar se ha dicho!

Y riéndose alegremente, ambas chicas se dispusieron a encontrar los atuendos más maravillosos, con los cuales dejarían a sus amados con la boca abierta.

----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------

-¿Dónde estarán las chicas?

-¡Ya son las 7:10 y no aparecen!

-Ellas están bien¿no? Digo, no les habrá pasado nada malo...

-Miren, aquí vienen...

Los Gryffindors de sexto año voltearon hacia la entrada al bar "Las Tres Escobas", que se encontraba atestado de gente. Las chicas se abrían paso con dificultad entre la multitud, cargando lo que a ellos les parecía "El Pasillo de la Moda" entero. Cada una de las chicas traía cargando tres o cuatro enormes bolsas. La única que solamente llevaba una bolsa era Hermione, quien al parecer no había comprado tanto.

-De hecho, yo fui la que compro mas, solo que aplique el hechizo acomodador a mis compras para que cupieran en una sola bolsa. Les ofrecí a las chicas el hechizo pero... dijeron que no era lo mismo ir de compras si no salían con 5 bolsas en mano, por lo menos... – le dijo la castaña a Harry cuando este se acerco a ayudarla con su única bolsa, ignorando por completo a las otras chicas que casi se caían por el peso de sus bolsas.

-Vaya Harry, gracias por la ayuda. Todo un caballero... – dijo Lavender cuando por fin alcanzaron la mesa donde estaba el resto del grupo.

-Me hubieras dicho que necesitabas ayuda y yo hubiera ido, Lav... – dijo Seamus rodeándola con su brazo, provocando que Neville se ruborizara.

-No, Seamus, en absoluto, pero gracias de todos modos – dijo cortante la chica, mientras se apartaba de Seamus, lo que hizo que Neville esbozara una enorme sonrisa.

Y- bien chicas¿seguras que compraron suficientes cosas? Porque yo veo muy poquitas bolsas... – dijo Dean en son de broma.

-Oigan, tenemos que lucir realmente hermosas esa noche¿no creen? – replico Ginny.

-Hay chicas que no necesitan nada de eso para lucir realmente hermosas – dijo Harry en voz baja, lo que provoco que Ron le diera un codazo.

Hermione había notado la extraña actitud de los chicos y, harta de quedarse con las dudas, decidió preguntarles.

-Hey chicos¿qué pasa?

-Nada Herm, solo que Harry y yo iremos por cerveza de mantequilla para ustedes¿verdad Harry?

-Si, si, claro... Cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Harry, sobándose el costado.

-Regresamos en unos minutos chicos – y dicho esto Ron se paro arrastrando a Harry tras de si.

Harry no podía comprender que sucedía con Ron.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?

-¿Qué me pasa¡Que te pasa a ti! Estuviste a punto, así de cerca de que Hermione se diera cuenta de tu comentario. Que¿quieres que te descubra?

-Pues... tal vez. Cuatro cervezas de mantequilla por favor, Madame Rosmerta – dijo Harry al ver que la guapa dueña del bar se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Cómo que tal vez?

-Pues... Ya me decidí Ron, no voy a seguir ocultándoselo, así que se lo diré.

-¿Y cuando piensas hacerlo eh?

-Emm... Ahora.

-¿Ahora¿En frente de todos?

-No seas idiota, la llevare aparte y se lo diré... No me veas así Ron, tengo que hacerlo ya, o si no la cabeza me va a reventar...

-Bueno... Esta bien, pero por favor, no hagas alguna estupidez, aunque te cueste trabajo, claro...

-Oh, cállate – dijo Harry dándole un golpe a Ron.

-Aquí tienen, guapos – dijo Madame Rosmerta, entregándoles una bandeja con cuatro cervezas de mantequilla.

-Gracias – dijeron al unísono los chicos, y se encaminaron a su mesa, donde al parecer, Parvati y Dean discutían, como de costumbre.

-¡Ya basta Dean! No recuerdo que te haya pedido tu opinión acerca de mi cabello, así que si no te gusta¡muy tu problema!

-Yo solo digo que si fuera un poco mas largo, ondulado de las puntas y menos grasoso te verías bien – respondió Dean riendo, como de costumbre.

-Ya chicos, que han llegado las bebidas – dijo Ron, poniendo fin a la discusión, y echándole a Harry una mirada significativa. Harry entendió lo que quería decir.

-Emm... Herm¿puedo hablar contigo? Este... a solas...

Hermione pareció sorprendida, pero asintió, y se paro para seguir a Harry hacia fuera del bar. Por fortuna, los Gryffindors no se inmutaron por su partida, solo cierta pelirroja observaba suspicazmente como salían los chicos.

Afuera, había comenzado a nevar. El paisaje daba un efecto muy romántico, perfecto para lo que Harry le pensaba decir a Hermione.

-Y bien¿qué pasa Harry?

-Pues... Ron me comento que habías notado que yo estaba algo... extraño... – contesto el chico, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Si Harry, y que bueno que te hayas decidido a hablar de esto conmigo, pues bien sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Si, lo se... Escucha Hermione, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Harry levanto la mirada. Ahí estaba la leona, con sus alborotados cabellos ondeando, observándolo con sus hermosos ojos castaños. El frío había hecho que las mejillas de la joven se pusieran sonrosadas, lo que en opinión de Harry, la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa de lo habitual.

-Bueno, pues dímelo Harry.

-Hermione... yo... y-yo...

-¿Tienes frío? Si quieres podemos entrar...

-No, no, no tartamudeo por eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Yo... debo decirte que...

-¿Si?

-Q-que yo, q-q-que yo e-estoy...

* * *

Q tal? Siiiiii, yo c q en estos momentos alguien me va a kerer asesinar x dejar asi el capi, pero...no pude resistir la tentacion de dejarlos con la duda XD jeje y ahora q lo rekuerdo, tengo q darles varias noticias importantes: la primera, q hoy rgrese d vacaciones d Navidad (x cierto, feliz 2006!) y bueno, la vdd tngo varios pendientes en la eskuela, asi q seguramente no podre escribir todos los dias komo hic estas vacaciones TT... lo c, a mi tamb me duele, pero los fines d semana aki me tendran, tekleando kon tal d hacerlos felices!

Otra noticia q kiero darles es q tuve algunos momentos de meditacion, y mucha inspiracion, hace poko, y c me okurrio incluir un capitulo "songfic" en mi historia. A los q no lo saben (aunk toi segura d q la mayoria si saben), un songfic es cuando se incluye la letra de una cancion que quede con el tema al capitulo, y la verdad, a mi me gustan mucho, c me hacen d lo mas romantikos...suspiro Espero q les guste la idea, y q me manden sus opiniones para poderme decidir. En todo caso, ya tngo 2 canciones q podrian aplicarse, pero no les dire cuales son, xq seria arruinar la sorpresa, ya q el songfic iria casi al final de tooooooda la historia... En fin, x favor diganme lo q opinan acerk d esta nueva idea y x supuesto d este capi numero 8.

Me despido, esperando q mi historia sea d su agrado.

-------------o0o0o0o0o-------- DEJEN REVIEWS--------------------o0o0o0o0o0o------------------

Atte.

Mariana de Bloom


	9. El baile de Navidad

Wolis a todous! Como stan? Si, cuelguenme! Tarde años en subir este capi! Pero antes de que me asesinen, dejenme explicarme: tengo una especie de feria de ciencias en marzo, y mis profes ya nos estan presionando para todo! TT snif snif... (Marianna se tira en el piso y llora como huerfana de telenovela...). Bueno, despues de este momento... ejem... jeje ya ya, aki van los reviews...

**Yalli:** Wolass! Espero q para kuando leas esto, ya hayas regresado d tus vakas! Tu q puedes disfrutalas... En fin, 1000 grax x tus halagos! jiji no sabes lo feliz q me haces! Y grax x apoyar lo del songfic, d vdd q hare lo mejor q pueda para q kede d pelous! T llevaras una sorpresa kuando veas lo q pasara entre H&Hr... y en cuanto a Ginny, no te preokupes, xq todo resultara bien para ella... Curiosidad? Jaja pss no dejes la historia x nd del mundo! Kissess!

**Shirru-Malfoy:** Holasss! Uuuu, es bueno saber d ti, pnse q ya me habias abandonado! TT jeje q bueno q sigues leyendo la historia! Me enkanta leer tus reviews! Y grax x las flores, espero q t guste este kapi, q, sin presumir,tmb esta muuuuuy emocionante (Marianna se siente orgullosa de si misma... Su pekeña niña interna la golpea Xx) Byesitos!

**Ash y Javi:** Hiiiii! jeje ya t xtrañaba! Worales, d vdd los vas a imprimir! Eso no me lo esperaba! Wiiii! (Marianna brinca y grita salvajemente. Su pekeña niña interna la mira con cara de "ya madura, no?") Wo0o0o0oe... pss ya me habia planteado el ser escritora, pero nunca seriamente... Tu krees q si lo lograria? Cielous! Oiee, no me sale tu mail en los reviews q me mandas! TT trata d mandar el mail sin arroba, aver si asi funciona... Y kieres salir en mi fic? eso me parece una idea interesante... Uuuuuu, lo pensare! Vere donde puedo meterte! XD y lo del songfic, q bueno q t agrada la idea. D hecho, una de las kanciones q elegi no es muykonocida q digamos, pero m parece q keda perfekta! Y la otra si es popular, o x lo menos en mi pais... Revisare okis? T.q!

**Zalamandra:** Marianna le implora a Zalamandra por su vida, ofreciendole a cambio este kapi y esperando q Zalamandra olvide esas sadikas ideas... XD bueno, un kapi mas! Revisalo, toi segurisisisima d q t va a gustar! Byess!

Y bueeeeeeeeno, sin mas, el kapi mas esperado, q lleva como titulo "El baile de Navidad"... Disfrutenlo!

* * *

El baile de Navidad

-Harry¿te encuentras bien?

Hermione estaba realmente asustada. Nunca había visto a su amigo tartamudeando; es mas, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. No estaba muy segura de haber oído bien lo que el chico le quería decir, pero, entre los tartamudeos y toses que le aquejaban al ojiverde, había distinguido las palabras "que yo estoy...". Después, no había podido pronunciar nada mas, su mirada estaba perdida.

-¿Harry?

-¿S-s-si?

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

Harry respiro hondo. Era ahora o nunca.

-Hermione, lo que trato de decirte es que... que yo... yo e-estoy...

¡PUM¡¡¡¡¡¡PAS¡¡¡¡¡¡FLUSH!

Se oyeron dos fuertes golpes y un sonido de encantamiento provenientes del bar. Harry y Hermione voltearon, mientras automáticamente sacaban sus varitas del bolsillo.

-¿Qué diantre pasa?

-No lo se... será mejor que entremos a ver que sucede.

Con las varitas en alto, Harry y Hermione se adentraron en el bar. La gente se encontraba apeñuscada en las esquinas, observando, atónitos, el centro de la estancia, donde Ron y Zabbini discutían salvajemente, lanzando hechizos por doquier e insultándose. Había varias mesas volteadas, así como cantidad de bebidas derramadas, lo que contribuía al caos general en el que se encontraba "Las Tres Escobas".

-Mira imbécil, lo que yo haga o no es muy mi problema, así que saca tus pobres y pecosas narices de mis asuntos, y déjame de estar...

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Ah¡miren quien llega! San Potter, amigo de los pobres, defensor de los sangre sucia, y claro, "el elegido"... ¿Elegido como que¿Como el niñito consentido de Dumbledore?

Los Slytherins que se encontraban tras Zabbini empezaron a aullar de la risa, mientras Harry prácticamente deshacía su varita entre sus dedos, por la furia por atacarlo.

-Por lo menos Harry esta del lado correcto, Zabbini. No se podría decir lo mismo de ti... – apunto fríamente Hermione.

-Como le dije a Weasley, repugnante sangre sucia, yo hago lo que se me da la gana, y si estoy o no del lado correcto, pues... déjame decirte que no me interesa tu opinión, nunca me ha interesado y nunca me interesara, así que mejor regresa con los de tu nauseabunda especie...

Harry y Ron prácticamente se le echaron encima a Zabbini, y, varita en mano, lo atacaron fieramente con toda clase de hechizos. Por fortuna, en medio de la nube de polvo que se había levantado, se oyó una voz diciendo _"¡Suspendo!"_ y automáticamente, las varitas de Harry y Ron dejaron de funcionar, al tiempo que la neblina se disolvía. A Zabbini, que se encontraba tirado en el piso con tentáculos en vez de brazos y piernas y un gigantesco cuerno en medio de la frente, no fue necesario inutilizarle la varita.

Madame Rosmerta, que había lanzado el encantamiento inutilizador, se acerco a los tres jóvenes que se encontraban al centro. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira.

-Fuera...todos... ¡FUERA AHORA MISMO!

Los leones fueron echados del bar, mientras vociferaban algo que sonaba a "nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Zabbini sea un imbécil". Segundos después, un grupo de furiosas serpientes también era arrojado fuera del bar, mientras Zabbini, que ya tenía brazos pero todavía conservaba el cuerno, trataba de ocultarse entre sus compañeros.

-Vámonos chicos, antes de que nos alcance la peste – dijo con desden Dean.

-Si, es mejor que nos vayamos.

Los Gryffindors, que ya no tenían ánimos para seguir paseando por la hermosa ciudad, decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta al colegio. Por fortuna, no tardaron en recuperarse del desagradable incidente, y pronto ya se encontraban riendo alegremente, como de costumbre. Hubo un momento en el que Hermione y Harry se encontraron solos. Harry sintió pánico en la boca del estomago, pero no dejo que la expresión asomara a su cara.

-Oye Harry...

-¿Si Herm?

-¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

Harry suspiro. Era un paseo de regreso demasiado hermoso como para arruinarlo confesándole a Hermione lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Harry?

-Nada, Herm... No era nada importante...

---------------o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------

El buen humor que acompañaba a Draco Malfoy en la mañana se había esfumado súbitamente. No había podido escribir una palabra¡una sola! Filch lo había descubierto robando pastelillos y otras delicias de la cocina, y lo había castigado poniéndolo a fregar, sin magia, las armaduras de las entradas del castillo, que se encontraban oxidadas por las corrientes de aire frío que llegaban cada vez que se abría la puerta. "Por lo menos nadie me ha visto así, si no, seria mi fin social" pensó, aunque después se arrepintió de este pensamiento, pues se dio cuenta de que ya no le importaba la opinión de nadie mas. De nadie, excepto la de _ella_. Para el rubio era muy importante la opinión de su chica misteriosa. Si ella pensaba que el hacia algo mal, lo cambiaba de inmediato. Si tenia algún consejo para el, no dudaba en aplicarlo. Y el Slytherin se daba cuenta de que, poco a poco, el mismo iba cambiando. Si antes el plan de el Señor Tenebroso se le hacia temible, ahora se le hacia francamente espeluznante. No quería ni imaginar que pasaría si, a fin de cuentas, el plan tenía que ser ejecutado... Pero prefería alejar eso de sus pensamientos. Optaba mejor concentrarse en otras cosas, como modificar su forma de ser para agradarle cada vez mas a la dulce muchacha que tanto amaba, y pensar en que ya faltaba menos de un mes para conocerla por fin...

------------------o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------

Noviembre acabo con tanta rapidez como había comenzado, y Diciembre arribo trayendo consigo la emoción de todos por que llegara ya el baile de Navidad, y con el, la identidad de sus amigos por correspondencia. Las chicas estaban siempre en los pasillos, cuchicheando entre ellas, y soltando risitas nerviosas cuando algún chico pasaba a su lado. Por su lado, los jóvenes de Hogwarts se encontraban cada día más tensos, y la concentración en las clases disminuía cada vez mas, al grado de que, en clase de Herbología, Neville sin querer toco la comúnmente llamada "Devoradora de Hombres" con la que estaba trabajando. Cuando logro sacar la cabeza de la boca de la planta, la profesora McGonagall se encontraba ahí, observando con enfado a la clase.

-Alumnos de Gryffindor, debo comunicarles algo referente al baile de Navidad que celebraremos dentro de dos semanas, el próximo viernes 25 de Diciembre... claro, si fuera tan amable de prestarme atención, señor Finnigan.

Seamus, que se reía con Dean de las marcas que tenia Neville en el cuello y las orejas, se puso colorado y se callo.

-Como les decía, debo hablarles acerca del próximo baile... Como saben, en este baile conocerán por fin a sus compañeros con los que han estado carteándose. Es probable que algunos ya se conozcan, otros no, las posibilidades son inmensas. En fin, el profesor Dumbledore, para hacerlo mas "emocionante", ha decidido que todos y cada uno de ustedes, estudiantes, deberán portar, además de su vestimenta de gala, un antifaz...

-¿Cómo ha dicho¿Un antifaz?

-Si señor Weasley, un antifaz, espero que sepa lo que es... Un antifaz, de modo que cubra por lo menos la mitad del rostro. Después, cuando den las doce de la noche, y suenen las campanadas, podrán quitarse el antifaz y descubrir quien es su nuevo amigo.

-Pe-pero... Profesora¡¿un antifaz¡Por favor!

-Me temo que no es decisión mía, Weasley, pero si gustas, puedes proponerle alguna idea brillante que tengas al profesor Dumbledore... Bueno, Pomona, no te quito más tiempo, si me disculpas...

Y diciendo eso, la profesora McGonagall desapareció por la puerta del invernadero, dejando atrás a un grupo de chicos verdaderamente sorprendidos e incrédulos.

-¡Por Merlín! Esto es una gran y enorme estupidez...

-Vamos, Ron, no puede ser tan malo... Es mas, me atrevo a decir que incluso puede ser interesante...

-¿Interesante? Hermione, estar cuatro horas con alguien que no tienes idea de quien es, y obligado a platicar con el, no puede ser tu idea de "interesante"... Además¿de donde diablos piensas que voy a sacar un antifaz?

-Aparecerán en la mesita de noche el día del baile, y cambiaran de color según tu vestuario, la profesora McGonagall me lo dijo...

-¿Tu ya lo sabias¿Y por que no nos dijiste?

-Ay, Ron, por Dios, tranquilízate...

-Si claro, como tú te llevas genial con tu "Dark Soul" – dijo Ron, haciendo una voz peculiar cuando pronuncio el nombre de "Dark Soul".

-Pues si, pero tu para llevarte bien con tu amigo por correspondencia es necesario escribir, Ron, y yo no tengo nada de culpa en que seas tan flojo como para no hacerlo...

-¿Y de que se suponía que iba a escribirle¿Acerca de que tan caro esta el hígado de dragón? (N/a: disculpen eso, pero una amiga me dio la idea, una vez que me dijo de la nada "Oye, q caro esta el jitomate verdad?" XD)

-Chicos¿pueden callarse ya? – dijo Harry molesto, como siempre que alguien hacia alusión al misterioso "Dark Soul".

-Harry tiene razón, dejemos esto por la paz. Si tu no estas tan emocionado por el baile de Navidad como los demás, es tu problema.

Y dicho esto, Hermione se fue a su clase de Runas Antiguas, dejando a los leones solos.

-------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------

-¿Antifaces¡¿Pero que le cruza por la cabeza a ese demente?

Los Slytherins acababan de recibir la noticia del antifaz de un Snape no muy convencido acerca de la idea, pero, al no poder discutirla con el, se limitaron a despotricar en contra del profesor Dumbledore. Todos, menos uno... Al rubio del grupo no se le hacia tan descabellada la idea, es mas, le agradaba hasta cierto punto no mostrarse hasta un tiempo determinado. Pensaba que en ese tiempo, a solas y todavía ocultos por un delgado antifaz, podría reunir el valor que necesitaba para decirle a "Two-Faced Girl" lo que planeaba, lo que había estado ensayando desde que comenzó Diciembre.

-...odio cuando se le ocurren semejantes estupideces, primero lo de las "cartitas" y ahora esto... ¿Tu que piensas Malfoy?

-Pues... tú síguele la corriente al viejo, Zabbini, que por el momento no podemos hacer nada, y ya le daremos su merecido después...

-Si, tal vez... A el y a todos los de su ridículo "Ejercito de Dumbledore" y sobre todo, a los imbéciles de Weasley y San Potter...

-Si, ya lo pagaran... Y donde mas les duela... – dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa malévola.

Y con esto, los Slytherins salieron de su Sala Común, para dirigirse a Transformaciones.

--------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------

Las dos semanas pasaron y el día del baile llego tan rápido que Hermione sentía como si hubieran girado diez giratiempos hacia delante al mismo tiempo. Las chicas se encontraban tan excitadas por el baile, que muchas dejaron de comer dos días antes. "Vamos a parecer escregutos muy crecidos" dijo en cierta ocasión Parvati, lo que provoco que Dean no le dejara de preguntar que, si iban a parecer escregutos, también tendrían cola explosiva. Hermione estaba muy emocionada, pues el día de conocer a ese ser que pensó nunca encontrar había llegado. Las leonas de sexto año y Ginny, por supuesto, le habían prometido ayudarle con su arreglo personal, para que se viera realmente fantástica. Así que, a las cinco de la tarde, las chicas de Gryffindor ya se estaban haciendo toda clase de trucos para un look increíble.

-¿Necesitan tres horas para arreglarse? – pregunto Ron, atónito.

-Si, así que no molesten por las próximas tres horas chicos, que vamos a hacernos una transformación total. – dijo Ginny riendo, antes de cerrar ruidosamente la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.

-¡Mujeres! Utilizan tres horas para arreglarse para que el maquillaje se les caiga en una... – dijo Ron moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Harry pensó que tenía razón. Sin embargo, también sentía curiosidad por ver a las chicas después de tres horas de exhaustivo arreglo. ¿Cómo quedarían, en especial su Hermione?

No obstante, Ron llego a proponerle una partida de ajedrez mágico y Harry olvido todo lo referente a chicas y maquillaje, hasta que les llego la hora a ellos mismos de arreglarse, lo que no les tomo mas de veinte minutos. A pesar de todo, los leones se veían muy atractivos y elegantes: Harry usaba una túnica color verde oscuro, que le favorecía enormemente, mientras que Ron portaba una de un tono azul profundo. Dean opto por una capa color rojo sangre, y Seamus, por una color arenoso, muy elegante; mientras que Neville decidió usar su vestimenta de un intenso color púrpura. Tal y como había dicho Hermione, los antifaces habían aparecido aquella mañana, en las mesitas de noche de cada uno. Al principio eran de un color blanquecino transparente, pero al usarlos, adoptaban el color de la prenda que traías puesto en ese momento. Los chicos los tomaron y se los pusieron al mismo tiempo. Después, se voltearon a ver mutuamente y se echaron a reír.

-Parecemos una banda de asaltantes a punto de cometer un robo mas – dijo Dean riendo todavía.

-Pero eso si, deben admitir que somos unos ladrones muy elegantes y guapos – le siguió Seamus.

-Tienes razón Dean, porque esta noche en realidad si cometeremos muchos asaltos. ¡Nos vamos a robar los corazones de todas las chicas que se nos atraviesen! – dijo Ron alegremente, lo que provoco una risotada general.

-Pues ojala así sea, Ron...

"Si, ojala... aunque yo solo necesito y quiero el corazón de una" pensó el ojiverde de sexto año. "Muero de ganas de ver a mi Hermione..."

-¿Bajamos a esperar a las chicas?

-Si, será mejor que vayamos de una vez, y no las dejemos esperando...

Los cinco leones bajaron. Puesto que habían sido de los últimos en arreglarse, a esas horas la Sala Común ya se encontraba vacía. Los chicos se sentaron, dispuestos a relajarse en lo que llegaban las jóvenes. Sin embargo, no tuvieron que esperar mucho. Una hermosa pelirroja, usando un vestido vaporoso color azul turquesa, bajo en esos momentos, a anunciar que sus compañeras ya venían, y que se veían realmente esplendidas. Los chicos, al verla, le creyeron automáticamente, pues Ginny se veía realmente soberbia. A los pocos minutos, bajo Lavender, usando un vestido color palo de rosa, con pulseras de oro en ambas manos. Tanto Neville como Seamus se pusieron muy colorados al verla, y ella también se sonrojo al ver a Neville. Después llego Parvati, luciendo realmente hermosa con un vestido de terciopelo color verde, y una estola de tela verde traslucida, del mismo tono que su vestido. Los chicos estaban realmente impresionados de sus amigas, pero faltaba alguien...

-Oigan chicas¿y donde esta...?

En esos momentos, se oyeron ruidos de tacones en las escaleras, anunciando la llegada de la última de las alumnas de sexto año. Si las leonas se veían fantásticas con sus vestidos, aquella castaña las opacaba a todas. Hermione bajó, usando un vestido blanco como la nieve, con un corsé escotado que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, y que se le ceñía a la cintura para soltarse después en una amplia falda de tela vaporosa. En lugar de alisar su cabello, como lo había hecho en cuarto año, lo había rizado ligeramente, y adornado con dos broches de diamantes a los lados, y un sinfín de florecillas blancas en su hermoso pelo. Para terminar, se había puesto unas zapatillas de cristal, lo que le daba el efecto de una verdadera princesa. Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al verla, literalmente. Era impresionante el cambio en su amiga.

-¿H-H-Hermione¿Eres realmente tú? – pregunto Ron anonadado.

-Claro que soy yo, tonto – dijo Hermione, molesta pero complacida al ver la reacción de sus amigos al verla.

-N-no p-p-puedo creerlo... ¡Hermione, te ves...!

-¿Si¿Cómo me veo?

-N-no... no hay palabras para describirlo. Te ves simplemente hermosísima...

-Gracias Ron – dijo la preciosa joven con una sonrisa. – Bien¿nos vamos ya?

Todos asintieron. Las chicas, que traían sus antifaces en las manos, se los pusieron en esos momentos, y los antifaces cambiaron para ajustarse a su vestuario. Recordando lo que se les había comunicado esa mañana, salieron de la Sala Común en parejas para que nadie sospechara acerca de su identidad. Primero Ron y Ginny, a pesar de la opinión de ella de que si salían juntos, seria mas que obvio quienes eran ellos; después Parvati y Dean, que por primera ocasión, se limito a contemplar asombrado a Parvati, en lugar de molestarla con algún comentario estúpido. Mas tarde salieron Lavender y Neville, mirándose mutuamente con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, seguidos de un furioso Seamus que los observaba con furia. Por ultimo, quedaron Hermione y Harry solos. Harry, que no había podido levantar la vista de Hermione desde que ella había bajado, la observaba con el corazón a mil por hora. Desde que la había conocido, siempre había pensado que ella era bonita. En el baile de Navidad en cuarto año le asombro su cambio, y cambio su opinión acerca de ella, pues ahora le parecía realmente hermosa. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para verla así de bella, así de maravillosa como le parecía ahora. Se limito a contemplarla en silencio, deseando poder besarla en ese mismo instante. Hermione debió haber notado la mirada de su amigo, pues, bajo su maquillaje, apareció una ligera sombra de rubor mientras se acercaba a el.

-Bueno, Harry, creo que es hora de irnos.

-Si... No, espera Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo...

Harry se fue acercando cada vez más y más a la chica. Podía ver el delicado maquillaje que se había puesto, e incluso alcanzaba a distinguir las diminutas pecas en el rostro de la castaña. Sus labios, pintados de color rosa pálido, brillaban tentadoramente.

-¿Harry? – dijo Hermione con voz débil. Por alguna razón, la chica presentía lo que sucedería a continuación. No, no quería, no debía... Pero no podía evitarlo, ella nunca había besado a nadie... ¿Qué sentiría si llegaba a suceder?

Los dos leones estaban cada vez más y más cerca. Harry podía oler el dulce aroma del perfume de flores que Hermione usaba. Sus labios ya rozaban cuando se oyó un fuerte ruido, un golpe sordo que sobresalto a ambos. Hermione se separo de Harry inmediatamente, horrorizada por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, mientras que el ojiverde maldijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-No tengo idea... Mejor vámonos Harry, que ya falta poco para que den las ocho...

-Si... tienes razón, vámonos ya.

Los jóvenes salieron, sin comentar acerca de lo que acababa de suceder. Ambos estaban convencidos de que había sido una ilusión, un espejismo provocado por la poca luz y por la emoción del baile. La castaña opto por olvidar completamente el incidente, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Después de todo, Harry era su mejor amigo, solo eso... Sin embargo, el ojiverde lo archivó para siempre en su memoria, junto con el pensamiento "Ojala hubiera sido real..."

------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------

-Malfoy¿ya estas?

-Ya voy Zabbini¿es que no puedes tener paciencia?

-Llevas media hora arreglándote¡ya pareces Pansy¿Qué tanto haces, eh?

-Ya estoy aquí¿contento¿Y desde cuando la llamas "Pansy"?

-Eso no importa, solo larguémonos... Vaya, que elegante... – se burlo Zabbini.

Zabbini tenía razón. La verdad era que pocas veces se veía al atractivo rubio vestido con tal sobriedad. Se había puesto una capa negra, hecha de finísimo terciopelo, y con broches y mancuernillas de filigrana de plata. Sus zapatos eran de color negro, al igual que su vestuario; y su hermoso cabello platinado relucía bajo la luz de las velas. Al igual que Zabbini, Draco no se había puesto el antifaz todavía.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Zabbini? Por lo menos yo no parezco un gnomo con vestido...

-Ja-ja-ja, muy simpático, ahora ¡vámonos!

-¿Qué no tenemos primero que ponernos las ridiculeces estas? – dijo Malfoy señalando los antifaces.

-Ah, lo olvidaba... Ese imbécil de Dumbledore, el próximo año nos pedirá que montemos un carnaval veneciano...

Ambos jóvenes se empezaron a reír. Por alguna extraña razón, ese día se encontraban tan felices que no se comportaban desagradablemente; al contrario, ambos actuaban como jóvenes comunes y corrientes. Se pusieron los antifaces por fin.

-Listo¿podemos salir ya?

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia por salir Zabbini¿A quien quieres ver¿A Parkinson?

Para sorpresa de Draco, en lugar de hacer algún comentario irónico, Blaise se limito a desviar la mirada. Cuando lo observo bien, el rubio se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba sonrojado.

-¿Acaso di en el clavo Zabbini¿Es a Parkinson a quien quieres ver?

-Por supuesto que no Malfoy, solo quiero que todo esto acabe de una buena vez...

-Si, claro, y también Hagrid es mi profesor preferido¿no?

-Ya, ya, vale, solo vámonos...

-No hasta que lo confieses Zabbini... Por favor, te conozco de toda la vida, no me vengas con estupideces a estas alturas...

-Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo, si¡lo admito¿Feliz? Ahora¿ya nos podemos ir¡Gracias!

Zabbini dijo esas palabras casi sin respirar, y se dispuso a salir por la puerta del retrato de la Sala Común de Slytherin, mientras se ponía su antifaz, que de inmediato se torno de un color gris negruzco, al igual que su capa. Draco alcanzo a sujetarlo de un hombro justo antes de que saliera.

-¡Tranquilo, por Merlín, Zabbini! De acuerdo, te gusta Parkinson, una elección extraña si me permites opinar... Pero, a fin de cuentas¿qué hay de malo en ello?

Zabbini no contesto, y puso un gesto de impaciencia que a Malfoy le molesto de sobremanera.

-¡Contesta Zabbini!

Blaise lo miro con ironía.

-¿Qué hay de malo¿_Tú_ me preguntas que hay de malo con ello¿_Tu_, que deberías saberlo mejor que nadie? Bien, Malfoy, te diré que hay de malo con ello. Dices que esta bien que me guste Parkinson, si, claro, solo que olvidas un pequeño e insignificante detalle: Parkinson no me ama a mí¡te ama a _ti_!

Zabbini dijo esto muy rápidamente, agitado y rojo de ira. Malfoy estaba completamente desorientado. En su inconsciente, sabia que Pansy estaba enamorado de el, todos lo sabían; sin embargo, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que eso seria un obstáculo para ella y Blaise...

-Mira, Zabbini, tu bien sabes que lo mas cerca que yo quisiera estar de Parkinson seria de aquí a Júpiter, y que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo. Además, últimamente ya no me ha perseguido, y es una de dos: o ya reacciono y se dio cuenta de que alguien como yo nunca la va a poder querer como ella desea, o se ha conseguido a alguien más... Y en mi opinión, creo que lo que sucede es lo último.

-¿Ah si¿¡Y me puedes decir a quien se ha conseguido! – dijo amargamente Blaise.

-Oh, por favor Zabbini, no seas idiota... Es obvio, mas que obvio, que a ti.

-Si, claro, lo que digas... – dijo Zabbini volteando los ojos.

-¡No seas terco, maldita sea¡Si te lo digo es por que lo he notado! Además...

-Mira Malfoy, no quiero hablar de ello ahora¿vale? Así que ya vámonos, que si no llegamos temprano Dumbledore nos va a cargar...

Zabbini salio de la Sala Común. Malfoy profirió una maldición, se puso su antifaz, que automáticamente adopto un color negro con detalles en plateado, y salio, siguiendo a Zabbini. De no haber estado tan feliz, hubiera golpeado a Zabbini, y no lo hubiera dejado salir hasta dejarle en claro que a el no le interesaba la tonta de Parkinson. Sin embargo, ese día era demasiado especial para el como para que lo arruinara algo así.

-------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------

El Gran Salón estaba tan espléndidamente decorado que cada estudiante que entraba en el no podía evitar decir "¡Wow!". Había cientos de ramitos de muérdago colgados del techo, que como siempre, mostraba el aspecto del cielo de afuera. La noche era clara y despejada, y cientos de estrellas brillaban con fuerza. La mayoría del colegio ya se encontraba ahí. Chicos y chicas, todos vestidos con sus mejores galas, y con su antifaz, por supuesto. Los amigos trataban de no acercarse mucho entre ellos, para evitar ser reconocidos, pero muchos simplemente no podían controlar los nervios y cuchicheaban en voz baja. Hermione y Harry arribaron al Gran Comedor juntos, al mismo tiempo que llegaban Draco y Zabbini, por la entrada que se encontraba justo al otro extremo. Se acercaron a sus respectivos amigos, dispuestos a esperar el momento de la llegada de Dumbledore. Unos cinco minutos después, llego el anciano profesor vestido con una larga túnica color ámbar, y acompañado de la profesora McGonagall, ambos con antifaz. La estancia quedo en silencio para que Dumbledore comenzara a hablar.

-Jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts, muy buenas noches. Antes que nada, deseo a todos y cada uno de ustedes una muy feliz Navidad, así como un excelente inicio de año, esperando que el próximo sea mejor que el anterior, así como que se comporten de una manera más decente, dejen de hacer travesuras y cumplan con todos sus deberes.

Dumbledore se detuvo en ese instante. Observo fijamente a todos y cada uno de los alumnos, que lo observaban atentamente. Sonrió antes de continuar con su discurso.

-Bien, me alegro de decir que el momento por fin ha llegado. Este es el día en el que por fin conocerán a aquellas personas a las que les estuvieron escribiendo durante el transcurso de septiembre a el presente mes. Les explicare como funciona la mecánica.

Dumbledore dio una palmada. Automáticamente, las flamas de todas las velas que iluminaban el Gran Comedor disminuyeron, dejando la estancia en un estado de semipenumbra. A continuación, entro Filch, cargando el viejo caldero del cual habían salido los nombres de las personas a las que habían estado escribiendo los anteriores tres meses. Lo coloco justo enfrente de Dumbledore, y este se dispuso a proseguir.

-En cuestión de diez minutos, el caldero que les asigno a sus amigos por correspondencia, volverá a lanzar las llamas que arrojo cuando les dio el nombre de su amigo. ¿Recuerdan que hubo algunas llamas que ardieron más que otras? Bien, esto se debió a la compatibilidad de caracteres entre las personas asignadas. Como la asignación fue totalmente al azar, no todas ardieron igual, pues no todas las personas eran afines entre ellos. Las llamas que ardieron mas son las personas que seguramente mas se identificaron entre ellos, me atrevo a decir. En fin, cuando den las ocho y media, el caldero arrojara de nuevo las llamas, y estas llamas los guiaran a un punto estratégico, donde se encontraran con su amigo por correspondencia. A fin de que tengan tiempo de interactuar sin saber todavía quienes son, y de que todo sea más interesante, no podrán quitarse los antifaces hasta que den las doce campanadas en el reloj. ¿Alguna duda?

Todos los jóvenes se encontraban tan asombrados que no se oyó ni un solo ruido. Dumbledore lo interpreto como una señal de comprensión.

-Bien, jóvenes, ya saben como funciona, ahora solo queda esperar...

Los diez minutos que transcurrieron les parecieron una eternidad a los alumnos. Por fin, el enorme reloj marco las ocho y media, y el caldero empezó a arder con unas enormes llamas púrpuras.

-¡Ha llegado el momento jóvenes¡Ahora!

El caldero soltó una llamarada gigante, y las chispas que les habían dado el nombre de sus amigos por correspondencia volvieron a distribuirse por todo el comedor. Los alumnos se empezaron a mover, tratando de localizar a sus amigos secretos. Los leones se fueron separando lentamente: primero Harry, después Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Parvati... La ultima en alejarse fue Hermione. Su llama, aunque había llegado muy rápidamente, se había limitado a consumirse enfrente de sus ojos, sin conducirla a ningún lugar. Hermione espero lo que le parecieron horas, hasta que, por fin, la diminuta llama color púrpura comenzó a moverse lentamente. La joven, embelesada por la atrayente flama, la siguió, sin darse cuenta de que ésta, la conducía a los jardines de Hogwarts. La leona se limito a dejarse llevar por el encanto de la brillante chispa.

----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------

-¡Ha llegado el momento jóvenes¡Ahora!

Después de pronunciadas estas palabras, cuando el caldero comenzó a arder estrepitosamente, el corazón de Malfoy empezó a latir apresuradamente. "Por fin, lo que tanto había esperado..." A pesar de haber anhelado ese momento por tanto tiempo, no podía evitar sentir miedo, especialmente cuando su respectiva chispa llego hasta el. La flama ardió, siguió ardiendo... sin dirigirse a ningún lugar. "No, por favor, no, dime que no es cierto¿será que sucede algo malo con 'Two-Faced Girl'?". Para su alivio, la llama comenzó a desplazarse pausadamente después de un rato. Con el corazón desbocado, el rubio Slytherin la siguió... La llama iba rumbo a los jardines; sin embargo, esto no le importo, lo único en que pensaba era en _ella_. Salió por fin. Los jardines estaban vacíos, a excepción de alguien...

-------------------------o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------

Hermione ya estaba en los jardines. Su llama púrpura simplemente brillaba en el mismo lugar, estática. De pronto, la chica se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba sola. Volteo, para ver a un joven que se acercaba a ella por la segunda salida hacia los jardines, siguiendo una diminuta flama purpúrea. Y de inmediato, su corazón supo que era _el_. La llama del chico se iba acercando cada vez más a la suya, y por fin, chocaron, fundiéndose en una explosión de chispas que formaban un hermoso y brillante corazón, que se disolvió en un instante. Hermione observo al atractivo chico que estaba parado junto a ella. Su rubio pelo, que caía con elegancia sobre su frente y orejas, sus penetrantes ojos grises, sus delicados labios, su sobria vestimenta. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo.

-Este... ¿Dark Soul, me imagino?

-Si, si... si soy yo.

Draco se había preparado para cualquier impresión desagradable que le pudiera causar la chica. Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para la imagen de la misteriosa "Two-Faced Girl". Grabo cada detalle en su memoria: sus hermosísimos ojos castaños, el suave color de su cabello, su tierna sonrisa... Además que la chica sabía vestir muy bien: su atuendo le sentaba como a un ángel un par de alas.

-Y... tú debes ser "Two-Faced Girl"... – dijo Draco con voz entrecortada.

-Pareces decepcionado de saber que soy yo – murmuro Hermione.

-No, no... Al contrario, estoy realmente impresionado de que seas tú...

-Y... ¿puedo saber por que?

-Pues... Bueno, nunca imagine que una chica con un interior tan maravilloso también pudiera ser tan hermosa por fuera...

-Pues... gracias – dijo Hermione sonriendo. – A mi también me impacta tu aspecto, si me lo preguntas... ¡Quien iba a pensar que los chicos guapos también tienen sentimientos!

Ambos se echaron a reír. Draco pensó que todo lo que había estado sufriendo por tener que permanecer en Hogwarts a cumplir su misión bien valía la pena, solo por ver a aquella chica de hermosa sonrisa. Mientras tanto, Hermione se decía a si misma que, si llegaba a vivir mil años, y le preguntaran cual había sido el mejor momento de su vida, no dudaría en decir que fue ese.

El tiempo paso como un suspiro mientras los chicos platicaban. Habían comenzado a dar vueltas por los jardines, admirando el reflejo de la luna en el gran lago, las sombras que proyectaban los árboles sobre el pasto, y la forma en que el viento hacia ondear la hierba, repleta de flores. Finalmente, se sentaron en el árbol a un lado del lago, aquel árbol en el que unos meses antes esos mismos chicos habían estado discutiendo. No podían dejar de verse mutuamente. Ella nunca había conocido a un chico mas atractivo, ni el a una joven tan bella como ella. No dejaban de charlar ni un segundo, disfrutando aquel mágico momento.

-¡Vaya! Nunca la había pasado mejor en mi vida...

-¿En serio?

-Si, de verdad. Yo suelo ser muy seria y tranquila, pero hoy... hoy soy completamente diferente. Me siento tan emocionada, tan feliz de haberte conocido por fin...

-Vaya... ¿Te digo la verdad?

-¿Si?

-Pues... Para ser sincero, me siento exactamente igual que tu. Es maravilloso haberte conocido, _mi "Two-Faced Girl"._

Hermione no estaba muy segura de haber oído bien. ¿La había llamado _su "Two-Faced Girl"_? Su corazón latía como una estampida de elefantes. Tenia tantas ganas, tantos deseos de que el la besara...

Draco sentía exactamente lo mismo. No podía evitar la tentación de estar cerca de ella, su mano sobre la de ella, su cuerpo a su lado, sus labios sobre los suyos...

Los jóvenes se miraron directamente a los ojos, y en un instante, se conectaron perfectamente, descubriendo lo que el otro sentía exactamente. Fue cuando notaron que ambos tenían el mismo deseo. Se fueron acercando lentamente, planeando cada movimiento, pero sin pensarlo. Habían estado esperando ese momento por tanto tiempo... Suavemente, Draco la tomo de las mejillas, mientras Hermione hacia lo mismo. Sus labios estaban muy juntos... casi completamente...

¡DING¡¡¡¡¡DONG¡¡¡¡¡DING¡¡¡¡¡DONG!...

El ruido de las campanadas sobresalto a los chicos, quienes se soltaron en ese instante. Había llegado la hora, el momento de saber quien estaba detrás de "Two-Faced Girl", y de descubrir el rostro que se ocultaba bajo el antifaz de "Dark Soul"...

-Bueno, parece que ha llegado el momento... – dijo la chica.

-Si... ¿A la cuenta de tres?

-De acuerdo. Uno...

-... dos...

-...¡tres!

Gritaron al unísono "¡tres!", ansiosos, desesperados por conocer sus verdaderas identidades. Agacharon las cabezas para desprenderse de los antifaces, y volvieron el rostro al frente para descubrir de quien se habían enamorado respectivamente.

Los penetrantes ojos grises de Draco se encontraron con la mirada castaña de Hermione. Se miraron fijamente antes de reaccionar.

-No... ¡no puede ser!

* * *

Yyyyyyyy...q piensan? Bueno, D&Hr ya saben q ellos son kienes c eskribian mutuamente... komo reaccionaran? Y falta conocer a los amigos d los demas... habra varias sorpresas, no todas agradables, aunk muxas para bien... Ademas, tanto herm komo Draquito c enfrentaran a serios problemas, tomando en kuenta q sus "grupitos" se detestan mutuamente... bueno, en todo kaso d q ellos kieran seguir juntos... ohh cielous, todo puede suceder!XD

Pues... yo q les puedo decir? Ya c! Q muero x empezar el prox capi! Wiiiii! (mi pekeña niña interna baila conga en mi interior...) Uuu!

Ypliss, plissssssssssssss...

-----------------DEJEN REVIEWS-----------------

(hasta mi pekeña niña interna lo pide a gritos XD)

Atte.

Marianna de Bloom


	10. ¡No puede ser!

Wolas a todosss! wiiiii he vueltou! los xtrañaba saben? siiiii! ouch! (disculpen, mi pekeña niña interna akaba d golpearme por andar diciendo esta clase de estupideces ') Bueno bueno ya, trankila Marianna, dedicate a contestar reviews y a dejar a tus amados lectores continuar con sus vidas... Ok! Aki estan:

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** Wolousss! Jeje 1000 grax x las floresss! Uuuu! No te dejare con la duda acerca de las caras que pusieron Herm y Draquito, y aunque creo que no lo digo explicitamente en el capi, te lo expresare con dos palabras: terror absoluto! XD Byess!

**Zalamandra**: Q ondais! Grax, grax, ha vuelto a la trankilidad en mi vida al saber q mañana volvere ha despertar... (broma juju). Siiiiii pobecito d mi bb Harry, pero nimodo, le takara todavia sufrir un pokitin, pero no t preokupes x el, t prometo q va a terminar muuuy feliz jijiji a mi tmb m fascina el D&Hr, es uno d mis favoritousss! (klaro despues del H&Hr... lo siento admiradoras de Ginny!) chaitooo!

**Shirru-Malfoy:** Wolisssss! Si, lo admito, todo c ha vuelto loko i konfuso x aki...Oo pero no t preokupes, esta maraña se solucionaraa! i t dejare a ti misma dskubrir q sucede kon la reaxion d D&Hr... tal vez t sorprendas 1 pokitin jiji. Byesitous!

**Ash y Javi:** Hi! Uuuuuu! ia t agregue! x fin! (ovacion d pie) Sippp t prometo q saldras, uno d estos kapis ia veras... Siiii lo c, mi bb Harry sufre muxooooo!TT pero no t apures, ia le pedi perdon i el dic q me sigue amando kon intensidad, pasion i lokura... (mi pekeña niña interna me mira kon kara de "deja d meterte esa kosa q t hace daño" XD) SIIIIIII, yo tmb me indigne muchisimo, specialmente 1 en el q Harry y Draquito c hacen novios! Komo le pueden hacer eso a mi bb hermoso! (suspiro de resignacion). en fin, soi d Mexicou! xq? q me ibas a decir! xq dices q me tndras buenas noticias? i q sera malo para ti! Piensas q hago demasiadas preguntas! Oo cielous... i grax x lo d dedikarme a eskribir, me enkanta komo m motivas! Sayonaraaa!

**TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE**: Wolinesss! (wolines? d dond salio eso! Kya! lo siento, komo podras apreciar toi un poko trastornada...) Q weno q t gusto mi fic, lo hago kon muxisimas ganas p/todos uds! (aunk tmb x el simple placer d eskribir jiji) Y x supuesto q habra sorpresas, es mas, no permitire q vuelvas a llamar a mi fic "predecible"! m komprometo a entregar kda vez 1 fic kompletamente inimaginable! Es una promesa! Byesines!

y bueeeeeeno, komo ia akabe kon los reviews, los dejo kon este nuevo kapi, titulado "¡No puede ser!"... kuando lo lean sabran xq jiji.

* * *

**"¡No puede ser!"**

-No... ¡no puede ser!

Los jóvenes se levantaron de golpe. No podían creer lo que pasaba. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy... Era imposible... Los peores enemigos se habían estado carteando por espacio de tres meses... Los peores enemigos se habían convertido cada uno en el mejor amigo del otro... Los peores enemigos... los peores enemigos estaban enamorados.

-No... no... esto no puede estar pasando, no puede ser, _no_ _puedes ser tú..._

-No... no puedo creerlo... debo estar soñando, es imposible que esa persona seas TU...

Los chicos no podían ocultar su desencanto. Estaban sumamente decepcionados de que esa persona que había sido tan especial para ellos se tratara de alguien como ellos mismos (N/a: un poko komplikado no kreen? Espero q lo hayan entendido XD). La castaña se encontraba tan desilusionada que, debilitada por la sorpresa, se había vuelto a sentar, mientras amargas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, arruinando el maquillaje que con tanto esmero se había puesto. "No... Por favor Dios mío, dime que no es cierto, dime que no es _el_... por favor...". Mientras tanto, el Slytherin, que no se encontraba mejor que ella, también se dejo caer a su lado, mientras su mente funcionaba a mil por hora. "Esto es imposible¡es ilógico! No puede ser _ella_..."

El rubio volteo a ver a la hermosa leona que se encontraba a su lado. En su mente no cabía la idea de que una chica como ella, la sabelotodo, la repugnante sangre sucia, pudiera ser la misma que escribía aquellas cartas en las que abría su corazón de esa manera.

Mientras tanto, la chica reflexionaba acerca de la identidad de su amigo secreto, aquel que tanto la comprendía, que plasmaba en sus cartas tantos sentimientos; era imposible que se tratara del mismo desgraciado que le hacia la vida imposible, que se comportaba siempre tan ruin y despreciable, y que sentía tanta aversión por ella.

Malfoy la observaba, tratando de averiguar como fue que no se dio cuenta antes. Sin embargo, cuando observo cuidadosamente a la muchacha, se dio cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. De cierto modo, ver a aquella chica, a la que había conocido tan a fondo, llorando, derritió el hielo que se había formado en su corazón desde que había descubierto su identidad.

-Hey¿te encuentras bien?

Hermione lo volteo a ver. ¿Era realmente _el_ quien le hablaba¿Se habría "rebajado" tanto como para dignarse a dirigirle la palabra? De cualquier modo, la chica no tenia fuerzas suficientes para pronunciar palabra, por lo que guardo silencio, mientras desviaba la mirada de él y dejaba al llanto continuar su poder curativo.

-Oye, tranquila, no puede ser tan malo...

Hermione no podía creer que Draco Malfoy fuera el que le estaba diciendo esa clase de cosas. ¿Que no era tan malo? Tal vez tendría razón... Al darse cuenta de ello, el nudo en la garganta de la joven fue desapareciendo lentamente, hasta aflojarse lo suficiente como para permitirle hablar.

-¿N-n-no pa-parece tan...m-malo?

-Pues... Digo, hubiera preferido comerme a un escreguto vivo antes de preferirte de entre todas las chicas de Hogwarts, pero... ahora que te conozco...

-¿H-ha... ha cambiado tu opinión sobre mi?

-¿Me lo estas preguntando? Pensé que lo sabrías ya... – respondió el rubio arqueando las cejas.

-Bueno... Es difícil saberlo, después de todo eres...

-¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo...

-No, no, no, espera. Escucha Granger, yo estoy siendo sincero contigo, y quiero que tú lo seas conmigo. Así que dime¿qué es lo que soy?

-No, de verdad, olvida lo que dije... – Sin embargo, al ver la mirada de Draco, la joven supo que tenía que continuar. – Bueno, lo que pasa es que, bueno, tú eres...

-¿Yo soy que¿A que te refieres¿Quieres decir que sólo por estar en Slytherin no puedo tener amigos verdaderos¿O dices que por el simple hecho de ser un Malfoy no tengo derecho a sentir?

-No, yo... – comenzó Hermione, pero no continuo, porque sabia que lo que el había dicho era lo que ella había estado pensando.

-¿Sabes que¡olvídalo! Estaba tratando de ser amable contigo, pero no te rogare, si eso es lo que pretendes, así que me largo de aquí...

El rubio Slytherin se levanto, sintiendo como la sangre se agolpaba en sus sienes, y como su corazón se rompía.

-¡No, espera! Por favor, Draco, no te vayas... – dijo suplicante Hermione al ver que se alejaba.

El joven se detuvo. ¿Lo había llamado _Draco_¿No Malfoy, como siempre, sino _Draco_? Se dio la media vuelta, y se acerco de nuevo, esta vez sin sentarse.

-¿Puedo saber por que no me puedo ir? – pregunto fríamente.

-Porque... porque yo... yo... no quiero – dijo finalmente Hermione, dispuesta a sincerarse. – Yo no quiero que te vayas, Draco. Por favor, _quédate_.

A Malfoy le pareció nunca haber oído palabras más hermosas que esas. "Por favor, _quédate_".

-De acuerdo, pero nada de comentarios de esa clase o te prometo que me largo...

-Si, pero de todos modos, discúlpame por favor, no fue mi intención ofenderte o lastimarte...

-No hay cuidado. De cualquier modo, te conozco demasiado, y se que no eres así...

-Si, yo también siento que te conozco como a la palma de mi mano... La verdad, es que nunca me imagine que pudieras ser tú...

-¿Otra vez con los comentarios insensibles? – dijo el rubio, esta vez bromeando un poco con la joven.

-No, para nada, solo me refiero a que bueno¡tú eres Draco Malfoy! – El chico levanto una ceja. – Lo que quiero decir es que siempre te has comportado como un completo y total...

-¿Si? – dijo el chico, aparentando molestia, pero en el fondo sintiendo una chispa de diversión.

-Bueno, digamos que nunca has sido muy amable conmigo...

Draco se rió, al tiempo que se sentaba de nuevo al lado de la joven, pues había permanecido parado.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón... Pero no te puedes quejar, no te conocía bien... Además, con la clase de amiguitos que tienes...

-¿Si¿Algún problema con mis amigos? – dijo Hermione, siendo esta vez ella la que jugaba.

-Pues... ¿Quieres que te conteste? – dijo el rubio haciendo brillar su hermosa sonrisa.

-No, mejor lo dejamos así... – respondió la joven, riendo por primera vez desde la medianoche.

-Y... entonces¿de que quieres hablar? – pregunto Draco.

-¿Me preguntas de que quiero hablar¿Eso significa que te quedas?

-Pues... La noche es joven todavía, y dado que no tengo ninguna clase de planes... – dijo el chico sonriendo.

Hermione sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco, mientras que su estomago se contraía. Sin embargo, se limito a devolverle la sonrisa al chico, mientras pensaba que, tal vez la noche no se había arruinado del todo...

------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------

Cuando comenzaron las doce campanadas, las manos de los Gryffindors de sexto año, que estaban desperdigados por todo el salón, comenzaron invariablemente a sudar. Harry, que no había cruzado más que el saludo con la tal "Bad-Life Girl", se sentía particularmente nervioso. A pesar de haber intentado hablar con ella, comentando acerca de la única carta que le había mandado, la plática no había fluido naturalmente, de modo que a los pocos minutos ambos estaban en completo silencio. No podía negar que la chica se veía bastante atractiva, con su vestido color durazno, pero simplemente no podía entablar conversación con ella. Además, estaba el hecho de que no había visto a Hermione en toda la noche, y estaba francamente molesto por ello. "De cualquier modo¿qué puede tener ese 'Dark Soul' que no tenga yo? Apuesto a que se trata de un idiota cualquiera, y que Herm se va a decepcionar en cuanto sepa quien es realmente..." pensaba constantemente el ojiverde, tratando de infundirse ánimos a si mismo. Sin embargo, no le estaba dando muy buenos resultados. Ya era la medianoche y la castaña no se veía por ningún lado. Harry maldijo en voz baja, cuando recordó que tenía compañía. Era ya el momento de quitarse el antifaz y descubrir el rostro de la bella chica a su lado.

-Y... ¿lo hacemos ya? – pregunto Harry.

-Si, acabemos esto de una vez por todas... – respondió desganada la joven.

Ambos chicos se desprendieron de sus respectivos antifaces. Luego, dirigieron la mirada para verse. No pudieron evitar un grito de sorpresa.

-¿TU! – gritaron al unísono.

-Pero... pero... ¡Esto no puede ser¿Harry Potter¿Tú eres el tal "Snitch Boy"?

-Si, si, soy yo… Pero… ¡Tu¡Pansy Parkinson¡Tu no puedes ser "Bad-Life Girl"!

-¿Y me puedes decir por que no Potter? – pregunto Pansy.

-Pues... ¡porque no me puedes haber tocado tu¡Piénsalo¡Es como si a Hermione le hubiera tocado Malfoy! (N/a: nótese el sarcasmo por parte de la autora en esta ultima frase...¬¬ digan lo q digan, a mi m enkanto XD)

-Pues yo no se si a Granger le toco Draco, y aunque lo supiera, no me interesa ninguno de los dos, y mucho menos tu, así que me largo Potter. Fue un "placer" haber sido tu amiguita...

Y dicho esto, Pansy se fue, dejando a Harry solo en medio del Gran Comedor. Sin embargo, su soledad no duro mucho, pues a los pocos minutos llego Ginny bastante disgustada.

-Hola Ginny¿qué tal te fue?

-¡Horrible Harry¿Sabes quien era mi "amiguito"¡Blaise Zabbini¿Puedes creerlo? Yo no podía¡simplemente no podía¡Estuve carteándome con un completo imbécil! Por suerte, llego Parkinson, tu sabes, la amiguita de Zabbini y Malfoy, así que me pude zafar rápidamente de ese idiota... ¿Y tu como la pasaste?

-Pues parece que alguien se confabulo en nuestra contra Ginny, porque a mi me toco justamente Pansy Parkinson...

-Oh Dios mío... ¿Y estuviste con ella toda la noche? – pregunto Ginny, sin poder evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho.

-Pues... se podría decir, porque una cosa es estar con alguien, y otra muy diferente conversar y divertirse con alguien que no parezca que prefiere besar a un cangrejo de fuego antes que estar aquí.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Ginny se encontraba dichosa por estar con Harry en esa noche tan particular, y en especial cuando sabia que se veía mucho mejor que de costumbre. Por otro lado, Harry prefería mil veces permanecer con la pelirroja que con Pansy, y a pesar de que Hermione todavía no aparecía por ningún lado, decidió que no dejaría que eso lo preocupara. Los dos chicos siguieron conversando, cuando apareció el resto de los leones de sexto año.

-¡Harry, Ginny¡Por fin los encontramos¡Cielos¿Ustedes eran amigos por correspondencia?

-No Ron, a Ginny le toco Zabbini, y a mi Parkinson, así que de cierto modo fue una especie de "intercambio de parejas".

-Vaya, a eso se le llama mala suerte... En cambio, la mía es desgracia nacional, me toco con...

-¡Parvati! Te estaba buscando, te me perdiste de pronto... Aquí traigo tu ponche, no recordaba si me lo habías pedido con frutas o sin frutas, así que te traje de los dos...– Un Dean muy sonriente se acerco al grupo, llevando dos copas de ponche. Sin embargo, al llegar con ellos tropezó, derramando una de las copas sobre Parvati. - ¡Vaya, Parvati, lo siento realmente!

-No hay cuidado Dean... _¡Fregotego! _¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Ha estado muy torpe desde que descubrió que era a mí a quien le enviaba cartas...

-Deben ser los nervios Parvati¡te lo digo porque a mi me estuvo pasando¡Me toco Lavender¿Pueden creerlo?

-¡Es genial Neville! – dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras veía la dulce mirada que Lavender le lanzaba a Neville.

-Si, claro, maravilloso Neville... – murmuro furibundo Seamus, volteando el rostro para no ver todo el cariño que irradiaban Neville y Lavender.

-¿Y a ti quien te toco Seamus? – pregunto Harry.

-Yo soy amigo de Ron, si que fui afortunado...

-¡Wow¡Quisiera haber tenido tu suerte! – replico el ojiverde.

-La verdad es que si me fue bastante bien. Además, Ron y yo no hemos estado perdiendo el tiempo, y ya conseguimos que varias chicas de Ravenclaw nos dieran sus nombres... – dijo Seamus en voz bastante alta, con la esperanza de que Lavender oyera y provocar alguna reacción en ella. Sin embargo, al ver que la chica no se había inmutado, termino por resignarse.

-Te podemos presentar a algunas, Harry, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás... – dijo Ron traviesamente.

-No, gracias chicos, yo me quedo con mi quitasueños... – respondió tranquilamente Harry, provocando que el corazón de Ginny diera un brinco.

-Como quieras, nosotros nos vamos a conquistar más chicas. ¡Nos vemos! O... tal vez no... – dijo pícaramente Seamus, y ambos jóvenes desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Harry y Ginny quedaron solos. Lavender y Neville ya se habían ido, y estaban en la pista de baile, deslizándose al compás de una suave melodía.

-Pues... parece que nos hemos quedado solos – dijo Ginny nerviosamente.

-Si... Oye Ginny, quería preguntarte algo...

-¿Si? – respondió ansiosamente Ginny, esperando, deseando...

-Este... Solo quería saber si tu no sabias donde estaba Hermione...

-Oh... Hermione – respondió la pelirroja sin poder ocultar su decepción. – Si, este... pues no la he visto, pero me pareció ver que se dirigía a los jardines...

-Ah, vale... Escucha Ginny, dado que no tenemos nada más que hacer, pues... ¿te gustaría bailar un poco?

-Vaya, Harry, pues... – Ginny lo miro. La sonrisa de Harry parecía iluminar toda la estancia. – Si, me encantaría.

-Pues... vamos.

Ambos chicos se encaminaron hacia la pista, y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música. Ginny se encontraba muy feliz, demasiado como para concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera Harry. El también se divertía, sin embargo, no podía evitar arrojar ocasionales miradas a los ventanales que mostraban los jardines, preguntándose donde estaría su hermosa castaña.

-----------------------o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------

Después de haberse despedido abruptamente de Harry, Pansy Parkinson se introdujo entre la multitud, dispuesta a encontrar alguna cara familiar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Blaise con una bellísima pelirroja, al parecer discutiendo. Para su asombro, Pansy sintió una quemazón que pasaba por su garganta y se deslizaba hacia su estomago. Sin embargo, no dejo ver ninguna clase de emoción mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-... y cuando digo "traición", me refiero a traición a la sangre, al juntarse tu familia con toda esa basura de sangre sucia...

-¡Lo que haga o no mi familia no es asunto tuyo, así que deja de meter tus enormes narices en todo lo que no te interesa! Y si me pides mi opinión, pienso que tu familia es una gran y completa...

-¿Interrumpo? – Pansy por fin los había alcanzado, mientras observaba con desprecio a Ginny.

-No, yo ya me iba... – respondió fríamente la pelirroja. – Y por tu bien Zabbini, será mejor que te mantengas apartado de mi y de mi familia, o te las veras conmigo personalmente...

-Uy, si, mira como tiemblo Weasley... ¡Lárgate de una buena vez!

Ginny dio media vuelta y se marcho, furiosa. Blaise, en cambio, simplemente se echo a reír.

-Vaya... ¿Y tu donde estabas?

-Con el imbécil de San Potter... ¿Puedes creerlo¡El era mi supuesto "amigo por correspondencia"!

-No me sorprende, puesto que a mi me toco la pobretona de Weasley... Vaya... ese idiota de Dumbledore... Por cierto¿no has visto a Malfoy? Le he perdido la pista toda la noche...

-No, a decir verdad no tengo idea, pero tampoco me interesa mucho, así que dejémoslo por la paz... Que disfrute a su "Two-Faced Girl"...

Los Slytherins rieron. Blaise no podía dejar de admirar a Pansy. "¡Se ve tan hermosa!" pensó. "Pansy, Pansy¿qué me has hecho?".

-Bueno, dado que ya no nos importa la vida y obra de Malfoy... pues¿qué hacemos?

Pansy lo miro, aparentemente divertida. Era cierto que ya no pensaba mas en Malfoy, que el dueño de sus pensamientos era otro, pero... ¿era momento de mostrárselo? decidió arriesgarse un poco.

-Bailemos, Blaise.

-¿Bailar? P-p-pero yo-yo... ¡Por Merlín, Pansy, yo no bailo!

-¡Vamos, será divertido! Además, yo te puedo enseñar...

-No se... – Zabbini desvió la mirada. Pansy, al darse cuenta de que estaba cediendo, insistió un poco más.

-¡Por favor, Blaise! Anda, solo un ratito. Hazlo por mi¿vale?

Blaise la miro fijamente. Por ella seria capaz de ir a la Luna y volver en un minuto.

-Oh, maldición, de acuerdo, pero solo un ratito¿vale?

-¡Vale! – dijo Pansy, radiante.

Y dicho todo esto, ambos jóvenes se encaminaron a la pista, dispuestos a disfrutar de una velada mágica.

-------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------

-Cielos¿qué hora es ya?

-Mmm... Según mi reloj, las dos menos cinco...

-Vaya... Con razón estoy tan agotada...

-¿Ya estas cansada, Parvs¡Pero si la noche apenas empieza!

-Ya te dije que no me llames "Parvs", además, tu no estuviste una hora de pie tratando de arreglar el cabello de Hermione...

-Oigan y hablando de Hermione¿dónde esta? No la he visto en toda la noche...

Los leones se habían reunido en torno a una mesa, descansando brevemente después de haber bailado sin parar. Sin embargo, al momento de sentarse, notaron lo exhaustos que estaban, así que decidieron irse en ese momento; claro, después de un pequeño paseo por el lago, a petición de las chicas, que alegaban que a esas horas el paisaje seria hermoso.

-Posiblemente este afuera... Vayamos a dar nuestro paseo, seguramente la veremos por ahí...

-Si, tienes razón, vamos...

Y así, los leones salieron por una de las puertas que conducían al jardín, sin imaginar que esa noche todavía les aguardaba algunas sorpresas.

----------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------

-¡Nunca... nunca... nunca mas¡Pansy, me prometo a mi mismo que nunca más dejare que me obligues a bailar can-can! (N/a: jajaja se imaginan a Blaise Zabbini, un monote altísimo y súper fortachón, bailando can-can? Yo siiiiii!XDXD)

-¡Vamos, Blaise, no fue tan malo! Además, fuera del hecho de que Eloise Midgeon te piso, fue bastante divertido¿no crees?

-Si... En especial la cara que puso Midgeon cuando le arroje esa maldición eléctrica... Te lo aseguro: su cabello nunca volverá a ser igual...

Tanto Pansy como Blaise estallaron en risas. Cuando pudieron parar de reír, se dirigieron a la mesa del ponche, dispuestos a refrescarse in poco.

-¡Vaya, si que hace calor aquí! – dijo Pansy abanicándose con su mano.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo por el lago? – pregunto Blaise rápidamente, casi sin pensar en lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pues... ¿Un paseo?

-Bueno... si... Es decir, podríamos...tú sabes, darnos un par de vueltas por ahí, charlar, y... refrescarnos – dijo Blaise nerviosamente.

-Mmm... Vale. Acepto.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Los Slytherins se encaminaron hacia la segunda salida del castillo, para dirigirse a los jardines. En medio de su charla, no notaron al grupo de leones que salía en esos mismos momentos por la otra puerta del castillo, y tampoco imaginaban la escena que sucedería a continuación.

---------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------

Las animadas risas rompían el delicado silencio que el bosque albergaba en esa hermosa noche. Draco y Hermione estaban disfrutando cada momento juntos, algo que nunca pensaron que seria posible. La castaña descubrió que, bajo ese manto de frialdad y arrogancia, se escondía un joven divertido y simpático, que cuando realmente se sentía en confianza se convertía en el mejor amigo del universo. Mientras tanto, el rubio logro encontrar a la muchacha alegre y femenina que se ocultaba en el estereotipo de sabelotodo. Los dos se sentían tan conectados que no podían parar de charlar, y estaban tan entregados a la plática, que no notaron a las personas que se acercaban por las diferentes salidas del castillo, hasta que empezaron los gritos.

-¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes aquí?

-¿Qué¡La pregunta es que es lo que hacen _ustedes_ aquí!

-Mira Zabbini, nosotros llegamos primero, así que esfúmense.

-¿Y por que habríamos de hacerlo, Potter¿Solo porque el bebe favorito de Dumbledore lo manda?

-¡Eres un imbécil Zabbini!

-Si, claro Longbottom, y tú seguramente eres brillante¿no es así?

-¡No te metas con el, Parkinson!

-¿Tu me lo vas a impedir Brown? Ay¡que bello es el amor¿verdad?

Hermione y Draco se voltearon a ver. Necesitaron solo de una mirada para levantarse inmediatamente de su lugar y acercarse corriendo a donde estaba el grupo discutiendo.

-Mira, Parkinson, váyanse los dos y no habrá ningún problema...

-¿Miedo, Weasley¿Estas aterrado de que nosotros dos te destrocemos?

-¿Qué pasa aquí!

Como jalados por un hilo invisible, diez rostros se voltearon al mismo tiempo, para descubrir que las voces que habían hablado pertenecían a...

-¿Hermione?

-¿Malfoy¡¿Qué diablos haces con...!

-¡Hermione y... y tu!

-¿ALGUIEN PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!

La voz de Ginny Weasley se oyó como un trueno sobre el escándalo. Todos quedaron en silencio, y Ginny, recuperando un poco el aire, siguió hablando.

-De acuerdo, vayamos por partes: Tanto nosotros como Zabbini y Parkinson llegamos al mismo tiempo, por lo que tenemos todos el mismo derecho de estar aquí...

Zabbini y Harry refunfuñaron y maldijeron por lo bajo. Ginny, haciendo caso omiso de ello, continuó su perorata.

-... por lo que pienso que es simple cuestión de mantenernos alejados los unos de los otros¡y punto final¿Les parece?

Todos murmuraron su aprobación, excepto Harry y Blaise, que se negaron a hablar.

-Bien, ya que hemos aclarado ese punto, lo que sigue¿Hermione, Malfoy, estaban ustedes juntos?

Hermione y Draco se dirigieron miradas nerviosas. No habían pensado en la reacción de sus amigos en cuanto se enteraran quienes eran sus respectivos amigos por correspondencia.

-Emm...

-¿Si? – pregunto Ginny.

-Pues... Si, estábamos juntos – contesto rápidamente Hermione, agachando la cabeza para que sus amigos no vieran que se estaba sonrojando.

-¿USTEDES¡¿¡¿JUNTOS! – pregunto incrédulo Ron, sin poder evitar abrir la boca al máximo por la sorpresa.

-Bueno... Si – Esta vez fue Draco quien hablo quedamente.

-Pe-pe-pero n-no puede ser... O sea, quiero decir, m-me refiero a que... – Ron no lograba articular palabra, hasta que Ginny le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago. (N/a: ahora si le salio lo fresa a Ron! "O sea"! disculpen esta bajeza en mi lenguaje narrativo, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma d apresarlo... Gras a dios Ginny nos hizo el favor d darle un buen golpe XD)

-Quiero decir... ¡Son ustedes¡Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy¿Saben lo que están haciendo?

-Pues... Si.

-Y-y además¿q-q-que no se supone que deberían estar con sus...?

Y en ese momento, la verdad cayo como balde de agua fría sobre los diez jóvenes del grupo, mientras la castaña y el rubio desviaban la mirada nerviosamente.

-N-no... No puede ser... Díganme que me equivoco... ¡Díganme que no es cierto! – dijo Ron histérico.

-Pues... Depende de lo que te estés imaginando Ron, porque si lo que piensas es que Draco y yo éramos... somos amigos por correspondencia, pues... me temo que estas en lo cierto...

-No, p-pero¡esto e-es imposible¡Ustedes se odian!

-Ya no mas, Weasley...

Eso era más de lo que Ron podía soportar. Se volteo para ver a sus compañeros, empezando por Harry, quien estaba en un completo y total estado de shock; continuando por las asombradas e incrédulas caras de Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Parvati y Dean, y terminando con los desorbitados rostros de Pansy y Blaise. Solo Ginny parecía no estar tan impresionada por la noticia, pero su rostro si mostraba cierto dejo de preocupación. Al ver que ninguno le ofrecía consuelo alguno, Ron regreso la mirada hacia Hermione y Draco, que se encontraban en un estado de incontenible nerviosismo.

-No... no es posible...

-Miren chicos, sabemos que esto es completamente inusual e improbable, pero pues... así fue, así sucedió, y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Sugiero que nos vayamos a la cama y nos relajemos, meditemos el asunto con la almohada y... ya después hablaremos...

Y sin decir más, Hermione se retiro por una de las entradas al jardín. Draco, pensando en que su chica tenía razón, la siguió después de unos minutos. El grupo que antes había estado discutiendo permaneció sin moverse, conmocionados por lo que acababa de ocurrir. La primera en salir del trance fue Ginny, quien se encargo de sacudir a sus compañeros a fin de que volvieran a la realidad. Por fin logro que todos regresaran a la torre de Gryffindor, excepto Ron, a quien tuvo que empujar de vuelta al castillo, pues seguía murmurando "No puede ser..."

Mientras tanto, Blaise y Pansy, al ver que los Gryffindors se alejaban, decidieron hacer lo mismo, puesto que también ya se habían recuperado del duro golpe que habían sufrido. Sin embargo, mientras se dirigían a su ala del castillo, no pudieron evitar repetirse las palabras de Ron: "No puede ser..."

* * *

y bueeeeeeno, q tal? supongo q sabran xq c llama "no puede ser", o no? si dijeron q xq es la frase q mas se repite en el fic! bingo! bueno, komo veran, tanto Draquito como Herm se aceptaron el uno al otro con relativa facilidad... sera? ademas, que pasara cuando los Gryffindors y Slytherins despierten del shock q kauso la noticia? apoyaran a sus amigos?

todo esto i mas en mi prox kapi! no c lo pierdan!

dudas, sugerencias komentarios? llama al 145223676936328935936325 (o si lo deseas, puedes dejar un review XD)

Atte.

Marianna de Bloom


	11. De vuelta a clases

Wolous a todous! Siii, lo c, tarde años en subir mi kapi, peroen mi defensa debo alegar 2 kosas: 1.- Tngo aproximadamente 6 trabajos pendientes para la eskuela, d los kuales no he hecho ninguno... XD y 2.- dsd ayer tngo listo el kapi, pero no lo podia subir! No c q paso kon la pag, pero no me lo aceptaba... TT (Marianna solloza levemente. Su pequeña niña interna la mira arqueando las cejas, preguntandose que rayos hizo para merecer a Marianna como compañera d kuerpo XD) Uuuuu! Reviews! Aki tan:

**Shirru-Malfoy:** Wolisss! Uuuuu, decidete: Lo esperabas o no? Yo siento q d cierto modo si, komo m lo dijeron hace poko, mi fic es un tanto "predecible"... ¬¬ En fin, espero q os haya gustado, y q os gustais este nuevo kapi! Y no t preokupes x las risas y estupideces, xq asi tmb soi yop! XD (aunkmi pekeña niña interna me golpee, q puedo hacer?) Chao!

**D.R.A.G.O.N. RRQ:** Q ondaisssss! Q weno q t gusto el modo en q c aceptaron ambos chikos, en lo personal y sin afan de presumir (mi pekeña niña interna pone kara sarkastika y dice "Si, claro..." XD) a mi tmb m gusto muxo su madurez para aceptarse el uno al otro! Uuu, pobre d mi Harry, komo sufre mi bb! TT Lamento decirt q todavia le kedan algunas penas q pasar, pero al final t prometo q saldra bien parado! Byes!

**Zalamandra:** Hi! Spero q para kuando salga esto, ya haya akabado tu semana d examenes... Yo si q c lo q es esou... TT Uuuuu! Seria d pelous un fic kon imagenes! T imaginas las caras d "what!" d todous? Y kisieras algo en klase d pociones? Pss... No c si pueda komplacerte exactamente en lo q pides, pero en este kapi hay 1 poko d esto i d lo otro... Deskubrelo by yourself! Sayonara!

**Ash y Javi:** Wolas chika! Uuuu! Lamento decepcionart x el momento, pero no podras salir hasta el prox kapi... TT asi es la vida, pero no t preokupes, ya tngo tu papel, y spero q t agrade... Cielousss! Nunk m imagine q kisieras imprimir mi fic! M pone tan feliz y, diskulpa la falta d modestia, tan orgullosaa! (Y aunke no lo kreas, mi pekeña niña interna tmb lo sta!) x cierto, no sabes komo lamento no ser chilena en stos momentos... TT Pero bueeeeeeno, ya tndre la oportunidad alguna vez... Y si vas a participar tu, pss MUXA SUERTE! Besitossss!

**Terry Moon:** Wolousss! Jeje grax graxxxxx! (doble "grax" x los 2 reviewsXD) Uuuu! M temo q t kedaras kon la duda si Harry c lo dira a Herm, weno, x el momento... Todo a su debido tiempo! Y en kuanto a D&Hr, pss... Siento q d vdd c merecen una oportunidad d star juntos, pero ya veremos q sucede...Lo d los amigos x correspondencia, lo admito, fue todo muy loko, y asi komo kedaron D&Hr tmbn kedaron H&Pn, y R&Dn! Todo puede suceder aki...oO (mi pekeña niña interna me mira kon kara d "Deja d fanfarronear y deja al pobre Terry Moon d una vez, o no t dejara mas reviews!" Marianna llora y su pekeña niña interna mira al cielo kon kara d "X favor, x favor, kiero salir d este kuerpo YAAAAAA!" XD) Byesitos!

**Lovely dame:** Salut! 1000 grax x las floresss! D vdd lamento no poder actualizar tan rapido, la vdd es q m enkanta eskribir e inventar historias, en especial esta q ha sido tan aceptada y q inkluyea mis personajes favoritos! Uuuuuuu, he revisado tu historia, no kreas q no! Originalisimo tu fic! M agrada tu estilo, d vdd muy, muy buena! y grax x los 2 reviews! Au revoir!

**TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE :** Halloo! Uuuuu, grax 1000000! Q bueno q no dudes d mi palabra, pero konste q si sigo siendo...Komo fue? "Predecible" XD kiero q me lo digas eehhhh! D vdd, kiero hacer q todo sea d lo maaaaaaas interesante! Asi q ya sabes, kualkier reklamo m mandas review! Kissesss!

**Merenwen-Taralom :** Helloooooouuuuu! Q weno q t guste, sigue leyendo xq habra + sorpresas! See u!

Uuuuuuu! Ahora si hubo bastantes reviewss! Q cuuuuuuute! Y ya, sin mas q decir, les dejo este kapi, q c llama "De vuelta a clases..." esperando q sea d su agradou! Ah, x cierto, kiero pedir diskulpas x las faltasd ortografia e/o incongruencias q pueda haber en este texto, pero a falta de tiempo no he podido revisar mi eskrito x ultima vez antes d publikar, komo suelo hacer! Sorry! TT Y ahora si, el kapi! Byess!

* * *

**De vuelta a clases...**

La Navidad llego y se fue como un suspiro para la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Ninguno recordaba haber tenido antes Navidad mas divertida o emocionante; bueno, ninguno excepto un reducido grupo de leones y de serpientes. Nadie podía recordar claramente como fue que había sucedido todo aquello; el único detalle importante que había permanecido en sus mentes fue que, de algún modo u otro, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy habían terminado siendo amigos por correspondencia. Y no solo eso: habían permanecido juntos todo el baile de Navidad, en lugar de separarse inmediatamente como habría sucedido en cualquier otra circunstancia. Sin embargo, tanto los Gryffindors como el par de Slytherins, decididos a olvidar por completo el asunto, no indagaron mas en el, lo que fue un alivio para Hermione y Draco, puesto que no tendrian que responder toda clase de preguntas incomodas, por lo menos de parte de sus amigos. Claro, la noticia había corrido como polvora al día siguiente del baile. "¡Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy juntos!" se murmuraba en los pasillos el 26 de Diciembre. Por suerte, para el día en que regresaron a clases, el dato ya no resultaba tan interesante como antes. No obstante, eso no significaba que la leona se hubiera olvidado del rubio Slytherin, o viceversa...

De hecho, a pesar de que el pequeño "experimento" de Dumbledore había terminado, los jóvenes se seguian escribiendo, incluso con mas frecuencia, si es que esto era posible. Por supuesto, al principio era muy extraño dedicarle sus cartas a Draco en lugar de "Dark Soul", o sustituir el "Two-Faced Girl" por Hermione. Sin embargo, una vez que se hubieron acostumbrado, la idea de conocer bien a alguien que siempre pensaron que era lo peor que la Naturaleza pudo haber creado, era, incluso, agradable. Claro que los jóvenes no se habían vuelto a ver desde el baile de Navidad, puesto que el colegio les daba la opción de pasar por lo menos una semana en casa. Además, sus respectivos amigos no sabian que los chicos se seguian escribiendo, pues tanto la leona como la serpiente opinaban que armarian tremendo lío si se enteraban. Pero el día de volverse a ver las caras había llegado, y ese lunes, cuando los Gryffindors de sexto curso se dirigian hacia clase de Transformaciones, los leones decidieron que ya era hora de enterarse de una buena vez que era lo que realmente había sucedido entre su amiga y el rubio.

-¿Y bien Herm? – la atajo Ron en primer pasillo.

-¿Y bien que? – pregunto la joven frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Cuéntanos – intervino Dean.

-¿Qué les cuente que? – respondió Hermione impaciente.

-Vale, Herm, no tienes por que fingir con nosotros... – dijo Seamus sonriendo.

-¿Podrían dejar de hablar en clave y decirme que demonios esta pasando! – dijo la castaña, sin poder ocultar su exasperación.

-Vale, vale, no te molestes chica, o te dará algo... – dijo Parvati, tratando inútilmente de calmar los ánimos de la muchacha.

-¡Es que díganme de una vez que es lo que quieren saber!

-Bueno, relájate, en realidad no es tan importante... – Pero al ver la mirada de furia de la castaña, Ron pensó que era mejor callarse.

-Esta bien, Herm, lo que pasa es que nosotros queriamos preguntarte... – comenzó Dean.

-¿Si?

-Pues... Tu sabes...

-¡Que no, maldita sea! (N/a: como podran observar, Hermione ha amanecido algo alterable, no pregunten xq... Kien sabe, pero supongo q las chicas sabran a q m refiero exaktamente...XD)

-Ya, ya, vale... Lo que nosotros queremos saber...

-¿Si?

-Era... Bueno, nosotros queriamos preguntarte si...

-¿Si?

-Si...

-¿Si, que, Ron!

-¡Ya, ya! Lo que queremos saber es si sigues manteniendo contacto con...

-¿Con quien?

-Ay, por favor, no finjas... Bien sabes a quien me refiero... – dijo Ron, con leve molestia.

-Si a quien te refieres es a Draco... – respondió Hermione, pero se detuvo. No quería provocar una pelea el primer día de clases del año, y menos con su mejor amigo.

-Si, me refiero a el... ¿Qué fue lo que paso, eh¿Y desde cuando se volvio "Draco"?

-Perdón, pero lo que haya pasado o no con el, y como lo llame, es mi asunto... – respondió la joven en voz baja.

-¿Ah si¿Y que no se supone que somos tus amigos?

-Miren chicos, no quiero hablar de ello, solo vayamos a clases y... ya hablaremos luego... – dijo la castaña, adelantandose.

Los Gryffindors, molestos, la siguieron. De cierto modo, sentían la actitud de Hermione como una traicion, puesto que tenían seis años siendo amigos y ella de cierto modo dejaba ver que no depositaba su confianza en ellos. Sin embargo, el fastidio de los jóvenes no era nada comparado con el de Harry. No concebia como era que su peor enemigo y su mejor amiga, por la que sentía mas que amistad, estuvieran juntos. Era un sentimiento en medio del pecho, punzante e insoportable, mas que cualquier clase de dolor fisico; era un dolor de la mente... un dolor del alma... un dolor del corazón...

Los Gryffindors, molestos, dolidos, traicionados, entraron al aula de Transformaciones sin decir nada.

-----------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------------

El día tampoco marchaba bien para cierto rubio de ojos grises. De hecho, desde el baile de Navidad, ya nada marchaba bien. Había vuelto a su casa el día 27 sólo porque su padre se lo había pedido, pues el planeaba quedarse el resto de las vacaciones en Hogwarts. Claro, su padre se había enterado de lo de los amigos por correspondencia, y estuvo tratando de averiguar quien era la supuesta amiga de su hijo. Sin embargo, Draco no sólo no se lo había dicho, sino que también le había respondido "No es algo que sea de tu incumbencia, aunque claro, con eso de que pasas el tiempo tratando de controlar mi vida..."; lo que le había valido un tremendo regaño y un castigo mayusculo por parte de los señores Malfoy (N/a: vaya niño grosero! Bno, kon la klase de vida q lleva ese muchacho kualkiera lo habria hecho, nop? Pobre d mi Draquito! TT). Además, salvo las cartas de Hermione, tuvo una de las peores Navidades de su vida. Tan aburridas, tan vanas, tan lejos de ella... Por fortuna, todo había pasado rápidamente, y el se encontraba de nuevo en Hogwarts, donde tuvo que verselas con Zabbini y Pansy, quienes, decididos a no quedarse con las dudas, también se dispusieron a indagar la verdad.

-Pues... Ya es hora de que sepamos¿no crees, Malfoy? – dijo Zabbini cuando se dirigían a la primera clase del día, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Zabbini? – contesto el joven ásperamente.

-Bien, lo que quiero decir es que... Oh vamos, no finjas mas... Sabes exactamente a que me refiero...

-No, no lo se, y no estoy de humor para adivinanzas, así que una de dos: o me dices que te traes AHORA¡o te callas!

-Por favor, Draco¡controla ese genio! Últimamente siempre estas así... – intervino Pansy en ese momento.

-Quieren que les diga lo que quieren saber¿no? Así que dejen de hacer comentarios estúpidos y vayan al grano de una vez...

-Bien, bien¡si así lo quieres¡Lo único que queremos saber es que fue lo que paso con la asquerosa sangre sucia esa!

Draco se detuvo en seco, lo que provoco un ligero caos en el pasillo por donde la gente circulaba. El rubio se hizo a un lado con un mohín en la cara, y luego continuó caminando.

-Que fue lo que paso.. .¿en cuanto a que? – pregunto en un murmullo el joven.

-Pues si, queremos saber si sigues hablando con ella, o si la mandaste a la goma¡o que! – dijo Pansy impacientemente.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia; y en todo caso, aunque lo fuera, no se los diria... – dijo Draco, avanzando rapidamente.

-¡Calma, Malfoy¡Dinos sinceramente que paso!

-¡NO-TE-IMPORTA¡No es tu asunto, Zabbini, no te metas donde no te llaman!

-Mira, imbecil, deja de hablarme así... – trato de responder Blaise, pero ya habían alcanzado el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que se reprimio, maldiciendo en voz baja.

Pansy los observaba, alarmada. No soportaba verlos pelear, especialmente a ellos dos: a Draco, porque de cierto modo le guardaba un poco de cariño, siempre había estado con ella, de mala manera, pero le hacia compañía; y a Blaise... por razones similares, mas no iguales...

La chica simplemente suspiro, murmurando a su vez "¡Hombres!", y se metió al salón.

----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------

El día paso con rapidez para todos. Los Gryffindors tenían que consultar su horario a cada minuto, pues de vez en cuando olvidaban las clases que seguían. A Hermione ya se le había desvanecido un poco el mal humor, mas no del todo; sin embargo, cierto hecho hizo que se olvidara completamente de su arisco estado, provocando que corazón brincara, casi saliendose de su pecho.

-Y bien, Lav¿qué clase es la que sigue?

-Emm... Espera, deja que revise mi horario... Si... Ultima hora del día... Pociones dobles con Slytherin.

-¿QUÉ¿Pociones dobles¿Ahora! – chillo Hermione, mientras su estomago daba un vuelco, y ella percibia la ya conocida sensación de mariposas en él. No estaba preparada para ello, no, no estaba preparada para _verlo_ en ese momento...

-Si, Pociones dobles. Pero¿qué es lo que...? Ah... – dijo Lavender, percatandose de inmediato de la situación.

-Tranquila, Herm, todo saldra bien... Y si el imbecil de Malfoy se te llega a acercar, o a decir algo... Bueno, somos ocho contra tres¿no es así chicos?

Todos apoyaron las palabras de Ron. Sin embargo, no era exactamente eso lo que angustiaba a Hermione...

Mientras tanto, los Slytherins de sexto curso también consultaban su horario, al otro extremo del castillo.

-Maldición...

-¿Qué pasa Blaise?

-Mira la proxima clase, y vomita conmigo...

-Oh, diantre, tienes razón...

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué clase sigue? – pregunto Draco, que en realidad pensaba en otras cosas.

-Pociones dobles... con Gryffindor...

-¿Gryffindor¿Qué diablos...¿Desde cuando tenemos Pociones dobles con Gryffindor!

-Desde que estamos en primer año, por si no lo habias notado... – respondió con cierto sarcasmo Blaise, lo que provoco una risilla en Pansy.

-No... no puede ser¡maldita sea!

-Hey, calma, que si lo piensas no es tan malo... Es la única clase en la que podemos ofender libremente a esa escoria y además ganar puntos para nuestra casa por ello...

-No... no... pero... no...

-¡Por Merlín¿Ahora me vas a decir que ya no te gusta molestar a los gatitos esos? (N/a: Gatitos! XD jaja q me pasa! Apoko no fue muy Pumas? los mexicanos sabran a q m refiero...)

-No... no me refiero a eso...

-¿Entonces Draco? No veo ninguna otra razón por la que no... Ah, claro... – Pansy dijo todo tan rapidamente que ambos jóvenes apenas y reaccionaron.

-¿Qué¿Qué quieres decir Pansy?

-Por Dios, Blaise¿qué no es obvio?

-Ya, vale, dejémoslo para después, que llegamos tarde a clase...– Draco prácticamente interrumpió a Pansy mientras la chica trataba de explicar que era lo que sucedía. El joven siguió avanzando rápidamente.

Los Gryffindors de sexto año avanzaban por el pasillo donde estaban las mazmorras de Snape. Charlaban como de costumbre, comentando las cosas del día, las ultimas nuevas, y, los que habían pasado las Navidades en casa, todavía hablaban acerca de sus vacaciones. La única persona callada la leona de ojos castaños, que reflexionaba en silencio. "Tranquila, Herm, tranquila; sabias que este día llegaría... Algún día tendria que suceder, y ese día es hoy... Hoy lo veras nuevamente... No hay de que preocuparse...". Sin embargo, la chica no acababa de convencerse de sus propias palabras, y tampoco podía evitar esa sensación de angustia justo en medio del pecho. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la viera¿Haria como que no la había visto¿O se comportaria igual de dulce como se expresaba en sus cartas? Quizás simplemente haria como si nada hubiera sucedido, y la trataria con la misma crueldad que antes, tal vez incluso peor. Hermione se reprocho a si misma por sus pensamientos. "¿Cómo puedo pensar eso de alguien con un interior tan bello? Además, lo que tenga que pasar, pasara, y ya veremos si todo sigue como antes o... si ha cambiado...".

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes Slytherins se acercaban por el otro extremo del pasillo que conectaba con las mazmorras de Snape. Draco iba sumido en un silencio total, en primera instancia para dejar a Blaise y a Pansy conversar en paz, y en segunda para pensar con tranquilidad. "Maldición¿y ahora que? Había estado esperando este día, mas no pense que llegaría tan rápido... Ansío volver a verla, lo se, pero... ¿Quién dice que ella siente lo mismo? Además, puede que ya no le importe mas, o que simplemente me ignore... ¿Seria capaz ella?". Draco sacudio la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar sus sombríos pensamientos. "Después de todo, es algo que no puedo evitar... Ya veremos que sucede...".

Los Gryffindors se acercaban cada vez mas y mas a la mazmorra donde se impartia Pociones. Por el otro lado del corredor, los Slytherins también se aproximaban. Iban a llegar en cualquier momento, era cuestion de segundos para que se vieran, cuando...

-Vaya, vaya, miren quienes han llegado... Los valerosos Gryffindors, los increíbles, maravillosos y perfectos Gryffindors...

-Cierra la boca, Zabbini, o te la tendre que cerrar con mi varita...

-Claro, Weasley¿tu y cuantos mas¿Acaso Longbottom te ayudara a hechizarme? Bueno, si es que recuerda como sostener la varita...

Las risotadas de varios Slytherins, que habían llegado poco después que Zabbini, Pansy y Draco, retumbaron en el frio pasillo. El rostro de Neville se puso de un brillante color escarlata, al igual que las orejas de Ron.

-Si, Zabbini, pero te recuerdo que por lo menos a Neville nunca le ha crecido un cuerno a mitad de la cara... Aunque debo decirtelo, el que te deshizo el conjuro no te hizo precisamente un favor; ahora _si_que se puede ver tu enorme cara sudorosa...

Esta vez fueron los Gryffindors quienes se burlaron despectivamente de las serpientes. Las mejillas de Blaise se tiñeron de un rosa palido, mientras su boca mostraba una mueca sarcastica.

-Por lo menos yo podría _pagar_ a un sanador para que me cambiara el rostro, Weasley... Apuesto a que tu no podrias siquiera pedirle que te quitara una de tus repugnantes pecas...

-¡Mira, estupido...!

-¿Decía, señor Weasley?

La ponzoñosa voz de Snape reverbero en el pasillo donde se encontraban los jóvenes en su discusión.

-Yo... yo solo le ponia algunas cosas en claro a Zabbini...

-Si... Eso imagine, Weasley... Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ahora, todos adentro.

Los Gryffindors, furiosos, se metieron a la mazmorra aceleradamente, sin dejar de injuriar contra Snape. Mientras tanto, los Slytherins no se apresuraron mucho en entrar al aula. Llegaron con toda calma, haciendo señas obscenas a los leones, que se sentaron en sus pupitres, demasiado conmocionados para responder. Fue entonces cuando Harry noto que el asiento de Hermione estaba vacio...

-Ho-ho... Hola...

Hermione hablaba mirando hacia el suelo. En medio de la confusion, la joven no había entrado al aula al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros, y, prefirendo un retardo antes qe entrar con todos los Slytherins, había decidido esperar a que todos pasaran. Fue en ese momento cuando vio al rubio que la observaba fijamente con sus grises ojos.

-Hola... Hermione...

Los chicos se miraron por unos momentos. Ninguno de los dos sabia como reaccionar, ni que esperar del otro. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa al verse, lo que hizo que sintieran que todo estaba bien. La serpiente y la leona trataron de entrar al salon justo al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco el choque de sus cuerpos, asiq como la caida de los libros de Hermione.

-Yo... este... l-lo siento – dijo Draco apenado, mientras se agachaba a recoger los libros.

-No, yo... este... no fue tu culpa... que torpe soy...

Hermione también se dispuso a levantar el desorden. Se inclino para recoger el ultimo y unico libro que Draco no había tomado, cuando la mano del rubio se poso en el tomo al mismo tiempo que la de ella, provocando el roce de sus dedos. Ambos retiraron la mano inmediatamente, mientras se veian en silencio, algo azorados. Draco volvio a tomar el libro y se lo dio.

-Toma... Es el ultimo...

-Yo... Gracias.

Se levantaron. Ambos volvian a pasar bajo la puerta al mismo tiempo, cuando Draco se detuvo.

-Este... Después de ti...

-No, yo... No podría, primero tu...

-No, que va, pasa tu...

-Bueno, yo...

-Lamento interrumpir su interesante conversación, pero tienen diez minutos de retraso, así que si no es mucha molestia les pediria que entraran ya... – Snape se había acercado, y observaba con desagrado a Hermione.

-Yo... L-lo siento, profesor...

-Son otros diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Granger. Pasa ya.

La joven entro con la cabeza gacha, seguida por el rubio, que fue totalmente ignorado por Snape, y comenzaba a sentir contra él una furia que nunca antes había experimentado. El joven observo a la castaña, que sacaba sus libros en ese momento.

-Bien, ahora que ya no hay mas interrupciones de ningun tipo, espero poder continuar normalmente con mi clase... El tema a estudiar hoy son los antídotos naturales... ¿Alguien me puede decir que son los antídotos naturales?

Como de costumbre, la clase entera permanecio estatica, excepto, claro, por la mano en el aire de Hermione, intentando dar la respuesta correcta. Snape sonrio malévolamente, sin dignarse a mirar a la desesperada castaña.

-Vaya, al parecer no han abierto un solo libro en vacaciones... ¡Potter, dime que es un antídoto natural!

Harry, que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con Ron, brinco de su asiento cuando oyó su nombre. Se puso algo colorado cuando respondió a Snape.

-Yo... Yo no lo se, señor.

-Si, no me sorprende Potter... Pero que va, no te puedo culpar, seguramente te has pasado las vacaciones dando entrevistas y por ello no tuviste tiempo de hacer tus deberes...

Los Slytherins rieron estrepitosamente, mientras Harry apretaba los puños, tratando de controlar la ira que invadia su cuerpo. Hermione, preocupada por su amigo, fue la encargada de contestar a Snape.

-Por favor, profesor, no puede hacer esto a Harry... Además, yo se lo que son los antídotos naturales, son los que...

-Si, Granger, estoy seguro de que lo sabes, pero la próxima vez que quiera informarme acerca de ello, preferiría abrir el libro de texto antes que oír tu voz recitando el párrafo coma por coma.

Hermione se puso tan colorada como Harry, mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus hermosos ojos castaños. Harry, ante ello, se dispuso a defender a su chica de los comentarios envenenados de Snape y del carcajeo que inundaba la mazmorra de Snape.

-Pues, usted ha preguntado, y Hermione ha respondido. Era eso lo que desaba¿no? Además, no veo que ningun otro haya levantado la mano, además de Hermione.

Snape se acerco, atravesando con la mirada a Harry.

-Sientate, Potter. Y son otros veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-¿Qué¿Solo por defender a mi mejor amiga se cree con el derecho de quitarle puntos a mi casa!

-No solo me creo con el derecho, _tengo_ el derecho. Y si no te parece, ve y reclámale a Dumbledore, que es quien me ha dado esa facultad. Claro, tu salida de mi clase ameritaría otros cincuenta puntos menos...

-¡Si usted cree que solo por amenazarme con quitar puntos a Gryffindor voy a dejar de defender a Hermione, esta muy equivocado¡Y puede dejar vacio el reloj de arena de Gryffindor, quitarle todos sus puntos, pero de ningun modo voy a dejar que le hable así a mi mejor amiga! (N/a: alusion al reloj d arena q marca los puntos de las casas, con rubíes, en el caso de Gryffindor, esmeraldas con Slytherin, etc...)

La clase entera se encontraba tan silenciosa que se podía oír el sonido de un alfiler al caer. El único ruido era el sonido suave e interrumpido de los sollozos de Hermione. Los Gryffindors estaban en una especie de trance por la demostración de osadia de Harry, mientras que los Slytherins observaban con despecho al ojiverde, en especial un rubio que dirigia a Harry miradas de odio total.

Snape también miro con desagrado a Harry. Tenia un tic a causa de la ira acumulada. Finalmente, pudo pronunciar palabra.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, y quedas castigado. Todos los sábados, hasta Pascuas, te quiero en mi despacho a las diez de la mañana. Y espero que eso te enseñe a comportarte como es debido...

Harry se sento por fin, temblando de furia. Hermione, que todavía no podía contener las lagrimas, lo observaba dulcemente, gratificándole con la mirada su atrevimiento. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase, cuando la joven pudo por fin agradecer a su salvador.

-Vaya, Harry, eso fue un detalle muy lindo de tu parte... – le dijo Hermione con una tierna sonrisa, mientras le revolvia el pelo.

-Bueno, Herm, yo no podía permitir que te hablara así... Que diantre se cree... – respondió Harry fingiendo modestia, cuando en realidad en su interior sentía todo un carnaval.

-No, de verdad, pienso que fue algo... algo simplemente maravilloso, que nunca espere. Te lo agradezco con toda mi alma...

-No fue nada Herm... Para eso estan los amigos¿no es así? – dijo el ojiverde, rodeando a la chica con su brazo.

-Claro Harry, y tu y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos del mundo... – contesto la joven con otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

"Si, claro Hermione... Los mejores amigos..." pensó Harry, algo dolido. Sin embargo, en el fondo, sentía una chispa de esperanza que creia que solo era cuestion de tiempo antes de que Hermione cayera rendida a sus pies.

----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------

Cuando se oyó el timbre, Draco respiro aliviado. Por fin había acabado esa asfixiante clase... Era la primera vez en su vida que no se sentía comodo en clase de Pociones, puesto que sabia de que privilegios gozaba en ella. No obstante, aquel día, empezando por el enfrentamiento entre Gryffindors y Slytherins, la humillación de Snape hacia su querida Hermione y la forma en que Harry la había defendido, lo único que deseaba era que la clase terminara. Sin embargo, sus sentimientos cambiaron del agotamiento a la furia en unos cuantos segundos cuando el rubio observo la situación al finalizar la clase, cuando el ya había abandonado el aula, dedicandole una ultima mirada a la leona castaña.

-Vaya, Harry, eso fue un detalle muy lindo de tu parte...

Draco, al oír esas palabras salir del aula que había dejado atrás, se regreso inmediatamente, dispuesto a identificar a la dueña de esa voz. Se asomo levemente por la puerta entreabierta, y se encontro con una agradecida Hermione que jugaba con el pelo de un satisfecho ojiverde, otorgandole una de esas maravillosas sonrisas que ella poseia. El rubio sintio una ola de furia recorrer su cuerpo, una ola que comenzaba en la punta de sus dedos para terminar su camino de regreso a su corazón.

-Bueno, Herm, yo no podía permitir que te hablara así... Que diantre se cree...

"Si, claro Potter, hazte el presumido y tratala de impresionar... Menudo imbecil¿pero que demonios se cree¿Acaso piensa que puede conquistar a cuanta chica que se le atraviese?". Draco se volvio a asomar, solo para ver a Harry abrazándola...

El rubio no pudo contenerse mas. Sentía fuego ardiente en su interior, la sangre hirviente que se agolpaba en sus sienes... Saco su varita, dispuesto a embrujar a Harry. Sin embargo, estaba decidiendo que hechizo utilizar cuando los dos leones salieron del aula juntos, todavía abrazados.

-¡Quítate de en medio, Malfoy!

Draco no respondio. Nunca habia sentido tanta ira contra una persona en toda su vida. Hermione parecía haber notado lo que Draco sentía, pues cuando lo vio, se ruborizo e inmediatamente se desprendio del abrazo del ojiverde.

-Este... Sera mejor que nos vayamos, Harry...

-Si... Estoy harto de ver tanta porqueria...

Los Gryffindors se alejaron por el pasillo, seguidos por la inquisidora mirada de Draco Malfoy. Hermione podía sentirla, sabia que el la observaba... Y se sentía mal por no poder devolverle la mirada...

El rubio se quedo viendo como se alejaban por el pasillo su peor enemigo y el amor de su vida. No podía expresar ese sentimiento de odio hacia Harry Potter, un odio que, si antes era grande, ahora era inmenso. Se encontraba ahí parado, tratando de tranquilizarse, cuando llego Zabbini algo agitado.

Malfoy, aquí estas... Te he buscado por todos lados...

-¿Qué diablos quieres Zabbini? No estoy de humor...

-Es importante Malfoy... Ha llegado una carta...

-¿Una carta¿Y a mi que si te ha llegado una carta?

-No, no entiendes... _Nos_ ha llegado una carta... Una carta... de tu padre...

* * *

Yyyyy... Q piensan? Tal vez no fue mi mejor kapi, lo c... Pero estara mejor el prox, os aseguro... Espero ya poder disponer de un poko mas de tiempo para publikar rapidamente, pero si no puedo, una diskulpa por adelantado... Y esq a ultimas fechas tengo muxos trabajos pendientes, fiestas diversas, inkluso un viaje la prox semana... S Ahhh, q loka esta vida mia...

Bueno, bueno, parece q a nuestros protasse les atraviesan 1000 kosas en estos momentos... Tanto Herm komo Draco tienen miedo de volverse a ver, ademas del amor que Harry le profesa en silencio a Herm, lo q provoka los celos d mi Draquito! Y x si esto no fuera poko, al parecer mi rubio c va a enfrentar de nuevo a su padre, aunk sea x medio d una karta... Q dira! Cielos, ni yo misma lo se! XD (Broma ehhh, klaro q c q pasara en mi fic! Bno, eso kreo XD)

Y xfavor, **reviewss**! Lo que les gusto, lo q no, los buenos, los malos y los feos, TODOOOOOO!

Atte. Marianna de Bloom


	12. Como Romeo y Julieta

Wolousssss! Lamento si tarde en publikar, y debo dcirles q aorita lo toi haciendo kon bastntes prisas... Rekuerdan q les mencione q salia d viaje? Bno, pss me voi en kuestion d 2 hrs! Y komo akabo d terminar el kapi, decidi subirlo d una vez, en lugar d subirlo a mi regreso... Asi q no tardo mas, y djo aki los reviews:

**TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE :** Holaaaaa! Si, kreo q tienes razon, definitivamente no ha sido mi mejor kapi... Pero ia sabes q hago lo posible xq todos los kapis keden mas o menos bien, i komo tu mismo dices, los prox seran mucho mas interesantes... Y en kuanto a lo q me dices... T juro q hago todo lo q puedo x eskribir y publikar rapido, pero q al mismo tiempo kede un texto de buen nivel y calidad, y no kualkier porkeria. Sin embargo, y komo ya les he dicho, en estos momentos no dispongo del tiempo suficiente para dedikarme plenamente al fic... Asi q lo uniko q puedo hacer es pedir diskulpas Pero d vdd, no kreas q lo hago a las karreras, trato d darme mi tiempo p/eskribir y hacer un texto q guste a la gente, y t prometo q tmb tratare de q los kapis q vengan keden muxo mejor... Ah, x cierto, soi mexicana! Tu d dond eres? (kuriosidad ok? XD aunk mi pekeña niña interna m regañe y me diga q deje d meterme dond no me llaman...¬¬) Byess!

**Ash y Javi:** Wolasssss! Uuuu! X fin t kumplo lo q t prometi, i aki aparece, despues d tanto tiempo d esperarla, la famosa Ashley Cold! d vdd espero q t guste tu participacion, y si no, lo sientou, pero fue el uniko lugar dond t podia meter; si t hubiera puesto en otro lado, c me hubiera desbalanceado bastante la historia uuu! Chao!

**Zalamandra:** Hi! Si, lo c, yo y mis finales d infarto... Muajajaja! (risa malevola) (recibo un golpe de mi pekeña niña interna). Q bno q t gusto lo d klase d Pociones, tu fuist la q m inspiro! No dudes en seguir mandando ideas, m agrada tu mentalidad! Si, yo tmb estoy empezando a odiar al padre d Draquito... pero pobre, no le keda d otra, es komo la mafia: una vez q entras, no hay modo d salir... Au revoir!

**Lovely Dame:** Wolisss! Uuu, grax grax! Y no digas eso d tu fic, d vdd q el concepto es muy muy bueno, tal vez t falle un pokito la redaccion, pero en general la idea, komo ya t dije, es muy original! Y tmb m gusto el nuevo q m dijist, aunk debo decirte q lo malo d los songfics esq todo sucede kon muxa velocidad XD pero aun asi, me ha agradad bastante... No t dejo review, x falta d tiempo, pero d vdd m ha gustado! Nos vmosss!

**MALFOYTEAMO:** Salut! Wo0o0ow! M da muxo gustoq t haya gustado mi fic! D vdd, hago lo q puedo x publikar rapido, pero no dispongo d muxo tiempo, komo podras dart kuenta, asi q tardo algo en publikar... En fin , spero q t guste este kapi, y grax! Sayonara!

**Shirru-Malfoy** : Wohohouuu! Uuuuuu! Lamento tener q desilusionart, pero en este kapi no c revela el kontenido d la karta, solo da ciertas pistas a lo q podria ser... o lo q no... jaja muxo misterio, lo c...(hasta mi pekeña niña interna lo dice, imaginat...)Es lo malo d eskribir: tienes q awantar las ganas d decir tooooodo lo q pasa x tu mente XD Byesitosss!

**Guchi:** Hello0o0o0o! Grax grax, q bno q t gusta mi fic, lo hago kon muxo kariño! Cielouss... d vdd pasast tanto leyendo mi historia? oO Eso m hace sentir orgullosa sabes! (mi pekeña niña interna me da un zape y dice "no presumas, y deja al pobre Guchi en paz..." En fin XD) Bno, hasta la vista, baby!

**Merenwen-Taralom :** Q ondaisss! Q bno q t gustouuu! Si, lo c, la famosa karta! Nadie sabe su kontenido, ni lo sabran x un buen rato, lo sientou... Pero los tngo q mantener interesados! (broma XD) Adious!

Y bueeeeeno, dado q ya ksi me voi, i no tngo mas q decir x el momento, les dejo un kapi q, en lo personal, m parece d lo mas romantiko... (sin afan d presumir, klaro, rekuerden q a mi pekeña niña interna no le agrada...TT) Titulado "Como Romeo y Julieta", c los dejo kon todo mi korazon!

* * *

**Como Romeo y Julieta**

Draco Malfoy avanzaba velozmente por el oscuro pasillo, las venas de las sienes palpitándole con furia... Mientras tanto, su cerebro se negaba a creer lo que ya era una realidad, lo que deseaba tanto olvidar y esconder mil metros bajo tierra; aquello que tanto había temido, por fin había ocurrido.

_A los jóvenes Slytherins: _

_No nos extendemos mucho, pues no contamos con el tiempo suficiente para explicar todo. Lo único importante que deben saber es que nuestro plan ha fallado. Es de vital importancia que pongan en marcha YA la parte que les correspondían en los planes, todos y cada uno de ustedes. Lamentamos que, a fin de cuentas, tengan que llevarlo a cabo, en especial tu, Draco, pero es muy importante que se haga de una vez, o todo, absolutamente todo, se podría arruinar. Avísennos cuando reciban este mensaje, y recuerden: cuanto más pronto comiencen, mejor._

_Atte. Sus padres _

"No, no, no, por favor, esto no puede ser verdad... No puedo hacerlo¡simplemente no puedo! Y mucho menos ahora, justo en estos momentos... ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?" pensaba el rubio desesperadamente. Caminaba por el pasillo que se dirigía al "Punto Muerto", un lugar del cual su existencia era conocida solo por los mortifagos que habían pasado por Hogwarts, aunque a ultimas fechas, sus amigos y el simplemente lo utilizaban como punto de reunión, un lugar donde nadie nunca los encontraría. Draco sabia que tendrían que estar ahí; puesto que no estaban en la Sala Común, era el único lugar donde podrían estar. Llego a la estatua del troll _Uglander el suave_, conocido por pasar el tiempo recogiendo flores, giró el tulipán del sombrero de la escultura tres veces a la izquierda, tres cuartos a la derecha. Luego, tiró del brazo de _Uglander_. Una pequeña abertura, suficiente como para que pasara un humano con comodidad, se abrió en la base de la estatua. Vigilando que nadie lo viera, Draco se metió. Efectivamente, el resto de los Slytherins varones de su año se encontraban en la cómoda estancia circular. Cuando lo vieron llegar, Zabbini, Crabbe y Goyle se le acercaron. Al parecer, Zabbini ya había puesto al corriente a los demás.

-¡Malfoy, por fin llegas¿Nos podrías explicar que demonios sucede?

-¿Qué no se los dijo Zabbini, Crabbe?

-Pues... Podría decirse que trató de decirnos, pero no pudimos lograr que dijera media palabra... Por lo menos el muy imbécil ya se recupero...

-Cierra la boca, Goyle – intervino de pronto Blaise, que se encontraba tan pálido como un fantasma.

-¡Basta, que no estoy de humor para discusiones! Si quieren saber lo que pasa, mas vale que se sienten... – respondió el rubio, tragando saliva con dificultad.

En unos pocos minutos, el chico informo a sus compañeros acerca del contenido de la carta, y de lo que sus padres esperaban de ellos. Crabbe y Goyle escuchaban con la boca abierta, de vez en cuando balbuceando sin sentido. En cambio, Zabbini permanecía en completo silencio, demasiado anonadado como para hablar. Fue hasta que Draco guardo silencio cuando Zabbini pronuncio palabra.

-¿Y... y ahora que haremos, Malfoy?

Aunque la pregunta sonaría perfectamente normal para cualquiera que hubiera estado escuchando la conversación, como Crabbe y Goyle, Draco entendió el trasfondo de lo que Blaise había querido decir. Sabia exactamente a que se refería, pero... no quería decirlo, pues hablar acerca de ello seria como aceptarlo, y resignarse a no hacer nada para cambiarlo. Sin embargo, esta vez no se trataba si quería decirlo, _tenía_ que decirlo.

-Pues... Seguir las instrucciones, aferrarnos al plan... ¿Qué mas podemos hacer?

Esta vez fue Zabbini quien comprendió el verdadero significado de las palabras de Draco. El sabía que el rubio se había negado desde un principio a seguir el plan, primero por la repugnancia que le causaba, pero ahora... Era evidente que seguía rechazándolo, pero el por qué había cambiado drásticamente.

-De acuerdo, seguiremos como lo habíamos planeado... ¿Y como comenzaremos?

Lentamente, como no queriendo aceptar lo que les deparaba, los cuatro Slytherins se juntaron en un pequeño circulo, dispuestos a maquinar el modo de llevar a cabo lo que debían hacer.

--------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------

-Hermione¿te quedas a charlar un rato?

-No, chicos, yo, este... Debo terminar los dos pergaminos extras que pidió Snape, iré a la biblioteca...

-Oh, vamos Herm, sabes que lo acabas en cuestión de diez minutos, quédate un momento...

-No, de verdad Harry, quiero asegurarme de que quede bien, pero gracias de todos modos...

La castaña salió de la Sala Común, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por haber engañado a sus amigos. Era cierto que se dirigía a la biblioteca, pero ya había acabado el trabajo de Snape hacia unos momentos, así que no iba precisamente a trabajar. El motivo por el que la joven realmente iba a la biblioteca era que necesitaba de algunos momentos de soledad, para reflexionar acerca del día que acababa de tener.

"No debí haberlo hecho, no debí salir así abrazada de Harry¡por Dios¡En que estaba pensando¿Qué habrá _el_ pensado de mí? Seguramente que soy una cualquiera...", pensaba la castaña con tristeza. "¿Y si piensa que el que me interesa es Harry, y se aleja de mi? O peor aun¿si no se inmuto cuando yo estaba con Harry? Eso significaría que no le importo, y por lo tanto, – un dolor atenazó en el pecho a la muchacha – que no me quiere..." La joven sacudió la cabeza, en un vano intento por alejar los pensamientos de su cabeza. Sabia que no podría soportar la desilusión de perder la oportunidad de estar con alguien a quien amaba de verdad, pero¿y si ese alguien no sentía lo mismo por ella? "No tendría sentido todo lo que me ha dicho en sus cartas... No, no puede ser... Por lo menos estoy segura de que siente algo por mi, tal vez no amor, pero algo... Valiente consuelo" pensó la joven con amargura. Suspiro profundamente. Ya había llegado a la biblioteca, y sin embargo, no deseaba seguir pensando en asuntos tan dolorosos. "Leeré un poco, quizás eso me distraiga", se dijo a si misma. Hermione entro a la biblioteca, y se sentó en su silla favorita, pero en cuanto se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento, se dio cuenta de lo agotada que estaba. "Demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Será mejor que me vaya a la cama de una vez". Con mucho esfuerzo, la castaña se levanto nuevamente. Se estiró mientras bostezaba ruidosamente, y se dirigió sin prisas de nuevo a su Sala Común, pues no tenía ganas de charlar con sus amigos, que seguramente seguirían ahí en esos momentos. Para su sorpresa, la estancia se encontraba vacía, a excepción de algunos pequeños de primer y segundo curso, así que subió de inmediato a su habitación, se cambio y se acostó en su cama, sin poder evitar reflexionar acerca de Draco y Harry. No se dio cuenta en que momento cayó profundamente dormida.

---------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o-----------------------------

La semana transcurrió sin novedad para los alumnos de sexto grado de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Solo tuvieron juntos, el día viernes, una lección mas de Pociones, en la cual Snape, después de haber restado treinta puntos a Gryffindor, informo a Harry que estaría ocupado ese sábado a las diez, pero que eso no significaba que no cumpliría su castigo, así que lo esperaba ese mismo sábado a las ocho de la noche. Harry pasó el resto del viernes vociferando contra Snape, y lamentándose de que su fin de semana se había arruinado por completo. Sin embargo, dado que no podían hacer nada, y que Hermione lo había amenazado con lanzarle una maldición sella-labios si no se callaba, Harry se limito a resignarse a su suerte, rezando por que el castigo no durara mucho.

El sábado por la mañana los Gryffindors se levantaron a la hora de rigor, mas por costumbre que por que ya hubieran descansado lo suficiente. Con un poco de pereza todavía, los leones de sexto curso se dirigieron a desayunar, acompañados por Ginny, como de costumbre. Iban todos en silencio, demasiado agotados por la semana tan llena de trabajo que habían pasado. Solo hablaron cuando ya habían probado bocado todos, en el momento en que una lechuza depositaba "El Profeta" frente a Hermione.

-¿Alguna novedad, Herm? – pregunto Ron a la joven.

-No, nada al parecer... Solo una señora en Brighton que pensó que había mortífagos en su patio trasero, y resulto que eran simples doxies en proceso de conseguir pareja...

Los Gryffindors rieron alegremente, sumándose al ruido que había en el Gran Comedor, como todas las mañanas. Dean intervino con uno de sus clásicos comentarios graciosos.

-Vaya, vaya... Pero si al parecer, no solo las doxies quieren conseguir pareja... ¿Verdad, Ron?

Ron, que estaba comiendo hojuelas de avena y miel, se atraganto, mientras sus amigos se reían a carcajada limpia. Cuando logro recuperar el aliento, su cara pecosa se encontraba casi tan roja como su cabello.

-Cierra la boca, Dean.

-¿Qué pasa Ron¿Qué tiene de malo el querer conseguirse a una chica, una que, por cierto, esta tan bien como a la que le has echado el ojo?

-Ya basta Dean...

-Vaya, así que el pequeño Ronnie tiene una cita... Que ternura... ¿Quien lo diría? – intervino Seamus entonces.

-Ya chicos, déjenme en paz – respondió Ron, tratando de hacer sonar su voz sobre las risas de los leones.

-¿Y quien es la afortunada, eh Ron? – pregunto Parvati divertida.

-Chicos, por favor...

-Vamos Ron, dinos, prometo no decírselo a mamá... – dijo entonces Ginny.

Ron los miró lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, uno por uno. Aquel gesto hizo que todos se desternillaran de la risa una vez más. Cuando hubieron recuperado el aliento, Seamus hablo.

-¿Y bien¿Nos dirás ya, Ron, o tendremos que sacártelo a golpes?

-Ya, ya, vale... Pero prometan no reírse, y no decírselo a nadie...

Vale Ron, en todo caso¿a quien se lo diríamos?

Bueno... Oh, demonios, está bien. Es esa chica de Ravenclaw de quinto, la que conocimos en el baile de Navidad Dean y yo... Aquella chica rubia, que no dejaba de hablar de música y libros...

-Oh, por Dios... No me digas que es Ashley Cold... (N/a: T lo prometí y aki sta Ash! Spero q t gust XD) - dijo Seamus, incrédulo.

-Pues... Si - respondio Ron, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Ashley Cold¿La Señorita Perfección¿Cómo te puede gustar ella? No es tu tipo...

-¿Por qué lo dices, Ginny?

-Veras, el problema con Ashley Cold es que nunca sonríe. De verdad, es rara la ocasión en que la he visto reír... Bueno, será porque a la pobre no hay quien se le acerque...

-¿Y eso por que¡Es bellísima! – dijo Ron, como si fuera pecado dejar a una chica tan hermosa sola y sin amigos.

-No lo se... Muchos la ven con la típica imagen de "nerd", aunque debo decirles que para nada... A mi se me figura bastante simpática, claro, lo que la he conocido...

-Vaya... Y si es tan seria¿cómo fue que la conociste, Ron?

-Bueno, ella era la amiga por correspondencia de Anthony Goldstein, así que nos la presento a Dean y a mí, y pues... ustedes saben, entre plática y plática, me cayó muy bien, de verdad que es una chica con muchas cualidades...

-No me digas que te has enamorado de ella...

-Bueno, yo... No lo se la verdad, no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas, y no se si sea amor...

-Preguntémosle a la experta... ¡Tierra llamando a Hermione Granger, aquí Dean Thomas, reportándose con Hermione, pidiéndole que baje de su nube y preguntándole que opina de Ron y Ashley!

Los Gryffindors estallaron en risas, más por la forma en que lo dijo Dean que por el comentario en si. Hermione, quehabia estado distraida hasta que escucho su nombre,lo miro sarcásticamente.

-Aquí Hermione Granger, desde su nube, informándole a Dean Thomas que ella no tiene ni idea de cuestiones amorosas, y mucho menos con una intelectual, puesto que en las relaciones, la intelectual suele ser otra...

Los jóvenes, comprendiendo la ironía de la castaña, también rieron, incluido Dean.

-Por eso mismo te preguntamos, Herm... A ver, cuéntanos¿Qué es lo que busca una chica como tu en un chico?

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que cada quien tiene diferentes clases de gustos; por mas parecida que sea una persona a otra en cuanto a actitud, sus preferencias nunca serán iguales...

-Si, estamos de acuerdo¿pero tú¿Qué es lo que hace que te atraiga un chico?

Hermione se detuvo a pensar unos momentos. En realidad, nunca había reflexionado seriamente acerca de ello. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que le atrajera un chico?

-Bueno, en primer lugar, tiene que ser una persona que me comprenda a la perfección, que sepa como es mi carácter. Tiene que ser un chico que no aparente lo que no es, o que por lo menos, que no lo haga cuando esta conmigo. Y sobre todo, tiene que entender que, con defectos y virtudes, así soy yo, y no estoy dispuesta a cambiar. Y si el me llegara a aceptar así... – En su mente, se formo la imagen de Draco, su dulzura en el modo de tratarla, como se quitaba aquella coraza cuando estaba con ella, y el modo en que la aceptaba, sabiendo quien era y de donde venia.

-Y si el te llegara a aceptar así¿qué, Herm?

Hermione suspiro suavemente. No deseaba revelarles la identidad de la persona que rondaba por su mente en esos momentos.

-Pues... Si me llegara a aceptar así... Sabría que el es el indicado.

Las chicas asintieron, mientras que los chicos se volteaban a ver con cara de "no tengo idea de que esta hablando..." Sin embargo, Harry no dejaba de escuchar atentamente, pensando que cualquiera de esas afirmaciones de Hermione le podía servir para conseguir que ella se fijara en el.

-Pero, Herm, en ese caso no te entiendo. ¿Cómo puede ser que te agraden los chicos sensibles, que te acepten tal cual eres, y te guste el imbécil ese?

-No le digas asi a Draco, Ron; además, el no es como todos creen, el es...

En eso estaba Hermione, cuando de pronto, reconoció la rubia cabellera que se acercaba en esos momentos por el pasillo que conducía a las mazmorras, una cabellera que había aprendido a identificar perfectamente, una cabellera... una cabellera que en esos momentos se encontraba cogido del brazo de Pansy Parkinson.

-... el es un desgraciado...

Y sin decir mas, Hermione se levantó de su lugar y salio corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

-------------------------------o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------

-Vamos, Draco, por favor...

-Ya te dije que no, Parkinson, yo no me meto en ese tipo de líos; además, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para preocuparme por los tuyos...

-Oh, por favor Draco¡no te pido mucho! Solo te pido...

-Te entendí la primera vez Parkinson, y te reitero una vez más: no lo haré.

Draco y Pansy mantenían esa discusión mientras se dirigían a desayunar la mañana del sábado. Lo que Pansy quería de Draco era que él animara a Blaise para que éste la invitara a salir. El rubio, sin embargo, se negaba rotundamente a entrometerse en esa clase de problemas, alegando que él no se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de "cursilerías". Sin embargo, ahora se acercaban cada vez mas al Gran Comedor, y que la joven se había prendido de su brazo amenazándolo con no soltarlo hasta que el aceptara, el chico estaba a punto de ceder.

-Por favor Draco, te lo imploro...

-¡Vale ya, Parkinson, te he dicho que no y punto¡Es mi última palabra!

-¿Ah, si? Pues yo también ya te he dicho que no te soltare hasta que me ayudes.

-¿Y? Si soporto vivir con toda esta escoria de "magos"¿crees que no aguantare tenerte encima hasta que desistas?

-Oh, eso es lo que tu crees... ¿Y que hay de Granger¿Tú crees que ella aguante el que yo me la pase cogida de tu brazo?

Draco la miro con los ojos desorbitados. No se le había cruzado por la mente. "Hermione..."

-No te atrevas a meterte con ella, Parkinson, o a la que le ira mal será a ti...

-Pues si eso es lo que quieres, acepta lo que te propongo.

El rubio observo a la chica. Sus oscuros ojos mostraban determinación. Luego miro discretamente al Gran Comedor, y se dio cuenta de que su castaña lo observaba, y entonces salía corriendo. Fastidiado, se dio cuenta de que no tenía opción.

-¡Vale, vale! Lo haré, pero mas te vale que no me presiones, lo haré cuando crea conveniente...

-¡Gracias, gracias Draco! – dijo Pansy, mientras una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Solo déjame desayunar en paz...

Y así, Draco se dirigió a su mesa del comedor, preguntándose si lo que habría hecho escapar así a Hermione habría sido _él_.

------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------

Silenciosas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Hermione, mojando la almohada en la que la chica se encontraba recostada. Por suerte, su habitación se encontraba vacía, pero sabia que sus amigas no tardarían en regresar, así que se seco el llanto con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Por qué¿Por qué estaban cogidos del brazo¿Será que la quiere? No, no puede ser, no lo creo, a el no le gustaría una insensible como esa... Pero¿y si ella lo quiere a el? No, no podría, ella no lo merece a él... ¿Y si lo hace por venganza, por lo que sucedió el lunes en Pociones¡Oh Dios mío¿Estará molesto conmigo?" Hermione estaba muy preocupada. No sabia que esperar, o si debería actuar. "Tal vez debería escribirle, para que sepa que lo que sucedió fue un error", pensó. "Pero¿y si me dice que no le interesa, y que el es feliz con Pansy, y que no quiere saber mas de mi? No creo que pudiera soportarlo..."Al final, la joven decidió no hacer nada. "Si de verdad le importo, él será quien dé el primer paso, no tengo que ser yo; y si no lo hace,... – un dolor cruzo el pecho de la joven, mientras sentía un cubito de hielo que pasaba por su garganta –... espero que lo haga..."

---------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------

Draco desayunaba en silencio. A causa de lo que acababa de suceder, se encontraba de pésimo talante, y lo que siguió en su día no hizo mucho por mejorar su humor.

-Hey, Malfoy, tengo que hablar contigo...

-¿Qué no ves que estoy desayunando, Zabbini? Ahora lárgate y no me molestes...

-Mira, imbécil, no voy a permitir que me hables de ese modo; además, tienes mucho que ver en esto, y no dejare que te escabullas tan fácilmente...

-¿Puedes decirme que es lo que quieres, para que después simplemente te vayas?

-¿Ah, es que no lo sabes¿Lo hiciste y ahora te haces el que no sabe?

-Zabbini, son apenas las diez de la mañana, y ya me estas exasperando. Ahora, una de dos: o me dices lo que me vas a decir, o te largas.

-Bien¿quieres saber? Te lo diré: tú sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Pansy...

-Si¿y a mi eso que?

-¿Eso que¡¿ESO QUE¡Eres un maldito cínico, sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo!

-¡Vale ya, estúpido, no lo se, así que dímelo!

-¡Te vi cogido del brazo de Pansy, y no me lo niegues, que no fui el único que te vio¡Con decirte que hasta la estúpida de Granger vio como coqueteabas libremente con Pansy!

Draco se puso primero rojo, luego empalideció súbitamente. Así que Hermione lo había notado... "Bien, eso le dará su merecido. Que sepa lo que sentí cuando la vi con el imbécil de Potter..." pensó. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un peso de culpabilidad en el estómago.

-Mira, Zabbini, todo esto se puede arreglar sin lloriqueos...

-¡No son lloriqueos¡Además, yo pensaba que a ti no te interesaba ella!

-¡No me interesa, nunca me ha interesado ni me interesará¿Quieres saber lo que paso¡Te dire lo que paso¡Ella se me acerco, a pedirme de favor que te dijera _a ti_ que la invitaras a salir!

Zabbini, que estaba a punto de vociferar de nuevo, cerró la boca rápidamente. El también se ruborizo.

-Pansy... P-Pansy r-r-realmente... ¿Ella quería que t-tu me dijeras...eso?

-¡SI¡Era por eso que estaba conmigo! Me amenazo con no volver a soltar mi brazo si no le ayudaba, y obvio, tuve que decirle que lo haría...

-P-p-pero... No puedo creerlo...

-Ya te lo había dicho, pero no me hacías caso... ¿Ahora si me piensas creer?

-Y-yo... P-por supuesto, Malfoy, es mas, yo... lo siento mucho.

-La próxima vez infórmate mejor antes de hacer alguna reclamación, Zabbini...

-Si, claro que lo haré...

-¿Ahora ya me dejaras desayunar tranquilo?

-Pues... de hecho lo haría, pero hay otra cosa que debo decirte...

La sonrisa de Zabbini, que había florecido en cuanto Draco le dijo lo que realmente había sucedido con Pansy, se desvaneció rápidamente. Draco observo aquel rostro ensombrecido, preguntándose que mala noticia le iban a comunicar ese día.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? – dijo en voz baja.

-Pues... Mi padre me ha informado ya los pasos a seguir para el plan. Es preciso que comencemos lo más pronto posible; es mas, lo ideal seria que iniciemos hoy...

-¿Hoy¡Pero si acaban de enviar las instrucciones!

-No te apures, no hay mucha diferencia entre el nuevo plan y el viejo; lo único que cambia es la velocidad en que lo tenemos que realizar...

-Vale, vale... ¿Me lo dirás ahora?

En unas cuantas frases sencillas, Blaise revelo a Draco la parte del plan que le correspondía a el. Cuando termino, el rubio estaba pálido, su frente empapada en sudor.

-... pienso que este plan es incluso mejor que el anterior; además, toma en cuenta que mataras dos pájaros de un tiro...

-¿Qué¿A que te refieres, Zabbini?

-Vamos Malfoy, tu sabes a lo que me refiero...

Draco sí comprendía lo que Blaise quería decir. Mas... eso no significaba que quisiera aceptarlo. Simplemente se limito a asentir silenciosamente.

-Bueno, ya te lo he dicho, Malfoy. Trata de empezar lo más pronto posible. Ah, y recuerda: ni una sola palabra.

Draco no respondió. Vio como Zabbini se alejaba, y luego devolvió la mirada a su plato de hojuelas. El hambre había desaparecido. Draco se levanto pesadamente, dispuesto a regresar a su habitación, y preguntándose si alguna vez su vida seria tranquila de nuevo.

----------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------------

El día pasó con velocidad, sin ningún acontecimiento que interrumpiera la pacífica existencia de los Gryffindors en el castillo. El hecho más notable fue la partida de Harry, a las ocho menos cinco, para cumplir su castigo con Snape. Sin embargo, después de eso, la Sala Común de los leones quedo en el mismo estado de sopor en el que había estado todo el día. El grado de aburrimiento era tan fuerte que los chicos de sexto año decidieron hacer sus deberes en ese momento, a tal punto llegaba la situación. Como Hermione era la única que ya los había terminado, no acompaño a sus compañeros a la biblioteca, a pesar de lo mucho que le habían insistido. Se quedo sola, en su habitación, pensando en su día, en como ese pequeño detalle de la mañana lo había arruinado por completo. Ninguna carta procedente de Draco había llegado, por lo que la joven se resigno a pasar el día sin tener contacto con el, lo cual le dolía intensamente, especialmente por el suceso que había acontecido. La joven se sentó en la ventana, observando la oscuridad de la noche, la Luna y las estrellas brillando suavemente. Suspiro con pesar, y decidió que lo mejor era irse a la cama, en lugar de estarse lamentando. Se alejaba ya de la ventana cuando oyó un ligero toque. Se detuvo en seco, y automáticamente saco la varita del bolsillo. Otro golpe. Se acerco sigilosamente a la ventana, que era de donde provenían los ruidos. Se asomo con cuidado, solo para encontrar a...

-¡Draco¿¡Que diablos haces aquí?

-Sorpresa – respondió el joven con una gran sonrisa. Traía en una mano un ramo de rosas, y en la otra su varita. – Ayúdame a subir¿quieres?

La castaña abrió la ventana completamente. Con su varita, murmuro _"¡Levicorpus!". _Draco comenzó a levantarse en el aire, un poco sorprendido. Llego hasta la ventana de la joven, y le dirigió otra de sus fulminantes sonrisas. Hermione estaba anonadada, y al mismo tiempo encantada.

-Pe-pero... ¡Por Dios Draco, si te descubren te suspenderán!

-¿Y¿Desde cuando me han importado las normas? Me parece que lo que sucede realmente es que no quieres verme, así que será mejor que me vaya...

-¡No¡No te vayas! Quiero decir, no es que no quiera verte, sino que todo esto es tan...

-¿Raro? Me lo imagino... Pero, para ser sincero...

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, la razón por la que estoy aquí es que...

-¿Si?

-Bueno, yo... La verdad es que... – Draco suspiro. Había llegado el momento de decirlo. – Yo... yo no... aguantaba las ganas de verte... – dijo rápidamente, mientras se ruborizaba intensamente.

-¿D-d-de verdad? – dijo Hermione. Sus mejillas también se habían teñido de un intenso tono rosado.

-S-si...

Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos. Si quedaba algo por decir acerca de sus sentimientos, en esos momentos se las palabras se desvanecían en el aire. Con una mirada todo quedaba perfectamente claro.

Los chicos se quedaron platicando en la ventana durante largo rato, sin notar el paso del tiempo. Ocasionalmente se quedaban en silencio, mientras veían a la Luna ocultarse bajo las sombras que las nubes perfilaban en ella, y después volver a salir de entre ellas, en medio de un ambiente mágico. En uno de esos periodos de mutismo, Hermione suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Draco.

-No, nada... Solo que... Bueno, me gusta mucho estar contigo aquí, tú sabes, hablando y viendo la Luna...

-A-a mi tam-también me gusta mucho, Hermione.

_Hermione_. Su nombre sonaba celestial a sus oídos...

-¿Sabes, Draco? Esto me recuerda mucho a una vieja historia muggle...

-¿Ah si¿A cual puede ser?

-Es una obra antigua, titulada "Romeo y Julieta"

-¿Y de que trata? – pregunto Draco interesado, pues nunca había estado en contacto con nada muggle, excepto _ella_, claro.

-Es acerca de dos jóvenes, que son hijos de familias enemigas. Se conocen en una fiesta de disfraces, y caen perdidamente enamorados. Sin embargo, deben mantener su amor en secreto, por la gente a su alrededor, así que el la visita todas las noches a escondidas, en el balcón de ella...

-Wow... Menuda coincidencia...

-Vaya que si... Cualquiera diría que la has leído.

Draco sonrió, y Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Una sonrisa tan maravillosa, que opacaba a la Luna y a todas las estrellas con su fulgor.

-Vaya, vaya... Entonces yo vendría siendo Romeo... y tu...

-Si, yo seria Julieta...

-Si, Julieta... _Mi_ Julieta...

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. _Su_ Julieta. La había llamado _su_ Julieta... no pudo evitar esbozar otra enorme sonrisa.

-Si... Como Romeo y Julieta...

Los muchachos se observaron una vez más. Draco no podía evitar fijar su mirada en sus grandes ojos castaños, y en esos labios tentadores que le pedían a gritos un beso. Hermione se encontraba en una situación similar, mientras admiraba los increíbles ojos grises del rubio, y su boca color de fuego. Sin embargo, la chica no tenia idea de cómo actuar. Nunca había vivido algo similar. Lo único que atino a hacer fue rehusar la mirada del joven, y regresar la vista hacia el panorama. El rubio, tratando de hacer menos incomodo el silencio, trato de seguir con la plática.

-¿Y como termina la historia de Romeo y Julieta? Me imagino que debe ser un final feliz...

-Pues, a decir verdad...

¡PUM¡PUM¡PUM!

Se oyeron pasos en las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas, seguidos de una voz masculina que decía "Hermione¿estas ahí?"

-¡Oh por Dios¡Draco, vete! – susurró Hermione apresuradamente.

-Si, ya me voy – respondió el chico, algo asustado. – Te veré luego... mi Julieta.

Y con una dulce sonrisa, el joven susurro "¡Finite Incatatem!", y descendió lentamente por fuera del balcón de la castaña. Hermione apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para cerrar la ventana antes de que un chico irrumpiera en su habitación.

-¡Harry¿Qué haces aquí?

El ojiverde, algo turbado por su propia intromisión en la recamara de la joven, se sonrojo, mientras dirigía una sonrisa apenada a la chica.

-Yo... Venia de mi castigo con Snape, cuando oí voces aquí arriba, pero se me hizo raro porque tengo entendido que todos están en la biblioteca, así que decidí investigar... Lo siento.

-No hay cuidado, solo que no lo hagas nuevamente, casi me matas de un susto...

El chico se limito a sonreír, mientras guardaba su varita, que había sacado por inercia, en su bolsillo. Después, se sentó en una de las camas.

-¿Y con quien hablabas?

-¿Y-yo? N-no, Harry, y-yo no hablaba con nadie... – respondió Hermione, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Mmm... ¿Estas segura? – pregunto el chico suspicazmente.

-Si, claro que si Harry, yo estaba completamente sola...

Hermione rezaba en silencio para que Harry no notara la visita nocturna que había tenido.

-De acuerdo, te creo Herm... Solo que se me hace raro, estoy seguro de que no lo estaba imagina... ¿Y estas flores? – Harry interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo, cogiendo, extrañado, el ramo de rosas que estaba en la cama de Hermione.

-Yo, eh... – Hermione no sabia que responder. Se estaba ruborizando, lo que la delataba. – Se las han dejado a Lavender, de parte de un admirador secreto. – dijo por fin, aunque no muy convencida.

-Vaya... No lo sabia... – Al parecer, el chico no había notado nada. Hermione respiró aliviada.

-Ni yo, pero el mensajero me ha pedido que no diga absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a Lav, así que no lo comentes¿vale?

-Si, claro, no te apures.

Hermione cogió las flores y las depositó suavemente en la mesilla de noche, mirándolas con ternura. Sin embargo, trató de no parecer muy obvia, por lo que siguió la plática a Harry.

-¿Y que castigo te ha puesto Snape?

-Ay, ese maldito imbécil... ¿Sabes que me puso a hacer? Me obligó a ordenar todas sus pociones, por orden alfabético, color y función, una por una...

-Wow... Agobiante...

-Vaya que si... No te miento al decirte que, a los diez minutos de castigo me moría por arrojarle el frasco de crecepelo instantáneo que tenia en la mano...

Los Gryffindors rieron brevemente, para quedar en silencio una vez más. Hermione no dejaba de pensar en Draco, en la forma en que se había despedido, como la llamaba "su Julieta" con tanta dulzura...

-¿Hermione?

-¿Si?

-Te he preguntado que has hecho tu esta tarde...

-¿Ah, si? Lo siento, estoy algo... distraída...

-Mmm... ¿Y bien?

-¿Qué? (N/a: komo podran notar, Hermione esta completa i totalmente en las nubes! XD ayyyyyyy, lo q hace el amor!)

-¿Qué hiciste por la tarde?

-Yo... bueno, yo... nada interesante... solo... descubrí una de las cosas más maravillosas y bellas que pueden existir en esta vida...

-¿Ah, si¿Y que fue lo que descubriste?

- Yo... ¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Harry?

- Si, dimelo Herm - dijo Harry, deseoso de seguir hablando con la dulce joven.

Yo... Bueno yo...Descubrí el significado delverdadero amor, Harry, y te lo aseguro, es tan magnifico como el de cualquier cuento de hadas... O... como el de Romeo y Julieta...

* * *

Q tal? Os ha gustado? uuu, lo sientou, abandonare mi modestia, a mi si me gusto! Auch! (golpe d mi pekeña niña interna...¬¬') Y uds, q opinan?

Bno, yo c q a estas alturas, todos kieren saber q diablos dicen las kartas del Sr. Malfoyy del resto de los padres de los Slytherins... Ademas, el amor ronda x Hogwarts, mezklado kon sentimientos de konfusion, ira, e incluso miedo $ Y ahora q?

Y si no es muxa molestia, x favor:

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Atte. Marianna de Bloom


	13. Día de San Valentín

Wolas a todous! En primerisisimo lugar, kiero pedir diskulpas x tardarme tanto en subir el kapi, i komo siempre, poner pretextos... en fin, les juro q solo hoy tuve tiempo d terminarlo i subirlo! Y stuve bastante tiempo xq la vdd keria q este kapi fuera muuuuuy special, y toi ksi segura d q kuando lo lean m van a komprender ;)

Bno, basta de banalidades, vamos a los reviews...

**Guchi**: Wolaisss! Uuu, grax grax! Sii, lo c, es lo q todos dicen: POBRE HARRY. Y no lo niego: pobrecito d mi Harry keridooo! TT pero tiene q sufrir, lo siento, y despues d este kapi va a sufrir aun mas... bno, aki toi para konsolarlo XD i lo del beso... jiji lo dejare en inkognita... Muajaja! (risa malevola. Mi pekeña niña interna me de un zape auch) Byess!

**Merenwen-Taralom** : Q ondausss! Jeje grax, ia sabs, io puro romanceee al 200! XD esq neta, el amor es lo mas maravilloso del universo conocido i x konocer! uuuuu komo piden ese beso! pero trankila, t dare gusto... XDXD i lo d la karta... eso si m lo voi a guardar muajaja! (MArianna se revuelka en el piso en su imitacion barata de risa malevola. Su pekeña niña interna simplemente voltea los ojos...) Chaitoo!

**zalamandra :** Wolouss! Jeje sipp tu sigue mandando ideas, nunk sabes kuando pueden ser utilizadas... uuu siii, io amo kuando mis lektores kooperan! Lo siento, todavia dbo mantener en secreto nuestra pekeña mision, pero... komo ia t dije, uno nunk sabe... ;) Byesitosss!

**Shirru-Malfoy** : Hi! Graxxxxx 1000! Aiiiiii siii, io sigo insistiendo q Draquito es d mis favoritosss! (dspues d mi Harry, clarou!) kien no kisiera un millon d ellos? Sii, pobre harry, lo c, lo c! Pero solo sufriendo c aprende en la vida! See u!

**TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE** : Q ondaaaaauuu! Uuuuu, m enkanta q t haya gustado, tu eres mi kliente mas exigente! XD y me alegra q no t haya resultado predecible jijiji ;) muxas grax x preguntar, yo tmb toi bien i m fue de pelous en mi viaje! XD wo0o0ow eres d mex! kreo q ninguno d mis lektores es de mex, solo tu! Vaya, q sorpresas da la vida! Y en kuanto a darme tu mail, kiero dcirt q no me parece algo asi... "lanzado" komo dices tu, pero pss lo dejo a tu elexion... a mi m gusta hacer amigos nuevos! Grax x tu review! Chaoo!

**Ash y Javi** : Wolo0o0ous chika! Jajaja, io t adverti dsd un principio q ibas a tener cierta participacion... ejem... especial... Quiso decir rara¡QUISO DECIR RARA¡zap! (otro golpe, kortesia de mi pekeña niña interna...¬¬') uuuuuu, agenda? No lo c, pero io amo la historia de Romeo y Julieta! es taaaaan romantiko, para ñoñitas komo io! y tu cita t la dbo en este kapi, ai pa la prox sale? Sayonaraa!

**MALFOYTEAMO **: Hi oh! Wo0o0ow grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax grax ! Byessss!

**Terry Moon** : Hello0o0o! Cielous, supongo q nuestros keridos Draquito y Herm estan todavia demasado aturullados al saber q estan enamorados uno del otro como para reaxionar komo todo una serpiente y una leona... Pero te aseguro, en este kapi hay personalidad D&Hr al 100! Y en kuando a Harry y la karta... t dejare en suspenso, pero sorry! Piensalo: q seria d todos nosotros, fans d HP sin el toke de suspenso y misterio q nos deja JK kda vez q terminamos un libro! Grax x ambos reviews! Chao0o0o!

**princezz :** Wolaisss! Uuu, graxiii! io tmb toi kompletamente d akuerdo en q es mejor lo d adentro q lo d afuera, pero pss entre leones i serpientes, uno nunk sabe... Byesss!

bueeeeeeeno, sin mas les dejo este kapi, q m kedo bastante extenso, x cierto... pero espero q sea d su agrado. Aprovechando el recien pasado 14 d febrero, este kapi, titulado "Dia de San Valentin", le hace sus honores a esta celebracionnn! Spero q les guste!

* * *

**Dia de San Valentin**

Fríos ventarrones, seguidos de días de intenso sol, marcaban el inicio del loco mes de Febrero (N/a: por eso de "Febrero loko y Marzo otro poko! XD Ya veremos q tan loko c pone para nuestros chikos...). Eran apenas los primeros días del mes, pero el amor ya rondaba por cada esquina del enorme castillo de Hogwarts. Por todos lados se veían chicas cuchicheando mientras los chicos pasaban a su lado, los cuadros del castillo poniendo contraseñas como "Filtro Amoroso de Mimbulus mibletonia", y por supuesto, las parejas de jóvenes caminando tomados de la mano o abrazados. Sin embargo, la oleada de romance no parecía afectar a los profesores, que seguían dejando tantos deberes como siempre, o incluso más, y especialmente para los alumnos de sexto año. "No podemos distraernos de nuestro programa por cada día festivo que se nos atraviese, y especialmente uno como Día de San Valentín", fue lo único que dijo la profesora McGonagall, cuando Ron le pregunto por que dejaba tantos deberes para el fin de semana, puesto que el sábado era el Día de San Valentín. Sin embargo, los profesores eran los únicos que pensaban así, pues la llegada del 14 de febrero emocionaba a todos en el castillo, y por supuesto, también a los leones de sexto año. Era normal ver a Neville y a Lavender platicando en alguno de los sofás de la Sala Común, mientras Ron escribía muy concentrado en largos pergaminos perfumados. No podían faltar las largas discusiones por nimiedades entre Parvati y Dean, seguidas, claro, de grandes reconciliaciones con abrazos y besos, e incluso también se podía ver a Seamus saliendo furtivamente de la estancia, y regresando a altas horas de la noche. Hermione y Harry eran los únicos a los que, al parecer, no les hacia afectado la epidemia romántica. Sin embargo, no era precisamente así...

Hermione seguía recibiendo las ocasionales visitas de Draco, al pie de su ventana. A causa de la enorme cantidad de deberes que tenían que entregar, sus compañeras de cuarto pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca, por lo que los chicos no se preocupaban mucho de ser descubiertos; pero por si las dudas, Hermione activaba el encantamiento _"Muffliato_", con el cual podían estar completamente seguros de que nadie los oiría. La castaña disfrutaba enormemente de la compañía del joven, pues, además de ser un chico extremadamente divertido y tierno, eran las únicas oportunidades que tenia de hablar y pasar tiempo con él. Por su parte, el rubio la visitaba con gusto, ya que ella era de las pocas personas con la que se sentía cómodo, y que al mismo tiempo, lo hacían sentir bien consigo mismo. Los dos se comprendían y compenetraban perfectamente como personas, por lo que el tiempo pasaba como un suspiro cuando estaban juntos.

Por su lado, Harry sentía como la relación con la leona de cabellos castaños había cambiado notablemente. Antes, ella era su confidente y consejera, la que siempre estaba ahí, pasara lo que pasara. Pero, a últimas fechas, ella siempre se encontraba lejana, física y mentalmente, pues aunque ella estuviera a su lado, sus pensamientos siempre parecían estar volando del otro lado del castillo. A Harry le dolía este distanciamiento, no solo por el gran amor que sentía por la joven, sino también por todos los años de amistad que parecían estarse perdiendo en esos momentos. Tenia que hacer algo. Pero... ¿qué?

--------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------

Los Gryffindors se dirigían, como cada viernes, a la "tortura semanal", que era como ellos llamaban a la clase de Pociones. Faltaba un día para San Valentín, y parecía que todos ya habían hecho planes para el sábado.

-¿Y con quien iras, Harry?

-¿Qué¿Cuándo¿A dónde, Ron?

-¡Hola, la Tierra llamando a Harry Potter¿Cómo que cuando¡Pues mañana! Día de San Valentín, visita a Hogsmeade¿recuerdas?

-Ya, ya, vale, ya recordé... Pues... no lo se, Ron, ya veré a quien consigo... Oye, espera un minuto¿qué no se suponía que íbamos todos juntos?

-Si, como cada año, lo se, pero... se han atravesado... tu sabes... cosas...

-¿Cosas¿Qué cosas, Ron?

-Pues... Tú sabes...

-No, no se...

-Oh, vamos Harry, sabes bien a que se refiere Ron... Esa cosita que les afecta a todos en estas fechas... – intervino de pronto Seamus.

-¿Qué¿De que hablan?

-Ay Harry... No eres mas despistado porque no recordarías como te llamas... ¡Pues claro que hablamos del amor, tontito! – dijo Lavender, mientras Neville la rodeaba cariñosamente con su brazo.

-Ah... Eso...

-Claro, Harry¿pues que mas? – dijo Parvati con voz dulce.

-Si... Lo siento, supongo que no había pensado muy bien en ello...

-Si, claro... ¿Entonces?

-¿Qué?

-¿Con quien iras! – respondió exasperada Lavender.

-Ah, ya, eso... Yo... No lo se... ¿Ustedes con quien van?

-Lavender y Neville van juntos, lógicamente; Seamus con esa chica misteriosa de la cual no nos quiere decir ni el nombre, y yo con Dean, dado que, desgraciadamente, no me quedo otra opción... – respondió Parvati, mientras Dean la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Y... ¿qué hay de ti, Ron?

-Pues yo... y-yo... – Ron trago saliva. Se había puesto muy colorado, y su lengua se había trabado.

-¡Tranquilo, Ron! El ira, obviamente, con la chica de Ravenclaw... ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

-A-A-Ash... A-Ashle-ey... – respondió Ron dificultosamente.

-Ah, ya, Ashley Cold... – dijo Harry, algo desanimado.

-S-s-si...

-¡Supéralo ya, Ron! Digo, se que es una chica muy linda, pero no como para que te pongas así...

-S-si... Y-ya, va-vale...

-¿Y bien, Harry?

-Yo... Pues... Supongo que tendré que ir con alguien que este disponible...

-Si, Harry...

-Y... Tampoco será ninguno de ustedes...

-Lógicamente, Harry – dijo Dean poniendo los ojos en blanco (N/a: como podrán notar, Harry esta un poco... como decirlo con sutileza... pues, digamos q nervioso, xq podrán imaginarse en kien esta pensando para q sea su cita... jiji hay q comprender al niño, pobre, db ser difícil pedirle a alguien q salga contigo TT)

-Pues... Entonces... yo... yo... no se...

-Mmm... Vaya, pues la verdad no se me ocurre nadie... ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ginny?

-No, no creo que ella quiera...

-¿Por qué no? Ustedes dos son muy buenos amigos, no habría razón...

-Si, lo se, pero... no... no es precisamente ella quien tengo en mente... – murmuro Harry mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.

-Pero entonces¿a quien tienes pen...? Ah, ya... – Ron interrumpió su frase al comprender lo que Harry quería decir.

Los Gryffindors miraron suspicazmente a Harry y a Ron. No sabían de quien podía estar hablando el ojiverde, pero no preguntaron, ya lo sabrían; pues al parecer, Harry ya tenia decidido que ella seria quien lo acompañaría a Hogsmeade el día siguiente.

Bueno, Harry¡mucha suerte cuando la invites, y ojala diga que si! – dijo Parvati con una sonrisa que transmitía confianza.

-Si, Harry, y recuerda que en todo caso, siempre queda una persona que estará dispuesta a ir contigo, siempre sucede... – dijo Seamus con firmeza.

-¿Y quien podría ser para mi, en caso de que me diga que no? – pregunto Harry.

-Pues... Esta Hermione, por ejemplo.

Y dicho esto, los leones, que ya habían alcanzado el aula de Pociones, entraron en ella antes de que Snape llegara.

------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------

Corría velozmente por el pasillo. Su largo cabello castaño se movía desordenadamente a causa de la prisa, y su mochila llena de libros rebotaba contra su espalda cada vez que la chica daba un salto. "¿Cómo diablos fue que me quede dormida?" se pregunto desesperadamente. "No debí quedarme con él hasta tan tarde anoche, me ha faltado descanso..."

Hermione seguía avanzando con rapidez. No podía dejar de ir a clase de Pociones, era la única oportunidad en la semana que podía verlo por las mañanas; y aunque no hablara con él, disfrutaba mucho la simple fortuna de ver su hermoso pelo rubio reluciendo bajo la luz de las velas, sus penetrantes ojos grises dirigiéndole fugaces miradas, así como tímidas sonrisas que, para ella, iluminaban la estancia con su fulgor. Además, moría por darle su respuesta, la respuesta a la pregunta que el chico le había hecho la noche pasada.

---------------------o0o0o0o FLASHBACK o0o0o0o---------------------

Aquella noche, Hermione se había resignado a que el chico no iría a visitarla. Ya eran más de las diez, y el joven generalmente llegaba a su ventana alrededor de las ocho de la noche. Hermione suspiro con pesar. Se recostó en su cama, demasiado triste como para cambiarse la ropa. No habían transcurrido ni diez minutos, en los cuales la muchacha se había dedicado a reflexionar si había dicho o hecho algo incorrecto, cuando la sonriente cara de Draco se asomo a través del cristal. La chica, sorprendida, se levanto inmediatamente a abrirle.

-¿Draco¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Si, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte... – respondió el rubio sarcásticamente, mientras le dirigía una sonrisita pícara. (N/a: ATENCION CHICAS QUE LEEN: Se imaginan al wapisisisimo de Draquito Malfoy, sonriendo traviesamente, mientras el aire juega con su pelo y sus hermosísimos ojos grises brillan bajo la luz del cuarto de Herm? Yo siiiiii! ♥)

-Y-yo... Pensé q-que no vendrías...

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de estar contigo, aunque sea unos minutos? No, gracias, prefiero venir...

-Yo... Perdón, no quise ser grosera...

-No hay cuidado. Ahora, déjame entrar, que me estoy congelando aquí afuera...

Hermione se aparto de la ventana para que el rubio pudiera pasar por ella. Luego, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en diferentes camas, como siempre, para así poder verse mientras hablaban.

-¿Y por que vienes a estas horas? Generalmente ya estas aquí como a las ocho... – pregunto la castaña.

-Tenia que hacer... cosas... – dijo el rubio, sin mucha convicción, mientras tomaba un libro de Parvati de su mesilla de noche.

-¿Cosas¿Qué clase de... cosas? – pregunto suspicazmente Hermione. No parecía haberse tragado eso de las "cosas" tan fácilmente.

-Pues... tú sabes... ¡cosas! – El chico rió despreocupadamente. Hermione lo observo. – Algunos encargos que me dio mi padre, recados para los padres de algunos chicos.

-Mmm... Esta bien, te creeré... Pero la próxima vez avísame antes de llegar tarde...

Draco la miro alzando una ceja con altivez, pero al mismo tiempo dándole a entender que solo bromeaba.

-¿Y por que habría de hacerlo, _niña_¿Acaso eres mi madre?

-No, para nada, _niño_, soy mucho más que eso... – respondió Hermione siguiéndole el juego, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda.

-¿Ah, si¿Me podrías decir entonces que eres para mí? – contraatacó Draco, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con su brazo.

A Hermione aquel gesto la tomo por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que el chico la abrazaba; o mejor dicho, la primera vez que un chico la abrazaba, un chico que tuviera intereses fuera de los amistosos. Por ello, la joven no tenia idea de cómo reaccionar, simplemente se dejo llevar.

-Ah¿con que no sabes quien soy, eh?

-No, no tengo idea de quien puedes ser.

-¿Ah, si? Pues si tú no sabes... ¿qué te hace pensar que yo voy a saber?

Los dos chicos rompieron en risas ante la ocurrencia de la joven, y solo se interrumpieron cuando Draco siguió hablando.

-Pues déjame decirte que yo si se perfectamente que eres para mi...

-¿Ah, no que no¿Y me puedes decir quien soy para ti?

El rubio se desprendió del calido cuerpo de la chica, para ponerse de pie, y luego arrodillarse suavemente frente a la chica.

-Eres la chica que me acompañará a Hogsmeade mañana, 14 de Febrero; si es que aceptas, claro...

Hermione abrió los ojos, atónitamente. Estaba completamente sorprendida, hasta cierto grado de incredulidad. "Debo estar soñando", se dijo a si misma. "No puede ser que me lo haya pedido¡no lo puedo creer!". La chica trato de responderle al joven, sin éxito alguno, puesto que la voz no salía de su garganta. Respiro profundamente, y volvió a hablar.

-D-Draco, y-yo...

_¡Hermione¿Ya te dormiste?_

La voz de Parvati se oyó en las escaleras que subían al dormitorio. Presa del pánico, Hermione urgió a Draco.

-¡Draco, tienes que irte!

-Si, si, ya me voy, en cuanto me digas tu respuesta...

-Te lo digo mañana, cuando termine Pociones. Ahora¡VETE!

El joven salio rápidamente por la ventana, gesticulando un "Adiós" con los labios, mientras descendía hasta los jardines. Entonces, Hermione desactivo el _"Muffliato"_ con un rápido movimiento de varita, se acostó en su cama y se cubrió con las sabanas velozmente, justo antes de que Parvati entrara a la habitación. (N/a: Para los q no han leído el 6to libro, i los q ia lo leyeron, para recordárselos: el _"Muffliato", _en el libro, sirve para q los oidos d los d alrededor c llenen d cierto zumbido, para q no oigan lo q la persona q lo apliko esta hablando. Aki le di un nuevo uso, algo así komo los encantamientos "impasibilizadores" kreo q c llaman, para q no c oiga lo q c habla en una habitación)

-¡Hermi...¡Vaya! Pensé que seguirías despierta, Herm. Bueno, pensándolo bien, el cuarto estaba demasiado silencioso como para que hubiera alguien levantado aquí. Solo vine por un libro que olvide, juraría que lo deje aquí... ¿Cómo es que ha ido a parar bajo la cama? En fin, estoy hablando sola... Dulces sueños, Herm.

Se oyeron pasos que atravesaban el dormitorio, el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse y el chasquido de la misma al cerrarse. Hermione rápidamente se levanto, corrió a cambiarse de ropa y se acostó de nuevo, con intención de dormirse por fin. Sin embargo, la voz de Draco seguía retumbando en sus oidos: _"Eres la chica que me acompañará a Hogsmeade mañana... si es que aceptas, claro..." . _"¿Si es que acepto¿Y como podría no aceptar, mi Romeo?" pensó la chica dulcemente. "Muero de ganas de que sea mañana para decirte solo una palabra: _Acepto_".

---------------o0o0o0o FLASHBACK o0o0o0o--------------------

La respiración agitada de Hermione hacia eco en el corredor. Ya casi llegaba, solo faltaban unos cuantos metros... La chica dio vuelta en la esquina del pasillo en el que se encontraba la mazmorra de Snape, le faltaba muy poco para llegar... cuando se encontró con el rostro de Snape, que se asomaba en la puerta de su aula.

-Vaya, vaya... Miren quien se ha dignado a venir por fin...

-Y-yo lo siento, p-profesor, me he quedado dormida...

-Es la segunda vez que llegas tarde a mi clase en lo que va del año. Y haciendo cuentas, si la última vez te reste 10 puntos, esta vez son... 20 menos para Gryffindor. Ahora, entra antes de que te quite los pocos que te restan.

Con una sonrisa malévola, Snape se aparto de la puerta para permitirle el paso a la chica, que, colorada, entro a la mazmorra. Ya todos habían comenzado a trabajar. Hermione se sentó rápidamente en su lugar, entre Ron y Harry, quienes discretamente le preguntaron que le había pasado. La chica movió los labios, formando las palabras "Me quede dormida", mientras los jóvenes asentían y volvían a su trabajo, y cierto rubio le dirigía una mirada interrogativa. Sin embargo, Hermione no se percato de el, e inicio con premura su labor.

Las dos horas de clase pasaron rápidamente, puesto que la poción de Pesadilla Inducida que estaban mezclando exigía de total concentración por parte de los chicos. Al final, la pócima tenía que mostrar un color amarillo suave. Sin embargo, la única que se acercaba ligeramente a lo especificado era la de Hermione. Snape pasó por los calderos de todos, sin hacer comentarios ante los colores exóticos que presentaban las pociones de los Slytherins. No obstante, cuando hubo llegado a los leones, hizo comentarios envenenados acerca de los colores azulados que tenían sus brebajes, sin percatarse siquiera del logro de Hermione. Después de restar diez puntos por cada Gryffindor que había hecho un desastre de su poción, y de dejar tres pergaminos acerca de la correcta preparación de la poción de Pesadilla Inducida, Snape les ordeno que se retiraran. Todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, para ir a la biblioteca a terminar sus deberes y así aprovechar al máximo el fin de semana romántico que tenían por delante. Hermione se demoro a propósito, para así poder responder a Draco que aceptaba su propuesta. Sin embargo, al terminar de recoger sus pertenencias, se sorprendió al ver que Harry estaba a un lado de ella, mientras Draco los observaba desde atrás con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Harry, me asustaste!

-Oh, lo siento Herm, pensé que ya me habías visto...

-No, para nada, pensé que todos ya se habían ido...

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio cargado de incomodidad, solo roto por la voz de Harry que hablo en ese instante.

-Hermione, yo, este... Bueno, yo... Bien, me he quedado a esperarte porque... yo quería... hacerte una pregunta...

-¿Una pregunta¿A mi?

-Pues... Si, a ti...

-Vaya... Pues, dime Harry.

-Bien, yo... Me preguntaba si... Bueno, yo... Quería saber si... Bueno, que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer... si no te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana...

A Hermione la invitación le cayó como balde de agua fría. No pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, mientras el rostro de Harry miraba hacia abajo, muy colorado; y Draco los fulminaba con la mirada. Por fin, Hermione pudo articular una frase casi ininteligible.

-H-H-Harry, y-yo... y-y-yo... n-no...

-No te preocupes, no me tienes que contestar en este momento. Solo házmelo saber pronto¿vale?

-H-Harry, p-p-pero...

-¿Que pasa¿Ya tienes una cita? – pregunto el joven, con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Y-y-yo, n-no... P-pero...

-¿Entonces es que no quieres ir conmigo?

-N-no, t-tu no e-eres el p-prob-blema...

-¿Entonces por que no aceptas? No creo que tengas algo mejor que hacer...

-Y-yo...

-Vamos Hermione, por favor¿si?

Harry le dirigió su más dulce mirada a Hermione, acompañado de una tierna sonrisa en la que le dejaba ver cuantas ganas tenia de que la chica lo acompañara, y a la que Hermione no pudo resistir...

-E-esta bi-bien, H-Harry... I-iré co-contigo...

-Gracias, Herm¡sabia que aceptarías! – respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. – Bueno... Eh... tengo que irme. Te veo mas al rato¿vale?

-S-si...

Y dicho esto, el león salio de la mazmorra, dejando atrás a la castaña y sin ver al rubio que se alejaba del lugar por el otro extremo del pasillo.

------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------

-Bien, yo... Me preguntaba si... Bueno, yo... Quería saber si... Bueno, que si no tienes nada mejor que hacer... si no te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade conmigo mañana...

En cuanto Draco oyó las palabras de Harry, sufrió un sentimiento poco conocido en el, un sentimiento que raras veces había experimentado, pero que en esos momentos fluía a raudales de su interior: ira genuina. Al ver como el ojiverde suplicaba a Hermione, _su_ Hermione, que fuera a Hogsmeade con el en día de San Valentín, el rubio no pudo evitar sentir una ola de fuego que recorría cada milímetro de su cuerpo, una onda furiosa que lo tentaba a sacar su varita en ese mismo momento y hacer que Harry Potter pagara por haberse atrevido siquiera a pedirle algo así a Hermione. Sin embargo, el chico se quedo inmóvil, tratando de controlar sus ganas de asesinar a Harry en ese instante.

-Vamos Hermione, por favor¿si?

-E-esta bi-bien, H-Harry... I-iré co-contigo...

En un principio, Draco pensó que no había oído bien. "No... no puede ser... no, hay algo mal con mis oidos¿de donde ha salido este zumbido? Si... es eso... ella no pudo haber aceptado, no...". Sin embargo, al oír el "Gracias, Herm¡sabia que aceptarías! Bueno... Eh... tengo que irme. Te veo mas al rato¿vale?" que salio de la boca de Harry, Draco descubrió, para horror suyo, que no había sido su imaginación: Hermione había aceptado. El chico, aturdido, salio rápidamente por la puerta, antes de que Harry lo viera. "No... no es cierto... oí mal, esto no puede ser verdad, Hermione no puede ir con el a Hogsmeade, no..." El sentimiento de confusión en el que se había transformado la ira del joven, ahora dejaba paso a una sensación de desazón nunca antes sentida por el chico, una combinación de tristeza, enojo y algo de decepción. Draco se encontraba tan sumido en sus deprimentes pensamientos, que no se percato de los pasos que lo seguían, hasta que oyó la voz de la persona.

-¡Draco...¡Espera, por favor!

El chico se detuvo en seco; al instante había reconocido a la dueña de aquella voz, aunque ello no significaba que quisiera enfrentar a la joven tan pronto.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto secamente, sin siquiera voltear a verla. Estaba tan confundido, tan enojado, tan dolido...

-Draco, yo... y-yo lo siento, lo arruine... – Hermione, apenada, trataba de detener al joven de los hombros; sin embargo, este se soltaba en cuanto sentía el roce de sus manos.

-Si¡y vaya que lo arruinaste! No sabes el tiempo que me tomo solamente reunir el valor para pedirte que me acompañaras a Hogsmeade, y a la primera oportunidad¡vas y aceptas la invitación del imbécil de Potter, que te lo pidió mucho después que yo!

-D-Draco, p-por favor...

-Yo pensaba que era conmigo con quien querías ir a Hogsmeade...

-Claro que quiero ir contigo a Hogsmeade, Draco...

-¿Y entonces¿Por qué aceptas al estúpido de Potter, y a mi me dejas como idiota?

Hermione no sabia que decir; en realidad, no sabía ni siquiera la respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho el rubio. ¿Por qué había aceptado?

-Yo... Su-supongo que pensé q-que Harry, como lleva tanto siendo mi amigo... Supuse que se molestaría s-si...

-¿Si que, Hermione?

-S-si... Si le decía que iría contigo en lugar de el.

Draco no podía creer que Hermione le estuviera diciendo eso. Abrió los ojos exageradamente, en una clara expresión de incredulidad, mientras la castaña permanecía en silencio absoluto. Por fin, el joven profirió un grito.

-¿QUÉ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE LO ACEPTASTE SOLO PARA QUE NO SE MOLESTARA!

-Pu-pues... Si...

La furia de Draco había regresado. No daba crédito a las palabras de la chica. En su ira, tomo a la joven por los hombros y la sacudió.

-¡Hermione¡¿Cómo diablos puedes decir eso¡No debes dejar de hacer cosas que deseas hacer solo porque a alguien más no le parece!

-Y-yo... L-lo se, Draco, p-pero no puedo...

-¡Claro que puedes, Hermione! Si hubiera una catástrofe mundial, y quisieras escapar, pero alguien te dice que no lo hagas¿lo dejarías de hacer¿No, verdad?

-N-no, claro que no...

-¡Es lo mismo, Hermione¡Esta es la catástrofe: no puedes venir conmigo a Hogsmeade porque Potter quiere que vayas con el! Dime¿te quedaras cruzada de brazos resignada a tu suerte, o lucharas por escapar del desastre¡Dímelo, Hermione!

-N-no...

Las lágrimas corrían ya por las suaves mejillas de la chica. Al ver las brillantes gotitas que se deslizaban sobre la cara de Hermione, el hielo del corazón de Draco se derritió, y toda la ira, la tristeza y la decepción se disipo en un solo instante. De inmediato, soltó la presión que había estado ejerciendo sobre los hombros de la chica, sin dejarla de sujetar.

-Hermione, no es justo que te sacrifiques siempre por darle gusto a los demás; no es justo para ti ni para nadie. Tú eres una persona muy importante, llena de cualidades, y con el corazón más hermoso que he conocido. No permitas que nadie te mangonee, mi Julieta...

Al oír las palabras del chico, Hermione inmediatamente rompió en llanto. Se aferro a Draco sollozando en su calido pecho, mientras el chico la rodeaba tiernamente con sus brazos.

-D-D-Draco, l-lo siento ta-tanto... Y-yo q-quería de-decirle... decirle q-que no, p-pero...

-Tranquila, tranquila, todo esta bien; no hay ningún problema, yo lo se... – la interrumpió Draco con dulzura, mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

-G-gracias po-por en-entenderme... mi R-Romeo...

-No te preocupes – le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. – Y ahora, tenemos que ver como resolver esto...

-Y-yo l-le... Le puedo decir a Harry que no puedo ir mañana, q-que se me ha presentado un trabajo o algo así...

-Pero, en ese caso, seria peligroso que nos llegara a ver allá alguien mas¿no crees?

-P-pues si, tienes razón... Y vaya que va a haber gente mañana...

-Maldición, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que creí... Es imposible que nadie nos vea mañana...

-S-si, la verdad, tendríamos que ser invisibles para pasar desapercibidos...

Y en la mente de Draco se empezó a formular un plan; arriesgado, pero el único modo de pasar el día de San Valentín con su Hermione. En cuanto se lo dijo a ella, empezó a poner miles de objeciones, como él sabia que haría. Sin embargo la chica, al pensar que tendría que pasar el día con Harry mientras todos estaban en pareja, lo que supondría muchos comentarios y sensaciones incomodas, además de perder la oportunidad de estar con Draco, acepto la idea que le proponía el joven. Los dos se miraron y sonrieron, antes de separarse, cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones.

--------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------

El día de San Valentín arribo acompañado de un límpido cielo azul, así como un brillante y hermoso sol que dejaba ver que ese seria un día digno de recordarse. Todos se preparaban para uno de los mejores paseos a Hogsmeade, todos menos...

-¿Pero por que, Hermione?

-Ya te lo dije Harry, de verdad me siento terrible...

-Pero me lo prometiste ayer...

-Lo se Harry, y no sabes como lo siento...

Los Gryffindors de sexto curso estaban ya en la Sala Común, colocados en parejas, como de costumbre, mientras veían a Harry suplicarle a Hermione que lo acompañara. Sin embargo, se notaba que Hermione no se encontraba bien. Tenia grandes ojeras, y su piel, blanca de por si, se encontraba aun mas pálida. El cabello desordenado le daba un efecto aun mas grave.

-Bueno, esta bien Herm. Y... dado que ya no tengo ninguna cita... ¿quieres que me quede contigo? Podría acompañarte, por si se te ofrece algo...

-No, Harry, no podría pedirte que no fueras a Hogsmeade, en absoluto...

-Pero Hermione, ni siquiera tengo con quien ir...

-Y... ¿por qué no vas con Ginny? Me ha dicho que no tiene ninguna cita...

-Pues... Ay, no lo se, Herm... ¿Con Ginny?

-Vamos Harry, es muy simpática, y se llevan muy bien...

-Oh, esta bien, iré con Ginny... Mira, aquí viene...

La pelirroja bajaba las escaleras justo en ese momento. Su cabello relucía bajo la luz que se filtraba por los ventanales.

-¿Qué hay chicos¿Listos para el paseo? Oh, Dios... Hermione, luces terrible...

-Si, lo se Ginny, así es como me siento...

-Vaya, que mal... Supongo que no iras a Hogsmeade...

-No, para nada, no podría... Lo malo es que yo pensaba ir con Harry, y ahora el no tiene ninguna cita... – dijo la castaña, dándole un leve pisotón a Harry.

-Ah, Ginny, y hablando de eso, me preguntaba si, dado que Hermione ya no ira, si... quisieras ir conmigo... – pregunto desganado el ojiverde.

-Oh, cielos Harry... Yo... Me parece bien – respondió la joven, poniéndose de mil colores.

-Bueno, será mejor que se vayan ya, o llegaran muy tarde al pueblo... Diviértanse – interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Si, si, tienes razón... ¡Vámonos todos juntos chicos!

Y entre sonrisas y bastantes "cuídate mucho" (en especial por parte de Harry), los leones se despidieron de la chica, que, en cuanto los chicos se hubieran ido, corrió a su habitación a efectuar la segunda parte del plan.

---------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------

-¿Otra vez, Malfoy?

-Si, otra vez Zabbini, y las que sean necesarias...

-Por Merlín, no me digas que todavía no progresas con el plan...

-Ya te dije que he avanzado un poco, pero entiende que no es nada fácil... Además, aprovecho que el castillo queda vacío para que sea más sencillo...

-Vale, vale, no vayas a Hogsmeade otra vez... De todos modos, yo iba a estar muy ocupado...

-¿Ah si¿Con Parkinson?

-¿Con quien más? – respondió el chico, sonrojándose.

Ambas serpientes mantenían esa conversación el sábado por la mañana, mientras Blaise se preparaba para ir a Hogsmeade. Draco le había dicho que no iría, puesto que tenia que afinar algunas partes del plan. Blaise, conociendo la dificultad del mismo, no puso muchos reparos; además, como él mismo había dicho, no iba a tener mucho tiempo para Draco.

-Ya, vale Zabbini, vete, que se te hará tarde para tu cita...

-Muy gracioso, Malfoy. Por lo menos yo _si_ tengo una cita... – respondió aquel maliciosamente.

-¡Vete mucho al...!

_-¡Blaise¿Estas ahí?_

La voz de Pansy proveniente de la Sala Común interrumpió la frase de Draco, quien se limito a arrojarle una almohada a Zabbini. Este se contuvo de regresarle el golpe, y se miro por última vez en el espejo.

-Bueno, Malfoy, me voy... Disfruta de tu sábado...

-Muérete, Zabbini.

Apenas el chico había salido, Draco se metió a toda prisa al baño del dormitorio. Se apresuro a arreglarse, pero con cuidado, pues sabia que tenía que verse bien ese día tan especial. Porque... contrario a lo que Blaise pensaba, el también tenia una cita. "Y con la chica mas maravillosa del planeta..."

-----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------

El bello pueblo de Hogsmeade relucía bajo la deliciosa luz que proyectaba el sol. El paisaje mostraba hermosas veredas que empezaban a reverdecer después del crudo invierno, así como flores que comenzaban a abrirse perezosamente, mientras delicadas mariposas revoloteaban sobre sus pétalos. Por otro lado, en el horizonte se podían apreciar las suaves colinas todavía cubiertas de blanquísima nieve, por lo que el panorama mostraba en conjunto una atmósfera mágica, excelente para el día de los enamorados. La mayoría de los alumnos ya caminaban por los parajes de Hogsmeade, mientras curioseaban en tiendas como Zonko y Honeydukes. Las parejas de vez en cuando se unían en reducidos grupos, para después volver a separarse de dos en dos. Había mucha gente, realmente mucha, por lo que nadie notaba las tenues pisadas que marcaban un par de pies invisibles que caminaban por ahí...

La idea había sido de Draco, al mencionar Hermione que "tendríamos que ser invisibles para pasar desapercibidos". El chico entonces recordó su fiel capa invisible, la que su padre le había regalado cuando ingresó a Slytherin. Propuso a la joven usarla para ir a Hogsmeade tranquilamente, sin presiones. Al principio, Hermione se había negado rotundamente, alegando que iba contra las normas, y que era peligroso por el riesgo de ser descubiertos, ya fuera por un profesor o incluso por mortífagos (Draco se sonrojó levemente, pero la castaña no lo notó). Además, Hermione objetó que era imposible que se desligara del compromiso que ya tenia con Harry, puesto que este se molestaría de sobremanera. Sin embargo, Draco le dio a Hermione unos cuantos Surtidos Saltaclases para convencer al ojiverde de que estaba enferma, y así no tener que ir con el. Con el plan elaborado, Hermione no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. De cualquier modo, ella también tenía muchas ganas de ir con Draco, y no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

Así que, la mañana del 14 de febrero, los chicos se reunieron en el pasillo donde estaba la estatua de "Boris el Desconcertado", para entrar a Honeydukes por el pasadizo secreto. Al momento encontrarse, ambos se sorprendieron mucho. Draco vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una playera polo, así como un par de tenis, de lo más sencillos. Sin embargo, la chica se quedo helada al verlo, pues ella, teniendo ya seis años de experiencia en la vida mágica, nunca se imaginó a Draco Malfoy, descendiente puro de magos, despreciando toda clase de contacto muggle, vistiendo como uno. A decir verdad, el muchacho se veía de lo mas atractivo vestido como un chico común y corriente. Sin embargo, Hermione no se quedaba nada atrás. La chica usaba un sencillo vestido color rosa pálido, decorado con flores azul cielo. Se había alisado el cabello, y lo había peinado de lado, sujetándolo con un pequeño broche en forma de mariposa. Su vestimenta le daba el aspecto de una pequeña dulce e inocente, pero al mismo tiempo su ligero maquillaje la hacia lucir acorde a su edad, lo que resaltaba una belleza que pocos chicos habían tenido la oportunidad de apreciar. Draco no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, de lo bella que le resultaba. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para observarse demasiado, porque se oyeron voces en el pasillo en el que se encontraban los chicos, así que tuvieron que pasar por el pasadizo muy rápidamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos chicos ya se encontraban en Hogsmeade, ocultos bajo la capa invisible.

A pesar del riesgo de que alguna persona tropezara con ellos, los jóvenes estaban disfrutando enormemente su paseo. Después de visitar brevemente Honeydukes, que estaba abarrotada de estudiantes, como siempre, se dirigieron hacia Zonko, donde se divirtieron jugándoles bromas a los asustados alumnos, que veían anonadados las cosas volar de sus manos. De ahí, puesto que todavía había muchos alumnos por las calles, decidieron refugiarse en algún lugar donde pudieran esperar a que la horda de chicos se disolviera un poco.

-¿Qué te parece ese lugar? – dijo Hermione, señalando un pequeño salón de té bajo la capa invisible.

-¿Madame Pudipié¿Estas segura? – respondió Draco, tratando de reprimir una mueca.

-A mi me parece perfecto. Es mas, seguramente no va a estar tan abarrotado como Las Tres Escobas...

Sin embargo, la joven se equivocaba. El pequeño establecimiento estaba tan saturado de gente como Las Tres Escobas, o incluso más. Los chicos, que se habían quitado la capa invisible, trataron de escabullirse entre la aglomeración, cuando se toparon con Madame Pudipié en persona.

-¡Hola, hola, jóvenes enamorados¡Feliz San Valentín! – dijo la mujer con voz cantarina, mientras varios cupidos animados rociaban a los chicos con confeti rojo y rosado.

-Este... Gracias, supongo... – murmuro Hermione, algo mareada por la multitud.

-¡Pueden sentarse donde quieran; claro, si es que encuentran mesa¡Por lo que veo, mi pequeño salón de té se ha vuelto muy popular!

-Si... Al parecer... – dijo Draco entre dientes. – Escuche, esto esta demasiado lleno, y nosotros buscamos un sitio un poco... bueno... mas privado...

-¿Y por que no lo dijiste antes¡Tengo algo perfecto por aquí! – respondió Madame Pudipié con sus trinos, y se dio la media vuelta. Los chicos se miraron por un instante y luego la siguieron.

Madame Pudipié se dirigió por un pasillo con varias habitaciones, que terminaba con una gruesa pared de ladrillo. Entonces, pronuncio unas palabras en voz baja, y de inmediato, frente a ellos apareció una cortina que ondeaba suavemente. Madame Pudipié la abrió, y ante ellos apareció una pequeña estancia circular, que recordaba vagamente al aula de la profesora Trelawney, solo que sin tantos adornos y el calor sofocante. Estaba decorada elegantemente con algunos candelabros de oro en las paredes de madera. Se oía de fondo una música suave, relajante. Y para completar el cuadro, en el centro de la estancia había una pequeña mesa para dos, decorada con una rosa en el centro, y un par de velas.

-¿Era esto lo que buscaban, mi dulce parejita?

-S-si... – Hermione estaba demasiado asombrado como para responder, mientras Draco se limitaba a observar todo con la boca abierta.

-¡Incluye una deliciosa merienda, acompañada de la bebida de su elección, y música interpretada por los elfos domésticos más talentosos, todo por la módica cantidad de diez galeones!

-Eh... S-si, vale, vale... – respondió Draco, todavía algo sorprendido, mientras sacaba el dinero para pagarle a Madame Pudipié.

-¡Listo chicos! El menú esta en la mesa. ¡Que lo disfruten!

Y alegremente, la mujer salio de la estancia, mientras la cortina se quedaba fija de nuevo. Los chicos se sentaron, mientras estudiaban la sala. Había cierto silencio incómodo, del que ocurre cuando hay tantas cosas que decir que no se sabe ni por donde empezar. Sin verse a los ojos, entablaron conversación.

-Eh... ¿Te parece si ordenamos? – pregunto Hermione, mirando hacia abajo.

-Este... Si, claro...

Los chicos leyeron el menú, y pronunciaron en voz alta lo que querían. Al instante, aparecieron los platillos ante ellos. El silencio reino de nuevo mientras comían, solo roto por el sonido que producían los elfos domésticos al tocar sus rudimentarios instrumentos. Ambos jóvenes acabaron su merienda rápidamente, mientras los platos desaparecían ante sus ojos. Entonces, un elfo se le acerco a Draco.

-Joven amo... Madame Pudipié le pregunta al señor y a la señorita si desean seguir recibiendo el servicio musical...

-Emm...

-No, descansen por favor – intervino Hermione con una sonrisa.

El elfo retrocedió entonces para juntarse con los otros dos, y en un chasquido los tres se esfumaron. El silencio se hizo aun más opresivo, hasta que Hermione hablo.

-Eh... A-al parecer estamos u-un poquito ne-nerviosos...

-S-si... L-lo siento, no puedo evitarlo... – respondió el rubio, desviando la mirada.

-No hay cuidado, pero tratemos de relajarnos, no hay por que angustiarnos...

-Yo no estoy angustiado... Estoy contigo... – replico dulcemente el muchacho.

Hermione levanto la mirada. Draco la observaba, sus grises ojos fijos en ella. La chica estaba embelesada por sus palabras, y no se dio cuenta de cómo fue que se levanto y se acerco al chico, mientras este la imitaba. Se fueron acercando más y más...

-¿Ya terminaron, queri...¡Oh, vaya, lo siento!

Madame Pudipié había entrado en ese momento, interrumpiendo a los chicos, que se separaron inmediatamente.

-¡Vaya, no quise ser inoportuna¡En fin, lo siento mucho, chicos, pero tengo la sala reservada por el resto de la tarde, así que tendrán que irse de aquí!

-Vale, esta bien...

-Si lo desean, pueden quedarse en el salón, que ya se ha desocupado bastante...

-¿Se ha desocupado tan pronto¿Pues que hora es ya?

-¡Querida, son las seis menos cinco exactamente! – respondió Madame Pudipié.

-¿QUÉ! – respondieron ambos jóvenes asombrados.

-¿Cómo puede ser¡Si acabamos de entrar! – hablo Hermione, con los ojos como platos.

-Pues veras, querida, esa es una de las propiedades de nuestra sala mágica. Se dice que el tiempo pasa volando cuando estas con alguien a quien quieres... y eso sucede con esta sala. Supongo entonces que están más enamorados de lo que ustedes mismos creen... – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eh... B-bueno, Hermione, vámonos...

-S-si... Gracias Madame.

-¡De nada, querida, vuelvan pronto!

Los chicos salieron del pequeño salón de te. Efectivamente, las calles se encontraban prácticamente vacías, así que los muchachos pudieron andar con mayor libertad. Caminaban por las bellas avenidas, cuando Draco tuvo una idea.

-Hermione, quiero mostrarte algo...

-¿Qué cosa Draco?

-Espera, quiero que sea sorpresa... Cúbrete los ojos¿vale?

-¿Ah si¿Y como quieres que me mueva con los ojos tapados?

-Yo te guiare – respondió el rubio, tomándola de la mano.

Hermione sintió como se ruborizaba, pero hizo lo que Draco le pedía. Confió en aquella mano que la conducía por las diferentes clases de terreno, algunas veces de subida, otras de bajada, hasta que oyó de nuevo la voz del chico.

-Hemos llegado, y justo a tiempo. Ven, siéntate aquí, y por nada del mundo te destapes los ojos.

-Vale, vale, ya lo se... Lo que no entiendo es por que tanto misterio...

-Ya veras... Estoy seguro de que te encantara...

-Bueno ya, dime por que me has traído aquí...

-Tranquila, ya casi... Vale, puedes descubrirte los ojos...

Hermione se quito el pañuelo que se había colocado sobre los ojos, y la hermosura de la escena la deslumbró completamente desde el principio. Draco la había llevado a la cima de un acantilado, desde el cual se podía apreciar al sol a punto de ocultarse. Las montañas se veían escarchadas al horizonte, y a sus pies se encontraba una verde pradera que estaba en pleno proceso de florecimiento. Soplaba un viento suave que mecía a las delicadas flores, que resistían, impávidas; mientras algunas estrellas decoraban el cielo teñido en tonos rojizos y azulados. La chica estaba fascinada e hipnotizada por el extraordinario cuadro.

-Draco... vaya... esto es... quiero decir, realmente... wow...

-Me alegra que te haya gustado mi sorpresa, Hermione. Pero me temo que esto no es todo...

Hermione lo volteo a ver, suspicazmente. Draco también la observaba, y le sonreía con aquellos dientes perfectos.

-¿Qué quieres decir Draco¿Aun hay más?

-Claro que si. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

La chica hizo lo que el rubio le pedía. Unos segundos después, volvió a escuchar su voz, diciendo unas de las palabras más dulces que alguna vez había oído.

-Feliz Día de San Valentín, mi Julieta.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Draco sostenía una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, con un botón dorado. El chico apretó el botón, y la caja se abrió, mostrando un precioso dije de oro, en forma de corazón. Hermione lo tomo entre sus manos para examinarlo, pasmada y enternecida a la vez.

-D-D-Draco... N-no te-tenias que...

-Claro que tenia, Hermione, porque con esto quiero pedirte... pedirte...

-¿Q-qué, D-Draco?

-Quiero pedirte... quiero pedirte a ti, Hermione Granger... que... que oficialmente... s-seas mi... mi novia...

Hermione guardo silencio, en lo que su cerebro trataba de digerir la información. "¡Me ha pedido que sea su novia¡Eso significa que de verdad me quiere!" le decía una parte de su mente. "Si, Hermione, pero recuérdalo: es un Malfoy. Harry y Ron lo odian..." le respondía otra parte. "Pero aun así¡yo lo amo¡Quiero ser su novia!" contraatacaba la primera parte. "¿Y perder a tus dos mejores amigos por un romance que probablemente no funcione? Pero allá tu, es tu decisión..." argumentaba la segunda parte. La chica era un mar de confusión; su cerebro, un torbellino.

-¿Hermione?

-¿S-si?

-E-este... ¿Q-que piensas d-de lo que t-te pro-propuse?

-D-Draco, y-yo...

(N/a: la sig conversación c lleva a kabo en el cerebro de Herm, x las 2 partes kontrarias y Hermione komo ella misma... espero lo entiendan ' Para mas fácil, lo que diga Herm komo ella misma ira en cursivas, y obvio c darán cuenta d q part del cerebro es kda kual)

"_¿Qué hago¿Le digo que si?"_

"¡Si, dile que si!"

"¡No, Hermione, no lo hagas!"

"Hermione, hazlo¡tu lo amas!"

"¡No, Harry y Ron siempre han estado ahí, y nunca te harían algo así¡No puedes arriesgar su amistad!"

"_Estoy confundida..."_

"Vamos, Herm¡dile que si!

"No chica¡no!"

"_Hagamos algo. A la cuenta de tres, lo primero que salga de mi corazón, y no de mi cerebro..."_

"Vale. Uno..."

"...dos..."

-Si, Draco, si... Si quiero ser tu novia...

Al chico se le ilumino el rostro, mientras una oleada de emociones desconocidas para el lo invadía y lo llenaba de una sensación de paz y bienestar inmenso. Su cerebro maquinaba a mil por hora. "¡Dijo que si¡Hermione me acepto¡Gracias, gracias! Mi Julieta, te prometo que te haré la chica mas feliz del universo..."

-Gracias por aceptarme, Hermione...

-No hubiera podido vivir sin ser tuya, Draco... – respondió con cierta timidez la chica.

-Emm... ¿Te ayudo a ponerte la cadena?

-Si, por favor...

Draco le coloco el dije a Hermione, mientras la chica disfrutaba del roce de sus manos con su pelo.

-Listo, ya esta puesto.

-¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto la chica.

Draco la observo cuidadosamente. ¿Cómo decirle a la chica que se veía simplemente preciosa, y no solamente por el collar; cómo describirle esos hermosos y dulces ojos castaños, su cabello que caía suavemente por sus hombros, sus labios que eran la mayor tentación a la que Draco se había enfrentado; cómo?

-Bien, pues... A decir verdad... te ves simplemente... quiero decir... es que de verdad luces... bueno...

-¿Cómo? – pregunto la chica, sintiendo un revoloteo en su interior.

-Te ves... hermosa, Hermione.

La castaña sonrió dulcemente, sin atinar a pronunciar palabra. Desvió la mirada, al igual que el chico. Ambos miraron hacia el horizonte. El sol era apenas una franja, y las estrellas ya lucían en su máximo esplendor. De pronto, una increíble visión los sobresalto.

-¡Draco, mira¡Es una estrella fugaz!

-Si, es cierto...

-Vaya... es muy bella...

-No tanto como tu... – respondió el chico.

Hermione se ruborizo. Estaba completamente desorientada; nunca había enfrentado algo similar en su vida...

-Pide un deseo, Draco.

-¿Qué¿Un deseo?

-Si... Bueno, es una vieja costumbre muggle que cuando alguien ve una estrella fugaz, puede pedir un deseo, y éste se hará realidad...

-Vaya... Pero yo no fui el que lo vio primero, fuiste tú.

-Aun así, pídelo...

-Pero... Mira¿qué tal si los dos pedimos un deseo?

-De acuerdo. Cerremos los ojos y pensémoslo.

Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos, concentrándose en lo que mas deseaban en esos instantes. Unos segundos después, los volvieron a abrir, mientras veían a la estrella fugaz desvanecerse en el cielo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pediste, Draco?

-¿Mmm? Perdón, estaba distraído...

-Que qué fue lo que pediste...

-Ah, si... Creía que era de mala suerte decir tu deseo en voz alta, o por lo menos así es en el mundo mágico...

-Bueno... No es que precisamente que se cumplan los deseos, aunque no los digas...

Draco sonrió. Definitivamente, su novia no era nada tonta. "Mi novia", pensó. "Ahora es mi novia, ya puedo llamarla así..."

-Bien, yo... Te diré si tú me lo dices...

-Vale, de acuerdo. Pero tu primero...

-No, no, no. Y esta regla si que me la se: tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle, las damas son primero.

Ambos chicos se echaron a reír. Se serenaron después de unos minutos para continuar con su discusión.

-Esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré. Pero... ¿me prometes que no te reirás?

-¿De ti? Nunca.

Hermione lo miro, y volvió a desviar la mirada. Se estaba poniendo como tomate, y no quería que el lo notara. Respiro hondo y lo confeso.

-Yo... Desee que estemos juntos siempre, pase lo que pase, sin importar nada ni nadie.

-Wow... Yo... ¿De verdad deseas eso? – sintiendo una sacudida en su interior, el joven la miro para ver si era sincera.

S-i, y mucho... – respondió la chica en voz baja. - ¿Y tu¿Cuál fue tu deseo?

Draco no contesto. Se levanto y se volteo completamente, viendo al horizonte, y a los rayos rojizo-anaranjados que todavía se podían apreciar, y que se mezclaban con los colores azulosos del cielo a la hora del crepúsculo.

-¿Draco?

Hermione también se había levantado, y lo observaba, algo preocupada. Fue entonces que Draco se volteo de nuevo hacia ella.

-Mi deseo, Hermione... fue este...

Y acto seguido, y sin decir una sola palabra mas, Draco tomo a Hermione por las mejillas y por fin unió sus labios a los de ella, dejando salir todo el amor que sentía por ella, en un calido y delicioso beso.

Hermione, por su parte, había sido cogida por sorpresa, por lo que en un principio se quedo estática; sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, respondió al beso, sintiendo la suave tersura de los labios de Draco, el calor que éstos transmitían, la forma en que el chico besaba con ardorosa pasión. Las manos de ella también se deslizaron por su cuello, mientras los jóvenes seguían besándose dulcemente, embriagados por el primer contacto entre ellos, y haciendo de ese día de San Valentín el más memorable que jamás tuvo ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Y q tal? Les gusto? No dispongo d muxo tiempo, x lo q solo les pido su opinion acerk d este laaargo kapi jeje d vdd spero q les haya gustado lo hice kon todo mi korazon.

Y si no es muxo pedir: DEJEN REVIEWS!

Atte. Marianna de bloom


	14. Celos

Wolas a todouss! Si, matenme, MATENME! Se q tarde 2 millones d años en subir el kapi, lo c! Tmb c q lo deje en un punto critico-mortal, tmb lo c! Y c q merezco q una horda furiosa venga, keme mi ksa i me sake a patadas, q me linchen i m apedreen i me kemen en una hoguera gritando "Muere Marianna de Bloom, MUEREEEEEEEEEE!"... Ok... Bno, tal vez eso no XD pero si tngo una explikacion mui logika i kreible!... Bno... Eso tampoko XD no, no krean, es broma, realmente puedo xplikarme...Y esq estos no han sido precisamente las mejores epokas d mi vida... Chekense nomas: todo marzo lot uve okupadisimo x una mugre feria de ciencias q hicieron en mi colegio ¬¬ yuck... Bno, despues llegaron las deliciosas i tan bn merecidas vacaciones d semana santa! Wiii! Io era la eskritora loka kon pekeña niña internamas feliz del universo! I despues... la tragedia... c m trono la $&/ computadora! No0o0o0o0o! Apocalipsis!Xx I despues de3 largos meses de espera, en los que io m moria x no poder kompletar este kapi, regreso mi PC! Siiii! I fui mui feliz, tanto q kuando m di kuenta d q todos, TODOS mis archivos e historias habian sido borrados,ksi no senti nd... Q va, fue horrible! Grite, patalee, hice mi berrinche...Pero komo nd d eso m regreso mis historias ¬¬, use mi inteligencia! Ajaja, no contaban kon mi astucia! Io tenia mis kopias de seguridad bn guardaditas, pero tuve q cambiarlas d formato, numerarlas i obvio, no tenia este kapi xq no stba kompleto asi q lo eskribitodo nuevamente... TT Oh si, komo sufri... Perobno, olvidemos mis malos pretextos. Reviews! Oh si, komo xtrañe no poder kontestarles! Pero aki stan, x fin!

**TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE**: O deberia llamarte solo "Tom"? XD Hola chico, komo has estado? Io bn, grax, aki sufriendo x no poder impresionar a mi kliente mas exigente jeje I hablando de ello... Pero q dificil es complacerte, niño! Bno, no t voi a negar q dfinitivament m halagast kuando dijist q mi kapi stuvo buenisimo, y dmas komentarios positivos, pero eres tan detallista q no c t va ni una! En fin, no importa, m agradan muxo tus komentarios tan objetivos, i q t fijes en todo, en lo bno i en lo malo XD I... pss kon lo d mis datos, preferiria q m dieras tu mail, o q m agregaras tu, xq eso d andar publikando mis datos x internet me da kosita S Si t parece todo bn, avisame ok? I no m vayas a abandonar, prometo q aora si t subo el prox kapi lo mas pronto q pueda! Byes! P.D: Mil grax x el segundo review, m dmuestra q realment t interesa mi fic, aun dspues d tanto. Grax x sperarme, aki tngo tu rekompensa...

**x-Yrena-x** : Wolass! Uuu, grax grax! No t preokupes, q hay mas d dond salio eso! Chao!

**zalamandra **: Q onda chik! Kuando staba subiendo esto, tuve miedo! Xq cq m vas a matar x haberme tardado tanto en subir kapi! Pero bno, aprovechando q sigo viva XD tu opina, q ia sabs q lo q m agrada lo pongo! I fijat q m intrigo muxo tu idea, c m hizo realmente interesante, i llegue a pensar en ponerla... Pero ia tenia planes para mis chicos XD i no enkajaba muxo kon lo q keria hacer... Asi qtal vez en otra okasion, igual i para otro personaje... No digo mas, xqno garantizo nd, pero rekuerda, todo es posible ;). Hasta luego!

**Wilhelmina Gaunt** : Q hay chica! Cuando vi tu review, d vdd senti q todo mi esfuerzo habia valido la pena! Uuu, komo t xtrañe! Es bno saber q t gusta mi fic, m hace taaaan feliz! Oie, i diskulpa mi ignorancia en materia de fics, pero... Q es slash? O.o jaja perdon, pero io no konozko terminos de ese tipo XD imaginat, hace poko deskubri q era lemmon i ksi m infarto! I si no sabes q es lemmon... no preguntes,io c lo q t digo... Ah, i klaro! Si todavia necesitas aiuda kon lo del ingles,me sentiria enkantada i honradisima d ayudarte! Dame tu mail i nos arreglamos okis? Chaitoo!

**Ash y Javi**: Kya! para ti tmb... Supongo q t gusto XD espero q este tmb... Byesitos!

**Shirru-Malfoy** : Hi girl! Uuu, otra d mis konsentidas! M alegra muxisimo q t haya gustado este kapi... Tu sabes, io soi romantika a morirrr! Este tmb t va a gustar, tiene d todo 1 poko, pero principalmente amor al 200! See you!

**MALFOYTEAMO** : concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido concedido

**SabelaMalfoy** : Hello0o0o0o! Uuu, m da gusto q t agrade mi fic! Es todo un honor jeje Aii si, kien no kerria un Draquito d novio? Ohh, si, uno para cada dia de la semana! Bno, pero en sabado i domingo, un Harry Potter, tu sabs, para kambiar la rutina XD Byebye!

**Terry Moon**: Q onda chico! Uno mas d ms konsentidos XD Q bno q t gusto el kapi, i konfio en q este tmb t guste jiji. Tienes toda la razon,todose vuelve mas komplikado desde aorita! Namas chek esto... Besitos!

Uff! Ia no kiero distraerlos, asi q xfin! El esperado kapi 14 arriba! Un kapi denominado "Celos", q konfio sea d su agrado!

**

* * *

**

**"Celos"**

Los cálidos meses de marzo y abril llegaron al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dejando atrás las congelantes temperaturas del invierno y abriendo camino a la temporada primaveral. El clima era fresco, a pesar del sol que caía plomizo sobre los jardines, que comenzaban a reverdecer después de un crudo invierno. Sin embargo, pocos estudiantes podían darse el lujo de utilizar las locaciones del castillo, puesto que la mayoría se encontraban tan atascados de trabajo que apenas y salían de sus dormitorios en tiempos que no fueran de clase. Los alumnos de sexto curso eran los que sufrían de estas condiciones, principalmente, pues los profesores no dejaron que la llegada de la bella estación de los colores distrajera su programa de trabajo en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, la primavera no era la única que perturbaba a cierto par de jóvenes...

Desde aquel hermoso Día de San Valentín, Hermione y Draco se veían mas seguido que antes. Incluso habían comenzado a utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres como punto de reunión, transformándola en una bella estancia para dos enamorados (N/a: oigan no piensen mal eh! Les juro q no hacian nada malo en esa habitación, lo prometo x mi pekeña niña interna! Zap! golpe d mi pekeña niña interna ¬¬…). Además, los momentos que pasaban juntos se habían alargado a tal punto que tanto Gryffindors como Slytherins, amigos de la pareja, habían comenzado a notar sus extrañas ausencias. Harry no se encontraba particularmente feliz, pues comenzaba a recelar que la misteriosa actitud de su amiga, así como sus repentinas desapariciones, se debían a algún chico que estuviera alterando la mente de Hermione. Y, para su pesar, sospechaba de quien se trataba...

Los Slytherins, en cambio, atribuían la anormal actitud del rubio al plan que los mortífagos habían depositado en el. "Cualquiera estaría igual, o incluso peor, si tuviera que hacer... _eso_" comentaban en susurros las jóvenes serpientes. "Repugnante, sencillamente asqueroso" decían los chicos, mientras que las chicas se admiraban del valor del muchacho para realizar semejante labor. Sin embargo, cierto joven de la casa de las serpientes no pensaba igual.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que Malfoy no es intrépido, Zabbini¿Acaso a ti no te parecería realmente repulsivo hacer algo así¿Y acaso seguirías tan firme como al principio realizando semejante trabajo?

-Yo no digo que no sea repulsivo, Goyle, lo que trato de decir es que no me parece que la actitud de Malfoy se deba precisamente a eso...

Blaise dirigió una mirada de hastío a Goyle, quien, anonadado, se dirigió a un grupo de Slytherins que conversaban en la estancia; mientras que Zabbini salía por el retrato de la puerta, analizando una vez mas sus pensamientos y convenciéndose una vez mas de que sus presentimientos eran muy ciertos.

-------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------

_Querido Draco:_

_Lamento mucho ser el portador de esta terrible noticia, pero me parece que no nos queda otra opción. El Señor Tenebroso ha amenazado a tu padre, y dice que si no se tiene concluido el plan para antes de finalizar mayo, asesinará a tu madre. Es de vital importancia, te lo repito, VITAL IMPORTANCIA, que ese plan se lleve a cabo YA. El grupo ha estado deliberando, y ya se tiene todo dispuesto para que nuestros planes culminen el día 28 de mayo. Lamento que sea todo tan pronto, sabemos que falta poco menos de un mes, pero esperamos que en el transcurso del año hayas tenido oportunidad de determinar qué es lo que vas a hacer, exactamente. Recuerda que es fundamental que todo esto se realice, de lo contrario..._

_Atte. Zathan Zabbini_

(N/a: ok, ok, lo admito, el nombre del padre d Blaise esta pesimo, además d diabólico! XD pero si el padre d Draquito es Lucius q obviamente proviene d "Lucifer", xq no ponerle "Zathan" deformación de "Satanas" al de Blaise! lo c, lo c, patético! TT En todo kso, acepto comentarios i sugerencias d lo q pudo haber sido el nombre del padre de Blaise...)

La sangre se helo en las venas de Draco Malfoy al leer las líneas que el padre de Blaise le escribía. "_Dice que si no se tiene concluido el plan para antes de finalizar mayo, asesinará a tu madre..._". "No, no, no puede ser, no puede estar pasando, no puede amenazar con matarla... ella no tiene la culpa de nada...". La cabeza del rubio daba vueltas. Se sintió mareado, por lo que se recargo en el viejo escritorio apolillado que se encontraba en su fiel escondite secreto, que estaba aun mas oscuro que de costumbre, tal vez porque ya estaba anocheciendo. Desvió la mirada hacia la pared, con la intención de ahuyentar de sus pensamientos aquellas sombrías palabras. "28 de mayo… eso significa que me quedan solo tres semanas…". Su mirada se topo con el espejo desportillado que estaba clavado en la pared, y noto que se había puesto pálido como la cera. "Será mejor que salga de aquí... Debo cenar algo, recuperar fuerzas... Y después... tendré que hablar con Zabbini..."

El chico salio fugazmente de su guarida, guardando la carta consigo, y reflexionando seriamente acerca de lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos... y de todo lo que vendría después.

--------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------

-¡HERMIONE!

-¿Mmm...? Disculpa Harry, es que estaba distraída...

-¡Es que últimamente estas distraída todos los días¿Podrías decirme de una vez que demonios te sucede?

Hermione suspiro gravemente. La Sala Común, donde la chica se encontraba con Harry y Ron, haciendo los deberes de Pociones, estaba completamente vacía, puesto que era la hora de la cena, así que no le preocupaba mucho la escena que Harry le armaba en esos momentos.

-Tranquilo, Harry, no es para tanto... – interrumpió súbitamente Ron.

-¿Qué no es para tanto¡¿QUÉ NO ES PARA TANTO! Ron, obsérvala bien, reflexiona acerca de cómo ha estado desde hace mas de un mes y dime si no es para tanto.

-Ya, Harry, suficiente – dijo Hermione, mirando al ojiverde molesta.

-¡No, Hermione, no es suficiente¡Y no lo será hasta que me digas de una buena vez por todas que es lo que te traes!

-Harry, yo no me traigo nada, es solo que...

-¿Es por el, verdad?

-¿Qué? Harry¿a quien te ref...?

-¡Sabes perfectamente a quien me refiero! Dímelo, Hermione¿es por el, cierto¡Es por ese imbécil!

-Harry, no tengo idea de quien me hablas...

-Harry, por favor, tranquilízate... – Ron interrumpió de pronto la discusión. Harry lo observo con furia.

-¿Me pides que me tranquilice cuando tu también sabes que Hermione esta tras ese pedazo de...?

-Hermione te esta diciendo que no sabe a quien te refieres, y no tiene motivos para mentirte, Harry...

-¿Así que me vas a decir que es mentira que Hermione esta enamorada de... de...?

-¿De quien, Harry? – la voz temblorosa pero serena de Hermione impidió que Harry continuara.

-De... ¡de él! – fue lo único que atino a responder el chico.

La chica dio un largo resoplido, y comenzó a recoger sus deberes de la mesa, ante la mirada atónita de Harry.

-¿Qué¿Te vas así, sin más?

-Pues si, Harry, dado que no me sabes decir quien es "él", me largo de aquí. Buenas noches.

Y con esa gélida despedida, Hermione salió como un huracán de la Sala Común, con dirección a su habitación. Harry bufó furioso, y se sentó nuevamente, pues en la discusión se había alterado a tal grado que se había puesto de pie.

¿Es cierto, verdad?

-¿A que te refieres, Harry?

-¡Sabes a que me refiero, Ron! Me refiero al hecho de que nuestra mejor amiga esta enamorada de un completo y total...

-¿Mejor amiga? Ella dejo de ser tu mejor amiga desde hace mucho, Harry...

-Pu- pues... – Al verse al descubierto de ese modo, Harry se quedo sin habla. Nunca había hablado con Ron tan directamente acerca de _eso_.

-Oh, vamos Harry, hemos sido amigos desde hace seis años...

-Si Ron, lo se, lo se, pero... n-no puedo con esto... es mas fuerte q-que yo...

-Relájate Harry – respondió el pelirrojo, dejando por un lado sus deberes y centrando su atención en su amigo. – Por Merlín, te has enfrentado a basiliscos, dragones, esfinges y demás; esto debe serte pan comido...

-Si, lo se... Por lo menos de-debería serlo...

Ron lo miro con expresión preocupada. Con la poca experiencia que tenia de su breve noviazgo con Ashley Cold, el chico se sentía lo suficientemente maduro como para aconsejar a Harry en cuestiones amorosas. Además, la amistad que los unía era muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para que Ron tuviera el valor de decirle a Harry lo que pensaba, y como para que éste último no se molestara por ello.

-Harry, lo he estado pensando…

-¿Y?

-Y… Bueno, creo que he llegado a una conclusión…

-Pues… En ese caso, dímela, Ron…

-Bien Harry, pues… Realmente me he puesto a pensar en nuestra Hermione últimamente…

-Si…

-Y… Creo que tienes razón; uno tendría que estar ciego, sordo, mudo y completamente loco para no darse cuenta de que ella tiene algo raro…

-¡Vaya, ya era hora!

-Si, y… También concuerdo contigo en que se debe a un chico… aunque eso si, no tengo idea de quien puede ser…

Harry emitió un molesto resoplido. Se puso de pie bruscamente, arrojo la silla en la que estaba sentado y se tumbo en un sofá de la sala, mientras miraba fijamente al fuego, tratando de olvidar las palabras de Ron. Este, por su parte, también se puso de pie, y se sentó a un lado de su amigo.

-Harry, lo que yo trato de decirte es que… bueno, si son ciertas nuestras sospechas acerca de Hermione y su nuevo amor… Creo que lo más correcto es que desistas, amigo…

Harry retiro inmediatamente la vista de la hoguera, y contemplo con asombro a su amigo, tratando de descubrir si lo decía en serio o no. Cuando entendió que no estaba bromeando, se paro inmediatamente, y lo miro con ojos amenazadores.

-¿Me estás tratando de decir que no crees que tenga ninguna oportunidad, y que no vale la pena que lo intente¡¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERES DECIR, RON!

-Bueno, Harry, yo…

-¿O acaso piensas que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para Hermione, que ella se merece a alguien mejor?

-No, Harry, no; para nada…

-¿Entonces por qué me dices esto, Ron¿Es que no lo entiendes? Yo la amo¡la amo Ron! La amo casi desde que pose por primera vez la mirada en ella. Siempre pense que no era más que simple amistad, el cariño que se siente por una hermana, una amiga. Pero al correr los años, me di cuenta de que no se trataba de eso…

-Si Harry, lo entiendo, pero…

-¿PERO QUÉ, RON¿Recuerdas las épocas en que yo andaba tras Cho Chang, y tu estabas loco por Fleur Delacour? Pues déjame decirte que fue después de eso¡justo después de eso, Ron, que reaccione y me di cuenta de que todo era una simple obsesión, y que la chica a la que amaba siempre había estado ahí, frente a mis narices!

-Harry, te comprendo perfectamente… Pero realmente pienso, y te lo digo como una de las personas más cercanas a ambos, que para ella solo eres eso, Harry, un amigo…

Fue entonces que Harry se derrumbo. Cayó de rodillas en la alfombra, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a asomar de sus bellos ojos verdes, y un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios. Ron se apresuro a levantarlo, y lo rodeo en un abrazo fraternal mientras ambos chicos se sentaban de nuevo. Ninguno de los dos oyó las pisadas que bajaban furtivamente por las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas.

-Vamos, Harry, tranquilo,

-¿Cómo que tranquilo? Es que es algo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, Ron… Porque, muy a mi pesar, se que tienes razón… Ella no me ama…

-Bueno, si, pero no es tan malo…

-¿Qué no lo es? Ron, estoy completa y totalmente enamorado de la única chica de la cual no tengo esperanzas que se enamore de mi…

-Bueno, Harry, de eso no estamos seguros, solo son simples sospechas… Quien sabe, tal vez sea que nosotros somos unos idiotas y ella esta tan enamorada de ti como tu de ella…

-Por favor, Ron, piensa con lógica¿Por qué habría ella de enamorarse de mí? Después de todo, ella es bonita, inteligente, muy simpática, tiene unos increíbles ojos castaños y un cabello que podría volverme loco… Ella se merece lo mejor, y lo único que yo puedo ofrecerle son aventuras riesgosas y enormes peligros…

¡PUM! Un fuerte golpe se oyó en las escaleras, seguido de un débil "¡Ay!" propio de una niña. Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver, y se pusieron de pie mientras sacaban las varitas de sus respectivos bolsillos. Se acercaron sigilosamente, y cuando llegaron a la puerta que se encontraba al pie de las escaleras, la abrieron y se asomaron con lentitud, para descubrir a…

-¡Ginny¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí!

La pelirroja, pálida como un fantasma, observo a ambos muchachos desde el suelo, con los ojos castaños abiertos como platos.

-Y-yo… E-escuche ruidos, y-y pense que se-seria mejor ver q-que ocurría…

-¿Pero como se te ocurrió semejante estupidez¡Sabes lo peligroso que es andar vagando por ahí, y más en estos tiempos oscuros!

-Basta ya, Ron, ella solo hizo lo que tu o yo hubiéramos hecho – La voz de Harry defendiéndola infundió en el corazón de Ginny una cálida sensación, la cual se abstuvo de demostrar – Vamos Ginny, vete a la cama, que aquí no ha pasado nada…

-S-si… Gracias, Harry…

El chico ayudo a Ginny a levantarse, y le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante. Sin decir más, la chica corrió escaleras arriba, y cerro la puerta. Harry y Ron estaban nuevamente solos.

-Esa mocosa… siempre metiendo sus narices donde no le llaman…

-Déjala ya, Ron… Será mejor que nosotros también vayamos a dormir… y… mañana seguiremos hablando…

Harry le dirigió una mirada tensa. Ron accedió a la sugerencia de Harry, y ambos se retiraron al dormitorio de los leones de sexto. Sin embargo, el ojiverde no pudo conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche, pensando en la conversación que había sostenido con su mejor amigo. Y en el inmenso castillo, cierta pelirroja le hacia compañía en su insomnio y, curiosamente, pensando también en el mismo asunto que mantenía al chico despierto.

----------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------------

No podía dormir. Su largo cabello pelirrojo se revolvía en la almohada mientras ella buscaba una posición en la cual se sintiera cómoda, lo cual ella había estado haciendo desde que volvió a la cama, después de hablar con su mejor amiga. ¿A que hora habría sido? No se acordaba. Solo recordaba que ese día se había sentido deprimida, muy deprimida, y había decidido irse a la cama temprano… Aunque, en ese momento, ya no estaba para nada triste. Al contrario, se sentía inmensamente dichosa, y agradecía por ello. Ya habían sido muchos los días de insomnio causados por la tristeza de su alma, pero, ese día, el insomnio era por la emoción, por la esperanza. Pues para ella había habido días tristes últimamente… Días en que se sentía pequeña, insignificante… Días en que todo a su alrededor parecía sumido en la penumbra… Y sin embargo, era en esos días en que el único punto de luz que iluminaba su existencia brillaba con más fuerza…

Harry Potter… Su eterno enamorado… El chico cuyos brillantes ojos verdes y cabello negro desordenado la habían conquistado desde que lo vio por primera vez en el andén nueve y tres cuartos… El chico que cada verano visitaba su hogar y la seguía cautivando con su risa fácil y su amabilidad… El chico fuerte y valeroso que en una ocasión había arriesgado su vida por salvar la de ella… El chico que, lamentablemente, solo la veía como una hermana menor a la cual cuidar…

La niña suspiró. ¿Es que seguían siendo así las cosas¿Es que el todavía la veía como su pequeña hermanita¡Pero si ella ya le había demostrado en innumerables ocasiones lo que sentía por él! Sin embargo, el no daba señales de darse por enterado, y si lo sabia, lo ocultaba muy bien… Hasta esa noche.

Era una noche normal para ella. Una noche más, en la que seguramente iba a tener que lidiar con su insomnio… otra vez… A pesar de todo, siguió empeñándose en dormir. No quería que sus compañeras de cuarto la molestaran de nuevo, preguntándole por que estaba tan triste… así que, con la cabeza bajo la almohada, se dispuso a conciliar el sueño de una vez por todas, cuando de pronto, oyó un golpe sordo… Luego, voces…

Rápidamente, se levantó. Se puso una bata encima de la pijama, y salio de su habitación. Las voces provenían presuntamente de la Sala Común. Bajo despacio las escaleras, procurando no hacer ruido, y pego la oreja a la puerta que conducía desde las habitaciones de chicas hasta la Sala Común. Efectivamente, las voces venían de ahí… Voces que le parecieron muy familiares…

No era muy claro lo que las voces decían… A la chica le pareció que estaban discutiendo. Abrió la puerta muy ligeramente, apenas para oír lo que decían. El sonido seguía siendo amortiguado, pero ahora si podía determinar que estaba teniendo lugar una discusión entre las voces. Para ella, no tenia nada de grandioso, así que emprendió la subida por las escaleras nuevamente.

De pronto, se oyó otro golpe sordo, seguido de un sollozo, como si alguien se hubiera caído. Después, otro ruido, un crujido, de alguien que seguramente se había levantado de algún sofá. La pelirroja aprovecho la confusión para bajar de nuevo y abrir aun más la puerta. Así, pudo ver quien lloraba en la Sala Común.

-Vamos, Harry, tranquilo,

-¿Cómo que tranquilo? Es que es algo que no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, Ron… Porque, muy a mi pesar, se que tienes razón… Ella no me ama…

La pelirroja frunció el entrecejo. ¿Quién era esa chica, que hacia sufrir al amor de su vida? Es mas¿quién era esa chica, que no estaba completa y totalmente loca por Harry Potter? (N/a: Chicas, apuesto a q uds c estan preguntando lo mismo: kien podría no amar Harry Potter!)

-Bueno, si, pero no es tan malo…

-¿Qué no lo es? Ron, estoy completa y totalmente enamorado de la única chica de la cual no tengo esperanzas que se enamore de mi…

-Bueno, Harry, de eso no estamos seguros, solo son simples sospechas… Quien sabe, tal vez sea que nosotros somos unos idiotas y ella esta tan enamorada de ti como tu de ella…

-Por favor, Ron, piensa con lógica¿Por qué habría ella de enamorarse de mí? Después de todo, ella es bonita, inteligente, muy simpática, tiene unos increíbles ojos castaños y un cabello que podría volverme loco… Ella se merece lo mejor, y lo único que yo puedo ofrecerle son aventuras riesgosas y enormes peligros…

La chica ahora había oído suficiente. Tenía material para pensar un muy buen rato. Empezó a subir las escaleras de nuevo, cuando sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies, seguido de un fuerte dolor en la pierna derecha. Fue hasta que estaba en el piso cuando comprendió que se había caído, y solo profirió un agudo "¡Ay!", olvidando que atrás de la puerta estaban su hermano y su amor imposible. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Ginny¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí!

-Y-yo… E-escuche ruidos, y-y pense que se-seria mejor ver q-que ocurría…

-¿Pero como se te ocurrió semejante estupidez¡Sabes lo peligroso que es andar vagando por ahí, y más en estos tiempos oscuros!

-Basta ya, Ron, ella solo hizo lo que tú o yo hubiéramos hecho. Vamos Ginny, vete a la cama, que aquí no ha pasado nada…

-S-si… Gracias, Harry…

Y así, Ginny Weasley subió de nuevo las escaleras. Pero no se dirigió a su cuarto, no. Se dirigió a la habitación de la única chica que podría comprender la sospecha que había empezado a germinar en su mente desde que había oído a los dos chicos hablar. Después de unos minutos ahí, volvió a la cama por fin

-----------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------

-¿Qué¿Te vas así, sin más?

-Pues si, Harry, dado que no me sabes decir quien es "él", me largo de aquí. Buenas noches.

Después de la penosa escena en la Sala Común, Hermione subió las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas, algo mas que furiosa. "¿Pero quién demonios se cree ese Harry Potter que es¡Yo puedo enamorarme de quien sea, cuando se me de mi regalada gana!". Sin embargo, la creciente furia pronto se torno en una sensación de temor. "¿Y si Harry _realmente_ sabe de quien estoy enamorada? Eso podría meterme en un gran problema, y no solo con Harry o Ron, incluso con Dumbledore o con el mismísimo Ministerio de Magia…" Después de todo, todos conocían la terrible reputación que tenían los Malfoy y su estirpe, y el peligro que envolvía mantener una relación con ellos. Hermione empezó a reflexionar sobre este último punto, sorprendiéndose ella misma, pues nunca se le había ocurrido pensarlo. "¿Y si Draco es peligroso¿Y si en realidades no me ama como dice, y solo finge para acercarse a mí y hacer Dios sabe que cosas¿Qué pasaría si todo fuera una mentira, un vil engaño?". Hermione trato de ahuyentar esos dolorosos pensamientos. Se sentó en su cama, y acaricio las finas líneas de la costura, una costumbre que tenia desde pequeña, y le servia para tranquilizarse cuando estaba alterada, relajarse cuando estaba preocupada y serenarse cuando estaba enojada. Ahora, le servia para distraerse, y no pensar en lo que podría ser una horrible verdad. Tuvo suerte, pues en ese momento Ginny Weasley se aparecía en su cuarto, para comunicarle algo que habia escuchado.

-Ojos castaños, lindo cabello, bonita, inteligente… Ginny¿te das cuenta de lo que significa? – dijo Hermione emocionada, al escuchar el relato de la chica.

Ginny asintio, sonriente. Ella había tenido la misma idea que Hermione, la misma… Y si las dos habían pensado igual, significaba que tal vez podría ser… Tal vez Harry Potter…

-¡Podría estar enamorado de mi, Herm! – dijo la pelirroja con emoción. - ¡Podría ser, si!

-¡Claro que si, Ginny! Y lo vamos a averiguar, te lo prometo…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Pues, muy fácil: yo le preguntare.

-Eh… ¿Estas segura de ello?

-Si, Gin¿por qué no?

Ginny se mordió el labio. Había oído rumores recientes de que Harry Potter parecía andar tras los huesos de Hermione Granger, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, Hermione era su mejor amiga. Ella nunca se atrevería a traicionarla.

-Si, solo… Ojala que te diga…

-Pues no te preocupes, que de eso me encargo yo. Ahora, vete a la cama, ya planeare que haré…

-Si… Gracias, Herm.

Y con una enorme sonrisa, Ginny desapareció del cuarto. Hermione también sonrió. Su amiga no era muy feliz últimamente, y Harry Potter era uno de sus motivos. Pero ahora todo parecía arreglarse. Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Harry Potter… El también le daba problemas últimamente… Aunque no era el único… Estaba también…

-¡Draco¡M-me asustaste!

-Si, claro, yo también moría por verte… ¿Puedo pasar? – El tono sarcástico, e incluso molesto de Draco, hizo que la chica lo mirara muy fijamente.

El joven acababa de aparecerse en su ventana. Lucíabastante normal,es mas, se veia aún mas atractivo que de costumbre.El viento revolvia traviesamente su pelo, y sus labiosbrillaban suavemente a la luz de las velas.Sin embargo, habia algo que inquietaba a Hermione.Al observarlo mas detenidamente, notó quesu rostro se veía anormalmente pálido.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto al rubio, preocupada, mientras el joven entraba a la habitación.

-Si, todo bien, nada de que angustiarse… - Draco no se atrevió a sostenerle la mirada. Temía que ella siguiera sospechando, y él no quería mentirle más. - ¿Tu estas bien?

-Si, yo… Bueno, no, acabo de tener una discusión con Harry y…

-¿Ah, si¿Y por que han reñido ahora¿Acaso ahora le tiene celos a tu gato o es que te ha prohibido hablar incluso con tu padre?

Draco se sorprendió a si mismo, al hallarse pronunciando esas palabras. Por su parte, Hermione se había desconcertado, para después dar paso a un sentimiento de furia que tiño sus mejillas de rojo intenso.

-¿Harry, celoso¿Y por que habría de estarlo? Después de todo, solo somos amigos… En todo caso, aquí el único que parece estar celoso eres tú.

-¿Yo? Celoso de ese imbécil¡¿YO!

-¡No le llames imbécil, Draco¡Recuerda que sigue siendo mi mejor amigo!

-Si, claro, tu mejor amigo… Hermione, es obvio que ese estúpido tiene otras intenciones¡y tu que se lo permites!

-¡Estas alucinando, Draco! Harry es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo¡y nada más!

Ambos chicos estaban ahora de pie, frente a frente, mirándose amenazadoramente, tal como en los viejos tiempos. El rostro de Draco estaba rojo de ira, mientras los ojos de Hermione despedían chispas llameantes de indignación.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación que un minuto antes estaba llena de gritos y reclamos. Finalmente, fue Draco quien rompió la quietud, con una gélida y pausada voz que erizó la piel de Hermione.

-Bueno, Hermione, dado que no creo que podamos aclarar este punto esta noche, me largo. Te veo cuando abras los ojos.

Y sin decir mas, el rubio Slytherin dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando en la habitación a una Hermione confundida y enrabiada.

-----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------

El viernes amaneció fresco, a pesar del intenso sol que caía plomizo sobre las bellas áreas verdes de Hogwarts. Corría una suave brisa que mecía las hojas de los árboles, mientras los rayos del sol se reflejaban sobre el enorme lago, confiriéndole un brillo fascinante. El efecto era un día encantador, perfecto para dar una caminata en los terrenos. Sin embargo, nadie pudo darse ese lujo, puesto que las clases continuaban en el castillo y, en todo caso, tenían demasiados deberes como para irse a dar una vuelta. Los leones de sexto año eran los mas deprimidos ante esta perspectiva, puesto que, aunado a la extraordinaria cantidad de deberes que tenían pendientes, ese día les tocaba una doble porción de su "tortura semanal"; y encerrados en las mazmorras de Snape, ni siquiera tenían el consuelo de ver el límpido cielo azul o los verdes prados. Aunque, para cierta castaña, eso no era lo único que le entristecía…

Habían pasado tres días desde la discusión de Hermione con Draco. Tres días de indiferencia, enojo y tristeza, por parte de ambos jóvenes. El rubio, fiel a su palabra, no la había vuelto a visitar, y cada vez que se cruzaba con la chica en algún pasillo, o saliendo de algún aula, tendía a pasarla de largo e ignorarla por completo, mostrando la altivez de las viejas épocas. Cada desprecio era una puñalada en el frágil corazón de Hermione, quien trataba de mostrar el mismo desinterés en el joven, y de convencerse de que no le importaba, aunque era todo lo contrario.

Por su parte, a Draco le asqueaba el modo en que el mismo estaba tratando a Hermione. Le destrozaba el alma ver a la chica en ese estado, tan abatida, tan triste; mas, cuando pasaba a su lado, no podía evitar comportarse arrogante, pues, de cierto modo, estaba dolido por la iniciativa de Hermione a cerrar los ojos ante algo que era mas evidente cada día. O si no¿cómo explicar el fulgor de los ojos de Harry, y la extraña sonrisa que cruzaba por su rostro cada vez que él y Hermione tenían un encuentro fugaz en los corredores?

Tanto los leones como las serpientes amigos de ambos chicos notaban sus actitudes. Hacia ya tiempo que se comportaban de modo extraño, pero ahora la situación estaba completamente fuera de control. Los Gryffindors se sentían completamente desconcertados al ver a la chica, mientras que las serpientes empezaban a sospechar que el comportamiento de Draco se debía a otro factor, desconocido para ellos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos bandos poseía suficiente información como para llegar a una conclusión, así que dejaron que las cosas siguieran su curso, con la esperanza de que pronto todo se arreglaría.

Aquella bella mañana, los Gryffindors se dirigían, como cada viernes, a clase de Pociones. Y como cada viernes, iban quejándose de su terrible suerte y preguntándose si algún día descansarían de su suplicio. Justo cuando todos se desternillaban de risa porque Dean acababa de decir que seria increíble vaciar sobre Snape un buen caldero de "Esencia de Troll", para que así todos los trolls de la región lo persiguieran locamente enamorados de él, Ron dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione. La castaña no había reído junto con todos ellos, ni había hecho algún comentario sarcástico, como acostumbraba. Es mas, no daba señales de haber oído siquiera lo que Dean había dicho.

-¿Todo bien, Herm?

Los leones miraron fijamente a la joven. Ella, en medio de sus ensoñaciones, y al darse cuenta de que todos la observaban, solo pudo proferir un débil "¿Eh?" que, a pesar de la situación, hizo que todos volvieran a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo sentimos, Hermione, no fue nuestra intención regresarte de Saturno tan pronto…

-Ja-ja-ja, muy gracioso Dean… ¿Sucedió algo?

-No, solo queríamos saber si te encontrabas bien en tu pequeño mundo de gnomos rosas… (N/a: ok, lo de los gnomos rosas salio xq una vez en q io staba papando moscas como d costumbre, un amigo m dijo "Q tal tu mundo d pekeños elefantes rosas?" i obvio, aquí fue transformado en "gnomos" para q fuera un poko mas adecuado XD)

-Si, yo… Estoy bien, no se apuren…

Los leones se miraron entre ellos, y acto seguido, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron caminado. Sin embargo, Ron se sentía inquieto. Miro a Hermione, y luego miro a Harry, que, desde el día en que Hermione se había puesto rara, esquivando a los Slytherins cada vez que atisbaba a uno de ellos, parecía encontrarse muy feliz. Harry le devolvió la mirada a Ron, y le sonrió, como diciéndole: "Esta todo bien Ron, déjala, que yo haré que olvide sus tristezas". Pero el pelirrojo no estaba tan seguro de ello.

Hermione siguió caminando, tratando de ignorar los comentarios de sus amigos, y de olvidar la razón que había hecho que los leones la atacaran con sus observaciones. "Sácatelo de la cabeza, Herm, no te hará ningún bien el que lo sigas guardando… Tienes que olvidarlo, es algo que ya paso, y muy a tu pesar, no volverá a repetirse…" La castaña suspiro. ¿De verdad no volvería a suceder¿De verdad no tenia ningún sentido el guardar todos aquellos bellos momentos que había vivido junto a _él_¿De verdad _tenia que olvidarlo_?" De pronto, una sensación sobre sus hombros interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volteo, y se encontró con Harry, su mejor amigo, el objeto que, de modo indirecto, había provocado su estado de ánimo. Harry la abrazaba tiernamente, y sus chispeantes ojos verdes reconfortaban a Hermione, lo que ella agradeció. El chico comenzó a susurrarle al oído.

-¿Segura que todo esta bien, Herm?

Hermione dudo. Por un momento, pensó en contarle todo: acerca de Draco, de cómo se habían llegado a conocer, y la forma en que habían discutido. Pero, llegado a este punto, Hermione reflexiono. ¿Y si Draco tenía razón¿Y si Harry en realidad _sí_ estaba enamorado de ella? No solo Hermione se pondría entre la espada y la pared, sino que además, le rompería el corazón a su mejor amigo, el que siempre había estado ahí cuando lo necesitaba, ya fuera de día o de noche. No se perdonaría nunca el haberlo hecho.

-Si Harry, no te apures, estoy bien…

-No me mientas, Herm… Se que algo tienes, y quiero saber qué es.

Hermione estaba a punto de responderle cuando algo llamo su atención. Se distrajo momentáneamente, y entonces lo encontró, justo frente a ella. Un liso cabello rubio platinado. Un par de penetrantes ojos grises. Unos labios que se contorsionaban en una mueca.

Habían alcanzado ya el aula de Pociones. El resto de los Gryffindors ya habían entrado, y Harry y Hermione se encontraban cara a cara con un grupo de Slytherins que los miraban con desdén. Draco Malfoy dio un paso hacia el frente. Examino a ambos chicos, empezando por abajo, pasando por el brazo de Harry que rodeaba protectoramente a Hermione. Hizo un mohín de disgusto antes de hablar.

-Vaya, vaya… Parece que Potter por fin ha encontrado novia…

Lo dijo tan calmado, tan frío, tan indiferente, que, en lugar de formarse lagrimas en los ojos de Hermione, tal y como hacia cada vez que lo veía a recientes fechas, se formo en ella un sentimiento de ira que clamaba ser satisfecho, una sensación que ella nunca había vivido… el deseo de venganza.

-Pues si, Malfoy, fíjate que Harry y yo somos novios desde hoy… ¿Si lo llegas a comprender, o te lo dibujo?

La de por si pálida tez de Draco perdió el escaso color que tenia. Miro a Harry, que miraba a su vez a Hermione, con una sonrisa radiante. Después, regreso su mirada a Hermione. La chica observaba duramente a Draco, retándolo a que hiciera algo al respecto. Sin embargo, el rubio se contuvo.

-No esperaba más de Potter y de alguien como tu… – Dejó la frase inconclusa. No tenía el valor de insultarla. – Tú sabes como es esto: escoria con escoria, tenia que ser…

-Pues prefiero mil veces ser novia de Harry a serlo de alguien que se te pareciera en el mas mínimo detalle.

Draco la miro con furia. Hermione no se amedrento, y sostuvo la mirada. El chico dio media vuelta y se introdujo al aula, seguido por su grupo de serpientes, que miraban a la pareja de leones con repugnancia. Hermione y Harry se quedaron solos, y fue entonces cuando la chica se dio cuenta de su error.

-Hermione¿es cierto lo que dijiste hace un instante¿Qué prefieres ser mi novia a ser la de alguien como él?

La castaña miro gravemente al ojiverde. El chico se veía tan feliz… Tal vez no era del todo falso lo que Draco había dicho. Y sin embargo, ella amaba a Draco, no a Harry.

-Harry, yo… Lo que dije hace un momento fue solo para molestar a Dra… a Malfoy. Yo en realidad…

-Lamento interrumpir su encantadora conversación, tortolitos. Veamos… Pero si se trata de nuevo de la señorita Granger, que vuelve a las andadas… Y esta vez quien la acompaña es su eterno enamorado, Potter…

La desagradable voz de Snape interrumpió la explicación de Hermione. La chica se puso como un tomate, mientras Harry veía al profesor con determinación, aunque no osó a decir nada.

-Pues, se que sus cuestiones amorosas son mucho mas importantes que mi clase, pero aun así, me parece que no permitiré que se la pierdan. Entren ahora.

La falsa voz melosa de Snape se transformo en un susurro ronco y amenazador, que los chicos no osaron desobedecer. Se introdujeron al aula, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Y son veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno de ustedes. Oh no, creo que no… Es la tercera vez que llega tarde a mi clase en lo que va del año, señorita Granger. así que usted tiene treinta puntos menos, y queda castigada. La espero este sábado a las seis aquí en mi despacho. Y esto es para todos: me encargare de que el próximo al que vuelva a sorprender entrando tarde a mi clase sea enviado directo en el tren de regreso a casa. Y ahora¡a trabajar!

Snape señalo la pizarra vacía, que en ese momento se lleno de complicadas instrucciones e ingredientes exactos, para preparar un Elíxir Energizante. En un instante se empezó a escuchar el ruido de calderos y balanzas, así como un suave murmullo…

-L-lo siento, Herm, no quise hacerte llegar tarde…

-No hay cuidado, Harry, era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano…

-¿De nuevo ustedes dos, noviecitos¿Es que no entienden que no quiero verlos acaramelados en mi clase? - Snape llegó por detrás de los leones y los miró con dureza.

-¡Pero no estamos haciendo nada!

-¡Cállate, Potter! Esto no es una clase de sociales, así que no pueden estar hablando. Tienen diez puntos menos cada uno. Y ahora, a separarlos… Bien, que les parece si… Si, creo que si… Potter, allá a la esquina, con la señorita Parkinson; dile a Zabbini que se pase a este escritorio… Y tú, Granger, aquí con Malfoy, Nott puede trabajar con Zabbini… Voy a tenerte muy bien vigilada, Granger…

Con sendas miradas de fastidio, Harry y Hermione se trasladaron a los lugares asignados. Harry cogió sus cosas y se dirigió hasta el extremo de la mazmorra, para sentarse con Pansy Parkinson, quien parecía preferir trabajar con una cucaracha que con Harry. Por su parte, Hermione aspiro profundo, antes de retirar su caldero y su material de la mesa y moverse dos escritorios a la derecha, a un lugar que acababa de quedarse vacío, y junto a un chico que la miraba con recelo…

-Mira nada mas a quien han separado de su _novio_… – dijo Draco mordazmente cuando Hermione se hubo instalado en su nuevo lugar, y haciendo un énfasis especial en la palabra "novio"

Hermione no contesto. Sabia que Draco quería que mordiera el anzuelo, y no pensaba darle ese gusto.

-¿Por qué no contestas, Granger¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato¿O acaso fue Potter mientras te besaba?

-¿Por qué no cierras la boca por una vez en tu vida¿Y desde cuando me llamas "Granger"?

-Desde que mi novia "Hermione" se hizo novia de alguien mas…

Hermione volteo a ver a Draco. Sus penetrantes ojos grises escudriñaban la castaña mirada de Hermione, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que ella sentía por Harry. La chica retiro la mirada, y siguió cortando sus raíces de ajenjo.

-Eso fue algo que tu mismo provocaste, Draco… Tu y tus estúpidos celos…

-¿Yo¡¿YO! Hermione¿es que eres ciega o que demonios te sucede¡Lo que paso hoy no hace más que reafirmar que estoy en lo cierto!

-Harry solo me siguió la corriente, eso fue todo…

-Si claro, aunque no me vas a negar que le encanto tu jueguecito…

La chica guardo silencio, y echo lo que había cortado a su caldero, que empezó a escupir volutas verdes.

-Tu mismo lo has dicho, fue solo un juego…

Las palabras de Hermione reconfortaron el corazón de Draco, que se encontraba desbocado desde que aquella le había dicho que Harry y ella eran novios. El rubio se sintió morir de dolor cuando la castaña lo afirmo con tanta determinación, y desde ese momento no se había podido concentrar en nada mas que una pregunta, que le atormentaba la cabeza y le carcomía el alma: "¿Cómo pudo Hermione hacerme esto?". Sin embargo, ahora que la chica había desmentido su versión de hacia unos minutos, Draco pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

-Entonces… ¿Sólo un juego¿No me ocultas nada que tenga que ver con Potter? – pregunto el rubio, disimulando para que la chica no notara la alegría en su voz.

-No, Draco, no oculto nada, y si, fue solamente un juego, y me temo que lo seguiré jugando si no cambias tu actitud hacia mi.

Hermione agrego tres gotas de esencia de murtlap a su formula, que soltó un suave vapor aperlado. Después, dirigió su mirada a Draco, que la observaba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados. La chica le sostuvo de nuevo la mirada.

-Si Draco, te prometo que lo seguiré haciendo si no dejas de encelarte de cada chico que me dirige la palabra. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Draco guardo silencio por unos momentos. No sabía como contestar a eso. Hermione lo tomo como una negativa, y se enfureció aun más.

-¡Contéstame, Draco¿No confías en mí?

-¡No lo sé, Hermione¡Y no lo sé porque cada vez que te veo, cada vez que hablo contigo, lo único que haces es decir lo fantásticos y maravillosos que son Potter y Weasley¡Es mas, me llego a preguntar si no estarás enamorada de alguno de ellos, y solo finges estar conmigo porque ellos no te hacen caso!

-¡Basta ya, Draco¡Si no tienes algo más realista y lógico que decirme mejor CALLATE!

Ambos chicos estaban furiosos. Draco, sin respuesta alguna a aquellas palabras tan directas, le dio la espalda a la chica, y comenzó por fin a trabajar. Hermione, al ver que Draco no pensaba hacer nada por arreglar las cosas, y tratando de reprimir sus ganas de asestarle un par de bofetadas, lo imito, y se dio la vuelta.

El resto de la clase de Pociones continuó en silencio por parte de ambos chicos. Los dos se negaban a hablar de lo sucedido, y se esforzaban por no pensar en ello, aunque en el fondo, rememoraban la discusión a cada momento, preguntándose quién de los dos _realmente_ tenia la razón.

En cierto momento, ambos jóvenes estiraron la mano para tomar veneno de acromántula en polvo, que estaba justo al centro de la mesa. Sus manos se rozaron al tomar el frasco al mismo tiempo, y entonces, lo volvieron a soltar a la vez. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Por un instante, creyeron que con esa mirada, todo quedaría en el pasado, y podrían continuar con la bella relación que llevaban, sin preocuparse por los celos y las obstinadas actitudes. Sin embargo, Draco retiro su mirada al momento, recordando cómo ella había rechazado tajantemente sus comentarios, y el doloroso modo en que ella le había gritado que se callara. Por su parte, la mente de Hermione rememoró el modo en que él le había dado a entender que no se fiaba de ella. Y si Draco no confiaba en ella¿quién lo haría?

Después de unos minutos, en los cuales Snape se había paseado entre los humeantes calderos, criticando severamente a los Gryffindors y haciendo caso omiso a las torpezas de los Slytherins, sonó la campana.

-Guarden un poco de su elíxir (si es que se le puede llamar así a sus porquerías) en un frasco, y déjenlo en el escritorio para una revisión detallada. Limpien sus desastres, y para la próxima clase quiero tres metros y medio de pergamino acerca de la correcta preparación del Elíxir Energizante, y la razón por la cual la mayoría de ustedes me ha entregado Poción de Hiperactividad.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hacer lo que se les pidió lo más rápido que pudieron, para ver si quedaban todavía vestigios del hermoso día, que ellos pudieran aprovechar. Draco y Hermione también que se apresuraron, pero sólo porque no aguantaban la presión de tenerse ahí mutuamente. Sin embargo, no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos.

-¡Hola, Herm¿Todo bien?

Harry había llegado hasta el escritorio de los chicos, y veía a Hermione con dulzura, mientras que al mismo tiempo lanzaba miradas de odio a Draco.

-Si, Harry, no te apures… Todo va de maravilla – respondió la joven, dirigiéndole una linda sonrisa al ojiverde, y mirando de reojo a Draco, esperando una reacción.

-¡Ay, que tiernos! Cuidado, Potter, tu novia sangre sucia se derrite tanto por ti que hasta podría mancharte la ropa – fue la mordaz respuesta de Draco.

Harry estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el. Sin embargo, un par de brazos lo detuvieron. Un par de brazos que, sin previo aviso, lo rodearon suavemente, mientras la dueña de esos brazos recargaba su cabeza en su hombro con delicadeza.

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con velocidad. Sin saber como, sus brazos también rodearon el cuerpo de Hermione, fundiéndose con ella en un cálido abrazo.

Hermione observo a Draco, percibiendo los cambios que su abrazo a Harry habían provocado en él. En sus mejillas habían aparecido dos manchas de color carmín, pero sus ojos se conservaban fríos, inexpresivos, indiferentes. Su reacción no hizo más que alimentar la sed de venganza de Hermione.

-Oh, Harry, no te apures por éste… Lo que pasa es que tiene envidia, porque nunca conseguirá que alguien lo quiera como yo a ti.

"¿QUÉ!" Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Había procurado controlarse, no prestar atención al modo tan inmaduro de Hermione de actuar, ignorar a la hoguera que ya se encendía dentro de él y amenazaba con convertirse en un fuego abrasador. Después de todo, ella había afirmado que todo era un juego. Y sin embargo… La actitud de la chica no había hecho más que echar leña al fuego. "Puedo soportarlo" se dijo la serpiente a si misma. "No permitiré que su infantil actitud me afecte… Además, yo se que es todo una mentira, que solo lo dijo por molestarme… Y no le daré ese gusto".

-Oh, Granger, eres tan ingenua… ¿Tu crees que alguien como yo necesita de afecto? Si he salido con chicas es solo por lastima, pero nunca, NUNCA he necesitado de ninguna…

Ahora era Hermione la que sentía un fuego que la quemaba por dentro. Un fuego que no se componía solamente de furia, sino también de dolor e incertidumbre. "¿Será cierto¿Es que solo ha estado jugando conmigo¿O será que lo dice por no quedarse callado? Bien, veamos que dice a esto". Hermione estaba ciega de ira. Su enojo no le permitió ver mas allá de su venganza, ni medir las consecuencias de lo que planeaba hacer.

-Pues que vida tan vacía debes llevar entonces, Malfoy… Imagínate, no tener una pareja con la cual hablar, y que te pueda consolar… No tener a quien abrazar… ni besar…

Y pronunciado esto ultimo, la castaña tomo del cuello a Harry, lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un beso sobre los labios. Fue entonces cuando Harry, embriagado de felicidad, rodeo con sus manos la estrecha cintura de Hermione, y comenzó a besarla con mucha pasión, ante la mirada atónita de Draco Malfoy y del resto de los alumnos.

* * *

Q! Si, lo c, deskoncertante nop? Pero aun asi, diganme qles gusto sale?

Vaya vaya... Todo esta mas enredado que nunk... Hermione esta jugando con fuego, alimentada por la furia... Y Draco, tan altanero como antes, que hara ante esto? Todo esto i mas en el proxcapi, q si todo sale bn, stara arriba en menos d 2 semanas. Hasta entonces, byesitos!

Ahh,i pliss

REVIEWS!

Atte. Marianna de Bloom


	15. Leones y serpientes

Leones y serpientes

Un volcán en erupción, escupiendo chispas llameantes, lanzando lava ardiente por doquier, dañando con furia a todo aquel que osara cruzarse en su camino… Así se sentía Draco Malfoy ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él. Inmóvil, demasiado furioso para moverse, observaba como su novia, su Hermione, se besuqueaba con Harry Potter, no sólo frente a él, sino frente a leones y serpientes de sexto curso, que los miraban estupefactos. La cólera recorría su torrente sanguíneo una y otra vez, mientras que su cerebro por fin atinaba a hacer un movimiento. Lentamente, con la mirada fija en los chicos, Draco sacó su varita del bolsillo…

Por su parte, Hermione trataba de dominar una situación que se le había salido de control. Cuando tocó los labios de Harry con los suyos, pensaba simplemente darle un beso rápido, suficiente para provocar a Draco. Sin embargo, de pronto sintió que el ojiverde la sujetaba con fuerza, y comenzaba a besarla con mucha más intensidad de la que Hermione pretendía. Por un momento, la castaña no supo que hacer. Se debatía entre la idea de seguirle el juego a Harry y provocar aún más la furia de Draco; u optar por parar de una buena vez a Harry, y tratar de explicar qué sucedía. Pero la chica tardó mucho en decidirse. De pronto, sintió una fuerte sacudida, y se vio ligeramente lanzada hacia atrás. Miró su entorno, sorprendida. Todos los Gryffindors se encontraban ahí, así como la gran mayoría de los Slytherins, y absolutamente todos la observaban con asombro, para luego dirigir la mirada al suelo, y después hacia atrás de ella. Hermione no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía, hasta que miró ella misma hacia donde los demás miraban…

En el piso de la mazmorra, justo delante de ella, estaba Harry Potter tirado, con la mirada perdida, claramente aturdido. Su nariz sangraba por haberse golpeado con el suelo de piedra, y sus gafas, que se habían roto una vez más, yacían a su lado. Y, de pie, justo detrás de la chica, estaba Draco Malfoy, con el rostro encendido como nunca antes ella lo había visto, y la mano con la que sostenía su varita extendida, apuntando directamente hacia Harry.

Hermione corrió a auxiliar al ojiverde, que seguía en el suelo. Sin embargo, Harry no tardo en recuperarse, y en comprender la situación también. Con la mirada cargada de odio, se puso de pie, y sacó su propia varita.

La estancia se encontraba en un denso silencio. Draco miraba fijamente a Harry, quien le devolvía valientemente la mirada. Era increíble como simplemente viéndose a los ojos ambos chicos podían expresarse su mutuo sentimiento de odio y desprecio. Harry se disponía a alzar su varita cuando Draco gritó _"¡Expelliarmus!",_ y la varita del león salió volando de su mano derecha hasta el otro extremo de la mazmorra. Las chicas ahogaron gritos, mientras que Dean y Neville sujetaban a Ron para que no se abalanzara sobre Draco. Sin embargo, si el rubio lo notó, no lo demostró. Se limitaba a mirar a Harry con una cólera reprimida, que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento. Hermione estaba desesperada. Se colocó entre ambos chicos para evitar que la situación se agravara aún más.

¡Draco, Harry, por favor, tranquilícense, chicos!

¡Quítate de en medio, Hermione, es peligroso! ¡Además, yo puedo perfectamente con este imbécil! – dijo Harry, con los ojos llameantes.

Si, mejor quítate, que Potter y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar… – siseó Draco en respuesta, con voz glacial.

¡Por favor, cálmense, podemos arreglar esto hablando…! – trato de decir la chica.

¿Hablando? ¿Realmente crees que con el diminuto seso que tiene este estúpido puede articular una frase coherente y respirar al mismo tiempo?

¿Eso fue acaso un chiste, Potter? Oh, no te preocupes, los he oído peores… Y de mayores cerebros que tú, así que calma, hay esperanzas… – replicó Draco, temblando de ira.

Mientras siga teniendo a _mi_ Hermione, Malfoy, eso no me apura – respondió Harry, haciendo un énfasis en la palabra "mi". Luego, continuó con una voz excesivamente dulce – Que pena que ella me haya elegido a mi, ¿no crees?

¡Harry, no…!

Sin embargo, la frase de Hermione quedó súbitamente interrumpida cuando Draco arrojó su varita al suelo y se abalanzó sobre Harry. Las chicas chillaron, mientras los jóvenes trataban de separar y auxiliar a sus respectivos amigos. Pero los chicos estaban tan trenzados en la pelea que era virtualmente imposible determinar quien era quien. Por fin, Seamus alcanzó a sujetar una extremidad, que resultó ser el brazo de Harry, y tiró de él, poniendo fin a la riña. Hermione volvió a interponerse entre el león y la serpiente, mientras los observaba con terror. La nariz de Harry sangraba aún más, y presentaba múltiples heridas en el cuello; mientras que Draco tenía un ojo morado, y por su barbilla corría también sangre, producto de un labio partido. Sin embargo, ambos chicos se negaban a rendirse, y seguían sosteniéndose la mirada con rencor.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Los demás chicos permanecían inmóviles, como esperando la explosión. La chica se enfadó. ¿Es que no tenían nada más que hacer, no tenían donde más ir?

Váyanse… ¡Váyanse todos, déjennos solos para arreglar esto!

Los demás alumnos no dudaron ni dos segundos en acatar la orden de Hermione. Salieron en tropel, temerosos de lo que podría suceder en la mazmorra, y aún más aterrorizados ante lo que podría pasar si Snape los descubría ahí. Por fin, cuando solo estuvieron los tres en la estancia, Hermione murmuró _"¡Muffliato!"_ y la mazmorra quedó herméticamente aislada del ruido, de modo que nadie pudiera oír lo que sucedía ahí. La joven permaneció callada, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar. Finalmente, respiró hondo, y habló con un hilillo de voz.

Chicos… yo… Oh por Dios, esto se salió de control…

¿Que se salió de control? ¡¿QUE SE SALIÓ DE CONTROL?! ¡¿Podrías explicarnos qué demonios sucede?!

Draco, yo…

¡Explícale, Hermione! ¡Dile a este imbécil la razón por la que me besaste!

Harry, yo no…

¡Dímelo, Hermione! ¡Quiero que me lo digas en este instante!

Chicos, por favor…

¡Si Hermione no te lo quiere decir, te lo diré yo! ¡Hermione me besó porque ella me ama! ¿Lo entiendes, Malfoy? _¡Ella me ama!_

Una vez más, Draco intentó arrojarse sobre Harry, pero esta vez, Hermione estaba preparada. Con su varita en alto, gritó _"¡Protego!"_, y un escudo invisible lanzó a Malfoy hacia atrás, impidiendo que el rubio se acercara a Harry. Cuando el chico se levantó, miro encolerizado a Hermione, que, nerviosa, se dispuso a dar una explicación.

Draco, n-no… Lo que dijo Harry no es cierto…

¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces nos puedes explicar qué pasó?

Draco… Todo esto… E-es muy difícil…

¿Hermione? ¿Q-que quieres decir? ¿Entonces tú… tú no me amas?

La chica miró a Harry, quien la veía con una terrible expresión de tristeza, mientras sus bellos ojos verdes, antaño chispeantes y alegres, se ensombrecían con dolor. Hermione no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Harry, yo… No sabes cómo lo siento…

¿Entonces es verdad? ¿No me amas?

N-no…

La chica empezó a sollozar sin control, mientras que el ojiverde trataba de reprimir sus propias lágrimas. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos de Draco, que, aunque lo observaban con seriedad y algo de altivez, no mostraban signos de despecho. Sin embargo, fue hasta entonces cuando Harry reaccionó, y tornó su decepción en una furia creciente contra Draco Malfoy.

Tú… ¡TÚ!

Harry intentó agredir a Draco, que, sorprendido, alcanzó a hacerse hacia atrás. Hermione logró sujetarlo por la espalda justo antes de que el ojiverde volviera a arremeter contra el Slytherin. Sin embargo, Harry ya estaba fuera de control.

¡Es todo por tu culpa, POR TU MALDITA CULPA! ¡Si no hubieras llegado, si no te hubieras interpuesto entre lo que teníamos Hermione y yo…!

¡Harry, Harry, entre nosotros no había nada más que amistad! ¡Tienes que entenderlo!

El chico miró duramente a Hermione, escrutando sus ojos castaños, tratando de descubrir la verdad. Permaneció en silencio.

Harry, por favor, comprende… Tú y yo somos amigos, excelentes amigos, pero sólo eso… Amigos, Harry…

Harry agachó la mirada, de modo que los jóvenes no pudieran ver las gruesas gotas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Se zafó de los brazos de Hermione, y caminó hacia la puerta de la mazmorra, aun con la mirada gacha. Cuando por fin las lágrimas desaparecieron, Harry dio media vuelta. Hermione y Draco lo miraban; ella, con tristeza, él, con determinación. Sin embargo, pudo apreciar perfectamente el efecto que tuvieron sus palabras en ellos.

No crean que se quedarán así, tan tranquilos… Esperen y verán en lo que se han metido… Después de todo, tú sigues siendo un Malfoy, un Malfoy ruin, sucio y peligroso, como todos los de tu sangre… – espetó Harry furioso, mientras veía a Draco. Después, dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione. – Y Dumbledore tiene que saber con quién se ha estado citando nuestra pequeña Hermione…

Dicho esto, el joven abandonó la mazmorra, y se dirigió al único lugar donde podría desahogarse tranquilamente.

------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------

"_Dumbledore tiene que saber con quién se ha estado citando nuestra pequeña Hermione…"._ Las palabras de Harry seguían resonando en la mente de Hermione, y provocaban que su piel se erizara una vez más. La chica miró a Draco, que al parecer, pensaba también en lo que Harry había dicho. Si tan solo no hubieran tenido esa estúpida pelea, si ella no hubiera actuado tan infantilmente… De pronto, Draco pareció darse cuenta de que la castaña lo observaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, tratando de descifrar lo que sentía en esos momentos.

El rubio recordó la montaña rusa de sentimientos que había tenido ese día. Tristeza, decepción, y sobre todo, ira; que posteriormente se convirtieron en alivio y bienestar cuando Hermione afirmó que no amaba a Harry. Sin embargo, el joven no pudo evitar abrigar un poco de lástima hacia el león, aunque procuro no mostrar su sentir. Después, Harry había pronunciado las palabras que en ese momento atormentaban a Draco._ "Dumbledore tiene que saber con quién se ha estado citando nuestra pequeña Hermione…". _¿Sería capaz Potter de acusarlo?, se preguntó una vez más. Eso no sólo significaría el fin de su relación con Hermione. También arruinaría la oportunidad de Draco de realizar el plan, y si él no cumplía con su parte… Sacudió la cabeza, y la realidad volvió a él. La imagen del rostro preocupado de Hermione se materializó frente a sus ojos.

¿D-Draco? – preguntó ella, vacilante.

¿Sigues aquí? ¿No corriste con tu novio a consolarlo? – respondió el chico mordazmente, sin medir el efecto de sus palabras.

D-Draco, por favor… No me hagas esto… Todo lo que hice, lo hice porque… porque…

La voz de Hermione se quebró, y ya no pudo continuar hablando. Sin embargo, no fue necesario, porque justo en ese momento, Draco la tomó del mentón y le plantó un tierno beso sobre los labios, que ella respondió con gusto. Cuando el rubio la soltó nuevamente, notó que la chica tenía el rostro surcado en lágrimas, lo que terminó por conmover su corazón.

Ya no llores, Herm – le dijo mientras limpiaba las brillantes gotitas de sus mejillas. – Lo que hiciste estuvo mal; lo sé y lo sabes, y si lo que quieres es que te perdone, lo hago de todo corazón, pero por favor, ya no llores, prefiero verte con Potter a verte llorar…

Fue más de lo que Hermione pudo soportar. Se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, sollozando lastimeramente, mientras el chico la abrazaba con fuerza, dándole a entender que ya todo estaba atrás. Sin embargo, la castaña sentía la necesidad de explicarse, de aclarar por qué había actuado así.

Draco, y-yo lo siento ta-tanto… Soy t-tan tonta…

No digas eso, sabes que no es cierto… Además, si yo no te hubiera provocado…

P-pero tú sabes que y-yo al único q-que amo es a ti…

Eso lo sé perfectamente, no tienes que explicarme nada…

N-no, si… Te-tengo que hacerlo…

De verdad, no quiero que lo hagas, Hermione… - replicó el chico, moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Luego, suspiró. – Mejor concentra tus energías en pensar lo que le vas a decir a Dumbledore cuando sepa lo nuestro…

Hermione estaba limpiando su rostro cuando Draco pronunció esto último. Se detuvo al comprender la magnitud del hecho. Si Dumbledore se enteraba, si Harry iba y le decía al director que Hermione Granger mantenía una relación secreta con Draco Malfoy… podía irse despidiendo del Slytherin… y probablemente, del colegio…

Dumbledore no va a saberlo – dijo por fin la chica, con determinación. – Hablaré con Harry, y lo convenceré de que no abra la boca.

Draco levantó las cejas con escepticismo, e hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

¿Hablar con Potter? ¿Acaso no oíste lo que dijo? "Dumbledore tiene que saber con quién se ha estado citando nuestra pequeña Hermione". – dijo el chico, imitando burlonamente a Harry. – ¿Cómo piensas lograrlo?

No lo sé… Pero tiene que haber algún modo de persuadirlo.

El rubio bufó, con expresión molesta, y se cruzó de brazos. Hermione lo miró extrañada.

¿Qué? – le preguntó.

Nada – dijo el chico, aunque no parecía muy convencido. Luego, al ver la mirada suspicaz de Hermione, suspiró y habló. – Sólo me preguntó qué querrá Potter a cambio de su silencio…

Oh, por Dios Draco, no seas ridículo…

¡Es la verdad, Hermione! ¿Qué pasaría si él te pidiera que… que…?

El joven no dijo más, y se dio media vuelta. La chica comprendió qué era lo que trataba de decir.

Draco… Si lo que crees es que Harry se me insinuará o algo así… créeme que no le responderé. No podría, te amo demasiado como para dejarte, aunque me amenazaran de muerte.

Draco sonrió, aunque un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Cuando Hermione pronunció aquellas palabras, no pudo evitar recordar el plan que dependía de él, y que estaba a punto de cumplirse. Trató de sacudirse los oscuros pensamientos que acudían a él. Miró el rostro de Hermione, y su tierna sonrisa terminó por reconfortarlo. Sin embargo, fue solo un instante, ya que la chica decidió que era momento de irse.

Creo que me marcho, Draco… Si quiero lograr algo con Harry, será mejor que empiece de una vez…

Si... Pero por favor, no le ruegues a ese estúpido, no creo que valga la pena...

Si es necesario, lo haré Draco... ¿O debo dejarte ir sólo por no querer humillarme ante Harry?

Draco le dirigió una larga mirada con esos intensos ojos grisáceos antes de asentir con la cabeza.

- Supongo que tienes razón... Pero cuídate de él, no te fíes tanto...

La chica le sonrió con dulzura, dio media vuelta, y se acercó a la entrada de la mazmorra. Al encontrarse en el umbral, se detuvo súbitamente, y apoyo su mano en el marco de la puerta. Dirigió una mirada hacia atrás, y de pronto, corrió hacia Draco, lo tomó de las mejillas y le plantó un cálido beso sobre los labios, que el sorprendido joven devolvió con gusto.

Te prometo que no dejaré que me haga nada... – le dijo la castaña con suavidad, y desapareció súbitamente por la puerta.

Draco Malfoy quedó solo en la estancia, y un par de minutos mas tarde, también se marchó.

---------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------

Ginny Weasley caminaba felizmente por el pasillo, sintiéndose dichosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. A su alrededor, todo era color de rosa. Su cabeza se hallaba muy lejos, lejos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, mas allá las nubes y de las estrellas, lejos, tan lejos que casi no se percató de la sombra que pasaba fugazmente a su lado...

¿Harry? Harry, ¿eres tú? ¿Qué pasa?

El ojiverde no se detuvo, ni volteó a ver a la pelirroja que lo miraba, desconcertada. Pues a pesar de la velocidad con la que el joven avanzaba, Ginny pudo percatarse de que por el rostro del chico resbalaban gruesas lágrimas. Sin embargo, Harry no aminoró la marcha, y siguió su camino, rumbo a los jardines. La chica quiso seguirlo, pero después se lo pensó mejor, y decidió averiguar la verdad por alguien muy cercano a ambos: Hermione Granger.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, después de pronunciar la contraseña, se encontró con un grupo de leones de sexto curso que cuchicheaban, nerviosos y excitados. El resto de la estancia se encontraba vacía, quizás porque era hora de la cena. Sin embargo, cuando vio la expresión en los rostros de los chicos en cuanto ella se apareció, el hambre que Ginny Weasley había vuelto a sentir a últimas fechas desapareció de golpe.

Chicos, ¿qué sucede? – pregunto la pelirroja con voz temblorosa.

Los cuchicheos habían cesado. Los jóvenes miraban con aprensión a la recién llegada. Fue Ron quien por fin habló, con una voz extraña.

¿D-d... De qué hablas, Ginny?

Acabo de ver a Harry corriendo rumbo a los jardines. Estaba llorando, Ron... Y sé que ustedes saben lo que pasa, así que exijo que me lo digan...

Los leones se miraron entre ellos, para mirar de nuevo a Ginny. Después, uno por uno, dirigieron sus ojos hacia Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza, y dándole a entender que podía contarle a Ginny. El pelirrojo dio un largo suspiro.

Esta bien, te lo diré... De todos modos, tarde o temprano te hubieras enterado; Hermione te hubiera contado... Será mejor que te sientes, Ginny, porque lo que voy a contarte te va a tumbar de espaldas...

Y Ron comenzó a platicarle a su hermana los acontecimientos de la tarde y las conclusiones a las que habían llegado los leones, ante la mirada atónita de esta última, que sentía cómo su mundo y su corazón caían hechos pedazos.

---------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------

Hermione caminaba lentamente hacia la Sala Común, cavilando, pensando cómo podría convencer a Harry de no decir nada a Dumbledore. Todavía no tenía un argumento bueno cuando llegó a la puerta con el retrato. Al pronunciar la contraseña, Hermione decidió que lo mejor sería que todo saliera naturalmente, y que las cosas pasarían como deberían ser. Suspiró profundamente, y se adentró en la estancia.

De inmediato, la joven se percató de que algo andaba mal. Al encontrarse frente a frente con sus compañeros de curso, Hermione supo que Harry no estaba ni había estado ahí, y que no debió ir a la Sala en primer lugar.

¿Y bien?

Ron había sido el primero en hablar nuevamente. Hermione lo miró con hosquedad. Observó a sus amigos, que no perdían detalle de lo que prometía ser una nueva discusión. Después, miró nuevamente a Ron.

¿Y bien qué?

Pues... Creo que nos debes una explicación, ¿no?

Yo no les debo nada, ni a ti ni a ninguno de ustedes – Hermione observó fijamente a uno por uno, que a su vez la miraban con ojos desorbitados – Ahora, ¿podrían decirme donde esta Harry?

¡No, Hermione! ¡No hasta que nos digas qué diablos sucede!

Ante la sorpresa de todos, quien había reclamado furiosamente a Hermione era Neville, cuyo rostro estaba rojo de excitación. Sin embargo, su arranque había servido para animar a los demás a hablar.

Neville tiene razón, Hermione... – comenzó Seamus.

Si, Herm, realmente creemos que debes explicarnos qué pasa, porque puede que malinterpretemos algo... – lo secundó Lavender.

Si Herm, además somos tus amigos, ¿lo recuerdas? – finalizó Parvati.

La estancia quedó sumida en silencio. Una lágrima se formó en los ojos de Hermione, corrió sobre su mejilla y se deslizó hasta caer en la alfombra. Ron era el más cercano a ella, y fue quien la reconfortó, abrazándola con delicadeza.

Vamos Herm, ¿qué pasa? – susurró suavemente el pelirrojo.

Sollozando aún, pero determinada a decir la verdad, la chica respondió con tres palabras.

¿Qué quieren saber?

Los leones se miraron entre ellos. Ron continuó llevando la voz cantante de la discusión.

Bueno, básicamente queremos saber qué diablos significó la escena de hoy…

Hermione lo miró con ironía. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

¿Qué supones que significó, Ron?

Pero… Pero… – Ron estaba anonadado. – Por Merlín, Hermione… Eso significa que…

Si…

… Harry tenía razón…

Si…

… y te has estado citando con alguien…

Si…

…con – Ron tragó saliva – con Draco Malfoy…

Si… – afirmó Hermione una vez mas, pero con un tono de voz mas bajo.

Los chicos trataron de asimilar la respuesta de Hermione. Sin embargo, paso un largo silencio antes de que Dean por fin hablara.

¡Por Dios, Hermione!

¿Qué? – respondió aquella, secando una lágrima.

¿Cómo que qué? ¡El es un Malfoy!

¿Y? – La castaña parecía indiferente ante esta última afirmación.

Hermione, ¿qué no lo entiendes? – preguntó Lavender.

Hermione miró los rostros de sus compañeros, uno por uno. Todos parecían mostrar el mismo asombro y desconcierto por lo dicho por la castaña. La chica permaneció en silencio.

¡Hermione, por favor!

¡Es un Malfoy, Hermione! ¡Draco Malfoy!

Pertenece a una de las familias mas cercanas a El-que-no-debe-ser nombrado…

Claro, por algo pertenece a Slytherin…

Y por supuesto, siempre ha mostrado gran afición por las artes oscuras.

¿Qué no te das cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser?

La estancia quedó sumida en silencio otra vez. Uno a uno, sus compañeros exteriorizaron su modo de pensar, el concepto que tenían de la gente como Draco Malfoy. Hermione se enfureció.

De modo que por el hecho de ser Slytherin, yo no puedo citarme con Draco Malfoy…

Hermione, no es eso lo que queremos decir…

¡Claro que lo es, Lavender, no lo niegues! ¡Admite que tu y todos los demás creen que sólo por pertenecer a Slytherin él no es digno de confianza, ni es seguro mantener una relación con él! ¡No puedo creer que tengan prejuicios de esa clase! De seguro piensan que lo único que desea Draco al relacionarse conmigo es hacerme daño, ¿no? ¡Pues déjenme decirles que Draco Malfoy es un ser humano como todos los demás, que puede reír, llorar, enfurecerse, conmoverse, amar! ¡Un ser humano que puede sentir! ¡Y no puedo creer que se dejen llevar por los estúpidos estereotipos que dicen que el pertenecer a Slytherin signifique ser un monstruo sin alma y sin corazón!

Una vez más, el silencio reinó en la sala. Sorprendidos ante el arranque de Hermione, los leones de sexto curso habían permanecido mudos. La chica respiro hondo, y continuo con su argumentación

Chicos, por favor, comprendan… No soy ninguna tonta, sé lo que hago. Y en todo el tiempo que he estado con Draco, nunca me ha demostrado sentir alguna clase de afición por las artes oscuras, o querer causarme algún mal. Lo conozco bien, y sé que lo que siente por mi es sincero… Sé que me ama, chicos, lo sé… Lo veo en sus ojos…

Nadie respondió. Los chicos se limitaron a dirigirle miradas de desaprobación. Por primera vez en su mucho tiempo, Hermione se sintió aislada, abandonada, sola. Finalmente, fue Ron quien la enfrento nuevamente, transmitiendo por sus ojos una dureza que ella nunca había visto.

Hermione, lo siento, pero creo que hablo por todos los chicos al decir que no estamos de acuerdo con esto. Sabemos que es tu decisión, pero simplemente, no creemos que las intenciones de Malfoy sean buenas. Un Malfoy es un Malfoy, un Slytherin es un Slytherin, ahora y siempre.

La castaña observo a sus compañeros, que parecían estar de acuerdo con Ron. Al no encontrar una mirada de consuelo, una palabra de aliento, finalmente se rindió.

Lamento que no estén de acuerdo conmigo, pero hace ya mucho que mi comportamiento dejó de obedecer a mi razón. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo encontrar a Harry…

Dicho esto, la chica dio media vuelta, ocultando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Se dirigió a la entrada de la sala.

¡Oye, Hermione!

Hermione volteo. Ron era quien la había llamado.

Solo quería advertirte… Si te encuentras a Ginny, será mejor que hables también con ella. Cuando supo lo que había pasado esta tarde pareció muy…alterada…

La mente de Hermione se desconectó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de Ginny. Como hipnotizada, salio corriendo de la Sala Común, pensando que lo peor todavía no llegaba.

-----------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------

Draco estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a su Sala Común. Al pronunciar la contraseña y adentrarse en la estancia, se llevó una gran sorpresa con lo que encontró.

Sentados en los sillones, los ojos de las serpientes de sexto curso seguían fijamente cada uno de los movimientos de Draco. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en la atmósfera, que era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Por un momento, el rubio se sintió atrapado, pero al recordar su estatus como Malfoy recuperó su arrogancia y altivez de inmediato.

¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

Creo que somos nosotros los que debemos preguntar eso, ¿no lo crees, Malfoy? – respondió Pansy Parkinson, con la dureza reflejada en sus ojos.

Draco procuró que su rostro no denotara expresión alguna mientras su mente trabajaba con rapidez, buscando alguna respuesta convincente. Sin embargo, Pansy fue mas veloz.

Así que guardas silencio… ¿En qué piensas: en qué respondernos… o acaso en Hermione Granger?

Las palabras fueron un golpe en el estómago del chico. "Maldición… ¿Ahora qué?"

No digas estupideces, Pansy…

¿Estupideces? ¡¿Estupideces?! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres decir?! Acabamos de ver como le partes la cara a Potter porque besó a Granger, ¡¿y estamos diciendo estupideces?! ¡¿Podrías explicarnos qué demonios sucedió ahí?!

El rubio permaneció callado, con la mirada fija en Pansy, cuyo rostro reflejaba ira, la misma ira que se apreciaba en los rostros de los Slytherins restantes.

Por Merlín Draco… No puede ser… No puedes haberte enamorado de Hermione Granger…

Draco comenzó a molestarse también. ¿Es que era tan difícil de comprender?

¿Y por qué no?

¿Por qué no? ¡Simplemente porque es Granger! ¡Es hija de muggles, una maldita sangre sucia asquerosa que ni siquiera debería estar aquí!

El joven notó cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las sienes, mientras la ira hacía que sus manos temblaran.

No te atrevas a llamarla de ese modo, Parkinson…

¡Yo la llamo como se me antoja, Malfoy, porque eso es justamente lo que es! ¡Una sangre sucia repugnante!

¡Cállate, Pansy, maldita sea!

Ante la sorpresa de todos, quien interrumpió había sido Blaise Zabbini, quien, desde que habían vuelto a la Sala Común después de clase de Pociones, había permanecido callado, mientras el resto comentaba lo sucedido en la mazmorra. Ahora, Blaise se encontraba de pie, enfrentando tanto a Pansy como a Draco.

¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Lo que menos importa ahora es si Malfoy ama a Granger o no! ¿Sabes qué sucederá si algún mortífago se llega a enterar de esto?

El silencio sepulcral volvió a apoderarse de las serpientes ahí congregadas, mientras todas se miraban mutuamente con una expresión de miedo.

Oh Dios mío… El plan…

Draco se dio media vuelta y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta. Sin embargo, Pansy logró sujetarlo del brazo y lo arrastró violentamente hacia el grupo.

¡No puedes, Draco! ¡Estás echando abajo todo, estás destruyendo el plan! ¿Te das cuenta? ¡LO ESTÁS ARRUINANDO, Y NOS ESTÁS PERJUDICANDO A TODOS!

El chico se zafó con brusquedad de la asfixiante presión de la mano de Pansy sobre su brazo. Sus penetrantes ojos grises escudriñaron los rostros de sus compañeros en la oscura sala, hasta que la silueta de Blaise irrumpió su campo visual.

Lo que Pansy trata de decir, Malfoy… es que no puedes estar enamorado de Granger, porque… Porque si la amas, Draco, no sólo el plan se truncaría… El Señor Tenebroso tomará cartas en el asunto…

¡Además, es Granger, Malfoy, por el amor de Dios! ¡Pertenece a Gryffindor!

La explosión que se había estado gestando en el pecho de Draco salió a la superficie por fin. Miró con furia a Pansy.

¡¿Podrías callarte de una vez con eso, Parkinson?! ¡¿Qué diantre te importa que sea Gryffindor?! ¡Tú no la conoces, no puedes juzgarla!

¿Que no puedo juzgarla? ¡No seas estúpido, Draco! ¡Esa idiota de seguro ya le fue con la novedad a Dumbledore de que estás enamorado de ella! ¡Incluso te puede estar utilizando por si se te llega a escapar algo de nuestro plan, porque sabe que fuiste lo suficientemente idiota para enamorarte de ella!

¡Cállate! ¡La conozco, y sé que no es así! ¡Ella me ama realmente!

¿Y tú a ella?

La serena voz de Zabbini volvió a surgir en medio de la discusión. Solo las agitadas respiraciones de Draco y Pansy se escuchaban.

Por supuesto que no la amo – dijo fríamente Draco. – Ustedes saben a la perfección que todo esto es parte del plan, tal vez no exactamente, pero funciona de todos modos… Demonios, por esto no quería tomar parte en esta locura…

¿Entonces por qué la defiendes tanto? ¿Por qué casi asesinas a Potter cuando los viste besándose, por qué me callas cuando digo lo que es, por qué insistes en que ella te ama?

¡Porque lo sé, sé que Granger tontamente se ha enamorado de mí! ¡Puedo verlo, Parkinson! Además, recuerda que todo debe resultar convincente…

Los ojos de Pansy fulguraban coléricos. Con rabia, dio media vuelta y se retiró a su habitación. En lo alto de las escaleras pronunció unas últimas palabras.

Maldición, lo sabía… Por eso habías estado actuando tan extraño… Porque te enamoraste de tu peor enemiga…

La chica azotó la puerta de su recámara. Draco desvió la mirada, que había estado sobre Pansy, hacia sus compañeros.

Y si ustedes piensan igual que Parkinson, díganlo, que de cualquier modo, no me importa… No estoy enamorado, el plan sigue estando en pie, y a toda marcha… Y les garantizo que dentro de poco tendremos muy buenos resultados…

El rubio miró altivamente a las serpientes por última vez, y subió rumbo a su propia habitación.

-----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------

"Odio que me vean llorar", pensó Ginny Weasley mientras buscaba un buen sitio para refugiarse y desahogar su pena en paz. Aún resonaba en su mente el eco de la escena sucedida en la Sala Común.

-------------o0o0o FLASHBACK o0o0o--------------

Chicos, ¿qué sucede?

¿D-d... De qué hablas, Ginny?

Acabo de ver a Harry corriendo rumbo a los jardines. Estaba llorando, Ron... Y sé que ustedes saben lo que pasa, así que exijo que me lo digan...

Los leones se miraron entre ellos, para mirar de nuevo a Ginny. Después, uno por uno, dirigieron sus ojos hacia Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza, y dándole a entender que podía contarle a Ginny. El pelirrojo dio un largo suspiro.

Está bien, te lo diré... De todos modos, tarde o temprano te hubieras enterado; Hermione te hubiera contado... Será mejor que te sientes, Ginny, porque lo que voy a contarte te va a tumbar de espaldas...

La chica hizo lo que su hermano pidió. Se tumbó en un enorme y abultado sillón, con los ojos muy abiertos y la preocupación reflejada en el rostro. Ron se le acercó y le tomó una mano.

Dios, esto es difícil… Ginny, ¿recuerdas cuando hicimos el intercambio de correspondencia, que a Herm le tocó cartearse con Malfoy?

Sí, lo recuerdo… - respondió la pelirroja mientras asentía con la cabeza.

Bueno… Pues… Resulta que Hermione siguió citándose con Malfoy, aun después de descubrir de quién se trataba.

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca. ¿Hermione… y Malfoy?

Pe-pero… Eso es imposible, Ron…

Me temo que no tan imposible, pues sucedió, y hasta hoy nos hemos enterado…

Por Merlín… Hermione y Malfoy…

Pero eso no fue lo peor… - continuó Ron.

¿Hay más? – preguntó la chica.

Si, hay más… Resulta que, hace unos días, Hermione se peleó con… _su novio_ – murmuró Ron con un gesto de asco en el rostro. – Al parecer, Malfoy le había estado reclamando porque él pensaba que Harry esta enamorado de Hermione, aunque ella le dijera que no…

Una extraña sensación comenzó a correr por el cuerpo de Ginny. "¿Harry?"

… y Hermione estaba tan molesta que… bueno, pues… decidió darle a Malfoy motivos reales para encelarse…

¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir…? – pregunto la pelirroja con voz temblorosa, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

Pues… Hermione… Hermione besó a Harry frente a todos nosotros y frente a Slytherin…

Ginny sintió un puñetazo en el estomago que la dejó sin aire, mientras esa terrible sensación se tornaba aun mas fuerte. "No… No… Por favor, no…"

¿Y… qué sucedió?

Bueno, Malfoy se volvió loco y se abalanzó sobre Harry… Pelearon un buen rato, hasta que por fin los logramos separar… Entonces Hermione nos pidió que los dejáramos solos para arreglar sus problemas…

¿Y…? – logro articular la chica con voz entrecortada.

Pues, básicamente, Hermione le explicó a Harry que no sentía nada por él más que amistad, y Harry se enfureció.

¿E-es decir…? ¿Es decir que Harry está…?

Ron miró nerviosamente a sus compañeros, con la incertidumbre reflejada en su rostro. Los leones asintieron una vez más, y Ron completó la frase de su hermana.

Si, Harry está enamorado de Hermione…

La pelirroja no oyó más. Se puso de pie, y abandonó la estancia ante la mirada de los Gryffindors.

-------------o0o0o FLASHBACK o0o0o--------------

"Dios mío… ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mi? ¿Por qué Harry? ¿Por qué _Hermione_?". La pelirroja ahora caminaba sin rumbo, dejando que las lágrimas curativas fluyeran por su rostro. No podía pensar en un lugar para esconderse, para ocultar su dolor. Solo pensaba en lo sucedido, en la traición de Hermione… La que siempre creyó su mejor amiga, la que siempre la había aconsejado, la que siempre había estado ahí, en las buenas y en las malas… Ahora era la que la había engañado, la que se había besado con el único chico a quien Ginny había amado, y al que aún amaba. "Pero… De cualquier modo, aunque no lo hubiera hecho… Harry la ama _a ella_". El peso de la verdad cayó en su totalidad sobre los hombros de Ginny. Se sintió débil y mareada, y se recargó contra una pared, procurando que la realidad no la aplastara. Fue entonces cuando sintió una leve presión sobre su hombro izquierdo, y una voz llamandola.

¿Ginny? ¿Te encuentras bien?

La pelirroja volteó, y sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de Hermione Granger. Una mirada que denotaba preocupación, vergüenza y remordimiento. Sin embargo, nada de ello le importo a la chica, quien en ese instante sintió una rabia, una furia contenida como nunca antes había experimentado.

¿Qué demonios quieres? – siseó apretando los dientes.

G-Ginny, yo… Tenemos que hablar…

¿Hablar? ¿De qué rayos quieres hablar? ¿De cómo me mentiste y me traicionaste?

N-no, Ginny, espera…

¡Cállate, Hermione! ¡No lo niegues porque sé perfectamente lo que pasó! ¡Sé que no te importó nuestra amistad, sé que te olvidaste de la confianza que yo te tenía, sé que me ENGAÑASTE!

Ginny, por favor…

¡Me engañaste, ME ENGAÑASTE, HERMIONE! ¡Besaste a Harry aunque sabías que él era lo más importante para mí! ¡Lo hiciste, y no te lo voy a perdonar NUNCA!

Deja que te explique…

¿Explicarme? ¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Todo está muy claro! ¡Sabías que Harry estaba enamorado de ti, y lo utilizaste a tu conveniencia! ¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?

Hermione no pudo responder a esto último. Su garganta estaba completamente cerrada, y su respiración se entrecortaba.

¡Eres un monstruo, Hermione! ¡Nos engañaste a todos! ¡A mi, a Harry, a tus amigos, a Dumbledore!

Ginny…

¡Te odio, Hermione! ¡No quiero saber más de ti, así que no te me vuelvas a acercar jamás! ¿Me entiendes? ¡JAMAS!

Ginny salio corriendo con dirección a los jardines, mientras Hermione la miraba impotente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dio media vuelta, y abandonó el oscuro corredor.

-----------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------


	16. Amigos

Hola! No tomaré mucho tiempo, solo quisiera agradecer a **arpey**,** nilse malfoy**, **princesaartemisa **y **Elena Bathory** por sus comentarios y sus adds (disculpen la poca efusividad u_u estoy a punto de salir de viaje y no quería dejar pasar otra semana para subir el capítulo... prometo compensarlo a la próxima ^^). Espero que la historia les siga agradando y sobre todo el siguiente capítulo tranquilín (créanme, está tranquilo a comparación de lo que han leído y lo que leerán próximamente :D *risa malvada*). Aaaa, la crueldad xD

Amor y paz ;)

------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------

Amigos.

Gruesas lágrimas resbalaban desde sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas para caer finalmente en el verde prado. El aire refrescaba, a pesar de que se encontraban a principios de mayo. Sin embargo, el chico parecía no percatarse de ello. Su mirada se encontraba perdida en el horizonte, y en lo mas profundo de su ser, el joven cavilaba meditabundo. No sintió la presencia de la chica hasta que ella pronunció su nombre.

– ¿Harry?

El ojiverde miro al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Ginny Weasley se encontraba ahí de pie, mirándolo. Al igual que él, la pelirroja tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz sonrosada y el aspecto de ser la persona más infeliz sobre la faz de la Tierra.

– Ah… Hola Ginny…

– ¿Te… te encuentras bien?

El chico no respondió. Dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la cristalina superficie del lago. Emitió un largo suspiro antes de contestar.

– ¿Acaso parece que estoy bien?

Los ojos de Ginny volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Sin pronunciar palabra, se sentó a un lado del chico del cual estaba locamente enamorada.

– ¿Es… es por Hermione, cierto?

Harry vaciló antes de contestar. La chica a su lado contaba por completo con su confianza, y en cualquier otro momento no hubiera dudado en contarle su problema. Sin embargo, había algo en su mirada, algo que él no podía describir, algo que le impedía decidirse a revelarle la verdad. Sin embargo, apostó por arriesgarse.

– Ay Ginny… No sé que hacer…

Para sorpresa de la chica, el ojiverde se arrojó en sus brazos, mientras las lágrimas volvían a deslizarse por sus enrojecidas mejillas. Ginny acarició el desordenado pelo negro, disfrutando de su contacto, mientras sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al saber que el llanto del chico era por otra muchacha. El joven, entre sollozos, comenzó a desahogarse.

– Dios mío… Cómo pude ser tan estúpido…

– Harry, no digas eso…

– ¡Es la verdad! ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota para enamorarme de Hermione, sabiendo que ella nunca me haría caso?

– ¡Claro que no, Harry! Hermione está mal, no se da cuenta de que tiene frente a sus narices al chico más maravilloso sobre el planeta…

– Si, claro, el chico más maravilloso… Y sin embargo, prefirió al idiota de Malfoy… - murmuró Harry con amargura.

– Harry, Hermione no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo…

Harry guardó silencio, mientras pensaba cómo expresar lo que sentía.

– No lo sé, Ginny… Por un momento… - se aclaró la garganta. ¡Era tan difícil pronunciar esas palabras! – Por un momento, pensé… Pensé que tal vez ella sí me quería del modo que yo la quería… del modo que yo la quiero…

Ginny guardó silencio. Todo era tan duro, tan terrible, tan doloroso.

– Pero todo fue un engaño, un estúpido engaño… Y yo fui un estúpido por enamorarme de ella…

– Bueno Harry… - La voz de Ginny temblaba al momento de responder. – Tal vez sea que Hermione no es la chica indicada para ti…

Harry no dijo nada. La garganta le dolía, los ojos le ardían y su corazón suplicaba por un descanso.

– Y entonces, ¿quién lo es?

Ginny no podía más. El llanto comenzó a afluir desde lo mas hondo de su ser. Harry la miró alarmado.

– Ginny, Dios… ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica no podía contener las lágrimas. Sus sollozos resonaban quedamente, mientras el ojiverde la observaba preocupado.

– Ginny, yo… No quería agobiarte con mis problemas… Lo siento mucho…

– N-no es eso, Harry…

– Entonces, ¿qué es?

Ginny vaciló. ¿Debía confesar a Harry lo que sentía por él?

– Es que… Es mu-muy difícil…

– Pero sabes que cuentas conmigo, Ginny… Somos amigos, ¿o no?

"_Somos amigos, ¿o no?"_ Esta última frase tardó en penetrar en la mente de Ginny. "Amigos… Amigos, sólo _amigos_, Ginny, no eres nada para él, nada más que una amiga, sólo una _amiga_…". Sin embargo, dejó en el alma de la chica un resentimiento terrible que le carcomía por dentro y le hacía daño.

– Amigos… Si, claro Harry, somos amigos, ¿eh? Amigos, muy buenos amigos, ¡y nada mas!

La chica escupió las palabras con una amargura y una rabia tales que Harry se desconcertó por completo.

– Ginny, ¿qué sucede?

– Nada, nada en absoluto… Sólo que esta _amiga_ tuya también fue una estúpida…

Y dicho esto, la chica se levantó y corrió, tratando de controlar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos castaños, mientras el chico de ojos verdes la miraba alejarse, tan confundido como herida se encontraba ella.

------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------

"¡Dios mío, Dios mío! ¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto, Hermione?". La castaña paseaba por su habitación como león enjaulado. Había logrado llegar a ella trepando el muro con magia, del mismo modo que Draco solía subir hasta la alcoba, evitando de ese modo a los Gryffindors que seguían congregados en la Sala Común. Hermione no creía que sus nervios aguantaran una discusión más. Sin embargo, hubiera estado dispuesta a tolerar gritos y reclamaciones y perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, con tal de retroceder el tiempo hasta esa mañana. La vergüenza y el arrepentimiento le hacían daño hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Y no obstante, sabía que se merecía todo lo que estaba padeciendo, y aún más.

La muchacha se sentía particularmente intranquila por no haber hablado con Harry. El error de la mañana la estaba haciendo perder todo: a Draco mismo, a sus mejores amigos, la confianza de Dumbledore… "No puedo más, ya no. Debo encontrar a Harry en este instante" pensó con determinación. Con cierta torpeza, descendió nuevamente por la ventana, dispuesta a encontrar a su mejor amigo… si es que todavía cabía el llamarlo así.

---------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------------

"Es increíble lo poderosas que pueden ser las lágrimas. Casi como la magia. Aunque… pensándolo bien, se trata realmente de magia… Es una de las tantas magias del corazón…". El muchacho terminaba de limpiar los surcos que corrían desde sus preciosos ojos verdes, aunque sabía que el origen de ellas era aún mas profundo… Esas lágrimas venían desde su alma, desde la esencia de su ser. Ya no lloraba, era cierto. Sin embargo, ahora persistía un dolor seco en el pecho, mucho más agudo que el provocado por la ira, el sufrimiento, la desesperación. Caía en cuenta de que era el dolor de la resignación.

El joven estaba tan concentrado en sus lúgubres pensamientos, que no reparó en la sombra que lentamente se acercaba a él. Reaccionó cuando la silueta pronunció su nombre.

– ¿Harry? – preguntó tímidamente.

Los penetrantes ojos verdes del muchacho se posaron en Hermione, que nerviosamente desviaba la mirada. Era incapaz de sostenérsela.

– ¿Qué quieres? – respondió aquel con una combinación de amargura, resentimiento y aparentando indiferencia.

– Harry, por favor… Necesitamos hablar…

– Creo que todo está muy claro entre nosotros dos, Hermione… ¿O debería decir tres? – dijo el muchacho con frialdad.

– Harry, escúchame…

– Ya te escuché una vez, Hermione, y me mentiste. Me dijiste que me amabas, ¡y no era cierto! ¡Una vil mentira, eso es lo que fue todo, una sucia, repugnante, asquerosa MENTIRA!

– ¡Harry, basta! Me equivoqué, lo admito, ¡por eso es que estoy aquí! ¡Para reparar todo el daño que hice!

– Tus palabras no pueden regresar las lágrimas que ya derramé por ti… Ni tu ni nadie puede desaparecer el sufrimiento que pasé… Mejor dicho, que pasamos Ginny y yo…

– ¿Has hablado con ella? – preguntó la castaña, desconcertada y temerosa de lo que la pelirroja pudiera haber dicho acerca de ella.

– No muy bien… Parecía también muy dolida, pero ahora que lo pienso, no puedo explicarme por qué…

– Harry… No sé si a mí me corresponda decirte esto… Pero lo haré, porque ya estoy harta de mentir; no tiene sentido seguir engañándonos todos. Ginny… Ginny está enamorada de ti.

Harry permaneció en silencio un momento. Las palabras no terminaban de adentrarse en su mente. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, sólo pudo emitir un gesto de incredulidad que sonó como un "¡¿Qué?!"

– Si, ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti, desde la primera vez que te vio. Pero siempre fue demasiado tímida para confesarlo… Ahora ya lo sabes…

– Wow, yo… Yo nunca… Digo, ¿Ginny? Nunca… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Siempre… siempre la he visto como la hermanita de Ron…

– Pues así son las cosas, y el hecho es que Ginny te adora, pero no es correspondida.

– No… no lo es, y lo lamento muchísimo por ella, pero no lo será.

– ¿Y por qué no?

– Porque… Porque yo te amo a ti, Herm.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la leona, que tuvo que desviar nuevamente la mirada.

– Ay, Harry… ¿Por qué no puedes amarla a ella?

Tras una pausa, el muchacho replicó.

– ¿Y por qué no puedes amarme tú a mí, Hermione?

Súbitamente, la joven lo miró a los ojos. Los de él reflejaban un anhelo desgarrador, una desesperación por escuchar las palabras que él mismo sabía que no oiría.

– Lo siento tanto, Harry, no te imaginas cuanto…

– ¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué él, y no yo?

– Harry, yo… - La voz de la muchacha amenazaba con traicionarla, así que tomó un largo suspiro antes de continuar. – Harry, es… Es algo que se simplemente se dio, algo que no pude evitar, que no estuvo en mis manos, ni en las de él.

– ¡Pero es Malfoy, Hermione! ¡Draco Malfoy! – respondió Harry, suplicante.

– Lo sé, lo sé… Pero debes entenderlo, Harry; al amor no le importa de quién se trata o si es la persona indicada. Si realmente tú me… si realmente estás enamorado de mi, debes comprender cuando uno se enamora, le es casi imposible lograr olvidarse de esa persona…

– Si… Lo sé…

Ambos leones permanecieron callados, observando el sol que ya se había comenzado a ocultar. Por los verdes prados corría una fresca brisa, que provocaba suaves olas sobre el lago.

– ¿Harry?

– ¿Qué pasa?

– ¿Realmente… realmente irás con Dumbledore a decirle lo que hay entre Draco y yo?

Harry suspiró profundamente, evitando cualquier contacto visual con Hermione.

– Yo… No lo sé, Herm… Mi cabeza me dice que debo hacerlo, que tengo la obligación de protegerte de cualquier cosa que te pudiera pasar estando cerca de Malfoy, sean cuales sean sus intenciones. Sin embargo… mi corazón me dice que si lo hago, lograré todo lo contrario a protegerte, y únicamente te haré daño… Y yo sólo quiero que seas feliz…

Otra vez se formó un nudo en el pecho de Hermione. La chica observó a Harry, tratando de escrutar su rostro, de adentrarse en su mirada. Sin embargo, y por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, no vio nada en los ojos de su amigo que pudiera delatar su sentir.

– ¿Y… entonces que, Harry?

– Pues… Si resulta que tu felicidad es al lado de ese imbécil, supongo que no tengo derecho a destruirla sólo por sospechas infundadas…

– ¿De… de verdad?

– Supongo que si… Sólo te lo pido por favor, por favor, Hermione: ten mucho cuidado. Mantente siempre alerta, con los ojos abiertos… Mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

– Oh, Harry, no sé como agradecerte… - respondido la castaña, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

– No tienes que hacerlo, Herm. Ya te lo he dicho, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz, ya sea conmigo… o sin mí.

El nudo se apretó aun más, y la chica inevitablemente dirigió su mirada de nuevo al rostro del ojiverde. Una vez más, parecía no haber señales de sentimientos abarrotando al joven. Sin embargo, justo antes de desviar sus ojos, pudo captar una lágrima que corría por la mejilla de Harry.

– Harry…

– ¿Qué… que pasa, Herm?

– Perdóname por no ser la indicada para ti…

Harry miró a Hermione por tercera vez en toda la tarde. La chica lucía triste, arrepentida y profundamente acongojada, y sin embargo, a él se le antojaba preciosa. Recordó todos los momentos increíbles que habían vivido juntos, y por los cuales se había enamorado de ella. Y se dijo a sí mismo que si, para que Hermione fuera de nuevo la misma de siempre, alegre, chispeante y encantadora, su corazón tenía que pertenecer a uno de sus peores enemigos… bien podía soportarlo.

– Tal vez no seas la indicada para mí, Herm… - respondió al fin el joven. – Y sin embargo… eres todo lo que quiero que seas… Mi mejor amiga…

La chica no lo soportó más, y se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho, llorando desconsolada. Sin embargo, cuando sintió los brazos de Harry a su alrededor, y su voz tranquilizadora de siempre, diciendo "Ya todo esta bien, Herm…", supo que realmente todo estaba de nueva cuenta en su lugar.

---------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------

Mayo hizo su aparición sin cambios aparentes en la vida del castillo. Sexto año seguía tan atareado como lo había estado todo el curso, pero al fin se vislumbraba una luz al final del túnel: las ansiadas vacaciones de verano. Los leones disfrutaban de planear esos maravillosos días de ocio, saboreando de antemano el descanso y las comodidades de las que se creían ya merecedores. Sin embargo, la llegada del mes primaveral no hizo más que alterar el orden en la vida de las serpientes, quienes, nerviosamente, veían acercarse la fecha de culminación de aquello que venían tramando desde hacía ya casi un año…

Draco Malfoy estaba particularmente histérico. Era de conocimiento general en la casa de Slytherin que el joven había recibido una carta de parte de los mortífagos directamente; mas el chico sólo había confiado su contenido a Zabbini, quien se había limitado a presionarlo para acelerar las cosas. El rubio sabía que su plan era prácticamente infalible, él lo había preparado así; sin embargo, dudaba de tener las agallas para llevarlo a cabo cuando llegara el momento. Pero nadie podría decir que no se había esmerado, es más, todo estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que él esperaba.

Por su parte, Hermione no podía encontrarse más feliz. A pesar del miedo de ser descubierta por alguien ajeno a sus fieles amigos y los de Draco, la relación con la serpiente iba viento en popa. La leona sabía que ni sus amigos ni los de su chico aceptaban su relación, pero respetaban su decisión, y se limitaban a mantener la boca cerrada y no opinar sobre la misma. Harry, a pesar de la plática sostenida con la chica, no podía evitar sentirse dolido por haber perdido cualquier oportunidad con Hermione. Sin embargo, no hacía ningún comentario al respecto, pues su amistad con ella valía más que nada para él. Por lo tanto, todo seguía prácticamente como antes para la castaña. No obstante, todavía había algo que enturbiaba su casi perfecta felicidad.

Desde lo ocurrido en clase de Pociones, Ginny se había mantenido distante de todo el grupo. Al encontrarse en los pasillos, se limitaba a caminar rápidamente para evitarlos, y abandonaba repentinamente las estancias cuando los jóvenes llegaban. Hermione sabía que era sólo culpa suya, pero no podía encontrar la ocasión de hablar con la pelirroja y pedirle, suplicarle que la perdonara. Ginny le negaba la oportunidad.

Bien dicen que la ocasión se presenta cuando menos se espera, y a Hermione le llegó repentinamente. Caminaba con rumbo a los jardines para una cita furtiva con Draco, a la cual ya iba retrasada, cuando se topó con la parte de arriba de una conocida cabellera pelirroja. El resto del cuerpo estaba completamente tapado por una pila de pesados libros que la persona apenas podía sostener. Rápidamente, Hermione fue a su auxilio.

– ¿Te ayudo, Gin?

– No, no es necesario… - respondió la pelirroja, pero Hermione ya le había quitado la mitad de su aparatosa carga.

– Gracias – musitó Ginny, y se encaminó a la Sala Común. Hermione no podía perder la oportunidad.

– Eh, Ginny… ¿Tienes un minuto?

– La verdad es que estoy demasiado atareada esta tarde, Hermione. Tal vez otro día… - respondió evasivamente la joven, y volvió a tomar su rumbo. Hermione la detuvo nuevamente.

– Ginny, por favor… ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás evitándome?

La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente. Sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

– Ginny, tenemos que hablar… acerca de lo ocurrido entre Harry, tu y yo.

– Creo que ese tema ya quedó claro para todos, Hermione – respondió con frialdad Ginny.

– Eso es mentira, Ginny, tú y yo no hemos hablado…

– Es cierto, pero yo sí he hablado con Ron, y él ha hablado contigo y con Harry. Sé… sé lo arrepentida que te encuentras por lo que hiciste.

Hermione dudó. Aquel día en el lago había hecho prometer a Harry que no revelaría nada respecto a los sentimientos de Ginny por él, y dudaba que el muchacho hubiera roto su palabra, y mucho menos diciéndoselo al hermano de la chica en cuestión. Por lo tanto, era muy improbable que Ginny supiera que Harry estaba al tanto de lo que ella sentía hacia él.

– Tal vez sepas ya lo arrepentida que estoy, pero yo no he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo personalmente. Y… tampoco de pedirte perdón.

Ginny no respondió. A fin de cuentas, era su mejor amiga quien le hablaba, y sabía que su sentir era sincero. Además, le parecía muy estúpido perder a su compañera del alma sólo por un chico.

– No… No es necesario que me pidas perdón, Hermione. Yo ya te he perdonado.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, y sin pensarlo, arrojó la pila de libros a un lado y abrazó fuertemente a Ginny. Esta, algo sorprendida por el arranque, y todavía con las manos cargadas, trató de responder el gesto sin tirar nada. Cuando por fin se separaron, ya todo estaba arreglado entre las amigas. Simplemente rieron.

– Y bueno, me he perdido de mucho estas últimas semanas. ¿Cómo está eso de que realmente andas con Draco Malfoy? – preguntó Ginny pícaramente.

Súbitamente, Hermione recordó su cita con el joven, y tras una rápida justificación, corrió a los jardines con la esperanza de alcanzarlo todavía. Más, cuando llegó, Draco ya no estaba ahí.

-------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------------

"Se retrasa" pensó impaciente el muchacho que esperaba en el viejo árbol, junto al lago. Había elegido ese lugar para verla puesto que ahí habían tenido su primera cita. Además, era bastante privado y estaba perfectamente resguardado de la vista de los curiosos, pero al mismo tiempo era tan romántico que, estaba seguro, la muchacha no se resistiría a su propuesta. Miró nuevamente su reloj. Ya había pasado media hora, y la joven no se presentaba. Suspiró. "Tendré que hacerle una visita nocturna".

Regresó al castillo, y se encaminó a su Sala Común. Últimamente no le apetecía nada estar ahí, rodeado de Slytherins que admiraban el valor que aparentaba, al tener que realizar una misión tan arriesgada y desagradable. La mayoría ignoraba la amenaza que se cernía sobre su familia, y él no tenía intención de compartirla. Interiormente sentía que, si revelaba el secreto, la realidad caería con todo su peso sobre él, e irremediablemente lo obligaría a hacer la tarea que se le había encomendado, y que hacía que se asqueara de sí mismo. Mientras sólo unos pocos guardaran esa íntima información, la aplastante verdad no lo sofocaría, y tal vez encontraría el modo de desentenderse de ella.

Había llegado al retrato que ocultaba la estancia. Suspiró profundamente antes de entrar. "No hay opción, tienes que guardar las apariencias" se dijo para darse valor. Cuando entró, se cruzó con una alta figura que le cerraba el paso.

– ¿Y ahora qué demonios pasa, Zabbini?

– Malfoy, ha llegado otra carta – respondió el joven, acercándole un trozo de pergamino.

Draco lo tomó. Notó que las pálidas manos le temblaban, y se obligó a controlar el movimiento.

_Querido Draco:_

_Estuvimos discutiendo la idea que nos has presentado, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que resulta todo muy riesgoso. Recuerda que Dumbledore nos sigue la pista, y si alguien se llega a enterar de lo que haces, se irá todo al traste. No podemos arriesgarnos, la vida de tu madre está en juego. Zabbini y yo pensamos que lo mejor es forzar la situación, y seguir con nuestro plan original, sin poner sobre aviso a la chica. Debes recordar que apenas queda una semana y media, por lo que es mejor no modificar ahora el plan y que éste funcione a llevarlo a cabo de otra manera, con pérdidas irrecuperables. Es preciso que te comuniques cuanto antes para saber que todo sigue como se había dicho. _

_Tu padre._

Draco estaba anonadado. ¿Cómo se habían enterado los mortífagos de su plan? De pronto comprendió.

– Tú… ¡Tú les dijiste lo que planeaba hacer! ¿Qué diantre pensabas, Zabbini?

– Sí, lo hice, y no me arrepiento. Ellos piensan igual que yo, que estás poniendo mucho en juego.

– ¡Mis métodos no les interesan a ninguno de ustedes!

– En eso te equivocas, de tus métodos depende el éxito del plan. Ya de por si todos se encuentran alertas por la escenita del otro día, y si las cosas se salen de control, no dudarán ni un segundo en culparte a ti.

– ¡Eso no me importa! ¡Yo lo haré como me venga en gana, no me importa nada!

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices de la vida de tu madre? – respondió gélidamente Zabbini.

Draco permaneció en silencio, la respiración agitada, el rostro rojo de ira, los puños apretados. Finalmente respondió, con la misma frialdad con que Blaise había hablado.

– Todo se llevará a cabo como ya lo he predispuesto, Zabbini. Como eres tan bueno para informar, te encargo que avises a los mortífagos mi decisión de seguir adelante como antes.

– ¡No puedes actuar así, Malfoy!

– Pues lo estoy haciendo, y lo haré. Ya quedan muy pocos días, ¿lo recuerdas? Además, ya he comenzado esa parte de la operación. Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás.

Draco abandonó la estancia principal, dejando atrás a un Blaise furioso, que, sin embargo, acató la orden de Malfoy al instante. En su cuarto, se puso a pensar. Por supuesto que había mentido al respecto de la primera fase del plan. Todavía no se había puesto nada en marcha. Pero, en su fuero interno, había algo que le impedía hacerlo todo de un modo tan brutal. Decidió descansar un momento, para ordenar sus pensamientos. Después, iría a ver a Hermione. Se quedó dormido, pensando en la dulcísima idea de ver la sonrisa de la muchacha en cuanto fuera la hora.

------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------

Hermione estaba nerviosa. Ya todo parecía perfecto entre sus amigos y ella, era cierto, pero había faltado a su cita con Draco a costa de ello, y eso no la dejaba particularmente tranquila. Se sentó en su cama, como siempre acariciando la suave colcha. Estaba sola, puesto que todos se hallaban en la biblioteca, haciendo una composición de metro y medio para la clase de Pociones del viernes, en tan sólo dos días. Aprovechaba su soledad para pensar. Carecía de medios para comunicarse con el muchacho. ¿Y si se encontraba molesto por haberlo dejado plantado? ¿Y si nuevamente discutían? Acechada de nuevo por la angustia, comenzó a pasear por la habitación. De pronto, un golpe sordo en la ventana la hizo voltear.

– ¡Draco! – murmuró la chica alegremente.

– Hola – respondió el joven, aparentando naturalidad, pero visiblemente preocupado.

Hermione lo observó. Su cabello rubio lanzaba destellos a la delicada luz de las velas. Sus penetrantes ojos grises brillaban con especial intensidad esa noche. Se veía particularmente perfecto. Y sin embargo, había algo en él que la chica no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

– ¿Todo bien, Draco?

– ¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, claro, todo va perfecto… - respondió el joven, sonriéndole con dulzura. – Estuve esperándote esta tarde en el lago…

– Sí, me lo imaginé. No sabes cómo lo siento, pero es que me crucé con Ginny, y era la oportunidad perfecta para disculparme con ella. Ahora ya todo va bien.

– Ya, me imaginé que sería algo así… - respondió el muchacho distraídamente.

– Draco… ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien?

– Si, si, todo esta increíble, Herm. Escucha, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, tengo que hacer… unas cosas. – Por alguna razón, el rubio rehuyó la mirada de Hermione. – Pero antes de irme, quisiera decirte algo.

¿Qué pasa?

– Pues… Me preguntaba qué harías este viernes por la noche.

– ¿El viernes? Pues… - La chica dudó. Los leones ya habían hecho planes de pasar la velada juntos, celebrando que todos eran amigos nuevamente. Sin embargo, algo le decía que era de vital importancia salir con Draco ese día. –Me parece que no tengo compromisos.

– Bueno, en ese caso, estaba pensando si te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines. Podemos ir a nuestro árbol especial, tú sabes, donde nos encontramos en el baile; sabes que se pone mejor de noche, a la luz de la luna.

– Pues… Sí, claro, me encantaría. – dijo Hermione mientras sonreía.

– Perfecto, en ese caso, pasaré puntual por ti aquí mismo, a eso de las once. Asegúrate de estar sola.

– Si, lo haré Draco.

– Bien, entonces… Ya tengo que irme, Herm.

– ¿Tan pronto?

– Si, es que… tengo planes. – Una vez más, el muchacho no pudo ver a la cara a Hermione.

– Bueno… Está bien. Hasta el viernes, Draco.

– Hasta el viernes, mi Herm.

El joven se encaminó a la ventana, para salir antes de que alguien regresara. Hermione lo observaba. Estaba a punto de comenzar el descenso, cuando oyó la voz de la leona nuevamente.

– ¿Draco?

– ¿Si?

– Te amo.

El rubio la miró. La chica le sonreía dulcemente, tan encantadora como siempre. Draco sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón. Se adentró nuevamente en la habitación, se acercó a Hermione, y la besó suavemente, disfrutando del contacto de sus siempre cálidos labios. Ella también se deleitó con los suyos, y cuando por fin se separaron, le pareció que él era el mismo de antes.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que el chico abandonara su alcoba, le pareció ver un brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos grisáceos.

------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------


	17. Viernes

Holaa! Por fin de vuelta a mi ciudad para traerles un capítulo nuevecito :) Agradezco mucho a **suoteyu **y a **Lunatica Chofis** por sus adds, ojalá que la historia les siga gustando ^^ Yo la verdad no sé, porque desde que volVÍ a esto de los fics me han llegado como 3 reviews T_T y ya me había dicho a mí misma desde antes que no importaba, que terminara la historia aunque fuera solo para mí, pero pues... a Mí Misma al final no le gusto la idea T_T y ahora clama por reviews haciéndole saber si su historia va bien o no.

Así que si no es mucha molestia, déjenme un review sí? ^^ Mí misma y yo se los agradeceremos con pastel y helado (bueno no, pero les garantizamos un caluroso GRACIAS en esta pequeña sección ^^).

Sin más, los dejo con este nuevo capitulo...

------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------

Viernes

Los días siguientes fueron un torbellino de felicidad para Hermione. Recuperada la amistad con Ginny, se paseaba a todas horas con ella, sin dejar de charlar animadamente. Le contó de su cita con Draco, y de lo nerviosa que se encontraba, pues su instinto le decía que el rubio tenía algo preparado para esa noche. Ginny, que no podía dejar de recelar del muchacho en cuestión, simplemente se limitó a aconsejarle que se cuidara y se mantuviera alerta, además de prometerle que no revelaría nada a nadie acerca de la cita secreta.

Llegó por fin el viernes, y con él, un sentimiento de incertidumbre en la castaña. Definitivamente, no sabía que esperar de la cita de esa noche. El día se pasó fugazmente, y en la tarde, en clase doble de Pociones con Snape, Hermione todavía seguía rondando qué era lo que planeaba Draco. ¿Acaso alguna sorpresa romántica, como una dulce serenata a la orilla del lago? ¿O se trataba de algo devastador, alguna noticia terrible para romperle el corazón, como que la dejaba por otra chica? Hermione se sentía morir ante semejante perspectiva. Muy a su pesar, comprendía lo mucho que había llegado a depender de él, de sus besos, sus caricias, sus sonrisas. ¿Qué sería de ella si Draco decidía de pronto que ella no era la indicada, si decidía traicionarla? Ella sabía que ya no sería la misma nunca más. Su noviazgo con Draco la había cambiado, sin saber si para bien o para mal. Lo único que sabía era que su vida ahora se dividía en antes y después de él.

Por su parte, los dos días bulliciosos que vivió Hermione fueron un suplicio agotador para Draco Malfoy. Justo cuando tocó tierra después de visitar a Hermione para citarla, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. "Por el amor de Dios, ¿qué es lo que he hecho? Ella no se merece que le haga esto" pensaba desesperadamente. Pero bien sabía que, desde el momento en que comenzó a conocerla tan íntimamente, sus destinos fueron trazados. Y a pesar de lo mucho que se negaba a cumplir su parte en lo que le deparaba, sabía que no era cuestión de no querer hacerlo, sino no poder evitarlo. Ese viernes, que para la mayoría del colegio significaba descanso al fin, para Draco marcaba su sentencia final.

La clase de Pociones transcurrió, como de costumbre, entre burlescos comentarios de Snape hacia los trabajos de los Gryffindors y grandes omisiones por su parte hacia las porquerías de los Slytherins. Precisamente Snape se encontraba concentrado, describiendo a la clase cómo Neville había agregado 4 gotas de jengibre a su Solución Matafurúnculos en vez de tres, convirtiéndola en Poción Creceverrugas, cuando se oyeron ligeros golpes sobre la pesada puerta de la mazmorra. Con un movimiento de varita, Snape abrió la puerta. Un pequeño Ravenclaw, de primero o segundo, entró a la mazmorra con un pergamino.

-¿Profesor? Me… me ha enviado el profesor Dumbledore, y le pide que excuse a la señorita Granger de su clase de hoy, puesto que es urgente que hable con ella. – Y dicho esto, el diminuto niño extendió la nota a Snape, quien, haciendo un mohín de disgusto, la leyó con rapidez.

-Granger, al parecer has obtenido algún 9.99 de calificación y el profesor exige verte para pedirte explicaciones por este desempeño tan deficiente…

Los Slytherins rieron alegremente ante el comentario sarcástico de Snape. Todos, menos uno, que observaba la nota que el profesor sostenía en su mano con creciente temor. ¿Acaso Dumbledore había descubierto lo que había entre él y Hermione? Draco no podía asegurarlo, pero por la lúgubre expresión de Hermione, al parecer ella estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

La chica guardaba apresuradamente su material en su bolsa de cuero, ignorando las ácidas observaciones de Snape. Tenía algo mucho más importante en la cabeza: el motivo por el cual Dumbledore solicitaba su presencia en su despacho. Sólo se le ocurría un motivo, el mismo que acosaba el pensamiento de Draco. Y si se trataba de eso… ambos estaban perdidos.

La clase entera se revolvía, inquieta. Todos compartían la misma sensación de desasosiego y temor por aquello tan importante que quería tratar Dumbledore con Hermione. Los Gryffindors, al igual que ella, sentían que su pequeño romance había tocado fin, pues si Dumbledore lo sabía, prohibiría rotundamente a Hermione acercársele. Es más, incluso podría obligarla a abandonar la escuela para protegerla. Esa angustiante posibilidad se comparaba con la de los Slytherins, al sentir su plan a punto de ser descubierto. Confiaban en que no fueran más que sospechas infundadas de Dumbledore. Y sin embargo… sólo podían hacer eso: confiar.

Por fin, Hermione terminó de recoger sus cosas, y abandonó la sombría mazmorra bajo las miradas de sus compañeros. Siguió al pequeño Ravenclaw todo camino arriba, hacia el despacho del director. Como quien no quiere la cosa, preguntó al niño si sabía para qué la quería Dumbledore, pero aquél afirmó no saber nada. "Sólo me ordenaron llevar el mensaje", respondió tembloroso, con miedo de perturbar más a la ya alterada muchacha, quien además era mucho mayor que él. Finalmente, ambos estudiantes llegaron a la puerta que separaba la oficina del director del resto del castillo.

-Varitas de regaliz – murmuró el chico.

La gárgola a la entrada se separó del muro, dejando a la vista una escalera de caracol que conducía al despacho. Los muchachos se adentraron en la oscuridad, y automáticamente la escalera los llevó directo a la estancia principal.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio. Su largo cabello plateado brillaba tenuemente, y sus claros ojos azules estaban concentrados en los finos y alargados dedos, que se movían con suavidad sobre la mesa.

-Pasen, pasen por favor – dijo el director, mientras los jóvenes entraban tímidamente a la oficina. – Veo que has conseguido que la señorita Granger venga. Excelente, Darren, te agradezco infinitamente tu ayuda. Recuérdame decirle a la profesora McGonagall que te levante el castigo por romper la taza de té en la que habías convertido por error a la señorita Cliveden. Ya te puedes marchar.

-Fu-fue un placer, señor. – respondió Darren, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba porque el director se había dirigido directamente a él, e incluso le había levantado un castigo. Rápidamente, abandonó la estancia, dejando a Hermione sola con el director.

La chica estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir. ¿Debía empezar por disculparse, alegar que no sabía lo que hacía? ¿Decir toda la verdad, revelar el amor que la unía a Draco? ¿O limitarse a permanecer en silencio, dejando que el profesor diera el primer paso? No tuvo que esperar mucho para tomar su decisión, pues el mago había optado por comenzar él.

-Siéntate, Hermione, si eres tan amable. – dijo Dumbledore parsimoniosamente. Hermione no dudó en acatar la orden. - ¿Deseas un poco de té?

-N-no… Gracias, profesor.

-Bien. – dijo Dumbledore, entrelazando sus manos. – Supongo que entonces deseas que vaya directamente al grano.

-Pues… Yo lo preferiría así, profesor.

-Excelente. No tiene sentido evadirse cuando se sabe exactamente lo que se va a decir.

Hermione asintió nerviosamente. Ella sabía exactamente lo que Dumbledore le diría.

-Hermione, tú sabes el motivo por el que estás aquí.

-P-profesor, y-yo… - No tenía idea de que Dumbledore fuera tan directo. ¿Debía confesar? – Yo no…

-Bien, si el motivo no es del todo claro, me encargaré de ello. He recibido noticias acerca de que te has estado citando con cierta persona de la casa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, para ser más precisos.

-Profesor, y-yo… - su cerebro estaba bloqueado.

-No tiene caso que mientas, Hermione. Porque aunque digas, afirmes, jures que lo que digo no es cierto, conozco la verdad. Puedo verla en tus ojos.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su estupor y su vergüenza. Lentamente, asintió, sin alzar nuevamente la mirada.

-Bueno, Hermione, he de decir que esta situación me parece un poco… alarmante. Lamento decirte que, en mi opinión personal, el señor Malfoy no es precisamente la mejor compañía que pudiste haber elegido, siendo tú quien eres y él quien es. Claro, puede que yo me equivoque, ya lo he hecho en otras ocasiones; pero me temo que ese es mi pensar respecto al joven en cuestión.

Lentamente, Hermione levantó la cabeza. Sus ojos transmitían una mezcla de resentimiento, determinación, y ofensa. Dumbledore interpretó su mirada.

-Veo que no pareces estar de acuerdo conmigo, Hermione. Lo entiendo, siempre he pensado (y con justa razón) que el amor es más poderoso que cualquier cosa, incluidos los prejuicios, y tú y el señor Malfoy me lo están demostrando, al tener una relación que yo, si he de ser sincero, nunca imaginé que se pudiera dar. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar recelar acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de Draco.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señor? – preguntó con calma Hermione, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

-Creo que eso, en particular, está más que claro.

Hermione permaneció en silencio. Dumbledore continuó.

-Hermione, Hermione, veo que estás molesta conmigo. Furiosa incluso, podría afirmar. ¡Y con justa razón! El amor es el sentimiento más noble, más maravilloso, que se nos ha concedido a los seres humanos. Eso es una de las particularidades que nos diferencia de los animales, nuestra facultad innata de amar. Y cuando se es correspondido, el amor crece, se multiplica, hasta crear en el mundo aún más amor del que ya había. Te felicito, Hermione, porque has logrado comprender lo sublime que puede llegar a ser el sentimiento por excelencia.

"Sin embargo, ¡cómo duele enamorarse de la persona equivocada! Y no lo digo porque Draco sea realmente la persona equivocada. Por lo general, no solemos darnos cuenta de ello hasta que ya es muy tarde, hasta que esa persona ya penetró en cada fibra sensible de nuestro cuerpo. Hasta que esa persona agotó nuestras energías y se alimentó de nuestras fuerzas, y nos hizo débiles ante su encanto. Hasta que logró conquistar nuestro corazón, nuestra mente, nuestra vida, en pocas palabras.

"Es por ese motivo que estoy sosteniendo esta plática contigo, Hermione. No dudo que lo que sientes por el señor Malfoy sea sincero, pues tu actitud no hace sino demostrármelo. No obstante, yo no puedo asegurar lo mismo por parte de él. Hermione, debes comprender que cuando uno se enamora, queda automáticamente ciego y sordo ante cualquier insinuación de que la persona a la que ama no sea fiable. Si estuviéramos bajo otras circunstancias, puedes estar segura de que yo no trataría de impedir su relación; es más, la protegería de comentarios insensibles. Sin embargo, en estos tiempos oscuros, en los que uno ya no sabe en que confiar, yo no puedo permitir que una de mis alumnas más cercanas conviva con alguien potencialmente peligroso. Draco es un buen estudiante en general, es astuto e inteligente, y puede llegar a ser muy agradable, por los comentarios que he escuchado de alumnas de Slytherin. Pero antes de todo ello, debemos recordar que Draco es un Malfoy. Es mi obligación pedirte, suplicarte, que te mantengas alejada de él, Hermione".

La muchacha permaneció callada, incapaz de articular palabra. El torbellino de emociones que tenía dentro le impedía decir nada. Un silencio aplastante envolvió la atmósfera de la estancia, incomodando todavía más a Hermione. Ambos se mantuvieron sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que el director la presionó con delicadeza.

-Bien, Hermione, yo ya te he dado mis motivos y los he explicado con detalle. Como ya he mencionado, comprendo que no los apruebes, pero sí que los entiendas. Y como bien sabes, yo no puedo obligarte a hacer nada que tú no desees hacer; así que sólo me queda pedirte una respuesta. Te imploro, querida, que seas todo lo sincera que puedas ser, no tiene caso tratar de ocultar nada.

Hermione lo miró a los inteligentes ojos azules. ¿Es que nadie comprendía que los sentimientos entre Draco y ella eran sinceros?

-P-profesor… Usted quiere mi opinión con franqueza, y yo se la daré. Debo… debo decirle en primer lugar, ha acertado con bastante puntería mis pensamientos. Qué digo acertado: ha dado justo en el blanco. Y como creo que a usted ya le consta que no estoy de acuerdo con su forma de pensar, no me queda más que explicar mis propios motivos, y puede estar seguro que seré franca en todo lo que diga, pues ya estoy harta de tratar de contenerme.

A pesar de sentirse furiosa, deseosa de gritarle todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que él no sabía, Hermione se contuvo, hablando con una parsimonia que a ella misma le sorprendió.

-Desde que mi relación con Draco se hizo pública, todos no han hecho más que decirme lo mismo que me ha dicho usted hace unos minutos. 'Aléjate de él, Hermione, no te va a traer nada bueno', 'Es un Malfoy Hermione, de seguro tiene otras intenciones'. Y cada vez que escucho algo así, siento que me estalla el corazón, profesor. Usted no sabe lo que es escuchar día a día lo mismo, usted no sabe lo que es que sus mejores amigos, que siempre han estado ahí, le den la espalda cuando más los necesita, sólo porque la persona de la que está enamorada 'es un Malfoy'.

"Y ahora dígame: ¿no le parecen todos estúpidos prejuicios? ¿No le parece que la gente no hace más que juzgar sin conocer realmente lo que tan ruinmente está despreciando? Pero, ¿no está usted haciendo exactamente lo mismo? ¿No está usted pidiéndome que deje a Draco, que me aleje de él, sólo por ser un Malfoy, por tener un apellido que él nunca pidió, por pertenecer a una estirpe cuyas acciones no han tenido nada que ver con él, que están fuera de su control? No pienso negárselo, pues estaría insultando su inteligencia y la mía; tengo bien claro de dónde proviene, pero también lo que él es, y no miento al decirle que él no sólo no es como el resto de su familia, sino que no _tendría_ siquiera por qué ser igual que ella. Y contrario a lo que todos piensan, sé que Draco es sincero cuando me dice que me ama, porque puedo ver la verdad en su rostro, en sus ojos, en sus manos.

"Así que, profesor, discúlpeme, pero no puedo acatar una petición que me rompería tan cruelmente el corazón, cuando no existen motivos sólidos para desconfiar. Eso es lo que yo pienso. Y parafraseándolo a usted, no espero que apruebe lo que hago, de ningún modo; pero sí que lo entienda. De verdad, espero que lo haga".

Hermione terminó de hablar, y tragó saliva. Ya cuando estaba pronunciando las últimas palabras de su monólogo, se había convencido de que era su fin en Hogwarts, que Dumbledore le diría que, dado que no podía protegerla en el colegio si ella no estaba dispuesta, la mandaría regreso a casa, donde al menos estaría más segura. Para su sorpresa, el profesor sonrió, pero era más bien una mueca triste, de resignación.

-Ya había imaginado que dirías algo así. Si de algo he de alardear, es de conocer a mis alumnos, sobre todo a los más cercanos. Además, claro, de la tendencia de los Gryffindors a ser valientes, decididos, y a enfrentarse al mundo entero por defender lo que ellos creen correcto, aunque tal vez no lo sea. Definitivamente, yo no puedo obligarte a hacer nada que no desees, Hermione. No, tampoco te voy a mandar a casa, si eso es lo que crees. Creo que por lo menos aquí yo puedo asegurar tu protección. Así que sólo me resta darte un consejo que seguramente tus amigos ya te habrán dado, en especial los señores Potter y Weasley: cuídate, mantente alerta, no pases ningún detalle anormal por alto. Recuerda que esto no es solo por ti, sino también por quienes te rodean. Presta atención a cualquier movimiento en falso, cualquier irregularidad. Y no olvides que las puertas de mi oficina están siempre abiertas, por cualquier cosa. En fin, eso era todo. Ya puedes retirarte. Espero que el profesor Snape no se moleste por haberle privado de educar a una mente tan privilegiada como la tuya – añadió, tranquilamente.

-Gracias, profesor.

Hermione se sentía aliviada de poder dejar el despacho. Se levantó inmediatamente, y se dirigió a la salida. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, oyó nuevamente la voz del director.

-Una última pregunta, Hermione, más por curiosidad que por otro motivo. ¿Cómo tomó Harry la noticia?

La chica lo miró con ojos inquisitivos. ¿Acaso Harry era quien le había dicho todo al director, en primer lugar? ¿También habría confesado lo que sentía por ella?

-No muy bien, señor. – respondió al fin. Su mirada delataba un nerviosismo especial.

-Me lo imaginé – respondió el profesor con una sonrisa. – No, no ha sido Harry quien me ha dicho de tu relación con Draco, pero también me precio de ser bastante afín a él, y por ende, conocerlo un poco más íntimamente. Y, si he de confesarlo, siempre he pensado que Harry siente algo más que amistad por ti. Supongo que ya lo habrás notado.

-S-si… Ya me había dado cuenta, señor.

-Bien, la verdad es siempre preferible a cualquier engaño, aunque se trate de ocultar tu amor por tu mejor amigo. Solo no permitas que una relación infructuosa destruya una amistad de años.

-No lo haré, señor.

-Estoy seguro de ello. Ya puedes retirarte, Hermione.

Con el corazón desbocado, Hermione abandonó la estancia del director, y fue a la Sala Común a esperar al resto de sus compañeros.

--------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------------

-¡Maldición! ¡Si Dumbledore nos ha descubierto…!

-¡Ahora que estamos tan cerca!

-¿Ahora qué haremos, Malfoy?

-¡¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez?! ¡No me dejan pensar!

El miedo de Draco se estaba convirtiendo en exasperación. Apenas se escuchó la campana que indicaba el término de la clase, se abalanzó sobre la puerta y corrió a la Sala Común, reflexionando a mil por hora antes de que llegaran los demás. No podía evitar sentir un terror que pugnaba por salir de su pecho, un pánico que no le dejaba siquiera pensar. "¡Diantre, diantre, DIANTRE! ¿Qué habrá pasado? Maldición, estoy seguro de que Dumbledore ya sabe lo del plan y sospecha, no es idiota… ¿Y ahora? Si tan solo pudiera hablar con Hermione… Pero, ¿y si ella también lo cree? Peor aun, ¿y si lo cree y por ello… se aleja de mi?".

-¡Carajo!

El silencio siguió reinando en la sala. Sólo se rompió con un gélido susurro:

-¿Y ahora qué?

La fría voz de Zabbini irrumpió en la mazmorra. Draco lo miró. Los ojos de Zabbini decían que el muchacho estaba furioso, preocupado, aterrado y… Había algo más, algo indescifrable en la mirada de la serpiente y que, por alguna extraña razón, preocupaba mas a Draco que lo demás.

-Estoy… Estoy seguro de que no es más que una entrevista de rutina, Zabbini. Dumbledore debió haberse enterado de que me estoy citando con Her… Granger, y quiere asegurarse de que no le estoy haciendo nada malo a su chica…

Y entonces el rubio descubrió qué era lo que se escondía tras la ira y la ansiedad en la mirada de Zabbini, lo que le irritaba todavía más que ver la desconfianza en sus ojos. Al buscar en aquel par de ojos azules, encontró tras la cólera y el miedo un resquicio de conciencia del secreto, encontró la mirada de aquellas personas que tienen conocimiento de justo aquello que tratamos de ocultar.

-¿Seguro, Malfoy?

-S… Si – Al rubio apenas le salía la voz – Completamente.

-Creo… Creo que deberíamos adelantarnos al plan, Malfoy. – La mirada inquisitiva y conocedora de Zabbini penetraba los ojos grises de Draco – Es mejor que lo hagamos de una vez, aunque sea de mala manera. No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar y averiguar si Dumbledore ya sabe lo que nos proponemos.

-No es posible, Zabbini. Sabes bien que no estamos preparados para ello.

-¿Qué no estamos preparados? Por Merlín, ¡se supone que el plan debería realizarse ya esta misma semana! ¿Hasta cuándo seguiremos esperando, Malfoy?

El silencio sepulcral siguió dominando el recinto, mientras la lucha de miradas entre Draco y Blaise continuaba. Finalmente, fue el rubio quien agachó la mirada ante la insistencia de su compañero.

-Hoy… Esta misma noche.

------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------

-¿Pero qué más te dijo, Hermione?

-¡Cuéntanos, tenemos que saber!

-¡De verdad, eso fue todo, ya se los he dicho!

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común, rodeada por los leones de sexto curso quienes, terminando la clase doble de Pociones, se habían dirigido prácticamente volando a la estancia, donde estaban seguros que estaría Hermione. En cuanto la vieron, se dedicaron a cuestionarla a fondo sobre su visita al despacho del director. Hermione, hastiada de tantas preguntas, trató de escabullirse en cuanto acabó el interrogatorio, pero ya muy dentro de sí misma sabía que no la dejarían marcharse tan fácilmente.

-Así que Dumbledore también está preocupado… - comentó Ron, pensativo.

-Sí, y ya les dije que también me ha dicho que no tiene ninguna prueba en contra de Draco. Son meras suposiciones, basadas en la gran cantidad de prejuicios que tantas personas suelen tener… - Hermione no pudo evitar un mohín despectivo. – Nada más.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta, Hermione? Una cosa es que a nosotros nos preocupe esta ridícula relación, porque no confiamos en Malfoy, pero que el mismo Dumbledore esté angustiado es algo ya muy distinto. ¡Dumbledore no hubiera hecho esto si no estuviera realmente convencido de que es peligroso! – respondió Ron.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar ridícula a mi relación, Ronald Weasley! Y si tanto dudas de mi palabra, y tan seguro estás de que Draco tiene un plan para hacerme daño a mí y a quienes me rodean, ¿por qué no vas y se lo planteas a Dumbledore, eh? Aunque creo que ya hiciste suficiente daño diciéndole lo que hay entre Draco y yo, sin tener ningún motivo – escupió con furia Hermione.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Pero… cómo te atreves! ¡Yo… nunca… Yo no he hecho tal cosa, Hermione! – las mejillas y las orejas de Ron estaban encendidas por la ira.

-Ah, claro, tienes toda la razón. Es posible que hoy en la mañana, Dumbledore se encontrara en su despacho, sin nada que hacer, y dijera: "Estoy muy aburrido, ¿qué haré para entretenerme? Ah, ¿qué tal marcar un farol, para ver si Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy son novios?"

-Hermione, ya basta – intervino de pronto Dean. – Ron es sincero, él no ha sido.

-¿Ah no, Dean? Supongo entonces que tú sabes quién fue.

-No, no lo sé, Hermione, pero estoy seguro de que no ha podido ser Ron.

-¿Y por qué no? – replicó con aspereza la castaña.

-Porque Dumbledore estuvo ausente del colegio durante dos semanas, ¿no lo recuerdas? De hecho, si mal no lo recuerdo yo, estuvo ausente por tu causa… - dijo Parvati.

Hermione lo recordaba también a la perfección, pero no le dio importancia en esos momentos.

-¿Y?

-¿Y? Pues que, si alguien se lo dijo, tuvo que haber sido después de haber regresado, o de lo contrario te hubiera llevado en su viaje para protegerte; sabes bien que tiene más de un motivo para inquietarse, y un excelente pretexto para llevarte con él – apuntó Seamus, sin hablar más.

-¿Y no crees que ha habido tiempo suficiente para que Ronald – o cualquiera de ustedes – hablara con él apenas volvió?

-Pero si hemos estado juntos todo el día, Herm, ¿no recuerdas? Y Dumbledore ha vuelto precisamente después de que iniciaran las clases…

La leona calló. Sabía que Neville estaba diciendo la verdad, pues el viernes era el único día en que las clases de todos coincidían, por lo que era inevitable estar juntos la mañana y la tarde completas. Y ella no había echado en falta a ninguno de sus amigos en ningún momento del día.

-Sí… Tienes… - Suspiró. – Tienen la razón, todos ustedes, chicos. Me comporté como una idiota. Discúlpenme, por favor. En especial tú, Ron.

-No hay cuidado, Herm – respondió rápidamente Lavender, antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir. Ron sólo inclinó la cabeza, asintiendo. – Sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien, nada más.

-Lo estoy. Gracias chicos, y perdón otra vez. Ahora, si me disculpan, me iré a recostar un rato, me siento sumamente cansada…

-Pero si mañana es sábado, y casi no tenemos deberes. Tienes todo el día de mañana, ¿no?

-Sí, pero… Quiero… Sólo… quiero estar bien hoy y ya.

Dicho esto, Hermione abandonó la estancia, dejando atrás a siete leones preocupados, en especial a uno que no había intervenido en lo absoluto en la discusión y que la miraba alejarse, con la sospecha reflejada en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

----------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------

Draco caminaba por los oscuros jardines de Hogwarts, sintiéndose protegido por la capa invisible de su padre, emocionado ante la perspectiva de ver a Hermione y asqueado totalmente por lo que sabía que pasaría. Su estómago, que durante todo el día había estado dando vueltas sin control en su interior, mareándolo, apretándolo, saltando y tratando de disuadirlo, en esos momentos lo había dejado en paz; es más, parecía haber desaparecido de su organismo. Draco casi lo extrañó; el sentir tanto pesar dentro de sí por lo que iba a hacer, si bien no era agradable, al menos le había hecho pensar que todavía poseía un poquito de humanidad en él. Sin embargo ahora, mientras se dirigía a la torre donde Hermione lo esperaba, la sensación se había evaporado en absoluto. Era como si ya no pudiera sentir nada más, como si hubiera forzado el delicado hilo sus emociones al límite y por fin lo hubiera roto, dejando dos mitades muertas, desconectadas de él y entre sí mismas. No obstante, los pensamientos sombríos no lo abandonaban, y su cerebro no dejaba de recriminarle.

En medio de sus cavilaciones, el rubio alcanzó la torre del dormitorio de Gryffindor. Lentamente, como había estado planeando, sin meditar sus acciones, levantó su varita y murmuró el hechizo que lo hizo ascender, invisible, hasta la ventana de Hermione. Sabía que estaría sola. Él se lo había pedido, por lo que así sería.

Ella ya lo esperaba, por supuesto. Draco se detuvo en el aire, todavía invisible, sólo para admirar su belleza sin recato por última vez. La leona se había puesto el que sabía era uno de los atuendos preferidos de la serpiente, un suave vestido azul que realzaba su figura con gracia y delicadeza, sin caer nunca en la vulgaridad. Además, había soltado su cabello, cosa que sabía que él adoraba, y sus brillantes ojos escudriñaban en la oscuridad, esperando el momento en que su adorado rubio apareciera por la ventana. Draco suspiró. Quería detener el tiempo, quedarse así para siempre, él disfrutando en silencio de su hermosura, gozando su presencia en secreto.

-Buenas noches, mi Julieta.

-Hermione dio un salto, sobrecogida. Había estado tan ensimismada, pensando justamente en él, que no se había percatado de cuando él se había despojado de la capa invisible.

-Oh, Draco, ¡me asustaste a muerte!

-Sí, lo noté – dijo entre dientes, sonriendo. - ¿Lista?

-Sí, claro, vamos.

El joven cubrió con su capa a la castaña, y ambos descendieron lentamente en el aire. En cuanto tocaron en suelo, Draco tomó su mano y la condujo por los jardines.

-¿Cómo has conseguido sacar a tus compañeras del cuarto? – preguntó, aparentando indiferencia.

-Oh, muy fácil: convencí a Neville y a Dean que las invitaran a salir esta noche. La verdad es que les hice un favor, aunque parezca que ellos me lo hicieron a mí – dijo Hermione sonriendo. – Tienen permiso especial de sus padres para visitar Hogsmeade, y conociéndolas, estoy segura de que volverán muy tarde en la madrugada, tal vez a las tres o cuatro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – inquirió Hermione, súbitamente alerta al recordar la conversación que había sostenido esa misma mañana con el director.

-Pura curiosidad – respondió el rubio con naturalidad. – Para ver si puedo aplicar alguno de tus trucos.

Hermione rió y olvidó en seguida sus sospechas. ¿Cómo podía pensar algo tan ruin de Draco?

Los jóvenes siguieron caminando, disfrutando del paseo a la luz de la luna, tal y como Draco había prometido que lo harían. Cuando por fin llegaron al que Draco llamaba su "árbol especial", Hermione se sobrecogió. El chico había preparado lo que parecía un picnic nocturno: había un lindo mantel con una canasta a un lado, cubiertos, platos, copas y dos velas. Una flor reposaba sobre el lugar que debía ser el de Hermione.

-Oh, Draco… Esto es maravilloso.

-¿Te gusta? Lo preparé todo hace un rato, espero la comida no te desagrade.

-Para nada, lo que sea estará bien… Qué flor más bella – dijo Hermione, tomando la delicada orquídea amarilla entre sus manos.

-La orquídea representa belleza, dulzura, sentimientos sublimes. Adoración por una persona. En resumen, todo lo que representas para mí. – dijo mirándola con ternura.

-Sin embargo, me has traído una flor amarilla. No sé entre los magos, pero en el mundo muggle, las flores amarillas indican celos, desprecio, infidelidad incluso. Cosas, por supuesto, que dudo mucho hayan sido tu intención transmitir – se apresuró a decir la leona, mirando como los ojos grises de Draco se habían tornado piedras. – Lo siento – se disculpó, apenada.

-No hay cuidado – respondió rápidamente el joven. – A veces pienso que sabes demasiado para tu propio bien, Hermione.

El rubio miró los ojos de Hermione, que se habían agrandado al escuchar tal afirmación. Al ver la expresión de su rostro, Draco se echó a reír, dando a entender que era sólo una broma.

-Muy simpático, ¿eh? – dijo ella, entre molesta y divertida. - Pero bueno, ya que quedó demostrado que de flores no conozco solamente yo, permíteme que te regale una yo.

-¿Una flor? ¿A mí? – Draco levantó una ceja.

-Sí, quiero darte la flor que representa lo que tú significas para mí.

Draco permaneció en silencio mientras Hermione agitaba su varita. Ante sus ojos, en medio de una cascada de chispas, se materializó la flor más bella que había visto en toda su existencia.

-Es… Es una flor de loto – dijo, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Así es – respondió ella, satisfecha.

-La flor de loto… solo crece en las aguas más estancadas y pantanosas – balbuceó en respuesta.

-Sí, y supongo que también sabrás que al abrirse, siempre es perfecta e inmaculada, simboliza la total purificación. Es un símbolo de pureza y se le adjudican cuatro virtudes –fragancia, limpieza, ternura y suavidad.

-He-Hermione… yo… Y-yo… Tú n-no puedes pensar en mí de este modo… - atinó a responder el rubio, sorprendido y conmovido profundamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, Draco. ¿No te das cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen esta flor y tú? Ambos crecieron en ambientes desagradables, rodeados de fango y suciedad. En las peores condiciones en que algo o alguien podría desarrollarse. Sin embargo, ambos conservaron su esencia íntegra, limpia, y florecieron conservando siempre estas cuatro virtudes y siendo lo más hermoso que mis ojos han llegado a ver – dijo Hermione, ruborizándose. – Para mí, Draco, eres como la flor de loto, eres el ejemplo perfecto de que se puede seguir siendo noble y honrado a pesar de verte influenciado por todos a tu alrededor.

-Hermione, yo…

-Hoy he hablado con Dumbledore, Draco – y al decir esto, las pupilas grises de la serpiente se dilataron de terror. – Me ha tratado de disuadir de que siga saliendo contigo.

"Lo sabe, ¡lo sabe, maldita sea!", pensó desesperadamente el rubio. Pero de algún modo, Dumbledore no le parecía tan importante en esos momentos. Le preocupaba que la persona que clavaba sus inocentes ojos castaños en los suyos lo supiera.

-Al parecer, alguien le ha ido con la noticia de nuestra relación, se alarmó y decidió hablarme. Pero yo no dejé que me convenciera de nada – afirmó Hermione con dulzura -, porque estoy segura de que no son más que calumnias. Estoy segura de que lo que sentimos es verdadero.

Draco no podía mirarla a la cara. Temía que ella viera en su rostro la vergüenza que bailoteaba con descaro en el suyo, las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Pero sobre todo, le aterrorizaba ver la decepción en sus brillantes ojos castaños, el dolor, inclusive el odio. El nudo en la garganta se apretaba cada vez más.

-He-Hermione, escúchame… Yo… yo no he sido bueno…

-Por favor, Draco, no digas eso. Tú eres el ser humano más puro y digno que…

-¡No, Hermione, no! ¡He sido terrible, he engañado, he mentido a la persona a la que más amo!

-Pero Draco, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

El joven por fin se atrevió a verla. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hermione, y a pesar de la confusión que reinaba en ellos, vio todo lo que nunca había encontrado antes en su familia, o en sus amigos, o en cualquier otra parte: vio honestidad, confianza, seguridad… y amor. Sobre todo, amor. Un amor que traspasaba las fronteras del odio y del desprecio, un amor que ignoraba las normas y convenciones sociales, un amor que ya no percibía que estaba bien y qué estaba mal. Un amor que estaba por encima de todo, y de todos. No pudo evitar derrumbarse entre los brazos de la alarmada leona, quien, al ver las lágrimas de Draco y su repentina debilidad, supo que algo andaba muy mal.

-¡Perdóname, Hermione, por favor perdóname!

-Draco, por Dios, ¿qué…?

Pero Hermione no continuó. Había divisado una figura en la obscuridad, una figura encapuchada, alta, que se acercaba con paso arrogante al lugar donde ella sostenía al sollozante Draco. Sin embargo, los ojos fríos y amenazantes de Blaise Zabbini le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Y mientras el Slytherin alzaba su varita en contra de ella, no sintió miedo por lo que pudiera pasarle. De todos modos, su corazón ya estaba hecho pedazos.

------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------

Pfff! Déjenme decirles que moría por escribir este capítulo, aunque ya en el momento me costó bastante xD. Pero aún así, me gustó el resultado. Si a ti no *cof escribe tu historia ¬¬ cof*, solo aprieta ese pequeño botón verde que dice "review" y lánzame un jitomate. Si en cambio lo amaste, también aprieta el pequeño botón verde que dice "review", hazle un favor a la autora y alimenta su pequeña autoestima *.*

xD naah, ya hablando en serio, se acepta cualquier duda, comentario, idea, sugerencia, jitomatazo, flor, etc, la historia sigue cambiando y un pequeño review no cuesta nada ;)

Nos vemos la próxima semana, capítulo 18 casi terminado!


	18. El plan

No me maten, ¡no me maten! ¡Suplico clemencia! Sé que debí haber actualizado hace mucho, pero... ("Marianna, seamos realistas, no hay pretexto válido para tus retrasos, ni siquiera puedes echarle la culpa a las voces que hablan en tu cabeza, no en esta ocasión; eso sería sumamente infant--- ¡PLONG!") ¿Les comenté que estoy estrenando resortera? ^^

En fin, Voz no. 4 tiene razón, no hay pretextos u_u (estúpida voz, siempre has de tener la razón ¬¬). Pero Voz no. 3 (la que siempre me consuela) dice que todo quedará perdonado en cuanto lean este capítulo ^^ así que confiaremos en su sabio juicio. ("Espera, espera... La encargada de los juicios aquí soy YO ¬¬" comenta molesta Voz No. 5. "¡Y luego que por qué las cosas nos salen mal, Marianna! ¿Es que nunca puedes respetar a los dem--- ¡PLONG!").

Ejemm... ¿Preparados? ^^

------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o---------------------------------

El plan

-¡NO!

El grito de Draco Malfoy resonó en los jardines, mientras interponía su alta y estilizada figura entre Blaise Zabbini, temible con la varita en ristre, y Hermione Granger, quien permanecía estática, sentada en el pasto. A pesar de la conmoción, no podía dejar de notar que Hermione no había intentado defenderse del inminente ataque, que ni siquiera se había movido de donde estaba. Sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho.

-Quítate de en medio, Malfoy, y acabemos con esto de una buena vez… - dijo Zabbini entre dientes.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí, Zabbini? ¡Te dije que ya te llamaría yo cuando fuera conveniente!

-Ah, quieres decir después de llorar como un bebé en brazos de Granger, ¿no es así? Bueno, pues me adelanté; y afortunadamente, puesto que nunca te vi con muchas intenciones de llamarnos…

-¿Así que estuviste espiándonos, eh? ¡Cual vil y asquerosa rata, Zabbini!

-Yo no lo llamaría "espiar", Malfoy; más bien lo considero como asegurarme de que ibas a hacer lo que debías hacer… Desconfiaba, y con justa razón, por eso te seguí hasta aquí, y evidentemente, no pude evitar escuchar su interesante conversación… Así que noble y honrado como la flor de loto, ¿eh, Granger?

-¡Lárgate, vete de aquí y no te atrevas a hacerle daño a Hermione!

-¿Así que ahora ya es Hermione, y no "la sangre sucia asquerosa", eh? Porque debes saber que así te llamó todo el tiempo, Granger. Sangre sucia inmunda, maldita hija de muggles, escoria del mundo mágico… Tienes de sobra para elegir – dijo Zabbini con crueldad.

No obstante, Hermione siguió sin pronunciar palabra; es más, sin siquiera dar noticia de haber estado escuchando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Zabbini? – escupió con fiereza Draco.

-Ya te lo he dicho, quiero terminar lo que tú empezaste, lo que se nos encomendó y que ahora no quieres concluir…

-¿Estás… estás solo? – preguntó el rubio, observando a su alrededor con una mezcla de furia y pánico.

-No, que va, he traído conmigo a la Orden del Fénix para que después nos vayamos a tomar el té. Por supuesto que estoy solo – respondió el Slytherin, poniendo los ojos en blanco para después observar a la inusual pareja con su habitual arrogancia y con otra emoción en su mirada, algo que Draco todavía no alcanzaba a distinguir. – Quedaste de avisar al resto de la pandilla cuando fuera oportuno, presumiblemente a medianoche. Son las 11:45 – añadió, observando su reloj. – Así que, ¿listo?

-Zabbini… Blaise… Yo… - Draco tragó saliva. – Por favor, tienes que entender…

-¿Entender exactamente qué, Malfoy? – inquirió el joven, levantando una ceja. Y ahí estaba otra vez esa cosa en sus ojos, eso que le provocaba una sensación aguda, como si…

-Blaise… Blaise, pero si tú ya lo sabías… - por fin habló Malfoy, cayendo en la cuenta de que el chico parado frente a él, quien siempre había fingido ignorancia total, en realidad siempre lo había sabido todo, siempre había estado al tanto de sus verdaderos sentimientos por Hermione.

-¿Saber qué? ¿Que siempre has estado enamorado de esta… Granger? – dijo Blaise, haciendo una mueca por no poder insultar a la leona cómodamente. - ¿Que todo este tiempo has tratado de engañarnos, que has ocultado tu verdadera relación con ella, disfrazándola de "apego al plan"? Pues, si te soy honesto… sí, lo he sabido desde hace ya mucho. Y no puedo terminar de creérmelo, Malfoy. ¿Hermione Granger? ¿De verdad te has enredado con ella? ¿Y acaso es ella más importante que tu propia madre?

-Blaise, por favor, tienes que entenderme… - repitió el rubio.

Draco se sentía caer en un pozo de desesperación, uno de esos que no tienen fin; sintió su cuerpo desplomarse en la oscuridad de la noche, a un lado de esa terrible Hermione, que no hablaba, no se movía, no vivía… El chico se sentía desfallecer ante la total inmovilidad de la leona; hubiera preferido mil veces que lo golpeara, que le gritara y lo llamara de cien modos distintos, que lo hechizara, que lo matara si eso deseaba… "Bien sabe que me haría un favor", pensó amargamente.

-No, Malfoy. No me pidas que entienda la traición, que entienda la deslealtad y la falsedad entre quienes juraron servir para un mismo propósito. No me pidas que lo entienda, porque nunca lo he concebido ni aprobado – Blaise soltó un suspiro. – No obstante, Malfoy… Draco… eso no quiere decir que no te comprenda, porque lo hago mejor de lo que tú crees. Porque si hay algo que he conocido, y de lo que últimamente comprendo… es de amor, Draco. E irónicamente, todo te lo debo a ti.

"Yo nunca he sido de sentimentalismos, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Nadie nunca había logrado entrar en mí y apoderarse de esta manera de mis pensamientos y sentimientos; es más, nunca pensé que alguien pudiera hacerlo. Y sin embargo, Pansy… Pansy logró llegar a un sitio en mi interior, ¿lo entiendes? Un sitio que yo ni siquiera sabía que existía. Encontró en mí cosas que antes no estaban ahí, y es un sentimiento tan grande, tan irreal, tan… Bueno, supongo que tú debes saber bien cómo es esa sensación. Claro, he de admitir que si tú no la hubieras despechado tan perversamente, muy probablemente no te estaría diciendo esto esta noche. Pero, pues, quién sabe, tal vez sea que esto estaba destinado a pasar, yo con Pansy y tú con… con Hermione.

El rubio se había quedado mudo. ¿Era posible acaso pensar en una esperanza siquiera?

-Yo no voy a meterme donde no me llaman, Draco, eso lo sabes. Sin embargo, debemos reconocer que el modo en que las cosas terminen o sigan hoy ha de afectarnos a todos. Si algo podemos asegurar, es que pase lo que pase, ella no va a ayudarnos – Blaise dirigió una mirada a la estatua junto a Draco. – Por tanto, ya podemos considerar al plan un rotundo fracaso y esperar las represalias. Ahora, debemos pensar muy bien cuál será tu próximo paso, pues debemos actuar con naturalidad, ser capaces de fingir que el plan falló de un modo más… estrepitoso, digamos, y que no fue culpa tuya, por supuesto…

-Blaise, yo… Yo no puedo pedirte que mientas por mí.

-No lo hago por ti, Draco. Lo hago porque temo la ira del Señor Tenebroso en cuanto lo descubra, temo que nos haga algo a nosotros, a nuestros padres, o a nuestros – Blaise tragó saliva – seres queridos. Creo que de momento, lo más importante de todo es resolver qué haremos con esta chica.

Ambos miraron a Hermione, pero ella no se inmutó. El corazón de Draco se estrujaba y aflojaba al compás de la respiración de ella, su único movimiento perceptible. La luz de la luna le permitió ver las pupilas inundadas de la joven, y su corazón se oprimió aún más fuerte.

-Déjame… Déjame hablar con ella, Blaise.

-¿Estás seguro? – respondió la serpiente arqueando la ceja. – No me parece lo más… prudente.

-Tal vez, tal vez no lo sea, pero… Tiene que saber – afirmó el rubio, sin apartar su mirada de los brillantes ojos castaños de Hermione.

-Bien, lo que digas. Faltan cinco minutos para la medianoche – dijo Blaise, mirando su reloj tras soltar un suspiro. – Será mejor ir a comunicarle al resto que la operación se ha abortado. Ya decidiremos después cómo abordaremos la situación.

-Sí… ve, Blaise.

-No hables de más, Draco. Yo velaré por ti con la pandilla, pero tú también procura cuidar tus espaldas. Nuestras espaldas – corrigió Zabbini.

-Sí… Gracias.

Pero el muchacho ya se había alejado por los jardines de Hogwarts, en dirección a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Draco suspiró. Todo lo que había tratado de evitar, todo lo que había procurado ignorar, todo caía ahora sobre él con un peso que amenazaba con aplastarlo si no hacía algo para liberar su carga. Pero el único modo de hacerlo, el único modo de aligerar el lastre que soportaba su alma era implorándole perdón a la única persona a la que había amado sinceramente, y que le había correspondido; la única que siempre había estado ahí y nunca le había abandonado, pasara lo que pasara, que lo había defendido de todo y de todos. Y ahora él la había traicionado, había asesinado su corazón, aunque éste siguiera latiendo. Le había hecho un daño mucho peor del que hubiera podido hacerle físicamente, o incluso en su interior, si no hubieran estado tan enamorados el uno del otro. Y eso no tenía nombre. Ni perdón.

-¿Hermione? ¿Her… Hermione, me oyes?

----------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------------

-¿Hermione? ¿Her… Hermione, me oyes?

Y ella oía, sí, pero no escuchaba. No podía, no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el terrible e insoportable dolor que sentía en el pecho, en tratar de aceptarlo, de controlarlo, de evitar que la partiera en dos y la matara de pena. Pues había comprendido desde un principio lo que pasaba; no había sido necesario que Zabbini intercambiara todas esas palabras con Draco. Por Merlín, estúpida no era, y había entendido todo, de cabo a rabo.

Draco no estaba con ella por amor… Ella era sólo un medio, un peón en el juego en el que se empeñó en hacerle participar. Draco buscaba algo más, algo que le había sido asignado, que podría salvar a su madre y que le traería la gloria con la que de seguro soñaba. Por ello, Draco no había dudado en hacerla partícipe, cómplice y víctima de su macabro plan, destinado, al parecer, a romperle el corazón. Para Draco, nada había sido importante, ni las cartas, ni los besos, ni los fugaces encuentros secretos, ni las miradas intensas, ni las palabras de amor… solo el plan.

Pero Hermione también escuchaba que hablaban de amor. ¿Amor? ¿Cómo personas como ellos podían pronunciar esa palabra tan sagrada sin que les quemara los labios? ¿Cómo se atrevían a afirmar que ellos amaban, si eran capaces de hacer bajezas tan ruines, tan viles, como la que habían hecho con ella? ¿Si eran capaces de pasar por sobre todo, sin pensar en los demás, sin actuar con compasión ni tratar con decoro a quienes lo merecían, todo por egoísmo? ¿Que ellos conocían el amor? Sí, seguramente.

"Tonta. Tonta. TontatontatontaTONTA " repetía una y otra vez su embotado cerebro. Tras la repentina aparición de Blaise Zabbini en el picnic nocturno, se había visto incapaz de mover un solo músculo del cuerpo. Al parecer, su mente no podía procesar otras órdenes mientras lidiaba con los terribles pensamientos que inundaban la cabeza de Hermione. Pero de cualquier modo, ¿para qué quería moverse, o hacer cualquier cosa? Es más, ¿para qué quería seguir viviendo, si sabía que el motivo de su existencia, su vida misma era una mentira?

Y había sido en ese momento cuando las lágrimas habían anegado los ojos de Hermione. Sin embargo, no se había permitido derramar una sola. Hasta ahora.

-¿Hermione? Por favor, mi amor; sé que me escuchas. Por favor, di algo, responde, lo que sea…

Hermione no dijo nada. No había imaginado que el nudo en su garganta estuviera tan fuertemente apretado. Pero hizo un esfuerzo por hablar, siempre mirando la nada. Pudo decir sólo tres palabras.

-¿Por qué, Draco?

Y fue entonces que, al no encontrar respuesta, la primera lágrima corrió por su mejilla, iluminada en su camino por la luz de la luna.

---------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy se sentía basura. No, peor que basura. La basura todavía tiene derecho a existir, y personas como él deberían ser eliminadas de la faz de la Tierra antes incluso de pisarla. Sí, personas como él, capaces de herir al ser a quien más amaban, aquél quien les había dado todo… Ciertamente, esos monstruos no deberían tener la facultad de vivir para hacer tanto daño. "Y sin embargo, aquí sigo. Dios mío, ¿por qué rayos tenías que hacerme nacer?".

¿Y por qué rayos tenía ella que hacer esa pregunta? ¿Por qué, si era la más difícil, la que no tenía respuesta, sólo pretextos? "No es un pretexto el querer salvar a tu madre de la muerte", le dijo una vocecilla en su cerebro. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que en parte era su culpa, pues él había aceptado aquella perversa misión, cuando desde un principio debió haberse negado rotundamente a participar, rogar que lo cambiaran por otra persona, que le asignaran un rol distinto… y no lo había hecho.

-¿Por qué, Draco?

Y él no podía responder, no podía, porque no tenía una respuesta. La amaba demasiado como para decirle algo que le rompiera todavía más el corazón. Sin embargo, sabía que debía ser sincero; ahora más que nunca, debía hablar con la verdad si quería tener una mínima, ínfima esperanza de que ella lo perdonara…

-Hermione… Mi amor, mi Julieta, por favor…

-No me llames así, Draco Malfoy – la voz de Hermione se había endurecido de pronto; sin embargo, sus ojos seguían inundados. – No te atrevas a llamarme así nunca más, porque no te lo permitiré.

-Por favor, Hermione, escúchame…

-¿Escuchar qué? ¿Cómo planeaste engañarme, enamorarme y hacerme creer que tú sentías lo mismo por mí, todo como parte de un asqueroso plan? ¿Piensas que realmente necesito escucharlo, que no me has lastimado ya lo suficiente?

-Tú no entiendes…

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que debo entender, Draco? ¿Qué es lo que debo escuchar? Es más, ¿por qué rayos sigo hablando contigo? Debería ya estar en el despacho de Dumbledore, contándole todo esto… - los ojos castaños de Hermione relampagueaban, mientras miraba con una mezcla de furia y repugnancia al rubio.

-¡NO! ¡Hermione, por favor, no! – aterrorizado ante la perspectiva, Draco tomó la muñeca de la chica para evitar que se marchara.

No imaginó lo que pasaría a continuación. Un estallido de luz roja iluminó el sombrío jardín, mientras la serpiente salía despedida hacia atrás y chocaba con el grueso árbol donde una hora antes, transcurría la velada romántica más perfecta que pudiera concebir. Cuando pasó el aturdimiento inicial, vio a Hermione con la varita en alto, apuntándolo directamente, y con la mirada más cargada de odio con la que Draco había tenido la desgracia de enfrentarse.

-No me toques. No vuelvas siquiera a pensar en poner una de tus asquerosas manos sobre mí, Malfoy, o lo vas a lamentar.

Draco estaba conmocionado. Hermione lo estaba amenazando. Hermione. _Su_ Hermione. La que hacía apenas unos minutos le decía cuánto lo amaba y lo comparaba con la flor de loto. Y ahora lo desafiaba de aquel modo, con ese odio, ese desprecio tan terrible, que hacía que prefiriera mil veces enfrentarse a la furia del Señor Tenebroso a mirar una vez más los ojos de Hermione.

-Hermione…

No pudo articular una palabra más. Un sudor frío, que nada tenía que ver con el ataque del que estaba siendo víctima, le recorrió la espina dorsal. No tenía miedo, definitivamente Hermione le estaría haciendo un favor si en ese momento se decidía a liquidarlo. Pero el hecho de que fuera precisamente ella, el que lo detestara tanto al grado de amenazarlo con su varita, cuando su amor había sido tan profundo y sincero… Y sobre todo, cuando él todavía la amaba como a nadie.

-Mira, Malfoy, será mejor que acabemos con esto de una buena vez, como ya bien decía Zabbini. No tiene caso seguirnos engañando; además, no es prudente que yo siga aquí contigo, pues podría venir cualquiera de tus amiguitos a unirse a la fiesta… - cada palabra destilaba odio puro, y penetraba en el corazón de Draco como ácido. – De cualquier manera, soy más hábil que cualquiera de ellos, pero un ataque conjunto, quién sabe lo que podría… En fin, eso no importa. Lo que sí me interesa es que me expliques exactamente en qué consiste ese ruin plan del que tanto hablaban Zabbini y tú. Y me lo vas a decir.

Draco tenía toda la intención de contarle el plan, pero el tono en que la leona se dirigía a él lo hacía dudar. No podía pensar sólo en él; había que considerar también a sus amigos, y a sus padres, y a los amigos de sus padres… Y si Hermione cumplía lo de contarle a Dumbledore… significaría el fin. De todos.

-Hermione… Está bien, te lo diré, pero antes debes jurar…

-¿Jurar? ¿Te parece que estás en posición de negociar, Malfoy? – bufó la castaña con sorna. – Quien pone las condiciones en este momento soy yo. Y que te quede claro: no estoy conviniendo nada, estoy exigiendo.

El rubio bufó a su vez, pero no pudo evitar darle la razón a la chica. Además, a cada momento que pasaba, su resistencia se iba debilitando más… La estocada final la había asestado ella al llamarlo por su apellido y no por su nombre, como dando por sentado que las cosas volvían a ser como lo habían sido por cinco años, y que no merecía que ella lo nombrara tan familiarmente.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Te lo explicaré todo, todo lo que quieras saber; pero antes, me dejarás decirte algo más y no me interrumpirás en ningún momento, ¿está claro?

Hermione tragó saliva, pero asintió mientras se sentaba cerca de la serpiente, bajo el árbol, sin dejar nunca de apuntarlo con la varita. Draco suspiró, asumiendo que ella no se sentiría segura hasta que él hablara, por lo que decidió comenzar.

-De acuerdo, aquí vamos:

"Antes que nada, quiero decirte que te amo. No me interrumpas, lo prometiste – dijo Draco, al ver que la chica se disponía a discutir tal afirmación. – Es cierto, Hermione, te amo con toda mi alma y con todas mis fuerzas, más de lo que puedes imaginarte. Tanto como para negarme a adelantar los planes, a ponerlos en práctica con anticipación, como pude perfectamente haber hecho, todo con tal de permanecer a tu lado un poquito más de tiempo y engañarme con la idea de que, si lo retrasaba haciéndole creer a todo mundo que todavía era imposible realizarlos, tal vez llegaría el día en que me dijeran 'Olvídalo, Draco, ya no es necesario que hagas nada'.

"Pero fui estúpido. Muy estúpido, Hermione. No entendí desde un principio que el Señor Tenebroso no olvida las cosas así de fácilmente, y que no podría liberarme de lo que me correspondía hacer a menos que muriera. Y me seguí mintiendo, atrasando cada vez más el momento en que pusiera en marcha la operación, enamorándome cada día más de ti y haciendo cada vez más difícil actuar. Todo con tal de evitar esta terrible mirada con la que me estás viendo en estos momentos.

Draco suspiró una vez más. Podía ver que Hermione, aunque seguía apuntándolo con la varita, había bajado ligeramente la guardia, y la tensión ya no era tan palpable. Además, su rostro había cambiado, se había dulcificado, y aunque todavía podía ver cierto desdén en sus ojos castaños, también había algo de atención, de tristeza y de… ¿lástima?

-Sin embargo, el hecho de amarte tanto como lo hago no justifica mis acciones, ni me pasa al bando de los chicos buenos. La realidad de todo esto es que desde un principio actué indebidamente, puesto que no debí prestarme para esta situación. Y es ahora cuando pago – bueno, pagamos – las consecuencias. Pero en fin, tú no quieres pretextos ni justificaciones, y siendo honestos, yo tampoco quiero decirte más basura de la que ya te he dicho. Quieres la verdad, y me parece justo, por lo que es precisamente lo que te daré. Solamente la verdad.

La miró a los ojos una última vez. No creía que fuera capaz de sostenerle la mirada en otra ocasión; contando, claro, con que ella lo dejara vivir después de lo que iba a decirle. Suspiró una vez más antes de comenzar.

-Pues bien, esta es la verdad: desde que entramos al colegio este año, se me encomendó una misión, una misión de suma importancia para el Señor Tenebroso, algo que estaba fuera de su alcance pero que consideró que yo podría cumplir fácilmente con astucia y un poco de ayuda de mis compañeros.

"Si te soy sincero, Hermione, desde un principio, mi interior se rebelaba contra este destino. Me pesa mucho llevar el apellido que tengo, es como una etiqueta que me obliga a cumplir con lo que se espera de mí y evita que sea yo quien decida qué hacer de mi vida, cuando y como me apetezca.

"Pero, ¿cómo lo evadía, Hermione? ¿Cómo lo evadía, si eso equivalía a traicionar no sólo al Señor Tenebroso, sino también a toda mi familia, a mis amigos, quienes en ese entonces eran lo más importante en mi vida? Antes de que aparecieras tú, claro. Porque en cuanto entraste a mi vida, primero como _Two-Faced Girl_ y después simplemente como Hermione, te apoderaste de mi existencia entera. Deseaba sinceramente que todo lo que hiciera, pensara y dijera fuera por y para ti. Sin embargo, me ataban cadenas demasiado fuertes, las cuales, por mucho que luchara contra ellas, eran prácticamente imposibles de romper. Así que opté por lo más cómodo y sencillo, y como ya te dije, dejé transcurrir el tiempo, esperando la llegada de una carta que dijera que me olvidara de cualquier ridículo plan y disfrutara mi vida. La cual, como es evidente, nunca llegó.

"Pero tú no quieres saber esto, dijo el rubio, viendo a la muchacha cuya mano derecha había empezado a temblar, haciendo oscilar la varita que sostenía. A ti no te interesa si yo me rebelé, o si yo quería hacerlo, o si sufrí con lo que me tocó vivir. No, no te importa, y lo entiendo. No trates de negarlo, pues no funcionará.

-Sí lo siento, Draco. ¿Crees que esto no me está afectando en un nivel… personal? – respondió la joven.

Draco no respondió, aliviado momentáneamente por el hecho de que Hermione ya lo había llamado por su nombre, y no por su apellido. Tal vez, después de todo, las cosas tendrían un final feliz.

-Bueno, de una u otra manera, en estos momentos no es eso lo que está en discusión. Ya es hora de que te revele lo que el Señor Tenebroso me encomendó. Algo que, antes de este año, yo pensé que podría hacer fácilmente, casi sin esfuerzo, antes de descubrirte a ti, y con ello, descubrir que todavía tengo corazón. Algo que te involucraba a ti directamente, y que a pesar de todas las diferencias que habíamos tenido por tanto tiempo, creí que sería pan comido.

Hermione estaba lívida, pero guardó silencio. El joven, suponiendo que prefería que él continuara, lo hizo muy a su pesar.

-Hermione… ¿Recuerdas… Recuerdas tu TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – preguntó, luchando por no atragantarse con las palabras.

-¿Mi… Mi TIMO de…? ¿Mi TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? – repitió ella, perpleja.

-Sí… Sí – cada vez era más difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Pues… Pues sí. Claro que lo recuerdo, fue mi calificación más alta. Obtuve un Doble Extraordinario por el proyecto que presenté y según la Profesora McGonagall, soy la primera alumna en lograrlo desde hace más de doscientos años. Pero, no entiendo Draco… ¿Qué tiene que ver mi TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con lo que estamos hablando esta noche?

La interrogación se pintaba en los castaños ojos de la leona. Pero Draco no los miraba. Observaba el prado iluminado por la luz de la luna, el resplandor tenue del lago, el movimiento de la hierba mecida por el viento… Y mientras, pensaba en cómo decirle a Hermione lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Y recuerdas… recuerdas de qué trató tu… tu proyecto? – "Dios mío, ayúdame a que lo entienda".

-Sí, por supuesto. Diseñé este objeto… Una especie de bola de cristal, haciendo una comparación sumamente burda, claro está, cuyo interior contenía un nuevo hechizo, que también inventé. Es algo complejo…

-Tú lo creaste, sabrás como funciona – alcanzó a balbucear Draco en respuesta.

-Lógicamente. En el prototipo, tuve que utilizar algo de física muggle, pero en sí lo que buscaba era crear una especie de agujero negro, los cuales, como espero que sepas, tienen tal capacidad de absorción que ni siquiera la luz escapa de ellos. Por supuesto, los efectos estaban sumamente atenuados gracias a los hechizos extra que utilicé, por lo que no constituía ningún peligro el acercarse. Además, el encantamiento que yo creé provocaba que la Esfera de Condensación de Magia sólo absorbiera ciertas cualidades que… Pero… Espera un minuto… ¿De qué va todo esto, Draco?

La serpiente notó como la chica se ponía en guardia otra vez, sujetando con firmeza la varita.

-Tranquila, Hermione. No hay cuidado. Yo también sé perfectamente cómo funciona tu Esfera de Condensación de Magia. Y lo sé porque… Porque robé tu proyecto.

-¿Que robaste mi…? Draco, ¿qué me estás tratando de decir?

El rubio se había levantado; no podía seguir al lado de ella. Notó como su varita seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, apuntando a su espalda. Y aunque la voz de la castaña había temblado, sabía que su determinación a hacerse con la verdad no se había tambaleado. Volteó por fin y la miró.

-Lo que escuchaste. Robé tu proyecto. O más bien, la parte teórica de tu proyecto. Justo después de que presentaras el examen. Me infiltré en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, cuando ni siquiera había sido calificada tu prueba, e hice una copia. Cuando lo presentaste frente al examinador, me intrigó lo que explicaste acerca de él y pensé que podría ser útil, por lo que decidí tomarlo. Fue una suerte, pues después se lo llevaron para todas esas condecoraciones. Incluso supe que hace poco Dumbledore se fue por dos semanas a ver al ministro, como representante de tu proyecto, lo cual solo confirmó que era un plan sumamente ambicioso. Y perfectamente plausible, además – añadió el joven.

-Pero Draco… - fue lo único que atinó a decir Hermione, pues comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pensando.

-Así que me lo llevé, y ese verano lo presenté a mi padre. Estaba tan excitado ante la perspectiva de mostrárselo al Señor Tenebroso. Y aún más cuando se me asignó mi misión – dijo Draco con sorna.

-Draco…

-¿No lo has adivinado todavía, Hermione? Le enseñé tu proyecto a una horda de mortífagos y al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Les mostré tu Esfera de Condensación de Magia, un instrumento que, según tu teoría, podía hacer que el Señor Tenebroso se adueñara del poder de cualquier criatura con sangre mágica que posara sus manos sobre él. Algo que, bien realizado, podía hacer al Señor Tenebroso diez, cien, mil veces más poderoso, y por ende, invencible. Era perfecto, perfecto simplemente. Sólo había un pequeño problema: ¿cómo crear una de ésas? Pues evidentemente, no es algo que pueda llevar a cabo un mago cualquiera. Necesitábamos a alguien excepcional, un mago inteligente, poderoso y que supiera cómo hacer el proceso. Un mago o una bruja, Hermione, que accediera a crear una Esfera de Condensación de Magia para nosotros. Mago o bruja.

-Draco… - dijo débilmente la leona.

-¿Te das cuenta ahora de cuál es la idea, Hermione? Por Merlín, claro que debes darte cuenta, no en vano eres la persona que diseñó esta cosa. Así que ya lo sabes entonces. El plan consistía en secuestrarte, llevarte fuera de Hogwarts, lejos del amparo de Dumbledore, del castillo y sobre todo, de Potter – la serpiente casi escupió el último apellido. – Llevarte y conseguir que crearas una réplica de tu Esfera de Condensación de Magia, porque, según entiendo, tu prototipo fue destruido tras ser examinado por el Ministerio.

-Draco…

-Por supuesto, no era fácil. Estas más protegida de lo que tú crees. Pero bueno, ahí era donde yo debía entrar. Estaba comisionado a acercarme a ti, a lograr ganarme tu confianza para facilitar el momento del secuestro, o incluso, convencerte de participar en nuestro plan por tu propia voluntad. El Señor Tenebroso creía que era necesaria una persona con cierto carisma, el suficiente para conquistarte, y estimó que yo estaba a la altura de las circunstancias – Draco hizo una mueca. – Así que, por el bien del plan, debía lograr que tú me aceptaras, Hermione. Que te convencieras de que yo no entrañaba ningún peligro, y que podíamos mantener una buena relación. Que podíamos ser amigos.

"Notarás que no existe ninguna lógica entre lo que te estoy diciendo y mi actitud hasta el Baile de Navidad. En ningún momento intenté acercarme a ti, ni tratarte de buena manera. ¿Por qué? Simple y sencillamente, porque no quería hacerlo. Desde un principio me negué a la misión, ya te lo he dicho, y además en esos momentos todavía no llegaba a conocerte como ahora. El aceptar el 'encargo' implicaba mezclarme contigo, y en ese entonces, para mí todavía eras una Gryffindor, la mejor amiga de Potter y… y una hija de muggles.

Hermione no respondió. Sabía que él había estado a punto de decir "una sangre sucia", y que se había contenido.

-Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando te descubrí en aquel Baile de Navidad. De todas las personas en Hogwarts que pudieron haberme tocado como amigos por correspondencia, ¡tuviste que ser tú! La única que me quedaba completamente vedada, gracias a nuestro desastroso pasado y a mí repulsivo presente. Y peor aún: la única persona de Hogwarts y del mundo que había causado una impresión en mí, y de la que me había enamorado sin remedio. Tan sólo imagínalo, Hermione. Tenía la misión de conquistarte y resulté yo el conquistado.

"Tras la sorpresa, vino el miedo, afirmó el rubio. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Estaba entre la espada y la pared: por un lado, tenía una misión de la cual dependía la seguridad y probablemente la vida de mis amigos y mis padres, y los amigos de éstos. Y por el otro, te tenía a ti, que me hacías sentir como nunca pensé que pudiera sentirme. Mis amigos pensaron que ahora el plan sería pan comido, que probablemente estaba escrito en las estrellas que funcionara, pues aunque yo no había intentado nada contigo, tú habías llegado hasta mí. Sólo yo sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como parecían. Bueno… Zabbini y yo, supongo.

"En tal dilema, me pareció que lo más prudente era fingir. Fingir con ellos que ya había puesto en marcha el plan, pero que no estaba resultando sencillo, y fingir contigo que todo iba bien, que la nuestra era una amistad común y corriente que terminaría en romance, como muchos. Lo único en lo que nunca mentí fue en mis sentimientos. Te amé desde que conocí tu interior, y eso es completamente cierto. Pero fui estúpido al actuar de ese modo, porque el ir retrasando los planes cada vez más, alegando lo difícil que era ganarse tu confianza cuando era evidente que la tenía más que segura, hizo que sucediera lo que temía: fui amenazado. Con la muerte de mi madre, si yo no lograba hacerme con esa estúpida Esfera de Condensación de Magia. Fue entonces que entré en pánico, y tuve que poner en marcha una operación de emergencia. Informé a mis compañeros que esa misma noche te pediría la cita – esta cita. Debían estar preparados para cuando hoy, a medianoche, yo los convocara para llevarte por la fuerza.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez yo no saliera contigo? – la varita de Hermione y su voz hacían una competencia para decidir cuál de las dos temblaba más.

-Hermione... Piénsalo, Hermione. ¿De verdad hubieras rechazado una cita conmigo? – respondió a su vez la serpiente, con un atisbo de ironía.

Ella no dijo nada, pero había comenzado a levantarse, siempre apuntando.

-Y ahora estoy aquí, con el plan hecho pedazos, al igual que tu confianza en mí… Y tu amor por mí también, supongo – concluyó finalmente Draco. Su voz se había enronquecido de tanto hablar, y tartamudeaba bastante.

Una vez más, Hermione guardó silencio. Draco no podía soportar la dureza que veía en su rostro, la amenaza que significaba su varita, pero sobre todo, el dolor que reflejaban esos ojos castaños que él tanto amaba. Ella tenía que perdonarlo. Él _tenía_ que lograr que ella lo perdonara, porque si no lo hacía, se moriría.

-Hermione, por favor… Ten piedad de mí, comprende todo lo que tuve que pasar…

-¿Y lo que yo tuve que pasar, Draco? ¿Lo que estoy pasando en este momento?

-Era traicionar a mi familia, a mis amigos… - replicó él débilmente.

-¡Yo también traicioné a los míos, Draco! ¡Por ti! ¡Y no me pesó hacerlo, para nada, porque te _amaba_, Draco!

-Pero es diferente… Hermione, me estaban amenazando...

-¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar en ningún momento que Dumbledore pudo haberte protegido a ti y a tu familia, de ser necesario? ¿Imaginaste que, en caso de que te arrepintieras, Dumbledore te diría "Oh, agradecemos tu valor al rebelarte contra Voldemort, pero no podemos hacer nada por ti, cuánto lo lamento"? ¿O exactamente que pensaste, Draco?

Ahora fue Draco quien calló, pues sabía que ella tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón del mundo. Por ello, cada palabra le dolía como una estocada en medio del pecho. Lo único que atinó a decir fue:

-Hermione… Yo te amo, Hermione…

-¿Amor? Por favor, Draco. No me hables de amor. Tú no sabes lo que es el amor. No lo sabes, porque eres un ser ruin, vil y despreciable; las personas como tú no pueden sentir algo tan puro y noble como es el amor. Eres lo peor que he conocido en mi vida, lo peor de lo peor. Peor que un asesino, que un ladrón, que un traidor, porque eres todo eso y más. Cuántas veces me lo dijeron, sólo por tu apellido, y cuántas veces yo no hice caso y te defendí. Pero ahora ya no me cabe duda: eres un Malfoy de los pies a la cabeza.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera tapado los oídos con algodón, mientras llenaba su cabeza con un zumbido agudo. ¿Era su Hermione la que estaba diciendo aquellas cosas tan terribles?

-Ahora mismo me voy al despacho de Dumbledore, a contarle toda la basura que escuché esta noche. No intentes seguirme o huir, pues no tendré el menor reparo en echarte una maldición. No, ya no – Hermione apuntaba directamente al pecho de Draco. Sin embargo, los ojos grises de éste, embargados por la pena y la culpa, no miraban el arma, sino a los de ella. – Yo también fui una estúpida por pensar que estabas siendo sincero conmigo. Después de todo, una sangre sucia siempre será una sangre sucia. Y un Malfoy, un Malfoy.

Dicho esto, la chica se marchó corriendo por el jardín, dejando atrás al rubio, que no había logrado mover un músculo. Para cuando comenzaron a correr las lágrimas, las de ella mientras se precipitaba al interior del castillo, las de él, acurrucado bajo el resguardo del viejo árbol, ya estaban muy lejos el uno del otro, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, por lo que ninguno escuchó el llanto del otro.

-------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------------

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Demasiado rebuscado, muy estúpido, muy sacado de la manga? Lo sé, lo sé (las voces también lo saben), pero realmente trabajé en ello, lo juro T_T Es que eso de diseñar planes complejos y/o imaginativos no se me da (por eso siempre perdía jugando al escondite y me compre mi resortera ^^). Y si no me creen, ¡pregúntenle a las voces, son 100% confiables! (Bueno, tan confiables como pueden llegar a ser las voces en la cabeza de una chica de 18 años adicta a HP común y corriente ^^). Se aceptan todavía comentarios y sugerencias *cof jitomatazos y escupitajos en la cara cof* acerca de este capítulo y de ese maravilloso lugar en la nada llamado "hubiera".

De todos modos, capítulo 19 arriba en cuestión de días, ya está cocido y preparado para degustar ^^

REVIEWS!! (O Voz no. 2 [la agresiva] les jalará los pies en la noche *O*)


	19. Explicaciones

**Bonne nuit à tout le monde! XD Perdón, llevo una semana estudiando francés sin parar XD ergo, mi cerebro subdesarrollado no coordina demasiado bien en estos momentos (sumo a ello el hecho de que son las 2 de la mañana, y culpo totalmente a mi profe y a las voces en mi cabeza ["Hey! ¿Y nosotras qué? No tenemos ni vela en el entier-- ¡PLAF!"]). Ahh sii, también por eso me había sido imposible actualizar, pero en fin ^^ El punto es que ya está aqui el nuevo capi.**

**Agradezco muchísimo los últimos adds, de AranaTokashi, sweetnez dark y velvet9uchiha. Ojalá la historia les siga agradando, dejen reviews, la recomienden a sus amigos, la impriman, encuadernen y pongan en un lugar de honor en su recámara, y me propongan como nuevo Premio Nobel de Lite--- ¡PLAF! ¡Oigan, eso no es justo, es MI RESORTERA! ¡No. 1, suelta eso y regresa INMEDIATAMENTE al interior de mi cabeza!**

**Ejemm... Sin más dilaciones y delirios, el capi ^^ **

**IMPORTANTE!! LEER NOTA AL FINAL :P**

* * *

Explicaciones

La luna llena se alzaba justo a mitad del cielo, iluminando los prados del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El pasto y las copas de los árboles resplandecían gracias a la fina capa de rocío que caía sobre ellos, mientras el lago reflejaba el satélite y las estrellas lanzaban destellos a las ondulantes aguas. El muchacho sentado bajo el árbol más grande y viejo también brillaba. Sin embargo, su luz era triste y paradójicamente, apagada. Tal vez se debía al modo en que observaba el tranquilo lago, con ojos torturados por el dolor y una mueca desgarradora, o quizás fuera por sus mejillas que, empapadas en lágrimas que reflejaban la luz de la luna, eran las que le conferían aquella luminiscencia tan abatida. De cualquier manera, su aspecto contrastaba claramente con el paisaje sereno que lo rodeaba, aunque él parecía no percatarse de nada; nada que no fuera su propia pena.

De pronto, el joven se puso de pie. Su rostro, todavía atormentado, mostraba ahora también trazas de resignación. Sabía lo que había perdido esa noche, lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, y que no valía la pena intentar evadirlo. Era completamente inevitable.

Fue por ello que Draco Malfoy se dirigió a su Sala Común. De haber sido por él, hubiera permanecido en el jardín, bajo la luna, hasta el fin del mundo.

------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------------------------

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Draco, Hermione no se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore. Sabía que era un error imperdonable, que tenía que delatar a los Slytherins que habían conspirado contra ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero simplemente no podía. No podía hacerlo, porque era demasiado para una sola noche, demasiado para una sola persona, demasiado para un solo corazón. Necesitaba compartirlo, sí, pero no con Dumbledore. No en esos momentos.

Por lo tanto, Hermione hizo el recorrido directamente a su Sala Común, rogando que la Señora Gorda no pusiera muchas trabas para dejarla pasar. Estaba exhausta, física y emocionalmente. Entró a la estancia con la idea de tumbarse frente al fuego y esperar a cualquiera, a la primera persona que acudiera a salvarla del abismo en el que estaba cayendo lentamente, sin importar quien fuera. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontró que alguien había atendido su silencioso llamado con anticipación, aunque no tanta al pensar que, de cierto modo, ella ya sabía que lo encontraría ahí esperándola pacientemente, dispuesto a sostenerla apenas comenzara a caer, tal como lo había hecho durante seis años.

-Hola, Herm – los inquisidores ojos verdes de Harry Potter escrutaban el rostro de Hermione, tratando de encontrar la grieta que estaba seguro se encontraba ahí.

-Harry… Oh, Harry – Y aunque hubiera preferido que se tratara de cualquier otra persona, alguien que no fuera su mejor amigo, quien estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, no pudo evitar derrumbarse.

Y tal como esperaba, Harry la sostuvo. Sostuvo su cuerpo para que no tocara el suelo y sostuvo su alma para que no se desprendiera de su ser.

-Tranquila, tranquila, todo está bien… - susurraba una y otra vez en su oído, mientras ella se acurrucaba entre sus brazos y se cobijaba bajo su pecho, las lágrimas fluyendo incansablemente.

-Mentira, todo fue mentira… - repetía ella sin poder detenerse.

Y así permanecieron los mejores amigos un largo rato, hasta que los sollozos de la leona se transformaron en vagos hipidos y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Aunque ya se había calmado, Harry no la soltó; es más, la abrazó todavía más fuerte.

-Espero que no te haya molestado que estuviera aquí, aguardando a que volvieras. No pude evitarlo, no sé, te noté muy extraña hoy en la tarde tras la cita con Dumbledore; y no pude creer que quisieras irte a tu habitación tan temprano, sin alguno de tus mil pendientes por hacer, no es nada normal en ti – dijo sonriendo. – Y cuando supe que Lavender y Parvati no estarían esta noche en la habitación… pues, comencé a sospechar. Así que, en cuanto se fueron a dormir todos, saqué el Mapa del Merodeador y seguí tus pasos. Te vi bajar por la torre de tu dormitorio, y luego en el jardín frente al lago, con – casi escupió la palabra – Malfoy. Pero pensé "bueno es su… agh… su novio, ¿y qué? Pueden salir, supongo". Pero por si acaso, me quedé vigilando el mapa… bueno, hasta antes de quedarme dormido. Eh, lo siento, estaba realmente cansado y… En fin, el punto es que cuando desperté, vi que Zabbini se alejaba de donde estaban ustedes. Y tuve miedo, ¿sabes?, realmente temí que hubiera pasado algo malo. Pero en lo que me decidía entre bajar y acusar a Malfoy de querer hacerte daño cuando Zabbini tal vez solo le había llevado una aguja para ayudarle a deshinchar su inflada cabeza, enfrentarme a tu mirada de odio más exclusiva (ya sabes, la que reservas para Snape y los que te despiertan muy temprano)… además de la furia de Malfoy (la cual, si te soy sincero, me hubiera alegrado) y quedar como un idiota… Bueno, en lo que me decidía a hacer el ridículo o no, vi que te alejabas de Malfoy y venías hacia aquí, por lo que supuse que estarías bien. Pero, pues… Tal parece que me equivoqué.

Pero la leona estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató del fin del monólogo de su amigo. El ojiverde la miró con angustia.

-¿Hermione? Mira, sé que no debo meterme donde no me llaman, y que tú ya me dejaste muy claro que prefieres al bastardo ese, por alguna extraña razón. Pero… Si te soy sincero, estoy preocupado, muy preocupado, Herm. Con gente como ésa no se juega, y… Mira, sólo dime que todo fue una estúpida pelea de noviecitos para ver quién quiere más a quien, y me iré a dormir.

-Harry, yo… - el nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Por una parte, deseaba poder desahogar el torbellino de emociones que la inundaba, y nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amigo, que seguramente tendría una palabra de aliento para ella, o simplemente un abrazo. Pero por otra, no quería hacerle daño a Harry con sus palabras, o infundirle falsas esperanzas, ni mucho menos, meterlo en un lío con Draco Malfoy. Ahora que sabía quién era realmente, temía lo que pudiera pasar, pues ahora sí sería un asunto muy personal.

El chico pareció adivinar lo que bullía en la cabeza de su amiga; no en balde la conocía tan bien. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que sus ojos castaños se encontraran con los suyos.

-Escucha, Hermione Jean Granger, porque voy a decirte algo muy importante y quiero que prestes toda tu atención – La miraba intensamente, sus ojos verdes destellando –. Estoy enamorado de ti, sí, es cierto y lo sabes muy bien. Detesto al imbécil de Draco Malfoy, y si a estas alturas no lo sabes bien, tendré que golpearte – Hermione sonrió débilmente. – Pero antes que nada, primero que cualquier sentimiento de amor o de odio, está el cariño que siento por ti, mi mejor amiga. Nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso, pues antes que tu enamorado y su peor enemigo, soy tu mejor amigo, Herm, y estoy aquí siempre que lo necesites, ¿recuerdas? Y si lo que tienes es miedo de que me pase algo a mí o – Harry hizo una mueca – incluso a él, te digo que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras. No moveré un solo dedo sin tu autorización. Eso, claro, contando con que me quieras platicar lo que sucedió esta noche. Tampoco voy a obligarte a nada. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, Herm, pase lo que pase, pese a quien le pese. Para toda la vida y por sobre todas las cosas.

Fue entonces que el último atisbo de desconfianza desapareció. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr nuevamente por las mejillas de la leona, mientras se aferraba al torso de su mejor amigo con desesperación.

-¡Ay Harry, Harry! ¡Fue horrible, terrible!

Y entre sollozos, la chica comenzó a narrarle la historia de esa noche al muchacho, cuyos ojos verdes, a medida que escuchaban el relato, iban ensanchándose con horror y llenándose de furia.

---------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------

"Por Merlín, ¿en qué diantres estaba pensando al venir aquí en primer lugar?", pensó Draco Malfoy cuando arribó a la estancia que compartía con los miembros de su casa. Ahí, cinco pares de ojos lo esperaban en medio de la oscuridad de la sala, iluminados por el tenue resplandor de algunas velas que todavía no se consumían. Sin embargo, la luz era casi innecesaria; los ojos mismos prácticamente echaban chispas de rabia y pánico, lo suficiente para ver lo furiosos que estaban todos, lo aterrorizados que se sentían y el enorme problema en el que se habían metido.

-Zabbini nos ha comunicado que ha habido una falla en nuestro plan – espetó Nott, tratando de controlar su cólera.

-Así fue – respondió el rubio con calma. "Todavía no es momento de perder el control".

-¿Podrías ser un poco más específico, Draco? Porque Zabbini no ha querido decir ni media palabra de más, y dijo que tú serías quien nos contaría lo que pasó – repuso Pansy, su voz temblorosa.

Malfoy dirigió su mirada al aludido. Sus ojos se encontraron, gris contra azul, mientras Zabbini hacía un casi imperceptible movimiento de aprobación con la cabeza. "Gracias, amigo", pensó el rubio.

-Y eso es justamente lo que haré, Parkinson, a su debido tiempo.

-¿A su debido…? ¡Por Merlín, Draco Malfoy! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que sucedió? ¡Falló el plan, el plan que nos encargó nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso, mira por dónde! ¡No se trata de algo menor, algo que pudiéramos solucionar fácilmente! El plan FALLÓ y punto; ¡no hay vuelta de hoja! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Lo sabes?

-Lo sé muy bien, Parkinson, créeme.

-¿Y entonces por qué no pareces preocupado, eh Draco? ¿Piensas que el Señor Tenebroso será indulgente contigo? ¿O con tu madre?

-Silencio ya, Pansy – interrumpió por fin Zabbini con su gélida voz, justo cuando Draco se disponía a contestarle, con el rostro rojo de ira. – Creo que lo más productivo sería que dejaras a Malfoy explicar qué fue lo que pasó, en lugar de estar discutiendo. Todo es irrelevante hasta que sepamos cuál es la situación.

Entonces la estancia se sumió en un denso silencio, y Draco pensó que era preferible el estar peleando con Pansy a este nuevo ambiente pesado en el que los Slytherins esperaban una aclaración. Sus sentidos estaban alerta; incluso podía oler en el aire la expectación: una mezcla de miedo, de enojo, de duda... Respiró hondo en la cargada atmósfera; había planeado lo que diría mientras seguía en el jardín y lo había ensayado rumbo a la Sala Común.

-Pues… La cosa está así: logré que Granger saliera del dormitorio de Gryffindor sin que nadie se diera cuenta, justo a las once, tal y como habíamos acordado. La llevé al sitio donde debía llevarla: el gran árbol, junto al lago, y ahí permanecimos, hablando de cosas intrascendentes, hasta que se empezó a acercar la medianoche, y fue entonces que le di la Poción de Sueño en su bebida, como estaba programado… Y ahí fue donde se empezaron a torcer las cosas.

-¿A torcer? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – interrumpió bruscamente Pansy.

-Cállate, Parkinson; deja que siga hablando – los ojos cafés de Nott brillaban de ira mientras veía a Malfoy.

-Con eso quiero decir que nunca se me ocurrió pensar que Granger tuviera la más mínima sospecha de lo que planeaba hacer con ella. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que pudiera desconfiar; está tan enamorada de mí, la muy idiota… - "Auch", pensó Draco. "No hay opción; mantén los insultos al máximo o pueden recelar" le respondió una vocecilla en su cabeza que, curiosamente, hablaba como Hermione.

-¿Pero qué pasó, entonces? – la voz gruñona de Crabbe resonó en la estancia.

-Pues que yo, tratando de seguir con la farsa, actué tan natural como pude, y en algún momento me distraje y la chica puso Veritaserum en mi copa – dijo pausadamente el rubio.

El silencio imperó en la Sala mientras los Slytherins trataban de asimilar el significado que esas palabras encerraban.

-¿Y… confesaste? – se atrevió a preguntar Zabbini, aunque él conocía la verdad, aún sin escuchar el cuento chino de Draco.

-Sí.

Una vez más, nadie pronunció palabra. Los ojos de todos se encontraron, intercambiando miradas de comprensión.

-Entonces… ella sabe.

-Y a estas alturas probablemente lo sepa también Dumbledore, el profesorado y la mitad de los Gryffindors, o como mínimo Potter y sus amigos – añadió Draco, retirando sus ojos grises del encuentro que tenía lugar.

Por tercera vez, todos callaron, pero en esta ocasión, el mutismo era diferente. Si bien antes también había sido de temor, ahora éste tenía un matiz diferente, pues estaba teñido con la certeza que viene con el entendimiento de los hechos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Pansy, con la urgencia en su voz.

-¿Crees que no lo sé, Parkinson? – respondió el rubio. – Ésa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es…

-El qué – completó Blaise. Sus ojos azules estaban inexpresivos. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Y el silencio, ya tan familiar como un viejo amigo, hizo acto de presencia una vez más. Sin embargo, nadie le dio la bienvenida.

* * *

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La misma pregunta acosaba tanto a las serpientes de sexto año como a un par de Gryffindors del mismo curso que, insomnes, discutían la situación de emergencia. Ni a Harry ni a Hermione se les ocurría una respuesta; al primero por los riesgos a los que podía exponer a la población de Hogwarts si se daba la voz de alarma, a la segunda por la comprometida situación en la que ponía al dueño de su corazón si se corría la noticia. Ambos permanecían silenciosos, tensos, tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor para todos en este caso.

-Tenemos que alertar a Dumbledore – concluyó finalmente Harry. Sus ojos verdes estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, y sin embargo, mostraban la misma determinación de siempre que había un problema.

-Harry, yo… - Hermione no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo explicarle a Harry que ella simplemente no podía hacerlo? No podía hacerle daño a Draco a pesar de su traición; lo amaba demasiado.

-Puedo subir por mi capa invisible y por el Mapa del Merodeador; estaríamos en su despacho en unos diez minutos siempre y cuando no esté Filch por ahí…

-Harry…

-Espero que no esté muy dormido… Aunque claro, son mas de las dos de la mañana y de seguro está más que desmayado…

-Harry, no…

-¿No qué, Herm?

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿No puedes hacerlo?

Harry la miró con una mezcla de incomprensión y curiosidad. La mirada triste y resignada de Hermione le hizo entender lo que en un principio no captaba.

-Oh… No puedes delatarlo.

-No.

Hermione no se atrevió a encontrarse con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Harry, que en ese momento la observaba con asombro e incredulidad.

-Pero… ¡Hermione! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Ese imbécil trató de hacerte daño; tenía planeado secuestrarte esta misma noche! ¿Y tú lo proteges? ¡¿LO PROTEGES?!

-Harry, no es así…

-¡Por supuesto que es así! ¡Él estaba actuando deliberadamente! ¡Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Y aún así lo hizo, cuando juraba que te amaba y te adoraba sobre todas las cosas! ¡Lo hizo!

-Harry, tú no entiendes.

-¡Claro que entiendo! Entiendo que al estúpido ese no le importas y nunca le has importado, y que sólo trató de utilizarte…

-Y evidentemente el relatarme todo el complot en mi contra y dejarme ir era parte del plan; es obvio… - observó Hermione con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué? Eh, pues… ¡Aún así, no puedes negar que él es parte de toda esta conspiración! – refutó atropelladamente Harry.

-No, admito que no puedo. Pero sí puedo afirmar, es más, asegurarte que Draco está arrepentido de lo que hizo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Hermione no contestó. Se alejó con los brazos cruzados del sillón frente al cual estaban ella y su amigo, y miró tristemente por la ventana.

-Lo vi en sus ojos – respondió finalmente.

-Lo viste. En sus ojos. Por favor – bufó impacientemente Harry. – ¿Y le crees? – preguntó con escepticismo.

Hermione suspiró. Aunque conocía la respuesta, no quería decirla. Sin embargo, el silencio fue suficiente para Harry.

-Le crees – declaró Harry, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

El león estaba tan sorprendido que se sentó en el sofá, tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía. Hermione se acomodó a su lado, y le tomó la mano.

-Por favor, Harry; te suplico que me entiendas. Aunque tú no lo creas, conozco muy bien a Draco, más de lo que puedes imaginarte… Sé que es sincero cuando dice lo mucho que lamenta lo que pasó. Lo sé, puedo verlo en él. Por eso fue que me dijo todo lo del plan, por eso no me hizo daño, porque él no quiere formar parte de todo eso… Y la verdad… La verdad es que lo amo demasiado para hacer algo que lo perjudique, no importa lo que él haya querido hacerme a mí… - admitió la joven.

-Así que vas a permitir que quede sin castigo…

-Sí, de todos modos si yo ya estoy advertida, y si ellos creen que Dumbledore está sobre su pista, no pueden actuar…

-Y – Harry tragó saliva – vas a volver con él.

Hermione desvió la mirada.

-El que no lo delate no significa que lo perdone.

Ambos guardaron silencio, mientras observaban los jardines del colegio iluminados por la luna. Era casi imposible creer que, apenas unas horas antes, Hermione se paseaba por ellos con Draco Malfoy, en lo que parecía la cita de amor perfecta.

-Aún así creo que deberías contárselo a Dumbledore – insistió el chico.

-¿Para qué, Harry? ¿Para que Dumbledore los expulse a todos del colegio y caigan en manos de Voldemort antes de tiempo? ¿Para que los asesine a todos y yo cargue en mi conciencia con sus muertes? No, Harry. Si con mi silencio puedo garantizarles aunque sea unas semanas extra de protección bajo el cuidado de Dumbledore, en el que puedan planear qué hacer para sobrevivir… bien puedo hacerlo.

-No sé, Herm. No sé si eres muy buena o muy tonta – Hermione sonrió con tristeza infinita. – Esá bien, haremos lo que tú quieras… Pero a la primera señal de alarma o de algo que no me parezca, me voy derecho con Dumbledore, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – acordó la leona, reprimiendo un bostezo. Estaba agotada.

-Será mejor que vayamos a la cama – dijo Harry, al notar el cansancio de su amiga. – Ha sido un día muy intenso.

-Ambos leones se levantaron del sofá y se dirigieron a las escaleras, para subir a sus respectivos dormitorios. Eran las tres de la mañana.

-Hasta mañana, Herm.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

-Yo sólo… Sólo quería darte las gracias. Por todo – dijo tímidamente la chica.

-¿Y para qué son los amigos, si no para escuchar conspiraciones en tu contra a mitad de la madrugada y guardarlas en secreto mortal? – respondió Harry, haciendo una mueca ante la palabra "amigos".

Hermione sólo sonrió. Ojalá se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Harry Potter, tan complicado en algunos sentidos, pero tan adorable y normal en otros.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Que descanses, Herm.

-----------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------------------

El final de mayo trajo consigo una intensa lluvia que mantuvo a la mayoría de los estudiantes encerrados en sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, tras la tormenta, el sol brilló de un modo que no se había visto en todo el año, augurando el inicio de un verano espectacular cuya llegada ansiaban todos. No obstante, ni Hermione ni Harry disfrutaban del inmejorable clima. El dolor de ella por la traición y el desengaño de quien más amaba en el mundo, y la impotencia de él por tener que guardar su secreto con todos los riesgos que esto conllevaba, los mantenían algo huraños y alejados del resto de sus amigos quienes, preocupados, les preguntaban una y otra vez qué ocurría, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

El panorama era todavía peor para los Slytherin. Tras el fraude que había resultado el plan, se atacaban los unos con los otros frente a los mortífagos, culpándose entre ellos de lo ocurrido, todo con tal de evitar la ira del Señor Tenebroso a la cual, sabían, tarde o temprano se enfrentarían.

Lo peor era cruzarse por el pasillo con los Gryffindor. Las miradas de odio eran algo a lo cual ya estaban habituados; sin embargo, ahora era imposible no responderlas con temor, si es que las respondían. Fue un cambio que, si bien fue notado por los leones, no se le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo, comenzaron a preocuparse ese viernes una semana después cuando observaron, sin saberlo, el primer encuentro entre Hermione y Draco tras los acontecimientos de la semana anterior.

Tanto la castaña como el rubio sabían que ese coincidir era irremediable. Compartían la clase de Pociones, por lo que debían verse si querían seguir asistiendo a la lección con Snape. Y aunque ambos sabían que sucedería y se prepararon para el momento, sus reacciones fueron inevitables.

Hermione iba caminando con el resto de sus compañeros de casa rumbo a la mazmorra de Pociones. Los leones comentaban lo fastidiosas que eran las clases con Snape, y mencionaban también lo alegres que se sentían de que ya solo quedaran unas cuantas semanas de lecciones con él. La castaña, como sucedía a últimas fechas, no participaba en la conversación. Estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría ese día, cómo actuaría él, cómo se comportaría ella misma… No pudo evitar un escalofrío, el cual fue confortado por un abrazo de Harry. Los otros Gryffindors no hicieron ningún comentario. Ya habían comenzado a acostumbrarse al extraño comportamiento de sus amigos, aunque ninguno los entendiera, incluyendo a Ron.

Por su parte, los Slytherins temblaban ante la perspectiva de un encuentro directo con los Gryffindors. Hasta el momento, habían evitado toda clase de contacto con la casa de los leones, pero ahora sería imposible no convivir con ellos en el contexto de clase. La idea de confirmar lo que ellos solo sospechaba que sabían era aterradora para todos, aunque no tanto como lo era para Draco. Él sabía que ese encuentro era decisivo: tanto para su propio futuro y bienestar como para el de su familia y sus amigos. Y el de su relación con Hermione. No sabía exactamente qué esperar de ella, si odio, miedo, asco, lástima o una repulsiva mezcla de todo. Como fuera, sabía que no habría comprensión o perdón en sus hermosos ojos castaños, pensamiento que ocupaba su cerebro ese viernes, mientras se encaminaba al aula de Snape con los demás Slytherins de sexto curso.

Cuando los Gryffindor estaban a punto de entrar a la mazmorra, arribaron intempestivamente los Slytherins. Con pánico en los ojos, observaron al grupo de leones y sintieron su desprecio en la mirada.

-Ugh, ahora veo de dónde proviene ese olor… - fue el único comentario por parte de Ron, quien, con una mueca de desdén, entró al salón seguido de sus compañeros. Solo Harry y Hermione permanecieron rezagados.

Las miradas de los leones se encontraron con los ojos asustados de las serpientes. Harry, instintivamente, se acercó a Hermione para protegerla, gesto que no pasó inadvertido a Draco.

-Vamos, entremos Herm – dijo el ojiverde, tratando de que su amiga lo siguiera al interior del recinto. Sin embargo, la chica permaneció en su lugar, observando al grupo con una mirada que Harry nunca había visto. Podía apreciar el odio, pero también veía en sus ojos mucho dolor, impotencia, menosprecio y algo de… ¿lástima?

Ante aquel escrutinio tan avasallador, los Slytherins, incómodos, se apresuraron a meterse también al aula, sin dejar de dirigir miradas nerviosas a la joven que los miraba con desprecio y conmiseración a la vez en sus ojos castaños, y al rubio que se había puesto blanco como la cera al verla. En su precipitación arrastraron también a Harry, de modo que los únicos que permanecieron de pie, mirándose el uno al otro fuera del aula, fueron Hermione y Draco.

Siguieron observándose con fijeza hasta que Draco no pudo sostenerle la mirada. No podía con esa extraña mezcla de compasión y desdén, no después de lo que había hecho… Se sintió tan mal por no poder abrazarla y suplicarle de rodillas que lo perdonara y que dejara de mirarlo de aquel modo que lo hacía querer tirarse de un acantilado que prefirió desviar sus ojos grises.

Pero Hermione no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, y transmitir aquel conglomerado de sentimientos con sus ojos castaños. Podía percibir la debilidad y los sentimientos de dolor y piedad que se iban apoderando de ella al ver a Draco frente a ella. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan indefenso, que Hermione consideró por un segundo bajar la guardia y arrojarse en sus brazos, olvidarse de todo y seguir adelante… Pero una voz en su interior, la que le impedía hacer cosas estúpidas, fue la que predominó sobre el resto de sus pensamientos. No podía hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera, no podía perdonar a Draco Malfoy la gravísima mentira que se empeñó en hacerle vivir.

Finalmente, el rubio no pudo contenerse más. La expresión de su rostro lo perseguía aunque ya no estuviera viéndola, y sabía que tenía que lograr que ella lo perdonara aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Muy probablemente, sería lo último que haría.

-Hermione… - la voz suave de Draco temblaba, por mucho que él tratara de controlarla.

Ella no respondió. No podía, si quería seguir guardando la compostura y evitar lanzarse sobre él. Se limitó a mirarlo una vez más, y se encaminó nuevamente a la sala donde recibían la clase de Pociones.

-Hermione, por favor… - suplicó el rubio, tomándola por la mano.

Una descarga de energía eléctrica los recorrió a ambos ante aquel contacto, haciéndolos temblar. La leona retiró su mano con rapidez. "Un segundo más y tendré que quedarme ahí para siempre".

-No vuelvas a tocarme nunca más, Malfoy.

-Por favor, Hermione, escucha…

Pero la joven ya había entrado al salón de Pociones, sin dirigirle ni una seña al muchacho que dejaba atrás. Sin embargo, había dos personas que sí habían escuchado al rubio, y que habían visto el suplicio en sus ojos grises. La primera lo miraba con inquisitivos ojos azules, y en la mirada café del segundo empezaban a mostrarse signos de comprensión.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Gustó o no? Tal vez no era lo que se esperaba, pero después de la intensidad del capitulo anterior, era necesario un poco más de tranquilidad :P En fin, tomen esto como un capítulo de transición absolutamente necesario para el siguiente, el cual está también relajadito pero algo más interesante jijiji**

**Ahh, sí, recuerdan esa nota de IMPORTANTE justo arriba del capítulo? ("¿Y cómo diablos esperas que la olviden, Marianna? Tus lectores evidentemente no sufren de tu déficit de aten--- ¡PLAF!"). En sí, he de comentarles un par de puntos y pedirles su opinión:**

**1.- Los capítulos del 20 al 22 están escritos en su totalidad (el 22 está todavía en fase de retoque, pero lo esencial ya está), por lo que estaré actualizando muuuuy pronto. ¡Nuestro fic se acaba! :( *llanto desconsolado***

**2.- Y hablando del final del fic, solicito su humilde voto. El último capítulo es bastante largo, llevo 23 páginas de Word y todavía no lo termino! _ Por ello, quería preguntarles: ¿Prefieren que lo suba en dos partes, o se lo avientan todo de un jalón? Personalmente, preferiría subirlo en 1, porque cortarlo sería como violarlo prácticamente *.* (ok, esto último es una exageración, pero realmente pienso que queda mejor como un solo chap). Sin embargo, como en la soberana república de Mariannalandia existe la consabida democracia, no sean tímidos y voten! ^^**

**3.- Estoy considerando la posibilidad de hacer un pequeño songchap, acorde a la situación que viviran nuestros pequeños obviamente. ¿Les late o no?**

**Porfa, su opinión es muy importante y cuenta mucho para mí, así que dejenme un reviewcito sip? Y los incluiré en mis oraciones nocturnas ^^ ("Pero si tú ni rez--- ¡PLAF!").**

**Un beso, nos leemos pronto!**


	20. Revelaciones

**Mis adoradísimos lectores: Pueden hacerlo. Sí, adelante. Tienen TODO el derecho. Mátenme. Apedréenme, quemen mi casa y mi caja de galletas de animalito, arránquenme las uñas con pinzas de depilar y vacíen alquitrán caliente sobre mi cabello. Insisto, están en su derecho. Créanme, si una escritora me dejara picado con su historia por dos meses, sin tener siquiera el decoro de aparecerse con una pequeña disculpa, yo lo haría XD Pero que les puedo decir... La universidad, la familia, los "amigos" y el novio-que-ya-no-es-novio-y-que-quiere-ser-otra-vez, mejor conocido como EX, me traen más loca que de costumbre xD En fin... El punto es que ando de regreso, activa y viva (lo cual considero algo importante, dado que si muero, la historia no sigue xD). Y sobre todo, con nuevo chap!**

**Pero antes de ello, quiero agradecer a Hil Potter, Jana Boscastle, Athiiana Miindfreak y aanas, por sus adds ^^ (Marianna les envía una galleta de animalito virtual). De igual manera, agradezco a mi queridísimo y sobre todo fiel Tom, que me ha soportado los delirios y desviaciones por años, literalmente, por sus dos, DOS reviews!, uno por chap. Sabes bien que agradezco profundamente tus correcciones y opiniones, al igual que el hecho de que te duermas a las 6 AM por estarme leyendo xD *se quita el sombrero y hace una reverencia* Espero aprecies que yo también me ando desvelando por hacerte feliz ¬¬ (va a ser la 1AM apenas, pero no he dormido en 3 días! xD) y sobre todo, que esta super aventura siga siendo de tu agrado ^^. Igual, agradezco a Jana el que le haya dado una oportunidad a mi fic, con todo y sus deficientes capítulos iniciales xD y sobre todo, que le haya gustado y que se haya tomado la molestia de dejar un reviewcillo! De verdad, muchas gracias! *llora de felicidad* Y espero que este nuevo capi y los que vienen sigan llenando tus expectativas. Y por dejar review, ambos se ganaron media caja de galletas de animalito virtual (media para los dos, la otra mitad es mía, oyeron?? MÍAAA!! ¬¬)**

**... ok xD sin más preámbulos y demás que demuestren lo psíquicamente perturbada que me encuentro, los dejo con "Revelaciones", capítulo que marca el inicio de la recta final de esta historia. Les advierto, los siguientes capítulos están CARDIACOS, no son aptos para mujeres embarazadas y gente con problemas del corazón ^^ O bueno, por lo menos así me parece a mí. En fin, ahora sí ahí les va.**

* * *

Revelaciones

-¡Por favor, Blaise!

-Ya te dije que no sé de qué diantres me estás hablando, Pansy, y será mejor que dejes ese tema por la paz porque no es asunto nuestro.

-¡Por supuesto que es asunto nuestro! ¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con la relación entre Draco y Granger lo es!

Blaise despegó los ojos de su libro y la miró con exasperación. Desde la clase de Pociones de aquella tarde, cuando había observado y escuchado los gestos suplicantes de Draco frente a Hermione, la chica había estado insoportable, insistiendo en que había algo que no cuadraba entre lo que decía Malfoy y su actitud hacia la Gryffindor que decía no amar. El Slytherin no sabía si sentirse orgulloso de la aguda intuición de su novia o harto de su incansable obstinación. De cualquier modo, Pansy percibía que algo no andaba bien con aquellos dos, y estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Y de algún modo se había convencido de que, si alguien sabía qué era lo que sucedía, esa persona era Blaise.

-Y si estás tan segura de que Malfoy nos oculta algo, ¿por qué no vas y se lo preguntas directamente a él en lugar de estarme importunando a mí?

-Oh, vamos, sabes tan bien como yo que Draco no dirá una sola palabra de más. Además, sé que tú sabes algo, estoy segura.

-Ah, ¿así que ahora eres adivina? ¿Piensas hacerle la competencia a Trelawney? – ironizó el joven.

Ella pasó por alto el comentario. Sabía que no era más que una estrategia de Blaise para distraerla, defensa que solía funcionarle.

-Blaise, por Dios… Los dos lo sabemos, ¿no es cierto? – el joven volvió a mirarla, sus ojos azules inexpresivos. – Los dos sabemos que lo de Granger pasó de ser un plan brillante a un ridículo enamoramiento.

-Nunca pensé que pudieras llegar a calificar de ridículo al amor, Pansy. Quizás debería considerar cambiar de novia.

-¡Blaise, toma esto con seriedad de una buena vez! Estamos hablando del hecho de que tal vez el plan no falló, como Draco nos quiso hacer creer. Tal vez fue él mismo el que lo echó a perder.

El Slytherin observaba con fijeza la oscura mirada de la joven, y se dio cuenta de que era imposible seguir cubriendo a Draco. Pero, por otra parte, consideró que no había peligro en revelarle a Pansy lo que sabía. Después de todo, sabía que ella no diría nada. Lo que él no sabía era que Pansy no era la única que aguardaba su respuesta con interés.

-Está bien, ya que insistes te explicaré. Pero – miró a su alrededor – no aquí.

-Pero si estamos completamente…

-… rodeados de hijos de mortífagos, que matarían por ser los primeros en revelarles a sus padres una versión distinta a la que ya tienen – interrumpió el muchacho.

Ambos guardaron silencio, como esperando a que un imaginario intruso delatara su presencia.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó ella.

Blaise suspiró. Ella no cejaría hasta tener su explicación de los hechos.

-Acompáñame – fue lo único que le dijo.

-----------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------

-Oye Herm, ¿estás bien? – fue la pregunta que le hizo Ron esa tarde, tras salir de la clase de Pociones.

Hermione lo miró con cautela. Ya le habían planteado la misma cuestión por una semana entera, por lo que estaba acostumbrándose a responder con evasivas.

-Si se puede calificar de "bien" al hecho de que Snape me descontó cinco puntos porque mi Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio no era lo suficientemente ingeniosa…

-No, eh, yo más bien me refería a… a Draco Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró. Su amigo se había puesto frente a ella a mitad del pasillo que dirigía a la Sala Común y la miraba nerviosamente, con el resto de los Gryffindors a sus espaldas, expectantes. La chica alcanzó a distinguir el brillo alarmado en los ojos de Harry.

-¿Qué… Qué hay con él? – preguntó, intentando sonar indiferente.

-Pues… los chicos y yo, eh… Hemos notado tu comportamiento de la última semana, y ahora que te vimos con él…

-Nos preguntamos si él tiene algo que ver con tu actitud – completó Lavender por Ron, quien se había puesto muy rojo y daba signos de empezar a tartamudear en cualquier momento. – Si han terminado o algo así.

La castaña dirigió su mirada a Harry, quien hizo una levísima afirmación.

-Pues… sí, así es chicos. Hemos terminado – dijo antes de que el nudo en su garganta comenzara a formarse.

-Oh, vaya, pues… Lo siento, Herm – dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda, aunque no lo sentía en absoluto.

-Era de esperarse – atinó a responder ella.

Fu entonces que las expresiones de condolencia de sus amigos se suscitaron, si bien a ninguno parecía pesarle particularmente. Eran más comunes las frases del tipo "ese idiota no te merece" a las verdaderas expresiones de condescendencia. Fue entonces que Neville reparó en que Hermione no había sido la única con un comportamiento distinto al habitual.

-Y ya que estamos confesándonos, ¿podrías decirnos qué es lo que te sucede a ti, Harry? – preguntó.

-Era por el mismo motivo – respondió con naturalidad el ojiverde. Todos lo miraron con incredulidad. – Bueno, bueno, no es que lamentara que Malfoy saliera de nuestras vidas. Pero resultaba incómodo saber por qué Herm estaba tan triste y no poder decírselo a nadie más – añadió, tratando de parecer lo más afligido posible. Hermione luchó por reprimir una sonrisa.

-Lo entendemos, Harry… - dijo Parvati suavemente. – Pero bueno, lo pasado, pasado, y a lo que sigue, ¿no creen? No te preocupes, Herm, verás que lo de Malfoy se te pasa en unos días.

-Eso espero – respondió la chica, sabiendo que lo de Draco no se le pasaría en mil años.

-Además, si te llegas a sentir mal… tú sabes, con tendencia al suicidio, o aún peor, con ganas de salir a buscar a Malfoy…

-¡Dean, ten un poco de delicadeza, por Merlín! – exclamó Parvati, alarmada.

-… pues para eso estamos nosotros, los amigos. Relájate, Parvatina, sólo le estaba manifestando nuestro apoyo a Hermione…

Pero ya todos los chicos reían ante el comentario de Dean. Y fue entonces que Hermione supo que, si llegaba a vivir esos mil años, nunca podría dejar de agradecerles a esos chicos tan maravillosos que trataban de hacer su dolor un poco más soportable. Y sobre todo, al increíble ojiverde que, con una sonrisa, llevaba esa carga junto con ella.

---------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------------

-¿Aquí? – preguntó Pansy con incredulidad.

El lugar parecía haber sido abandonado hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero todavía conservaba algunos trozos de vela utilizables. Cuando Blaise los encendió, la chica pudo ver en la penumbra pergaminos viejos, tinteros rotos y nuevos, plumas y uno que otro resto de comida.

-¿Quieres decir que si muevo la cabecera de mi cama, encontraré un escondrijo como este? – preguntó, atisbando la oscuridad del pequeño cuarto.

-No lo creo, pues ninguna otra cama del cuarto posee esta peculiaridad. Malfoy se adjudica la propiedad de esta útil estancia.

-Y vaya que es útil – dijo Pansy, admirando el lugar. – Aquí podría guardar lo que fuera, y nadie se enteraría jamás.

-Supongo – admitió el chico. – Pero dudo mucho que lo haga, pues sabe que nosotros conocemos su existencia. Aunque también creo, si soy honesto, que él piensa que nosotros no nos atreveríamos a entrar a este lugar que él considera suyo.

Blaise le indicó que tomara asiento en la única silla disponible. Él tuvo que contentarse con un viejo cajón de madera vuelto al revés. Las sombras de la lóbrega estancia le impidieron ver una en particular, que se deslizaba desde el exterior hasta situarse muy cerca de Pansy.

-Y bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? – preguntó Blaise.

-Lo sabes de sobra, Blaise.

-Así es, pero primero, he de confirmar qué es exactamente lo que te interesa, a fin de que yo no revele algo que no debería.

Pansy lo miró fijamente antes de hablar.

-Quiero saber si son ciertas mis sospechas. Si es cierto que Draco se enamoró de Hermione Granger.

El muchacho no contestó en un principio. Se limitó a mirar la vela que se consumía frente a sus ojos. Pansy ya iba a repetir lo que había dicho cuando respondió.

-Sí, es cierto. Draco está enamorado de Granger.

El silencio invadió la sala, un silencio durante el cual ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada. Finalmente fue roto por la voz temblorosa de Pansy.

-Cuéntamelo todo – pidió. – Quiero saber cómo fue que sucedió, y qué fue lo que verdaderamente pasó la semana pasada.

Blaise suspiró, y comenzó a revelarle todo lo que sabía: las cartas que él consideraba que se estaban volviendo muy personales, el Baile de Navidad, las evasivas de Draco de recibir ayuda y su renuencia a ejecutar el plan. Finalizó con la noche del viernes, cómo había reaccionado Draco ante su presencia y el favor que le había hecho antes de contarle a Hermione sus verdaderas intenciones. Todo eso le contó Blaise a Pansy y al intruso que, en las tinieblas, escrutaba la conmocionada cara de Pansy y el severo rostro de Blaise, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Y tú respaldaste su versión de los hechos – repitió incrédula Pansy.

-Tenía que hacerlo. Era eso o condenarlo a morir. De todos modos, a esas alturas Granger ya sabía de qué se trataba todo el asunto.

-Pero tú permitiste que se lo contara – insistió ella.

-¿Qué más podía hacer? Draco estaba loco por ella. Está – rectificó Blaise. – De momento, parece que nadie está enterado del asunto, pues no hubieron reacciones esta mañana. O Granger se ha callado la boca, o tenemos al elenco inglés de Broadway en Hogwarts.

-Pero si la sang… Quiero decir, si Granger no nos ha delatado, eso quiere decir que no hay nada que temer – concluyó Pansy.

-No por el momento, pero quisiera ver si opinas lo mismo en unas cuantas semanas, cuando dejemos el colegio y estemos a merced del Señor Tenebroso.

Ambos guardaron silencio otra vez. Sabían que, si nadie contaba la verdad a los mortífagos, podían esperar a que el castigo recayera sobre todos. Sin embargo, si esta nueva versión, en la que claramente Draco era responsable de que el plan hubiera fracasado, salía a la luz, ellos podrían aspirar a librarse de la furia del Señor Tenebroso.

Pero siguieron guardando silencio. También sabían que, si el Señor Tenebroso llegaba a enterarse de ello, no sería por boca de ninguno de los dos.

-Pues… Creo que esto define la cuestión – dijo ella, con su intensa mirada clavada en su novio.

-Así es. Y creo también que está de más pedirte tu más absoluto silencio.

-Mis labios están sellados.

Ambos Slytherins salieron del cuartito sin decir nada más, cerrando la cabecera de la cama a sus espaldas. De haber sabido que el intruso continuaba ahí, no se habrían marchado tan confiados.

--------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------------------

A pesar de la trágica vida que le había tocado vivir, Draco Malfoy nunca había deseado seriamente estar muerto. Se había hallado desesperado, al borde de la locura por las atrocidades de las que era testigo y ejecutor en su día a día, pero siempre había logrado mantener la compostura y hacer lo que debía hacer, resignándose a que su existencia era así y el debía enfrentarla, por mucho que le asqueara. Siempre había sido así, hasta ese día.

En esos momentos, el rubio estaba considerando sus diversas alternativas. Podía tirarse de la torre de Astronomía; no había forma de que sobreviviera a la caída… "Demasiado aparatoso, no quiero un espectáculo para curiosos". Podía envenenarse con alguna de las pócimas de Snape, aunque claro, ello supondría una salida demasiado fácil, y Draco juzgaba que merecía sufrir todo el tormento posible. Además, no había modo de que el profesor le facilitara un veneno sin explicarle para qué lo quería. Lo más sencillo, en su opinión, sería ir directamente con Potter, pues sabía cuántas ganas tenía el león de ponerle las manos encima… "No, no funcionaría", se dijo después de un rato. Probablemente, Potter tenía instrucciones de (Draco no podía ni pensar en su nombre) ella de no hacerle daño, así que por mucho que lo deseara, el chico no lo tocaría. "Además, supongo que sabría que me estaría haciendo un favor", pensó. Descartó ahogarse en el lago, prender fuego maldito a su túnica, ahorcarse, cortarse hasta desangrarse… Todo sería demasiado evidente, y él quería algo discreto, pero doloroso. Lo último que deseaba era que ella lo supiera y se culpara de su muerte.

Si tan solo hubiera alguna manera de convencerla de que ella no era más que la víctima, que no tenía la culpa más que de haberle abierto su corazón al patán de Draco Malfoy… Pero sabía que sería una tarea titánica y prácticamente imposible de realizar. De cualquier modo, él intentaría persuadirla. "Sí, claro. ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, si ella no te dirige la palabra ni por escrito?". "Pues justamente así, por escrito". Draco lo meditó. Era lo usual dejar notas en estos casos, por lo que él sabía, y sabía también que si acaso se le ocurría dejarle sus últimos pensamientos a alguien, ese alguien sería ella. Draco tomó su decisión. Le escribiría la nota en cuanto hubiera decidido el método para quitarse la vida. "La última carta", pensó, dándose cuenta de lo irónico de la situación. La primera carta que dirigió a Hermione al inicio de ese ciclo escolar le había devuelto la vida, y la última, se la arrebataba.

--------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------------------------------------------------

El intruso había permanecido sin moverse un largo rato, hasta asegurarse que Blaise y Pansy se habían ido sin notar su presencia. Después, se levantó lentamente de donde estaba, procurando no hacer ruido. Escuchó un momento más antes de continuar y volver a encender los restos de la vela.

Se había hecho una idea acerca de cuál sería el resultado de la conversación, pero nunca imaginó qué tan grave sería. ¿Malfoy enamorado de esa estúpida sangre sucia? Por Merlín, el honor y la dignidad sí que estaban volviéndose infrecuentes hoy en día. Pero eso no era lo peor. En realidad no le importaba si Malfoy tenía una novia muggle o diez. Pero Draco se había enamorado de esa chica, y además había arruinado el plan para salvarla, y eso sí que le importaba. Ello podía significar su propia seguridad y la de mucha gente más, que por la inconsciencia y falta de profesionalidad de Malfoy estaba en riesgo.

Sin embargo, sabía que su palabra no bastaba. Necesitaba pruebas, de preferencia tangibles, con las que demostrar que no mentía. Y sabía que el lugar ideal para encontrar tal evidencia era justo donde se encontraba. No pudo menos que felicitarse una vez más por haber espiado a Pansy y a Blaise tan escrupulosamente.

Y con esa misma minuciosidad característica, se puso a rebuscar por el lugar algo, cualquier cosa que comprobara esta nueva versión de los hechos. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que necesitaba. Bajo una tabla suelta del suelo, halló una pila de papeles que, en un principio, le parecieron insignificantes. Sin embargo, al observarlos con más atención, notó que no se trataba de inútiles papeles, sino de cartas. Cartas dirigidas primero a alguien que decía llamarse "Dark Soul", después específicamente para Draco; y firmadas por alguien que en un principio era "Two-Faced Girl" y después se convirtió en Hermione. Y todas estaban escritas con la misma letra.

Bajo la débil luz de la vela, la sonrisa de Nott subió hasta sus ojos cafés.

---------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-----------------------------------------

Pasó casi una semana más, en la cual junio llegó con todo su esplendor al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La proximidad de las vacaciones se sentía en el ambiente, y eso mantenía excitados y ansiosos a casi todos los alumnos. Los únicos que parecían caminar con una nube sobre sus cabezas eran los Slytherin, quienes veían en el fin de cursos la ejecución inmediata de su castigo por el fallido plan. El único que parecía actuar normal, e incluso más relajado, era Nott, cosa que, si bien le parecía sospechosa a Blaise, éste carecía de pruebas de que algo hubiera cambiado en la última semana. A pesar de ello, decidió mantenerse atento a cualquier otra anomalía. Nadie lo preparó para la noticia que el joven daría aquella noche, en ausencia de Draco.

Por su parte, el rubio ya había decidido el método que utilizaría. Había conseguido robar una botella entera de Delirio Tóxico de las reservas de Snape. Recordaba que en varias ocasiones el profesor había amenazado a Neville Longbottom con utilizarla contra él por su deficiente desempeño en clase, pues el veneno era eficaz para torturar en pequeñas dosis, mientras que en grandes cantidades provocaba terribles alucinaciones mientras conducía a una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Y eso era justo lo que necesitaba: una agonía paulatina y creciente. Ya había decidido que lo tomaría esa misma noche, tras su carta final dirigida a Hermione, y casi no podía esperar al momento de poner fin a su miserable existencia, iluminada brevemente por el paso de la castaña por ella.

Pensó cuidadosamente en cada paso. Nadie debía notar su ausencia hasta transcurridas varias horas, hasta el amanecer a lo sumo, cuando el veneno ya hubiera actuado y nadie pudiera remediar lo que todavía estaría sufriendo. Lo haría en la estancia atrás de la cabecera de su cama, en la cual había escrito tantas cartas a Hermione en tiempos más felices. Sabía que, en cuanto comenzaran a echarlo en falta, sería al primer lugar al que acudirían, sobre todo si quien se daba cuenta de su desaparición era Blaise.

Tras la cena, Draco regresó rápidamente a su alcoba, temiendo que sus compañeros se le adelantaran y no pudiera entrar a su cuarto secreto. Por lo tanto, no escuchó el anuncio de Nott de que tenía una importante noticia que comunicarles a todos los Slytherin.

Blaise estaba en una encrucijada. Por una parte, deseaba seguir a Draco para saber qué era lo que se proponía con toda esa actitud misteriosa. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Y por otra, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de enterarse qué era lo que traía Nott entre manos, y por qué parecía tan tranquilo cuando todos estaban en evidente estado de tensión. Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más, y se quedó a escuchar lo que Nott tenía que decir.

-Deben saber – comenzó el muchacho, apenas hubieron abandonado el Gran Comedor – que lo que voy decirles ha sido comprobado estrictamente tanto por mí como por el Señor Tenebroso. Cualquier cosa que diga hoy será completa y totalmente verdadera.

Blaise se puso en guardia. ¿A qué estaba jugando Nott? Caviló la pregunta hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común y se sentaron todos.

-Como recordarán, hace un par de semanas que nos enfrentamos a la horrorosa noticia de que nuestro plan para hacer que la sangre sucia Granger prestara "servicios especiales" al Señor Tenebroso, una estrategia que habíamos planeado con sumo cuidado y que, según todos nosotros, incluyendo a Malfoy, era a prueba de tontos, había fracasado rotundamente. ¿Cómo?, nos preguntamos todos. Se suponía que el plan era infalible, pues así habíamos determinado nosotros que fuera. No había modo en que no sucediera como debía.

"No obstante, el plan falló, y nadie pudo hacer nada para remediarlo. De hecho, nadie sabía ni siquiera cómo había sucedido, pues la única persona que conocía todos los hechos nos dio una versión de los mismos bastante endeble. No sé ustedes, pero yo desde un principio dudé de que Malfoy nos estuviera diciendo la verdad.

"Así que, siguiendo un instinto de conservación que me aconsejaba buscar algo de lo cual sujetarme antes de que el Señor Tenebroso comenzara a castigar a diestra y siniestra, busqué información, algo que me diera una pista hacia donde encaminarme. Y, tras escuchar una interesante conversación – los ojos de Nott se posaron en Blaise, lo cual provocó un escalofrío en este último –, descubrí ciertos documentos que podían salvarnos a todos.

Nott sacó de su bolsillo dos sobres maltrechos, sobre los cuales se leía "Dark Soul" en uno, y "Draco Malfoy" en el otro, ambos con la misma caligrafía. Los azules ojos de Blaise expresaron horror y consternación al constatar que era la letra de Hermione.

-Como podrán ver, resulta que las cartas que Malfoy se escribía con la sangre sucia eran de un tono mucho más personal del que siempre nos quiso hacer creer. Me atrevo a decir que son mucho más íntimas que cualquier cosa que ha dicho o escrito Draco Malfoy en toda su vida. En ellas, le dice a la sangre sucia todo el tiempo lo mucho que la ama, y lo fiel que le es a ella y a sus repugnantes amigos traidores de la sangre, repudiándonos a nosotros.

-Eso es completamente circunstancial – objetó Blaise, rogando porque nadie notara el sudor frío que perlaba su frente. – Nosotros sabíamos que le tenía que decir todo eso a la chica a fin de que el plan funcionara.

-Es cierto, Zabbini, muy cierto lo que dices. Créeme que yo también lo pensé. Pero si es el caso, ¿podrías entonces tú explicarme la razón de ser de esta última carta, escrita por el mismo Malfoy?

Nott sacó otro sobre más limpio, en el cual se distinguían los rasgos alargados de Draco. El nombre de Hermione constataba en la parte de afuera.

-Como no quiero prolongar esto más de lo necesario, sólo les leeré la parte que considero la más importante del texto completo – Nott se aclaró la garganta. – "Sé muy bien que no merezco tu misericordia, Hermione; sé que lo que te hice no tiene nombre ni perdón, pero por favor, te ruego por lo que fue nuestro amor que atiendas a mi súplica. Entiendo que puedas dudarlo a estas alturas, pero es cierto que te amo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas y con todo mi ser, y si en algo he sido sincero todo este tiempo es en esto que siento por ti" – Nott retiró los ojos cafés del pergamino para posarlos en Blaise. – Así que, ¿puedes explicarnos tú, Zabbini, por qué Malfoy escribió esta última carta, que evidentemente no se ha atrevido a mandar, pero que en sí revela que todo este tiempo nos mintió acerca de sus sentimientos por la sangre sucia? ¿Por qué la escribió, si ya no es necesario mantener su papel de enamorado devoto, ya que el plan fracasó de todos modos?

El chico se quedó callado, incapaz de pensar en alguna respuesta. Muy a su pesar, tenía que admitir que, por su bien, debía dejar de cubrir a Malfoy. Al no recibir respuesta, Nott sonrió, triunfante.

-Así que aquí tenemos las pruebas. El plan no falló como Malfoy quiso hacernos creer. En realidad, él fue quien lo echó a perder al revelarle a la sangre sucia lo que se planeaba hacer con ella. ¡Él es el culpable de todo esto, y el único que merece pagar por lo que hizo!

La sala entera guardó silencio, el más denso que se había producido nunca. Blaise procuró mantener su mirada fija, sin que ningún gesto lo traicionara, aunque sentía la inquisitiva mirada de Nott sobre él, así como la de Pansy, quien seguramente estaría aterrorizada.

-Parece ser que el Señor Tenebroso piensa lo mismo, pues ya se le ha informado de la situación, y considera que el único responsable es Malfoy, por lo que será él y solo él quien será castigado severamente.

La noticia, si bien alivió a los Slytherin, también los alarmó un poco. Lo que fuera lo que le deparaba el futuro a Draco Malfoy, no era nada bueno.

-Y bien, ahora que ya están todos informados, creo que no queda nada más por decir. Será mejor que todos se retiren – al instante los Slytherin se levantaron de sus asientos – excepto tú, Zabbini. Quiero hablar contigo.

Todas las serpientes se encaminaron a sus dormitorios, mirando con cierto temor a los dos jóvenes que permanecieron en la estancia. Pansy estaba indecisa entre retirarse o esperar a Blaise.

-Quiero hablar con Zabbini a solas, Parkinson – dijo Nott.

Aún así, Pansy se quedó donde estaba, interrogando a Blaise con la mirada. Éste asintió con la cabeza, y la chica por fin se fue, dirigiendo una última mirada a Nott.

Cuando se quedaron solos, los muchachos se observaron largamente, retándose con la mirada, sin pronunciar palabra. Fue Nott el primero en hablar.

-Espero que sepas apreciar lo que hice por ti y por tu novia, Zabbini.

-Tú no has hecho nada por ninguno de los dos, Nott.

-¿Te parece nada no delatarlos, Zabbini? Pensé que eras más agradecido.

-¿Delatarnos? Pero si Pansy y yo no hemos hecho nada.

-Se puede hacer mucho no haciendo nada, Zabbini. Y tú no hiciste nada cuando sabías perfectamente lo que Malfoy había hecho.

-¿Y qué si lo hice?

Volvieron a guardar silencio, desafiantes. Finalmente, Nott suspiró.

-No voy a discutir contigo por un asunto que ya ha pasado a la historia. Sin embargo, sí quiero pedirte un pequeño favor a cambio de haberme guardado tu participación para mí.

-Habla.

-Quiero que le adviertas a Malfoy lo que has escuchado esta noche. Que le digas que ya descubrimos su secretito, y que si pensaba que podía escapar del castigo, no podía estar más equivocado. Y mándale también recuerdos de mi parte.

Blaise sintió en ese momento ganas de destrozar la burlona cara de Nott.

-De acuerdo.

-Ah, y otra cosa Zabbini. Recuerda que un traidor es un traidor, ahora y siempre. Yo no confiaría tanto en Malfoy de ahora en adelante.

El chico no contestó. Tras una fría mirada con sus penetrantes ojos azules, dejó a Nott riéndose por lo bajo y subió a buscar a Draco para contarle cuanto antes lo que había pasado.

-------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------------------

-Pero Herm, ¡si el curso ya casi acaba!

-Ésa es la cuestión, Neville: casi. Y mientras no haya terminado por completo, no pienso comenzar a aflojar el paso.

-Los exámenes si han terminado.

-¿Y eso qué? Todavía nos están dejando deberes, ¿no?

Los leones de sexto año estaban todos alrededor de Hermione. Tras la cena, Anthony Goldstein se les había acercado a los chicos para informarles de una fiesta secreta en la Sala de los Menesteres, para celebrar el fin de los exámenes y la cercanía del fin de cursos. Todos se habían mostrado muy entusiasmados por asistir, excepto, claro…

-¡Hermione, vamos! Relájate un poco, para variar.

-Ron… Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. Creo que entenderán que no estoy de humor para fiestas.

-¿Y cómo piensas superar lo del imbécil si no te distraes y te diviertes?

-Basta, Ron, déjala ya.

-Como siempre, Harry se había adelantado a defenderla. Hermione suspiró brevemente y regresó los ojos a su libro, dando el tema por concluido.

-¿Segura de que no quieres ir, Herm?

-Segura, Harry, pero gracias. Diviértanse ustedes.

Los Gryffindor, dándose por vencidos, se despidieron de su amiga con varios "Si te animas, no dudes en alcanzarnos" y un "Si te atreves a delatarnos, prefectilla, te meterás en un lío" por parte de Ron. Harry permaneció hasta el final, observándola.

-¿Pasa algo, Harry? – dijo Hermione. Últimamente no soportaba la mirada del chico; sus ojos verdes la llenaban de sentimientos como culpa y tristeza por no poder corresponder a su amor, cuando él ya le había dado tanto de sí mismo.

-No, sólo… ¿No te importa quedarte sola? Es decir, si quieres puedo quedarme a acompañarte…

-No te apures, Harry, estaré bien.

Aún así, Harry no se movió. Siguió mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, mientras la chica procuraba ignorar el detallado estudio que sabía que le estaba haciendo.

-He quedado con Ginny para vernos en la fiesta, ¿sabes?

-Vaya, Harry, ¡eso es fantástico! – respondió la castaña, tratando de demostrar lo mucho que le alegraba la noticia. – Ginny es una gran chica.

-Sí… Lo es.

El chico desvió la mirada al fuego que ardía en la Sala Común. "Ojalá hubiera sido contigo, Hermione".

-Será mejor que me vaya – dijo finalmente.

-Sí, no hagas esperar mucho a Ginny.

Harry finalmente se despidió y se fue, dirigiéndole una última mirada atormentada a Hermione. Ésta suspiró; demasiados sentimientos encontrados para un solo día. "Mejor me voy a la cama", pensó finalmente, recogiendo sus libros y sus pergaminos. Subió a su habitación y depositó su cabeza sobre la almohada. Cerró los ojos y se encontró con el bello rostro de Draco Malfoy, el cual la acompañó hasta que finalmente cayó profundamente dormida.

---------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-----------------------------------------

**Y bien, ¿qué tal? No vean el cierre tranquilo como relleno, da paso a una escena crucial del próximo capítulo. Muajajaja!**

**(... perdón por la risa malvada, insisto, 3 días sin dormir empiezan a pasar factura!)**

**Así que Nott se atrevió a revelar al mismísimo Señor Tenebroso lo que hizo el pequeño Draco. Pff, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo... su delicioso, fragante, sensual pellejo... (*Marianna babea un poco el teclado. Voz No. 6 resopla y le da un zape*). Ehh, en qué iba?? Ahh sí, pobre Draco! No creo que sean muy condescendientes con él u_u Así que más le vale irse tomando ese Delirio Tóxico, no creen?**

**(Muajajajajaja! ^^)**

**Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado. Recuerden, jitomatazos podridos y florecitas de papel, solo un clic en el maravilloso y siempre útil botón verde que dice "review", y listo! Expláyense a gusto xD**

**Besitos, y prometo, JURO, subir el nuevo capítulo en una semana a lo mucho!**


	21. Escapar

**Bon nuit! Siiii, sé que prometí que solo sería una semana para actualizar hace como 3 xD Pero es que no fue mi culpa, de veras! Mi cochino internet se murió, y entre la escuela, trabajo, etc., esta humilde servidora no tuvo tiempo (ni voluntad xD) más que para comer y dormir ^^ En fin, el punto es que llegó un capítulo nuevecito al fin, antes de que las huestes armadas con antorchas y trinches comiencen a invadir mi pacífica colonia.**

**Pero antes de eso, los agradecimientos! *golpeando micrófono* Probando, 1, 2, 3, probando... Me escuchan? Sirve esta cosa? Hey, ME ESCUCHAN?!?! ("Si Marianna, todos te escuchan, es solo que prefieren ignorarte..." responde No. 2, mientras se escucha un coro de risas dentro de la cabeza de Marianna. Todos se callan ante La Mirada. Todos temen La Mirada. Sin excepción). Ehh... En fin xD bienvenidos sean una vez más a una entrega más (redundante, y qué? Me vale! xP) de los Review Awards®, los premios que se encargan de honrar a todos aquellos quienes tienen la amabilidad de incluirme en su Story/Author alert y/o dejar un pequeño review a fin de inflar mi ya abultado ego! En esta ocasión, me es muy grato premiar con el S/AA Award a las siguientes personas: Serena Princesita Hale, osoqduerme, pily-sofy. A todos ellos mis voces y yo les damos un GRAAACIAS! Y una ovación de pie *aplausos* ("Marianna, pero si somos solo voces, cómo rayos esperas que aplau--- PLAF!"). Por otro lado, tenemos a dos afortunados acreedores al Review Globe! Ellos son pily-sofy (una vez más, gracias por tus comentarios, y con todo y tardanza pero seguiré actualizando, no dejes de leer!) y Adrit126 (muchas gracias por el comment, y... Todavía hay sorpresitas que descubrir, pero de una vez te adelanto, aunque es de mis parejas favoritas creo que un H/Hr a estas alturas no es adecuado... Aunque... quien sabe, en el mundo del fic tooooodo es posible! Sigue al pendiente :P).**

**En fin, después de una fructífera entrega más de los RA® y sin más preámbulos, los dejo con este chapter, titulado "Escapar". A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

Escapar

"Listo", pensó Draco Malfoy cuando estampó su firma por última vez en la carta dirigida al amor de su vida. La había releído cuidadosamente, haciendo correcciones en ciertas líneas, tachando unas y agregando otras, hasta que le pareció que había quedado perfecta. Después la había pasado en limpio, tratando de que la pluma no traspasara el pergamino aunque la apretara tan fuerte, y que las lágrimas no corrieran sus temblorosos trazos. Finalmente, la dobló y la guardó en un sobre que ya había rotulado previamente. "Hermione", rezaba simplemente. Draco procuró controlarse, evitar que su dulce recuerdo invadiera su ser, impidiéndole hacer lo que se proponía. Trató de concentrarse en todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, en el dolor tan hondo que recordaba en sus castaños ojos, y eso le bastó para continuar.

Terminada la labor, el rubio tomó el frasquito que había robado de las mazmorras. "Una gota inducirá las más terribles pesadillas, dos provocarán una inconsciencia plagada de alucinaciones monstruosas, de la cual es sumamente difícil despertar, y tres bastarán para causar la muerte más agónica que puedan imaginar". Draco decidió tomar todo el frasco. A fin de cuentas, sabía que el efecto se potencializaría a mayor cantidad ingiriera, y mientras más tormentoso fuera su fin, mejor.

Fue entonces que el chico recordó la otra carta. Esa que había escrito un par de días después del fallido plan, la que no se había atrevido a mandar. Dudó por un momento. ¿Valía la pena inquietar a Hermione más de lo que lo haría con su muerte? Sin embargo, sabía que debía entregársela también. Tenía que entender que siempre había sido sincero con ella, más de lo que lo había sido incluso con él mismo. Por lo tanto, se agachó en el suelo de madera hasta encontrar la tabla suelta donde ocultaba todas las cartas que había intercambiado, primero con "Two-Faced Girl", y luego simplemente con Hermione. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, bajo el piso, no encontró absolutamente nada.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. No había cambiado de lugar las cartas; lo recordaría perfectamente de haber sido así. Pero entonces, ¿cómo explicaba esa repentina desaparición?

- ¿Malfoy? Malfoy, ¿estás ahí dentro?

- ¿Qué rayos sucede, Zabbini? Bien sabes que no se me debe interrumpir cuando estoy en este lugar.

El rubio hizo ademán de salir de su escondite secreto, pero su amigo se le adelantó, metiéndose al lugar.

- ¡Eh! Sabes también que no me gusta que nadie entre sin…

- Cierra el pico, Malfoy, que tenemos un grave problema. O mejor dicho, tienes.

Y antes de que lo interrumpiera, Blaise comenzó a relatarle lo que había sucedido, desde su conversación con Pansy hasta la junta que había convocado Nott en la Sala Común. Finalizó con las palabras de advertencia de este último, provocando que los ojos de Malfoy, que antes se habían ensanchado con horror, se entrecerraran por la furia.

- ¿Así que ese idiota piensa que puede amenazarme? Ya verá quién…

- Malfoy, ¡por Merlín! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? El imbécil de Nott es ahora lo de menos, solamente está tratando de sacarte de tus casillas para que no te des cuenta de la verdadera amenaza.

- ¿La cual es…?

- ¿Acaso estuve hablándole a la pared? El Señor Tenebroso sabe lo que hiciste, sabe que saboteaste el plan.

- ¿Qué? No… n-no lo creo, Zabbini. Pienso que Nott solamente estaba fanfarroneando.

- ¿Fanfarroneando? Por Merlín, Malfoy, ¡él tenía las cartas de Hermione en la mano, yo mismo las vi! ¡No puedes tener esa evidencia en tus narices y pensar que solamente estaba fanfarroneando!

Pero Blaise sabía que Malfoy realmente no pensaba que Nott estuviera alardeando, pues lo vio palidecer, aún bajo la luz tenue de la vela. Ambos muchachos permanecieron silenciosos, mientras asimilaban la verdad y las terribles implicaciones de la misma.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó Blaise.

Pero Draco no contestó. Su mente ya estaba trabajando con la nueva información que le había traído Blaise.

Sabía que sus intenciones de quitarse la vida se habían ido al traste. Había considerado la posibilidad como escape a una vida sin Hermione, sí, pero también como una manera de culparse tácitamente, pues todos asumirían que, si se había suicidado, era porque sabía que él había provocado la falla en el plan; y él confiaba en que ahí terminaría el asunto. A fin de cuentas, los Malfoy eran los servidores más incondicionales del Señor Tenebroso, y tal vez éste considerara que la pérdida de su hijo sería suficiente castigo para sus siervos más útiles y valiosos. Pero ahora que el Señor Tenebroso conocía la verdad, que estaba completamente convencido de que él era el responsable de la situación, Draco sabía que todo se volvería mucho más personal, y que si se provocaba la muerte él mismo, el Señor Tenebroso, al ya no poder tomar represalias contra él, no dudaría en vengarse con sus personas más allegadas, aún cuando le fueran tan necesarias. Draco no podía soportar la idea de que sus padres murieran por su causa, cuando en un principio había actuado para salvar a su madre.

Tenía que haber un modo… Un modo en el cual el Señor Tenebroso decidiera olvidarse de sus padres y buscarlo a él y solo a él. Y sólo buscarlo, claro, porque no permitiría que el Señor Tenebroso lo atrapara con vida; eso solo significaría morir en sus manos, rogando y suplicando misericordia, y Draco no estaba dispuesto a perder su dignidad frente a él. El Señor Tenebroso le había quitado todo cuanto había deseado en su corta existencia: la atención de sus padres, su propia libertad, y sobre todo, el amor de Hermione. Lo único que no podría robarle sería su orgullo.

Por tanto, no quedaba otra alternativa. Y aunque lo supo desde que Blaise había comenzado su relato, todavía lo reflexionó unos momentos más, hasta decidir que era lo mejor que podía hacer.

- Es obvio, ¿no? Tengo que escapar.

--------------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------

Hablaron por espacio de tres horas, hasta asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún cabo suelto. Lo más importante era evitar que alguien notara su desaparición hasta pasados unos días, una semana de preferencia. Después, discutieron el medio de transporte. Desaparecerse cerca de Hogwarts atraería a una multitud de aurores, dados los encantamientos protectores de Dumbledore en las afueras del colegio, y llegar hasta Hogsmeade caminando sería demasiado arriesgado. De cualquier manera, el resultado era el mismo: tenía que salir del colegio por medios no mágicos e indetectables, y en cuanto lo lograra, sería un fugitivo y tendría que estar en constante movimiento para no ser atrapado.

Cuando ambos se dieron por satisfechos, decidieron irse a la cama. La habitación estaba vacía, pues Blaise había echado a todos sus ocupantes hacía un rato, cuando apenas iba a relatarle a Draco acerca de la reunión de Nott. Blaise se acomodó en su cama, dispuesto a descansar ante el largo día que le esperaba. Sin embargo, Draco no manifestó intenciones de ir a dormir pronto.

- Tengo que decírselo, Zabbini.

- ¿Decírselo? ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

- Decírselo a ella, evidentemente. A Hermione.

- ¿Pero decirle qué?

- Lo que tengo planeado hacer.

- ¿Y eso de qué servirá? – preguntó adustamente Zabbini.

- No lo sé – admitió el rubio. – Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Blaise suspiró. Sería imposible tratar de razonar con Draco en ese punto.

- Pues será mejor que te apresures. Recuerda que sólo tenemos dos días.

- Lo haré ahora mismo.

Y sin decir más, Draco saltó de su cama, tomó su capa invisible y su varita y salió por la ventana.

---------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o----------------------------------------------

El sueño, o mejor dicho, la pesadilla, hacía que Hermione se revolcara en su cama. Por más que miraba hacia todos lados, lo único que veía era el rostro de Draco, que le decía "Te amo, Hermione", mientras sonreía con malignidad. Después, los rasgos se alargaban y el rostro se transformaba en una cara muy similar a una serpiente, una cara que nunca había visto pero que, gracias a las descripciones de Harry, conocía muy bien. "Hermione, Hermione" era lo único que repetía ese terrible rostro, que la miraba con los ojos rojos llenos de furia.

- Hermione… Hermione…

La castaña despertó bruscamente al fin. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que seguía escuchando el llamado.

- Hermione…

La interpelada miró hacia su ventana, y no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver a Draco asomándose por ella.

- Dios mío… ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

- Por favor, Hermione, déjame entrar. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente.

Hermione dudó. No había recuperado su confianza, en absoluto, pero… Podía ver el apremio en los ojos de Draco; sabía que la necesitaba. Se maldijo internamente por no haberse deshecho todavía del amor que sentía por Draco Malfoy, y al mismo tiempo, su corazón revoloteó de júbilo al saberlo ahí, desesperado por comunicarse con ella. Sin embargo, ninguna expresión apareció en su rostro. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió con recelo, no sin antes tomar su varita de la mesita de noche. Al ver el gesto, Draco bufó.

- Por favor, Hermione. Sabes perfectamente que no voy a atacarte.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó pausadamente, tratando de que su voz no la delatara.

- Ya te lo he dicho, necesito decirte algo urgente. Te ruego que me escuches, por favor; por lo menos dame la oportunidad de terminar antes de que me eches a patadas, si es lo que deseas.

La castaña permaneció callada, mordiéndose la lengua para no decirle al chico que sus deseos se acercaban más a arrojarse a sus brazos que a sacarlo a patadas. Draco suspiró, interpretando su silencio como aprobación, y procedió a relatarle los acontecimientos de esa noche, omitiendo la parte en la que planeaba suicidarse. Vio que Hermione abría los ojos y se cubría la boca, horrorizada, y sintió un breve destello de alegría al pensar que todavía le importaba. "Espera, que todavía no le has dicho lo mejor", pensó sarcásticamente.

- ¿Entonces… entonces Vol… él sabe? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Tal parece que sí, pero no estoy seguro. De cualquier modo, no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Quiero decir que no voy a permitir que el Señor Tenebroso me atrape tan fácilmente. Voy a… - se le cortó la voz. – Voy a escapar.

Las manos de Hermione cayeron de sus labios. Sus ojos mostraban consternación.

- ¿Que vas a…? ¿Vas a… escapar?

- Sí – luchó contra el nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Que me marcho. De Hogwarts – respondió el rubio, tragando saliva. "Y de tu vida también, Herm".

- ¿Cuándo?

- El sábado.

Los ojos de Hermione finalmente manifestaron comprensión… y dolor. Se dejó caer al suelo, sin fuerzas.

- Eso es pasado mañana.

- Lo sé.

Draco la miró. Se veía tan indefensa… No pudo resistir la tentación de alargar su mano hasta tocar su mejilla. Para su sorpresa, ella no se retiró. Draco alcanzó a percibir una lágrima que había corrido hasta su mano antes de que Hermione se le lanzara a los brazos, llorando.

- Oh Draco… Lo siento tanto, tanto… - sollozó.

- No tienes por qué, mi Julieta… Quien debe sentirlo soy yo, por hacerte vivir este infierno que definitivamente no mereces.

Hermione siguió llorando, mientras Draco aprovechaba lo que probablemente sería su última oportunidad de estar con ella. Acarició su fragante pelo, deslizó su mano por la suave piel de sus mejillas y tocó sus labios con ternura, mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho. Disfrutó los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuerpo, y finalmente, depositó un suave beso en su frente. Después, se recargó en ella, deseando permanecer así por toda la eternidad.

- No te vayas, Draco, por favor…

- Tengo que hacerlo, Herm. Es mi única oportunidad, si quiero sobrevivir. Y ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos, creo que bien vale la pena luchar por mi vida – respondió el rubio con una débil sonrisa.

- ¡P-pero es muy peligroso!

- Lo sé, pero todavía lo es más sentarme y esperar a que venga por mí. Así por lo menos tengo una esperanza de vivir y poder regresar a ti algún día.

- Puedes acudir a Dumbledore, él no te negaría su protección…

- Tal vez no, Herm, pero no puedo hacerlo. ¿No lo ves? Tengo que empezar a hacer las cosas por mí mismo, y no porque los demás estimen que deba hacerlas. Es hora de que por fin, tras dieciséis años, asuma la libertad que me negaron durante toda mi vida. Dumbledore podría protegerme, sí, ¿pero a costa de qué? ¿De mi independencia, nuevamente? Porque es obvio que actuaría bajo su criterio, no el mío. No, Herm, esto es algo que de verdad tengo que hacer.

- Entonces llévame contigo.

- ¿Llevarte?

Draco se quedó pasmado. Nunca había considerado la eventualidad de que alguien más lo acompañara, y mucho menos Hermione. Ni siquiera había estado seguro de que accedería a escucharlo esa noche, y ahora ella le pedía que la llevara con él.

- Podría escapar contigo… si quieres, claro.

- ¡Pero claro que quiero, Hermione! – se apresuró a decir el chico. – Pero, ¿estás segura de que eso es lo que tú quieres?

Ella permaneció en silencio. Había dicho las palabras sin pensar, confiando en que la respuesta automática de Draco sería "no", pero ahora… Las posibilidades eran infinitas: podían escapar, irse juntos a cualquier lugar del mundo, donde nadie los conocería ni los encontraría, y serían libres para empezar desde cero y vivir su amor a tope… Hermione pensó en toda la gente que la conocía y la quería: sus padres, sus profesores, sus maravillosos amigos… ¿Sería capaz de hacerles algo tan ruin como abandonarlos para siempre sin avisar? O peor aún, ¿sería capaz de hacerlo por ella misma, siquiera?

El regocijo que había invadido a Draco cuando la chica le había comunicado sus deseos comenzó a apagarse al observar sus profundas cavilaciones.

- Oye, Herm, no tienes que hacerlo…

- Lo sé, Draco, pero lo que pasa es que quiero hacerlo.

El chico sonrió, exultante. Tenía que escapar, sí, pero al menos ya no lo haría solo.

- De acuerdo, Herm, ya que estás decidida, éste es el plan.

--------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------------------------------------

- Debo hablar contigo, Nott.

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba prácticamente vacía, pues la mayor parte de los alumnos estaban en clases, mientras que las serpientes de sexto tenían la hora libre. Antes, Blaise había bajado a desayunar solo como de costumbre, con la diferencia de que, en lugar de sentarse junto a Draco para hacerse compañía mutuamente, se había sentado lo más lejos posible de él, lanzándole ocasionales miradas cargadas de resentimiento que intrigaron a todos sus compañeros de curso, incluyendo a Pansy. No obstante, Draco parecía no notar esta actitud en torno a él; parecía demasiado agobiado por lo que fuera que tuviera en la cabeza. Incluso físicamente se veía mal: grandes ojeras surcaban su rostro, más pálido de lo habitual, y tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre. La mayoría pensó que debía estar enfermo, aunque nadie sospechó siquiera que eso era exactamente lo que él quería que creyeran.

Nott hizo una seña, e inmediatamente todos los que lo acompañaban abandonaron la Sala Común. Cuando estuvieron solos, le hizo un gesto a Blaise para que tomara asiento.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Has comunicado a Malfoy mi mensaje?

- De eso quería hablarte justamente – Blaise cruzó las manos. – No le he dicho absolutamente nada.

Nott lo interrogó con sus duros ojos cafés. Blaise le sostuvo la mirada, sabiendo que ese momento era crucial para lo que planeaban hacer después.

- ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

- Pues – comenzó Blaise, tras un rápido suspiro –, tras la interesante reunión de ayer, comencé a cavilar acerca de la situación, y llegué a la conclusión de que tienes razón. Muy a mi pesar, debo reconocer que estás en lo correcto al afirmar que Malfoy actuó incorrectamente, siendo fiel a la sangre sucia y a los traidores de la sangre, colocándoles antes incluso del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso. Y también acepto que Malfoy, siendo el único causante de toda esta situación por arruinar el plan que el Señor Tenebroso tan cuidadosamente había confeccionado, es también el único que merece ser castigado. Por ello, he resuelto retirarle todo mi apoyo a Malfoy, decisión que le comuniqué anoche mismo.

Nott no respondió nada. Su mirada era tan penetrante que Blaise tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para resistirla.

- No me crees, Nott. Puedo ver la duda en tus ojos.

- No puedes culparme por ello, Zabbini. Sé muy bien dónde han estado siempre tus lealtades.

- Mis lealtades están única y exclusivamente con el Señor Tenebroso y con quien esté de su lado; si bien las de Malfoy han cambiado y se han vuelto contra él, eso no tiene por qué incumbirme a mí. No le debo nada a Malfoy. También deberías saber eso.

- No lo sé. Entenderás que no puedo confiar en ti ciegamente.

- ¿Y entonces cómo explicas el comportamiento de Malfoy de esta mañana? Su angustia y su aspecto enfermizo no se deben a otra cosa más que al saber que cuenta con un aliado menos.

El chico no respondió nada, pero pareció reflexionar lo que Blaise le estaba diciendo. Finalmente, asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

- Veo que lo has pensado bien, Zabbini, y me alegra que hayas comprendido que la única persona a la que le debes fidelidad es al Señor Tenebroso.

- Así es. Por lo tanto, decidí que no voy a hacer nada para poner a Malfoy sobre aviso de lo que le sucederá en cuanto dejemos Hogwarts.

- Sabia decisión, aunque algo cruel, incluso para mis estándares – Nott esbozó una sonrisa retorcida. – Quién lo hubiera dicho.

- Creo que es lo mejor en este caso. Si Malfoy sabe lo que se le viene encima, puedes estar seguro de que lo intentará todo para evitar su destino.

- Tienes razón. Así que ni una sola palabra a Malfoy. Dejemos que lo averigüe él solo.

---------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-------------------------------

- Oye Draco, ¿estás bien?

Pansy lo miraba con creciente preocupación mientras se dirigían al aula de Pociones. Como el grupo había decidido excluir al rubio, éste se había adelantado para evitar confrontaciones innecesarias, pero Pansy, en un gesto de inusitada piedad, lo había alcanzado para preguntarle por su estado.

- Si le puedes llamar "bien" a ser el paria de Slytherin, algo inusual puesto que los rechazados solemos ser todos, me encuentro de maravilla, Parkinson.

- No, eh… Yo más bien me refería a tu salud.

- ¿Qué? Ah, eso, bien… La verdad es que no me he estado sintiendo tan bien, pero… ¿Tan mal me veo?

- Te ves terrible, Draco.

No mentía. Las ojeras parecían haber crecido desde el desayuno de esa mañana, y Pansy podría jurar que los ojos se estaban tornando cada vez más rojos. El cabello revuelto, que usualmente acentuaba su atractivo, definitivamente no le favorecía en ese momento. Además, en su piel anormalmente pálida habían comenzado a aparecer pequeñas manchas rojizas, muy curiosas en realidad. Pansy no estaba muy segura, pero hubiera jurado que las motas tenían forma de…

- ¿Escamas? ¿Son escamas esas cosas que tienes en la piel?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Parkinson?

Pero Pansy no contestó, pues justo en ese momento tenues vaharadas de humo comenzaron a emerger de las fosas nasales de Malfoy, lo cual confirmó sus peores temores.

- ¡TIENE VIRUELA DE DRAGÓN! – gritó aterrorizada al grupo de Slytherins que por fin les había dado alcance.

Todos retrocedieron, asustados. La viruela de dragón, si bien no solía ser mortal, era sumamente contagiosa y podía ser grave si no se trataba oportunamente. Se había oído de casos en los que el enfermo se cubría de escamas de pies a cabeza, y las fumarolas de la nariz se convertían en verdaderas llamas. (N/a: ya parece comercial de los de Lolita Ayala xD en fin, la nota era solo para aclarar que los síntomas de la viruela de dragón fueron inventados por su servidora, por lo que pueden no coincidir supongo que no coinciden de hecho con los que JKR haya argumentado como podrán ver, si lo hizo yo lo desconozco xD o argumente en el futuro. He dicho xD)

Draco corrió a reflejarse en el cristal de la ventana más cercana, y notó lo que los demás ya veían: brillantes escamas rojas comenzaban a aparecer en sus mejillas pálidas y en su frente. Con los ojos desorbitados, miró a sus compañeros, que lo observaban con los ojos aún más abiertos.

- Tengo que salir de aquí – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, antes de salir corriendo.

Los Slytherin, estupefactos, se miraron los unos a los otros hasta que Blaise habló.

- Será mejor que verifique que realmente vaya a la enfermería. Conociéndolo, pudo dirigirse a cualquier parte.

Acto seguido, se fue por el mismo lugar por el que Draco había desaparecido unos segundos antes. Finalmente llegó a la enfermería, donde el rubio lo esperaba.

- Ya era hora – musitó, sosteniéndose de la pared.

- No exageres, vine en cuanto te largaste. Solo que yo tomé la precaución de irme caminando en lugar de corriendo, además del hecho de que estoy en perfecto estado de salud, a diferencia de ti. ¿De verdad esa cosa hace que realmente te enfermes?

Draco sonrió con malicia mientras se quitaba un brazalete morado del brazo izquierdo, oculto por la túnica. El objeto rezaba "Sortilegios Weasley". Tras el éxito de los Surtidos Saltaclases, los gemelos habían decidido que había que ir más allá, y crearon toda una gama de productos que, agrupados bajo el nombre de "Indisposiciones Instantáneas Weasley", hacían las delicias de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Había desde malestares menores, como un resfriado o una alergia, hasta enfermedades realmente graves, como era el caso del brazalete de viruela de dragón que portaba Draco. Lo que hacía increíble al sistema era que, tras quitártelo, todos los síntomas desaparecían y se volvía a la normalidad. "¡Ideal para una broma a tus amigos!" era el eslogan de los chicos. Draco pensaba que, si bien esto no se trataba de ninguna broma, no por ello el brazalete que había conseguido era menos útil.

- Vaya. Quién hubiera pensado que por lo menos dos miembros de esa escoria a la que llaman familia tendrían algo de cerebro. En fin, será mejor que te lo pongas para la segunda fase de la operación.

Draco asintió mientras colocaba el brazalete de nuevo en su lugar. De inmediato, las escamas reaparecieron, las ojeras regresaron y la palidez mortal invadió su rostro. Blaise de inmediato colocó un brazo en torno a su cuerpo, mientras el rubio colocaba el suyo sobre los hombros de su amigo. Por último, Blaise abrió la puerta.

- Buenos dí-- ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué es lo que le ha pasado a este chico! – dijo Madame Pomfrey, mientras se apresuraba a conducir a los chicos a la cama más cercana.

- No estoy muy seguro, Madame Pomfrey, pero parece ser viruela de dragón – respondió Blaise, mirando a Draco en cama, en su mejor actuación de enfermo, y tratando de reprimir la risa que le producía la tremenda pantomima que estaban montando.

- ¡Viruela de dragón! ¡Y en esta época del año, Merlín sabe que no es común! Pero sí, muchacho, pareces tener todos los síntomas… - murmuró la enfermera, mientras colocaba un termómetro en la boca del chico. Después tomó una lupa y examinó con cuidado una de las mejillas de Malfoy, donde había dos escamas brillantes. – Efectivamente, es viruela de dragón – concluyó con pesar tras leer la temperatura registrada por el objeto. – Pobre muchacho, a tu edad lo más probable es que te queden marcas de por vida… Pero en fin, lo más importante es curarte de esta horrible… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – preguntó de pronto, reparando en la presencia de Blaise.

- Eh, yo… Solo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien, eso es todo – dijo con rapidez.

- ¿Qué no sabes que la viruela de dragón es sumamente contagiosa? ¡Fuera, sal de aquí si no quieres sufrir el mismo destino que él! – dijo la mujer, echándolo de la enfermería.

- Pero madame, yo ya padecí esa enfermedad cuando era niño… – repuso el chico, esta vez diciendo la verdad.

- Aún así, no se permiten visitantes cuando el paciente requiere de completo reposo y tranquilidad, y tu amigo decididamente lo requiere, así que largo – Después se volteó. – Tengo que enviar una nota urgente a San Mungo; aquí no tengo el equipo necesario para tratarlo… Pero primero, será mejor que llene el registro de la enfermería, no son necesarios más problemas…

Dicho esto, tomó el pesado libro donde registraba cada visita que un alumno o profesor hacía a la enfermería, el motivo y la fecha de ingreso. Eso era justo lo que estaban esperando los chicos. Cuando Madame Pomfrey terminó de llenar la entrada correspondiente a Draco, con todos los datos, Blaise sacó su varita y murmuró _"¡Confundus!"_, mientras Draco saltaba de la cama y se arrancaba el brazalete. Los ojos desenfocados y soñolientos de Madame Pomfrey siguieron sus movimientos.

- Escúcheme bien, Madame Pomfrey. Este – dijo Zabbini, señalando a Draco – es Draco Malfoy. Si por cualquier motivo un alumno o profesor llegara preguntando por él, o incluso exigiendo verlo, usted le dirá a esa persona que Draco padece un caso de viruela de dragón contagiosa, no tan grave como para ir a San Mungo, pero lo suficiente como para permanecer en la enfermería en cuarentena.

- Viruela de dragón. Entendido – sus ojos adormilados miraban un punto en la nada.

- Si esta persona manifestara alguna duda acerca de si Draco está realmente aquí o no, usted no tiene más que enseñarle el registro de la enfermería para demostrar que él estuvo aquí desde el viernes por la tarde.

- Registro de enfermería. Entendido.

- Draco va ahora a abandonar la enfermería. Él no va a volver. Pero usted tiene que decir que él está aquí y que ha estado aquí desde el viernes, en todo momento y bajo cualquier circunstancia, ¿de acuerdo?

- No estará pero sí estará. Entendido.

- Ah, y otra cosa. No hable con nadie más de esto. Usted no me ha visto esta tarde ni ninguna otra. Es más, no sabe que existo.

- Tú no existes. Entendido.

- Bien, creo que eso es todo. ¿Algo que quieras agregar, Malfoy?

- Creo que nada – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Bien. Es hora de irnos de aquí.

Los Slytherin se encaminaron a la salida, y tras ocultarse bajo la capa invisible de Malfoy, se escabulleron hasta el séptimo piso, donde pasaron tres veces frente a una pared desnuda pensando en un lugar que sirviera de escondite para Draco.

Acto seguido, una puerta se materializó en el muro y la Sala de los Menesteres se transformó en una agradable habitación, con varios sillones mullidos, una gran colección de libros e incluso un piano.

- No puedes quejarte de que te aburrirás en este sitio, Malfoy – dijo Zabbini, admirando el lugar.

Draco no dijo nada. Paseó su mirada por la fila de libros, compuesta por diversas obras mágicas y muggles con títulos que le resultaban muy atractivos.

- ¿Cuándo llegará Hermione? – preguntó Draco, acariciando el piano.

- En cuanto termine la clase de Pociones, le pediré que venga unos momentos a verte, para que afinen detalles. No sé a qué hora le resulte conveniente llegar; supongo que ya en la noche… De cualquier modo, sabes que no puede quedarse; los Gryffindor sospecharían.

- De acuerdo. Ahora será mejor que te vayas, antes de que Snape comience a preguntar demasiado.

Blaise asintió, y tras echar un último vistazo a su amigo, desapareció por la puerta. Draco suspiró. Nunca, ni aunque viviera mil años, podría dejar de agradecerle a Blaise todo lo que había hecho por él, aun sin deberle nada. Miró un reloj que reposaba en la estantería de libros. Le quedaban unas dos horas mínimo antes de que Hermione tuviera oportunidad de venir. Suspiró antes de tomar un libro al azar, dispuesto a pasar el rato leyendo, placer que raras veces tenía oportunidad de darse.

El título de la obra era "Romeo y Julieta". Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

----------------------------------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------------------------------------

- No puedo evitar preguntarme qué clase de extraño ente ha logrado apoderarse de su mente este día, señorita Granger, pero no puedo estarle más agradecido. Por primera vez, no me ha interrumpido en una sola ocasión – los Slytherin, que usualmente hubieran aullado de risa, se limitaron a unas cautelosas sonrisas. – Sin embargo, sucede que el ser humano es caprichoso por naturaleza, así que he decidido que hoy me apetece escuchar su respuesta a la pregunta que he hecho. Adelante, por favor

- ¿Qué? Oh… Disculpe, profesor, me… me temo que no estaba poniendo atención.

- Eso es más que evidente – Snape esbozó una torcida sonrisa. – Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y agradezca que no la he castigado de nuevo, señorita Granger.

Hermione no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa, demasiado ocupada pensando en los acontecimientos que se habían suscitado desde la noche anterior como para preocuparse por Snape.

Cuando Snape llegó a la mazmorra, había preguntado, como es lógico, por su alumno favorito y por su mejor amigo, y Pansy Parkinson le había comentado que Draco estaba enfermo, y que Blaise lo había acompañado a la enfermería. Ninguna de las dos afirmaciones era cierta, pues Hermione sabía que Draco no estaba enfermo y que, según el plan, Blaise había fingido seguirlo, no acompañarlo. La idea de que el muchacho pareciera de pronto enemistado con Draco había surgido de Hermione, quien pensaba que era lo más conveniente para resguardarlo de habladurías que lo señalaran como cómplice suyo. Aunque Blaise se había negado en un principio, había terminado por aceptar a regañadientes, pues sabía que era lo mejor. Por lo menos se aseguraba la protección de su familia y de Pansy.

Unos veinte minutos después, había llegado por fin Blaise. Tras ser invitado amablemente a pasar, el chico contó a Snape y al resto de la clase que Malfoy padecía viruela de dragón, por lo que estaría en la enfermería varios días, probablemente hasta el fin de cursos. Mientras la clase murmuraba y el profesor manifestaba su consternación por un caso así en pleno junio, Blaise había aprovechado para dirigir a Hermione una rápida mirada, que ella atrapó al instante. "Todo va bien", intentaban decirle esos intensos ojos azules. En ese momento, la chica se había relajado un poco.

Sin embargo, las discretas pero insistentes miradas de Blaise le hicieron pensar que había algo más que decir, por lo que, al terminar la clase, tiró a propósito varios de sus ingredientes al suelo (restando otros diez puntos a la casa de Gryffindor). No le sorprendió que Blaise se quedara rezagado también, mientras ella recogía trozos de sapo en escabeche y larvas varias.

- ¿Qué pasa… Blaise? – preguntó en susurros, haciendo un esfuerzo para pronunciar el nombre del muchacho.

- Es necesario que visites a Draco en la enfermería para que sepas cómo se desarrolla su enfermedad – respondió él en clave. No obstante, Hermione lo captó al vuelo.

- De acuerdo. ¿Tengo permiso de visita?

Blaise sonrió. La chica no era nada tonta.

- Solamente tú y yo lo tenemos. Ya lo verás cuando llegues.

- Bien. Entonces te veré luego.

- Sí. Hasta luego… Hermione.

El muchacho abandonó rápidamente la mazmorra, sin percatarse de que alguien estaba afuera, esperando. No obstante, Hermione sí lo vio.

- Harry… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nerviosamente.

- Pues, nada… Solo vi que tardabas y decidí esperarte; es más, iba a entrar a ayudarte, pero… Vi que tenías compañía – dijo con una mueca.

- Ah, Blaise… Eh… Sólo… sólo me estaba informando del estado de Draco.

- Pensaba que no tenías ya nada que ver con él.

- No, eh, pues… Resulta que nos reconciliamos.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó con interés Harry, intentando que su desazón no interfiriera con su intención de averiguar qué traía Hermione entre manos.

- Eh, pues… Anoche.

- ¿Qué no anoche te fuiste a dormir temprano? – inquirió él, arqueando una ceja.

Hermione finalmente cedió. Sabía que no podía ocultarle la verdad a Harry por mucho tiempo más. Se lo había planteado a Draco, y éste había rechazado de lleno su intención de contarle al león el plan de escape, pero Hermione sabía que él debía saber. Podía ocultárselo a todos, podía ocultárselo incluso a Ron, pero a Harry jamás.

- Sí, pero Draco fue a visitarme… Tenía algo urgente que decirme.

- ¿Y puedo saber qué es?

La chica suspiró, y tras verificar que no hubiera nadie alrededor, cerró la puerta de la mazmorra y le puso un hechizo _muffliato_.

- Esto es lo que pasa, Harry.

Y así, la chica relató todo el plan a su mejor amigo, quien la escuchaba con atención y una ligera pizca de interés.

- Así que Malfoy piensa escapar. Parece que tiene más agallas de las que suele demostrar. Quien lo hubiera dicho.

- Sí – fue lo único que respondió ella. Todavía no le hacía la pregunta fundamental, la que ella sabía que le haría, aunque él todavía no lo supiera.

- Pues no está mal. Me agrada que por fin haya decidido pasarse al bando de los buenos. Pobre tipo; si yo fuera él seguramente haría lo mismo. Aunque claro, también hubiera usado otra idea. ¿Viruela de dragón? Qué infantil… Además, no sé, probablemente también hubiera tratado de convencerte de que… Espera… ¿Hermione? Hermione, no planearás escapar con Malfoy, ¿o sí?

La castaña se había vuelto de cara a la pared, pero en cuanto Harry hizo la pregunta, supo que tenía que mirarlo de frente para contestar. Y ahí estaban, como siempre: los expresivos ojos verdes de Harry, que lo mismo podían demostrar furia, alegría, tristeza, desconcierto y una amplia gama de emociones, ahora expresaban el mayor tormento que Hermione hubiera visto en su vida.

Hermione sintió una llamarada en el pecho al tiempo que sus propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Sabía que tenía que ser sincera y admitir que iba a irse con Draco, aunque eso le partiera el corazón y le asestara la estocada final a Harry, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. "Ahora o nunca, Hermione".

- No, Harry. Yo me quedo aquí.

El alivio que vio en los ojos verdes fue suficiente para ella, a pesar del remordimiento y la culpa que comenzaban a mostrarse en su rostro. Afortunadamente, el muchacho no se percató de nada de esto, pues se había apresurado a abrazar a su mejor amiga con fuerza.

Hermione suspiró. Hubiera podido decirle la verdad a cualquiera, hubiera podido decirle la verdad incluso a Ron… pero a Harry jamás.

* * *

**Uuuu, que tal? Valió la pena la espera o no? En lo personal ha sido uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado escribir, fue toda una explosión de emociones! Pero obviamente yo soy una juez algo parcial, así que no duden en opinar, su voto cuenta! ^^**

**Escapar? Y del mismisisisísimo Señor Tenebroso? Diooos, no cualquiera eh! Se necesita de mucho valor, mucho atrevimiento... y al parecer, un brazalete de viruela de dragón y una buena compañía xD Pero cómo que Hermione también se va con él? La alumna más brillante de Hogwarts, la prefecta perfecta abandona el colegio y a sus amigos de manera totalmente ilegal siguiendo al amor de su vida? Aaaah 3 insisto, por qué diablos Hogwarts no existe más que en nuestras burbujeantes imaginaciones? TT__TT**

**El desenlace está muy, muy próximo chicos, no se pierdan las actualizaciones, probablemente esta misma semana si mi internet coopera ^^**

**Y no olviden, flores, jitomates, amenazas y propuestas de matrimonio, clic en el botón verde que dice "Review"!**


	22. Adiós

Adiós

El sábado amaneció fresco y despejado. A pesar del intenso sol mañanero, que prometía brillar con intensidad por el resto del día, una suave brisa jugueteaba en los jardines de Hogwarts, haciendo que el calor se disipara del aire. Los alumnos, perezosos, aplazaban la hora de pararse de la cama, pues habían quedado agotados tras unos exámenes inusualmente arduos. Sin embargo, Hermione, siempre eficiente, se levantó con el sol. Después de todo, sabía que ese día no sería de descanso para ella. Todo lo contrario.

Ya había organizado discretamente las cosas que pensaba llevar consigo: su varita mágica, por supuesto, libros, algo de ropa, objetos de higiene personal… Se había ruborizado al pensar que por primera vez estaría completamente sola con Draco, y las implicaciones que ello conllevaba. Pero decidió que no importaba. Era la única oportunidad que tenían para estar juntos por siempre, sin ninguna clase de impedimentos, y ella no iba a desperdiciarla por ridículas convenciones sociales y por miedo al qué dirán.

Tras ordenar sus cosas, pasó a la parte más difícil: sus amigos. Y es que no había encontrado todavía la manera de decirles lo que planeaba hacer sin que intentaran disuadirla o, aun peor, sin que la delataran con algún profesor, especialmente con Dumbledore. Lo más grave del asunto era que ahora Harry sabía que Draco iba a huir, por lo que si ella desaparecía, él no tardaría un segundo en atar cabos y descubrir, si no dónde estaba, sí con quién. Hermione se empezaba a preguntar si no hubiera sido más sencillo hacer lo mismo que Draco y fingir enfermarse. Sin embargo, sabía que no hubiera podido. Sus amigos merecían más que una huida cobarde y sin ninguna explicación; por eso mismo había rechazado la sugerencia de su novio desde un principio.

Hermione suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que apostar por la segunda opción que menos le gustaba: una carta. Sabía que, en cualquier caso, era mejor que irse sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero no por ello le parecía menos vergonzoso y ruin. "Pero no hay alternativa", pensó. "Es eso o nada".

Así que, tras pensarlo unos minutos más, tomó un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Mis queridos amigos:_

La castaña tardó menos de cinco segundos en destruir el papel. No era el modo de empezar, ¡por Merlín, estaba huyendo, caray! Se tomó otros minutos más para meditarlo con más calma, buscando la manera correcta de comenzar lo que parecía que sería la carta más difícil que escribiera jamás.

_Amigos míos:_

_Por favor perdonen…_

Pero el segundo pergamino también fue rechazado en este punto. "¿Amigos míos? ¿Acaso les estás escribiendo un poema? ¡Por favor, Hermione!". Comenzó a impacientarse. Las ideas se agolpaban en su cerebro, pugnando por salir, pero ella ni siquiera podía comenzar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta. No era el modo correcto de empezar porque ni siquiera se estaba dirigiendo a la persona correcta. Dudó unos momentos más. ¿Estaría bien que se enfocara solamente en él? Pero no necesitó respuesta. Sabía que debía ser así, porque era la única persona a la que, indiscutiblemente, le debería una explicación, y quien definitivamente la esperaría con más ansias.

_Querido Harry:_

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Recién había amanecido, y sin embargo, Draco ya llevaba un largo tiempo de pie. Se paseaba por la amplia estancia con impaciencia, bufando y mirando el reloj. "Ya debería estar aquí", pensó con desesperación. Estaba acostumbrado a permanecer prolongados espacios de tiempo en una misma habitación, siempre y cuando tuviera algo que hacer; sin embargo, pese a tener una biblioteca inmensa para pasar el rato e incluso un piano, instrumento que le apasionaba aunque rara vez lo practicaba, estaba ansioso por salir de ahí. Concluyó que se debía al hecho de que no estaba encerrado por gusto, sino por necesidad, y la necesidad era algo que él odiaba sobremanera. Había vivido en completa subordinación por toda su vida, y aunque sabía que faltaban escasas horas para acabar con eso para siempre, no podía esperar al momento de asumir su independencia. Sería solamente él, haciendo lo que deseara hacer, y al lado de la persona a la que más amaba en la vida.

Hermione… Por un momento, su recuerdo lo invadió e hizo que dejara de caminar por el lugar como león enjaulado. Todavía no podía creer que ella realmente fuera a irse con él. Cuando se lo había sugerido, había pensado en un principio que se trataba de una broma cruel, o incluso de alguna treta para lograr que se quedara en Hogwarts. Y entonces se había percatado de que ella hablaba en serio, y pensó que su corazón estallaría de felicidad. Huirían juntos, y entonces vivirían la vida que el destino les había negado, escribirían una nueva historia, difícil y peligrosa, incluso podía ser que corta… pero juntos. Siempre juntos. El rubio sonrió ante esa feliz idea. Podrían hacer lo que se les antojara hacer, ir a donde desearan ir, ser todo lo que quisieran ser… "Claro que podríamos; podríamos hacer todo eso y más si no estuviera tardando tanto… ¿En qué diantres estaba pensando cuando le pedí que me trajera el desayuno a…?"

- Ya era hora, Zabbini. Muero de hambre – dijo Draco cuando por fin entró Blaise a la habitación.

- Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy – respondió con fastidio el muchacho, mientras le arrojaba una bolsa de papel.

El rubio no se molestó en contestar, pues de inmediato se abalanzó sobre la comida que le había traído el Slytherin. Estuvo ocupado los cinco minutos siguientes, mientras devoraba todo lo que tenía al alcance. Finalmente, cuando la bolsa estuvo vacía y su estómago lleno, se recargó en uno de los sofás, satisfecho con el universo.

- Disculpa el recibimiento, Zabbini. No creas que no agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí… y por Hermione.

El muchacho hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que no había nada que agradecer, mientras seguía observando la impresionante colección de libros que poseía el sitio.

- De verdad desearía estar encerrado aquí un par de días – comentó.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Zabbini… Eh… ¿puedo preguntar por qué has tardado tanto? Quiero decir, ¿no ha habido problemas, cierto? – preguntó Draco, con cierto recelo.

- Relájate, Malfoy, todo marcha sobre ruedas. ¿Acaso nuestros planes tienen fallas alguna vez? – el muchacho sonrió sardónicamente mientras su amigo esbozaba también una ligera mueca. – Pero si insistes en saber, me he tardado porque Pansy estaba tratando de persuadirme de que fuéramos a verte unos minutos a la enfermería después del desayuno.

- ¿Y… y qué le has respondido? – inquirió nuevamente el rubio, ahora temeroso.

- Que a menos que también deseara cubrirse de escamas rojas y echar fuego por las narices, no se lo recomendaba. De todos modos, y por si las dudas – continuó Blaise al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Draco –, le comenté que Madame Pomfrey te había prohibido las visitas hasta nuevo aviso; incluso le hice una breve visita a nuestra querida enfermera, por supuesto después de hablar con Pansy, solo para asegurarme de que el encantamiento siga funcionando y de que no haya ningún contratiempo. Y como ya te he dicho, no hay nada por lo que debas preocuparte, más que de que todo salga bien más tarde.

- Sí… Lo sé… Es solo que… Estoy terriblemente nervioso.

- Y no es para menos. Pero todo saldrá a la perfección, ya lo verás.

- Eso espero.

Blaise fingió que continuaba estudiando las estanterías, e incluso tomó un libro para resultar más convincente. Sin embargo, observaba por el rabillo de sus ojos azules a Draco. En los ojos grises del chico se reflejaba la apremiante urgencia por preguntar algo que simplemente no se atrevía a plantear.

- Eh, Zabbini… ¿No te habrás… por casualidad… encontrado a Hermione por ahí, cierto? – preguntó por fin el rubio, aparentando indiferencia.

Blaise sonrió. Conocía demasiado bien a su… "¿Amigo? ¿Es posible que todo este desastre por fin haya logrado lo que no sucedió en seis años? ¿Que yo por fin pueda considerar a Malfoy como un amigo y no como una especie de líder?".

- Pues, ahora que lo mencionas… Sí, la he visto.

- ¿Y bien? – la angustia se traslucía en sus ojos grises.

- Qué puedo decirte… Se veía bien, supongo. Tan ansiosa como tú, lo cual es comprensible, dadas las circunstancias… Iba con Potter – añadió al último.

- ¿Con… Potter? – Draco prácticamente escupió el nombre.

- Así es. Pero no parecía prestarle mucha atención, si te interesa saberlo. En mi opinión, aparentaba estar sumamente concentrada en otro asunto, y no puedo más que suponer que se trata de lo que nos concierne esta noche.

Draco no respondió. Sabía que debía empezar a controlar sus celos, si quería pasar toda la vida con Hermione sin exasperarla. Y una vez más, el pensamiento de estar para siempre con ella le reconfortó.

- Tienes razón. Eh… ¿Sabes a qué hora vendrá? – preguntó cuando por fin el arranque estuvo bajo control.

- No he tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella. Pero si ya está todo arreglado, supongo que hasta la noche.

El rubio suspiró. Si Blaise le hubiera dicho que vendría hasta que el mar se secara, le hubiera parecido igual de largo.

- Está bien. Será mejor que te vayas antes de que alguien note tu ausencia.

- De acuerdo. Vendré a verte más tarde, cuando sea la hora.

Draco asintió, mientras Blaise desaparecía por la puerta. Miró el reloj. Eran apenas las once de la mañana. Suspiró una vez más y tomó otro libro.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

- ¿Segura que no quieres más, Herm? – preguntó Harry una vez más.

- Por treceava ocasión… no, gracias Harry – respondió ella, tratando de que la exasperación no traspasara la coraza de serenidad en la que se había investido esa mañana.

Tras terminar la terrible carta, leerla, romperla, reescribirla, releerla, corregirla y escribirla una vez más, la chica se encontraba exhausta, y lo único que deseaba era regresar a su habitación a descansar un poco más. Sin embargo, sus amigos habían bajado en tropel justo cuando se dirigía a las escaleras, por lo que no había podido negarse a ir a desayunar con ellos. Después de todo, sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

- Vamos, Harry, ya déjala en paz – rió Dean cuando vio que el chico se disponía a insistir otra vez.

- ¡Pero si apenas ha tocado su desayuno! – replicó el ojiverde.

- ¿Y eso a ti qué? Tal vez Herm ha decidido que por fin es hora de hacer un poco de dieta… - comentó Ron, provocando risas en la mesa de Gryffindor, y una vana sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione.

- Oye Herm, ¿estás bien? – preguntó ahora Neville al ver su rostro.

- Sí… Todo está bien, Neville, no te apures.

- No pareces estar lo que en Inglaterra se conoce como bien, Herm – dijo Ron, sirviéndose más tarta.

- Pues lo estoy, tanto en Inglaterra, como en China, como en las Bahamas, como en…

- Es por Malfoy, ¿cierto? – intervino de pronto Lavender.

Hermione, que había estado concentrada tratando de recordar nombres de lugares exóticos de sus clases de geografía muggle, se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre, y no pudo evitar que el pesar invadiera su rostro y la sangre se agolpara en sus mejillas.

- N-no es nada de eso… - trató de replicar, buscando desesperadamente el modo de que el color se desvaneciera de su cara y la tranquilidad volviera a su ser. Sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho, y ahora sus amigos la observaban con la preocupación y empatía en el rostro.

- No tienes por qué mentirnos, Herm, somos tus amigos… - empezó Lavender.

- L-lo sé…

- ¿Y entonces por qué insistes en ocultarnos las cosas? De acuerdo, de acuerdo; acepto que no es que hayamos decidido que Malfoy sea nuestro nuevo mejor amigo, pero bueno, no por ello tienes que tratar de engañarnos respecto a él – dijo Dean.

- Sabemos que han terminado – la vergüenza hizo que las mejillas de Hermione volvieran a teñirse de rojo – y que no han hablado desde entonces. Vaya, incluso sabemos que Harry ya lo sabía… – comentó Seamus, mientras hojeaba distraídamente el periódico.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Harry, atragantándose con su jugo de calabaza.

- ¿Tú también vas a empezar a mentir? Déjale eso a las chicas, Harry, a ellas es a quienes les gusta complicarse la existencia – dijo Ron, divertido.

- ¿Cómo… cómo lo supieron? – preguntó Hermione.

- Oh, vamos Herm, sólo hay que ver la cara del muchacho para averiguarlo… Pobrecillo, se nota que se siente miserable – respondió Parvati con un suspiro.

- ¿Ahora vas a compadecer a Malfoy? – bufó Dean con desdén.

- Pues, ¿por qué no? Al parecer, por fin ha demostrado que, después de todo, sí es un ser humano.

- Sí, claro… Un ser humano convertido en rata, querrás decir – murmuró Ron con muy poca discreción.

- ¡Ron! – lo reprendió Lavender, escandalizada. – Estás hablando de quien fue novio de Hermione.

- Tú lo has dicho, fue – puntualizó el pelirrojo. – Y hablando de la alimaña, ¿dónde está, eh?

Las miradas de los leones se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin, donde distinguieron a Blaise Zabbini y a Pansy Parkinson desayunando. Por la cara de exasperación que tenía el primero, y la insistencia en el rostro de la segunda, parecía ser que ella trataba de convencerlo de algo que, evidentemente, no alcanzaban a escuchar. Quien brillaba por su ausencia, como ya había señalado Ron, era el rubio.

- Bueno, el punto no es Malfoy, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Parvati, tratando de recuperar la atención de sus compañeros; sobre todo de Hermione, que observaba la mesa de las serpientes con algo muy parecido al terror en su rostro. – Mira, Herm, hemos estado hablando…

- … y llegamos a la conclusión de que relacionarte con Malfoy ha sido el peor error que has cometido en tu vida, lo cual no es ninguna novedad… - interrumpió Ron, observando su reflejo en una cuchara y tratando de desvanecer una mancha en su frente con su varita.

- ¡Ron! – exclamó otra vez Lavender, arrebatándole el cubierto.

- ¡Eh, devuélveme eso! Además, no me has dejado terminar… - dijo el pelirrojo con una mueca. – Si bien has cometido una aberración y una grave infamia contra la naturaleza humana al ser novia de esa cucaracha parlante…

- Ron… - esta vez fue Parvati la que trató de sermonearlo.

- … queremos decirte que está bien, no hay cuidado – finalizó el pelirrojo, quitándole nuevamente la cuchara a Lavender.

- Lo que en realidad trató de decir Ron – dijo ella, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al sujeto en cuestión – es que lamentamos haberte hecho sentir mal por estar relacionándote con Malfoy. Nuestro comportamiento fue horrible, muy poco digno de nosotros, que nos decimos tus amigos, y totalmente injusto hacia ti, que no tuviste la culpa de nada. Fue la aberración a la que realmente se refería él…

- ¡Pero yo sí me estaba refiriendo a…!

Esta vez fueron todos los Gryffindor los que exclamaron "¡RON!" al unísono. Hermione no pudo menos que soltar una carcajada que aligeró la tensión en la mesa.

- En fin, lo que tratamos de decir todos es que lamentamos haber sido unos idiotas, Herm, y sentimos muchísimo haberte hecho daño con esta actitud y no haberte apoyado en esos momentos en que nos necesitaste… - dijo Neville suavemente.

- Fuimos unos pésimos amigos – agregó Dean.

- No es verdad – contradijo Hermione, aunque en su interior sabía que sí lo era.

- Pero justamente por eso estamos diciéndote esto – dijo Seamus, ignorando el comentario de la castaña. – Sabemos que ahora ya no eres novia de Malfoy, y que si antes necesitabas a tus amigos, ahora los necesitas aún más. Y queremos que sepas que estamos aquí contigo siempre, pase lo que pase.

- Incluso si decides volver con Malfoy, ahí estaremos en todo momento, apoyándote y respaldando cualquier conclusión a la que llegues – afirmó Parvati con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que sí. Quién sabe, igual y resulta que no es tan malo después de todo… - comentó Lavender con un breve suspiro.

Hermione estaba agachada, mirando su plato casi lleno. ¿Esos eran los chicos a los que ella iba a abandonar tan vil y fríamente, como si fueran unos calcetines viejos? "Por Merlín, ¿y planeabas dejarles solamente una carta? Deberías considerar escribirles mínimo un libro a cada uno…". No pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Chicos, yo… - comenzó con voz estrangulada, pero pronto dejó de hablar. En realidad, no había nada que decir.

- Pero si decides que lo que en realidad deseas es tirarle un huevo de dragón podrido a la cara…

- ¡RON!

- Oh, vamos chicos, ¿o a qué se referían ustedes exactamente con "apoyo en todo momento"?

Todos rieron una vez más mientras se levantaban de la mesa, incluso Hermione. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que la castaña decidiera acompañarlos cuando Seamus sugirió dar una vuelta por los jardines. Y aunque Hermione ardía en deseos de pasear una última vez con sus amigos, los mejores que había conocido y conocería jamás, rechazó la oferta. Sabía que si iba, sería más difícil decir adiós, más de lo que ya lo era en esos momentos. Por lo tanto, pretextando un dolor de cabeza, se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor mientras los demás leones se dirigían a la salida del castillo. Todos menos uno, claro.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño, Herm? – preguntó Harry.

- Para nada – respondió ella, aunque lo último que deseaba era otra sesión de apoyo incondicional.

Sin embargo, Harry caminó en silencio el primer tramo. Parecía concentrado en encontrar las palabras exactas para decir lo que rondaba por su mente.

- Hermione…

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – dijo ella, distraídamente.

- Yo, eh… Sólo quería decirte que te entiendo.

- ¿Me entiendes? – preguntó ella, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Había visto a Blaise en el pasillo, y por un fugaz momento, sus miradas se habían cruzado. Sin embargo, el muchacho se había ido antes de que ella pudiera interpretar lo que sus ojos azules trataban de decirle.

- Sí… Te entiendo perfectamente, Herm – continuó el muchacho, sin percatarse de nada de aquello. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con dulzura, como solían hacerlo cuando la miraba. – Sé por qué estás así, y lo entiendo.

- Ah… - la castaña no sabía que responder. Harry sabía, por supuesto, pero no lo sabía todo.

- Sé muy bien lo que es perder lo que más amas en este mundo. Lo sé porque pues... Vaya, yo también he estado ahí – sus ojos verdes miraron el cuadro de la Señora Gorda, en la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. No obstante, parecía estar muy lejos de ahí, pensando en algo más. – Pero en fin, supongo que quieres descansar, así que te dejo aquí. No dudes en llamarme si se te ofrece algo.

- Sí… Gracias Harry – dijo ella, con una extraña sensación en el pecho. Sabía que su amigo no le había dicho todo lo que quería decirle, pero ella no iba a insistir. Definitivamente, no en ese momento.

La castaña se adentró en la Sala Común de su casa. Se sentía terriblemente exhausta, y al mismo tiempo, presa de una euforia que no le permitía estarse quieta. Ya en su alcoba, procuró tranquilizarse. Tomó el dije que Draco le había regalado en San Valentín, el que siempre llevaba al cuello, oculto bajo la ropa, y lo acarició con ternura. Finalmente, se quedó dormida.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

El sábado transcurrió sin mayor novedad para nadie. Era uno de esos días perfectos, tan pacífico e inusual que nadie deseaba arruinarlo haciendo otra cosa que no fuera descansar. El verano ya estaba ahí, no había quien lo negara, y Hogwarts lo recibía con las puertas abiertas de par en par, lo mismo que sus alumnos. Incluso los profesores estaban algo amodorrados, y relajaban la usual vigilancia estricta, permitiendo a los estudiantes divertirse todo lo que no lo habían hecho en semanas. De haber sabido que dos de sus mejores alumnos planeaban fugarse aquella noche, probablemente la supervisión no hubiera estado tan descuidada. No obstante, lo desconocían.

Los Gryffindor habían arribado a la Sala Común tras la cena, después de haber pasado todo el día en los jardines. Hermione había decidido unirse a ellos una vez más, pese al dolor sordo que invadía su pecho al pensar que sería probablemente la última ocasión en que comieran juntos. Sin embargo, actuó con serenidad y naturalidad, decidida a dejarles un buen recuerdo de aquella noche que, presumía, sería inolvidable para todos. Ninguno de los leones notó nada inusual en la chica; el único que mantenía una actitud extraña era Harry, que parecía disperso, con la mente en un asunto que nadie conocía. A Hermione le preocupó este comportamiento: con la cantidad de información de la que disponía su amigo, era peligroso descuidarlo un solo momento. Sin embargo, el muchacho no demostró nada en el transcurso de la velada.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

A bastante distancia de la torre de Gryffindor, Draco por fin había sucumbido al letargo que la plácida tarde de verano había provocado en él. Tras leer novela tras novela y tocar el piano hasta que sus dedos se acalambraron, se había quedado mirando los jardines por la ventana de la sala, disfrutando de la gente que se divertía en ellos, e imaginando el día en el que sería él quien retozaría por prados desconocidos, inmune a su antigua condición, y de la mano de Hermione, hasta que se quedó dormido.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

La Sala Común estaba llena de ruidos y risas. Algunos alumnos jugaban al snap explosivo, por lo que los continuos estallidos se mezclaban con gritos y carcajadas, mientras que otros más se entretenían con tableros de ajedrez, gobstones e incluso había un par que se lanzaba un disco colmilludo de un extremo de la estancia a otro. La vida por fin había vuelto a la torre de Gryffindor. Los leones de sexto no participaban en ninguna de estas actividades, pero se entretenían charlando animadamente, haciendo chistes y contando historias. Incluso Hermione participaba, aunque no con el entusiasmo habitual. El ligerísimo peso de la carta que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, justo sobre el corazón, le recordaba continuamente la situación en la que se encontraba. No sabía todavía en qué momento dejaría la carta sobre su cama, pero esperaba que fuera pronto. El hiriente papel parecía quemarle el pecho a cada segundo que pasaba.

Mientras sus amigos estaban fuera, la había repasado una y otra vez en su dormitorio.

_Querido Harry:_

_No encuentro las palabras adecuadas para expresarme, y supongo que esto es porque tales no existen. Si existiera el modo correcto de hacer las cosas, créeme que lo haría, buscando de esta manera aliviar el dolor y el desconcierto que debes estar pasando. Pero no existe. Créeme, lo busqué con todas mis fuerzas y no pude encontrarlo._

_Para cuando leas esto, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que me he ido. Habrás bajado a desayunar y no estaré en el Gran Comedor. Preguntarás por mí, y nadie sabrá nada, pues Lavender y Parvati dirán que creían que yo me había adelantado a desayunar. Entonces subirás a mi habitación, y no me encontrarás. Mi cama estará vacía, perfectamente tendida, y sólo estará esta carta sobre mi almohada. Pero para entonces, ya sabrás muy bien que no estoy en el colegio, ni en ningún lugar cercano, pues eres inteligente y no tardarás en atar cabos. Y no sabrás donde estoy, pero sí con quien._

_Debes saber que esta ha sido la decisión más difícil de toda mi vida. El dolor que me embarga por dejar a mis padres, mi colegio, mis profesores; por dejarlos a ustedes, mis queridos amigos, los mejores que hay, es demasiado grande para ser descrito. Y aún así lo he hecho, Harry, por amor. Porque lo amo, y ya no concibo una vida donde no esté él. Y si alguna vez has amado, creo que entenderás lo que te digo._

_No voy a pedirte, ni a ti ni a los chicos, que me encubran. Sería complicado y absurdo, pues mi ausencia se notará enseguida. Lo que si haré es suplicarte que no me busques. No lo hagas, porque no me encontrarás. Y diles a los chicos lo mismo. Es duro, terriblemente duro, pero es lo mejor para ustedes y para mí (creo). _

_Nunca olvides que eres el mejor de todos mis amigos, y que te quiero como a nadie. Por favor, dile a los chicos lo mucho que los quiero, cuánto agradezco su amistad por seis años y lo mucho que los extrañaré. Y a ti también, Harry. Sobre todo a ti._

_Te deseo lo mejor, y espero que volvamos a vernos, si no pronto, sí algún día._

_Con todo mi amor, Hermione._

Aunque no estaba totalmente convencida del resultado, Hermione creía que había hecho su mejor esfuerzo. Esperaba que Harry pensara lo mismo.

Los estudiantes se divertían en grande. Sin embargo, el cansancio de las semanas anteriores no era algo que se pudiera reponer en un solo día, y a las diez de la noche, muchos de los estudiantes ya se habían retirado a sus dormitorios para tener otras diez horas de sueño reparador. El sexto curso había aguantado valerosamente hasta las once, pero a aquella hora, la somnolencia comenzaba a apoderarse de algunos. No obstante, no tomaron la decisión de irse a la cama hasta que Ron cayó dormido encima de Seamus, arrastrando consigo el sillón en el que estaba sentado y a Neville, quien estaba a su lado. Tras levantar a los tres muchachos del suelo, los leones se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- ¿No vienes, Herm?

- Sí… sí, claro Lavender, las alcanzo en un instante.

Pero Hermione tenía la intención de quedarse ahí más que un instante. Necesitaba detenerse por un momento a reflexionar acerca de aquella extraña y desconocida sensación que se albergaba en su pecho desde el jueves. Era algo avasallador, algo que amenazaba con abrumarla por completo, y sin embargo, indefinido. Hermione no podía permitirse sentir algo indefinido en ese momento; cualquier cosa anormal debía ser identificada antes de irse para siempre con Draco. Ese sentimiento incierto podía significar la diferencia.

Sumida en tan confusos pensamientos, Hermione no notó que no estaba sola en la estancia.

- ¿Herm?

- Oh, Harry… Sigues aquí.

La leona siguió nerviosa el paso de Harry, quien caminaba por la sala mirando hacia el suelo, abstraído. Se preguntaba si su amigo por fin se había decidido a decirle eso que no había podido aquella misma mañana. Y también se preguntaba si ella ya estaba lista para saberlo. Era otra de esos sentimientos vagos e imprecisos; pero por lo menos, sabía que en esta ocasión la ambigüedad se debía a que estaba demasiado concentrada en Draco y en su futuro como para pensar en lo que podría querer decirle Harry. Finalmente, decidió que nunca podría estar más preparada de lo que ya lo estaba, así que optó por presionarlo ligeramente.

- ¿Pasa algo, Harry?

El muchacho no contestó. Sus ojos verdes miraban desenfocados un punto en la nada, un lugar al que Hermione definitivamente no podía llegar. No obstante, sabía que su actitud era relativamente normal; conocía bien a Harry y sabía cómo se comportaba cuando estaba simplemente absorto en algo. Dejó de lado por un momento sus preocupaciones por Draco y por las extensas praderas suizas en las que planeaba vivir con él, y se enfocó en su amigo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Hermione se levantó, alarmada. El ojiverde seguía sin responder, y ella temió que su profunda meditación tuviese algo que ver con su novio y con ella misma. Se acercó al chico por detrás y lo tomó por el hombro; pero él no pareció inmutarse. Sin saber por qué, sacó la carta de su bolsillo y la ocultó en la mano que tenía libre. Cuando le iba a hablar una vez más, se sorprendió al escuchar su voz.

- ¿Hermione?

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry, qué es lo que tienes? – le preguntó, procurando que su voz no sonara demasiado asustada.

- Nada, no hay de qué preocuparse, Herm… - respondió suavemente el chico, volteándose para mirarla.

La leona se encontró con la apacible mirada de Harry, y supo entonces que había algo de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, no es nada, solo que… Hay algo que debo decirte – dijo al fin, tras un largo suspiro.

Hermione contuvo el aliento. En ese instante se convenció de que Harry, de alguna manera, había descubierto que planeaba huir ella también, y ahora le reclamaría por la mentira que le había contado aquella mañana.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que pasa? – dijo al fin con dificultad.

Harry suspiró otra vez. Parecía que le era tan complicado articular las palabras como a ella.

- Pues… Verás, Herm, yo… He estado pensando en lo que conversamos.

- ¿A-ah… ah sí? – tartamudeó la castaña, aterrorizada.

- Sí, eh… Lo que me contaste acerca de Malfoy y de su intención de escapar de Hogwarts.

- Ah… - Era demasiado, sus nervios estaban destrozados por los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas, y encima Harry no se decidía a contarle todo de una vez. - ¿Y bien?

- Pues… ¿Re…? ¿Recuerdas lo q-que te dije esta mañana, lo de que entendía lo que era perder a quien más amas?

- Sí…

- Pues, quiero repetírtelo una vez más: Herm, te comprendo totalmente. Sé por lo que estás pasando, porque lo he vivido; sé lo grande y terrible que es el dolor de saber que no vas a volver a ver a esa persona nunca más, que el simplemente pensarlo, imaginarlo, hace que sientas como si diez personas distintas estuvieran peleándose por arrastrar tu corazón a diez diferentes sitios, hasta que terminan desgarrándolo por todos lados.

- Así es… - Harry definitivamente no estaba mal encaminado; sabía exactamente cómo se sentía ella, el corazón se le estaba desbaratando de pena al pensar en dejar para siempre a sus mejores amigos.

- Y sé que ese dolor es tan inmenso y trastornador que nos lleva a hacer cosas terriblemente estúpidas, y a tomar decisiones equivocadas.

"Aquí va", pensó Hermione. Harry le diría que entendía que su sufrimiento era tan enorme que la había perturbado por completo, pero que el llegar al punto de decidir huir con Draco Malfoy era algo que sobrepasaba los límites de la misma perturbación y que él, definitivamente, no iba a permitir. La castaña casi se sintió aliviada de que la decisión de irse no hubiera recaído por completo en ella, de que ya prácticamente estuviera fuera de su control.

- Y por ello, Herm… Quiero darte las gracias.

Al principio, pensó que no había escuchado bien. Luego, al ver la dulce mirada que Harry le dirigía, supo que no solo había escuchado perfectamente, sino que su amigo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ella planeaba hacer esa noche.

- ¿Las… las gracias? – preguntó con una perplejidad total.

- Sí, Herm, las gracias – Harry esbozó una sonrisa. – Gracias por estar aquí, por haber decidido permanecer con nosotros y no irte con Malfoy.

Hermione estaba segura de que su cara seguía siendo de total desconcierto, pero su interior era otra historia. Sus neuronas acababan de organizar una revolución, protestando por su indecisión, por su confusión, por su falta de aplomo y determinación. Por su parte, su corazón le reclamaba el poco tacto que tenía para con él, haciéndolo sufrir por sus amigos, y por no saber cuál era su verdadero deseo. Sus pulmones se limitaban a quejarse por la privación de oxígeno, pues Hermione había dejado de respirar en cuanto Harry había comenzado a hablar.

- Harry, yo…

- Lo sé, lo sé. Es fácil dar las gracias simplemente cuando no eres tú quien lo está viviendo. Pero ya te lo he dicho, no eres la única que ha pasado por eso – otro suspiro rápido. – Sin embargo, he de ser sincero contigo: creo que nunca me he visto obligado a tomar una decisión como la que tú tomaste. No sé lo que hubiera hecho yo en tu caso, tal vez hubiera decidido escapar – Harry rió ante tal comentario, y las manos de Hermione se crisparon levemente, arrugando la carta. – Pero me alegra que tú no lo hayas hecho, Herm, ¿y sabes por qué?

La chica no atinó a contestar. Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, y luchaba por controlar sus manos para no destruir la carta que con tanto esmero había escrito.

- Simplemente porque, y esto es completamente cierto, porque todo esto terminará pasando. Supongo que ahora piensas que es el fin del mundo, que perder a Malfoy es como estar muerta en vida y que nunca habrá nadie más para ti que no sea él – el chico hizo una mueca. – Pero quiero decirte que esto no es así. Yo lo aprendí de mi relación con Cho, que no se puede decir que haya sido un éxito – sus ojos verdes se pusieron en blanco. – Es normal sentirse muy enamorado de una persona, pero todavía nos queda mucho por vivir. ¡Caray, solo tenemos dieciséis años! Te falta mucha gente por conocer, muchos novios por tener. ¡Mírate, por favor, eres tan hermosa! – en ese punto los ojos verdes centellearon, como solían hacerlo antaño. – Pasarán muchas personas por tu vida, y tú decidirás quién permanece y quién no; pero quienes siempre, siempre, pase lo que pase y sin importar qué, estaremos ahí, somos tus amigos – una sonrisa terminó por iluminar el rostro de Harry. – Las relaciones suelen terminar, Herm, pero los amigos… Los amigos son eternos.

El llanto ya fluía, descontrolado, por las mejillas de la castaña. Nunca hubiera esperado algo así de parte de Harry.

- Por eso estoy tan agradecido de que hayas decidido quedarte con nosotros, Herm. Porque te queremos como nadie, y siempre te querremos. Sobre todo yo – añadió, ruborizado. – Sé que le hubieras roto el corazón a los chicos si te hubieras ido, y hubieras provocado que te buscáramos hasta el fin del mundo. Y sé que si los chicos supieran lo que yo sé, estarían aquí conmigo, también dándote las gracias.

Y entonces Harry puso la cereza en el pastel: abrazó a Hermione con una efusividad que la dejó completamente desarmada, mientras musitaba "gracias, gracias" con una mezcla de alivio y alegría en su voz. Hermione respondió a su abrazo, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Había comenzado a perder la concentración cuando Harry habló de la inmortalidad de los amigos, y su atención había terminado por disiparse en aquel preciso momento. No obstante, su cerebro trabajaba a toda máquina con los nuevos datos que poseía.

Porque por fin, tras dos días de angustia, de incertidumbre, de dolor, de confusión, de vacilación, de un amasijo de sentimientos encontrados e ideas dispares, la luz se había hecho en su mente. La imprecisa sensación por fin se había definido, el dilema se había aclarado. Hermione había descubierto finalmente qué era lo que pasaba, qué era lo que sentía, y qué era precisamente lo que debía hacer en esos momentos.

Inconscientemente, estrujó la carta en su mano.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-


	23. El tren de medianoche

**Bonne nuit! Sí, años sin actualizar; sí, muerte y destrucción para mí y los míos, lo sé, TODOS los sabemos ¬¬ No pueden ser más originales en sus amenazas? Que tiene que hacer una humilde escritora de fics para conseguir verdaderas amenazas, como las que reciben los grandes escritores? Mínimo un "sé donde vives" o un "tengo a tu pez dorado, actualiza o te iremos enviando sus aletas, una a una" u_u Meh, en fin...**

**Pero esperen! Tengo una muy buena razón... Eh, no, la verdad no xD es solo que he notado que se me da bien esto de escribir largos enredos amorosos y dramáticos sobre los magos favoritos de todos los niños; en cuanto a eso de actualizar y estar al pendiente... Bueno, una no puede ser buena en todo no? u_u**

**En fin, antes de sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa que probablemente incluyan hogueras y sacrificios frente a altares de JKR hechos de chicle bomba, quiero agradecer por tooooodos los adds y reviews del capítulo ante-anterior a este (oséase si no me equivoco, el núm. 21) (oséase, a Sweet Knight me halagas enormemente, espero que estos dos últimos también hayan estado a la altura de tus expectativas *hace una reverencia y besa tu mano*, clamp-girl creo que es lo que todas decimos, "yo no lo hubiera perdonado!"... y justo después de decirlo corremos a abrazarlo ¬¬ en fin xD que bueno que te gusta, gracias por las flores! *estrecha tu mano con firmeza, pily-sofy sí, soy mala y a mucha honra! y recuerda, sin emociones y dudas la vida no es taaaaan divertida, además si no te hubiera dejado con la duda no estarías leyendo esto, y qué sería de mí sin tus lecturas y reviews? *pone cara de perrito triste*, y adrit126 pff, va a sufrir un buen rato el pequeño Harry u_u en cuanto a lo de un HxHr... Curiosamente es la pareja que más más me gusta, antes todavía que el DxHr, pero por alguna extraña razón nuuuunca puedo escribir un HxHr decente... se me da más juntar al bad boy con la good girl xD en fin, si alguna vez me sale un intento pasable te lo haré saber :) , y por sus adds a Nenita Malfoy casi lloro al leer tu review *.* gracias gracias gracias!, Maruuchiss también gracias por las flores, que bueno que es de tu agrado! *se seca una lágrima*, clamp-girl, reyna e. malfoy, Sweet Knight, Haushinka.A, y nonaloka.**

**Y... eso fue el capítulo 21 xD Ahora, en el capítulo 22 quiero agradecer a scorpiustar, Lady Evanna, Nyra Potter, RoseHaledeCullen, Andyie Pattz, y Angelita88 por los adds, y a clamp-girl nuevamente por el review se irá? no se irá? oh dudas, malditas dudas! resueltas aquí :D.**

**Y ya como nota final, hay algo que tengo que decir... Este es el _último capítulo de este fic_ :'( así es, CAUD por fin llega a su fin! Pfff... este fue creo el capítulo más difícil que escribí, no es exageración pero literalmente lloré escribiéndolo y escuchando la canción que elegí como la del clímax y la que hace de este último capítulo una especie de songchap (ahí estaba Marianna de Bloom a las 2:54 AM, tecleando, escuchando y llorando como nena .). Y no es por nada, pero me gustó mucho, creo que el esfuerzo y la deshidratación por las lágrimas valió la pena :') La canción es de La Oreja de Van Gogh, se llama "Adiós" y la recomiendo totalmente porque es de mis canciones favoritas y ustedes deben obedecerme! Digo, porque no es tanto que la canción se haya adaptado a mi idea de esa escena, sino que la escena se basó completamente en esta canción increíble... No sé, me da sensación de melancolía, de esperanza y de amor... Pffff, ustedes ponganle play en cuanto lleguen a la escena y sabrán de qué hablo xD**

**Pero a fin de cuentas yo no importo en cuanto a la impresión que da el fic, la canción que elegí y la vida en general, ustedes son los jueces, y ustedes deciden si gusta o no gusta (pero por su bien, más valdría que gustara... Sé donde viven! .)**

**Ejem... Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el capítulo final de Cartas a un desconocido, titulado El tren de medianoche, y esperando que sea de su total like :)**

**Ah! y vean la nota final, hay una sorpresita para ustedes :)**

* * *

El tren de medianoche

Malfoy no despertó hasta que el golpe en su ventana se encargó de eso. Una lechuza nocturna, desorientada, había chocado con el cristal de la estancia en la que se encontraba, y ahora volaba, ofuscada, en dirección a la lechucería. El susto hizo que el rubio se levantara de golpe, pensando que lo habían descubierto. Sin embargo, se relajó al observar al causante del ruido; por lo menos hasta que sus ojos grises se dirigieron a la repisa de los libros. El reloj marcaba las once y tres.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Hermione debería estar ya ahí, es más, debía haber llegado hacía ya quince minutos. Y sin embargo, la sala se encontraba tan vacía como cuando él se había quedado traspuesto. Trató de controlar el entumecimiento que empezaba a invadir su cuerpo. "De seguro no puede salir de su habitación", se dijo finalmente. "Lo más probable es que Potter, o Weasley, o alguno de esos estúpidos Gryffindors la haya entretenido, y ahora no puede librarse de ellos. O quizás es que se topó con Filch merodeando por los pasillos, y tuvo que esconderse. Sí, debe ser eso. No hay otra razón por la que se esté demorando tanto".

Pero el corazón de Draco sabía que sí la había, aunque él se negara a reconocerlo. Había un tercer motivo que era más que factible, pero era demasiado abrumador como para darle cabida en sus pensamientos. Porque si Draco permitía que la idea entrara en su cabeza, sabía que no podría sacarla de ahí hasta que ambos estuvieran encima de un tren en movimiento. Pero su mente, terca como siempre, se empeñó en formular esa frase que él no deseaba construir.

"¿Y si resulta que Hermione ya no quiere escapar conmigo?".

El lúgubre pensamiento comenzó a apoderarse de su cerebro, provocándole temblores en todo el cuerpo. La llegada de Blaise lo salvó de seguir considerando la idea de ir a su cuarto a recuperar su frasco de Delirio Tóxico.

- Por favor disculpen la tardanza, me he quedado dormido… Oh, vaya, ¿debería decir "disculpa"?

Draco trató de ignorar la nota sarcástica en las palabras de su amigo, pues su pequeña esperanza se estaba haciendo todavía más vaga. El rubio había querido pensar que Hermione no recordaba cómo encontrar justamente la sala donde él se encontraba, y estaba en realidad esperando a que llegara Blaise para que le indicara cómo hacerlo. Sin embargo, ahora estaba convencido de que no era así, y que el Slytherin tampoco la había visto por ahí. Aún así, decidió confirmarlo.

- ¿No viste a Hermione de camino a aquí?

- En absoluto. Es más, pensaba que ya había llegado. Es obvio que también se le ha hecho tarde – Blaise observó los inquietos ojos grises de su amigo. – No te apures, ya llegará.

No obstante, pasaron diez largos y angustiantes minutos antes de que la leona por fin entrara a la habitación, con una capa de viaje y una pequeña bolsa marrón al hombro. Draco le sonrió en cuanto arribó al lugar, pero ella no le devolvió el gesto. Blaise no pareció notarlo.

- Ya era hora, Granger.

- Hubo un ligero contratiempo, Zabbini. Pero ya estoy aquí – dijo Hermione con la voz apagada pero firme. El rubio comenzó a relajarse.

- En fin – respondió Blaise, poniendo en blanco sus ojos azules. – Son exactamente las once y doce, por lo que tienen aproximadamente cuarenta y ocho minutos para llegar a la estación de trenes de Hogsmeade, pues el tren más pronto parte exactamente a medianoche. Sigo considerando que la opción más viable para llegar hasta el pueblo es el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador; la Casa de los Gritos está solo a unos pasos de la estación y será sencillo llegar desde ahí. Cuando arriben a la primera ciudad, podrán aparecerse en el sitio que les apetezca. No sé si ustedes hayan ideado alguna otra forma de hacerlo.

Ninguno de los dos respondió nada. Draco observaba intranquilo a Hermione, quien a su vez miraba un punto en el suelo. Blaise interpretó su silencio como aceptación.

- Bien, si nadie tiene nada que objetar, será mejor que nos demos prisa o perderán el tren.

Dicho esto, Blaise sacó la capa invisible de Malfoy, que había traído de su habitación, y se la entregó a su dueño. El rubio cubrió a su novia y a sí mismo, mientras Blaise tomaba su propia capa invisible y se escondía bajo ella. Finalmente los tres salieron de la estancia en completo silencio.

El fresco ambiente al que salieron revivificó a Draco, quien pensó que un día más respirando el enviciado aire de la Sala de los Menesteres hubiera terminado por envenenarlo. Reanimado como estaba, iba a comentarlo con Hermione, cuando la expresión de su rostro lo detuvo.

- Oye, Herm, ¿está todo bien?

- ¿Qué? Oh, sí, sí, claro. Todo está perfecto – respondió apresuradamente la chica, esbozando una sonrisa que a Draco se le antojó tan falsa como las dotes de adivinación de la profesora Trelawney. Sin embargo, se limitó a tomar de la mano a la castaña, quien le sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con más naturalidad, lo cual terminó por relajarlo.

Siguieron avanzando en silencio pero a paso veloz, traspasando con mucho cuidado la entrada del castillo, llegando a los jardines y por fin al Sauce Boxeador, quien parecía dormir en esos momentos. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, Blaise apretó el nudo del árbol e inmediatamente éste se quedó en calma. Los tres jóvenes procedieron a quitarse las capas. La luna llena iluminó tenuemente sus siluetas, confiriéndoles un brillo espectral. Se observaron en silencio, incómodos.

- Bueno, creo que esto es todo – dijo finalmente Blaise.

- ¿No nos acompañas? – inquirió sorprendida Hermione.

- Tal parece que no. Créeme, no es mi culpa; mi intención era escoltarlos hasta la estación de trenes, pero Malfoy no me lo permitió – Blaise le sonrió burlonamente a Hermione. – Y tú piensas pasar el resto de tu vida con él; siendo honestos, yo no sé cómo lo soportas…

Hermione sonrió dulcemente, mientras Draco observaba una última vez a su amigo. El mejor que había conocido, aunque hubiera sido por tan poco tiempo.

- Te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, Blaise – dijo Hermione con suavidad. – Gracias por ser tan buen amigo para Draco, y espero que ésta no sea la última vez que nos veamos.

- No te apures, que no lo será. Fue un placer haberles podido ayudar, y les deseo suerte donde quiera que vayan. Encárgate de que Malfoy escriba, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo haré. Muchas gracias, Blaise – y ante la sorpresa de todos, incluso de ella misma, Hermione lo abrazó.

- Eh… sí, no hay de qué – respondió él, incómodo al principio. Después suspiró, y le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza. – Hasta pronto, Hermione.

- Los dejaré un momento para que se despidan – dijo la castaña en cuanto se desprendió del chico, y se encaminó al pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador, sentándose justo en la entrada.

Draco y Blaise se limitaron a mirarse. Eran tantos los sentimientos encontrados… No podían dejar de apreciar la ironía del destino: se conocían desde siempre, pero su relación nunca había ido más lejos que la de líder y mano derecha, respectivamente. Se encargaron del trabajo sucio en Hogwarts, hombro con hombro, representando sus papeles ya asignados durante seis años, pero nunca se habían animado a ir más allá de lo que se esperaba de ellos. Y en el último instante, llevando a cabo un último y descabellado plan, habían descubierto en el otro el buen amigo que tanto les hacía falta a los dos. Ahora, tras la mejor y más efímera amistad de la historia, había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

- Blaise, yo… - comenzó Draco con la voz entrecortada. Sin embargo, el muchacho lo detuvo con un gesto.

- No hay nada que decir, Draco.

Se miraron una vez más. Y sin previo aviso, los amigos se fundieron en un abrazo final.

- No encuentro palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí y por Hermione. No sabes cómo lo aprecio.

- Ya te lo he dicho, no hay nada que decir. Deberías guardar esas energías para los tiempos que vienen, amigo – respondió Blaise, con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

- Sí… Eso es lo que haré.

- Ten mucho cuidado; sabes que estarán tras de ti.

- Lo sé, y lo haré.

- Y cuídala. Es una joya.

Ambos observaron a la muchacha, que miraba al cielo con sus bellos ojos castaños.

- Es lo más importante en mi vida. Siempre lo será.

- Lo sé. Suerte, Draco, y hasta pronto.

- Gracias por todo, Blaise. Y hasta pronto.

Y sonriendo, Blaise desapareció bajo su capa invisible. Draco observó las tenues pisadas que brillaban en el césped, bajo la luz de la luna. Suspirando, alcanzó a Hermione en la entrada del Sauce Boxeador, y ambos observaron las pisadas desaparecer en la puerta del castillo.

- Tienes realmente un muy buen amigo, Draco.

- Lo sé. Lástima que me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora.

Los jóvenes se miraron. Los ojos de Hermione resplandecían como estrellas, y Draco sonrió al encontrarla tan hermosa. Ella solo le apretó la mano, indicando que debían continuar.

Y de ese modo, se adentraron en el profundo hueco del Sauce Boxeador.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Era una de esas terribles pesadillas en los que sabes que no se trata más que de un sueño, y aún así, por más que lo intentas, es muy difícil despertar. Las dolorosas imágenes se agolpaban en su cerebro, haciéndole emitir débiles quejidos. Su cerebro batallaba por recuperar la conciencia, mientras su subconsciente seguía reproduciendo una película que definitivamente no quería ver. Y por fin, tras varios minutos de lucha, Harry despertó de golpe.

Miró a su alrededor, desorientado. Procuró que su corazón recuperara su ritmo normal, mientras se frotaba los ojos para después tomar sus lentes de la mesita de noche. Miró el reloj: eran las once y treinta y tres; apenas había logrado dormir dieciocho minutos. Fastidiado, se acomodó nuevamente entre las mantas, tratando de relajarse. Sin embargo, las inquietantes imágenes volvían a él una y otra vez, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño. Todavía más molesto, Harry se sentó en su cama.

Sabía por qué la pesadilla le resultaba tan inquietante. Había visto en ella a Hermione escabullirse de la torre de Gryffindor, del castillo, mientras él la seguía gritando su nombre. Gritaba y gritaba hasta quedarse afónico, pero ella no la escuchaba; la jalaba del brazo, de la ropa, pero ella no lo sentía. Nada de lo que hacía impedía que Hermione traspasara las puertas del colegio y se desvaneciera en una niebla tóxica tras la cual estaba Malfoy, quien le sonreía con sorna, sus ojos grises brillantes de triunfo. Y Harry seguía gritando aunque ya no le salía la voz, y seguía jalando aunque ya no se asiera de nada, y caía en espiral en un pozo sin fondo, con la risa de Malfoy taladrándole los oídos. Su subconsciente no trabajaba en vano: había proyectado exactamente su miedo más grande.

Intranquilo, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por el dormitorio, procurando no despertar a sus amigos. Por supuesto que Hermione no había huido con Malfoy; ella debía estar ahora durmiendo apaciblemente en su propia habitación, ajena a todo lo demás. "Bueno, tal vez no tan apaciblemente", pensó Harry después, al recordar que, si todo había sido como su amiga le había dicho, Malfoy ya estaría ahora en camino a quien sabe dónde. "Pero solo", se recordó a sí mismo. "Nadie lo acompaña, y mucho menos Hermione".

Sin embargo, el chico no se sintió conforme. La desazón seguía invadiendo su mente y su pecho. Tras unos minutos de reflexión, decidió que iría a comprobar si Hermione realmente estaba descansando en su dormitorio, o si estaba en la Sala Común, o si todavía estaba en algún lugar de castillo. "Una rápida comprobación no tiene nada de malo", se dijo. "Solo para asegurarme".

Por lo tanto, Harry bajó en silencio a la Sala Común, con la intención de asomarse brevemente al dormitorio de las chicas de sexto año y verificar si la cabeza castaña de Hermione reposaba sobre la almohada. De puntillas, se dirigió a las escaleras, y tan solo había avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando las mismas se convirtieron en un tobogán resbaladizo que lo hizo caer de sentón.

"Sabía que estaba olvidándome de algo", pensó mientras se frotaba la espalda baja con una mueca. Los alumnos tenían prohibido subir a las habitaciones de las chicas sin su pleno consentimiento y después de la hora de dormir. Por alguna razón, eso bastó para tranquilizar a Harry y hacerlo desistir de sus intenciones. Bostezó rápidamente y se dispuso a buscar sus gafas, que habían salido volando al momento de caerse. A gatas, tanteó la alfombra de la sala, asombrándose de la cantidad de basura que encontraba a su paso. Libros, envolturas de caramelos, plumas rotas, un sobre arrugado y rotulado con su nombre, un frasco de tinta seca… "Espera… ¿Qué rayos es esto?", se preguntó, perplejo. A pesar de su deficiente visión, alcanzaba a percibir los trazos finos y perfectos de Hermione formando su nombre.

Con manos temblorosas, Harry rasgó el sobre y sacó el pergamino en su interior, mientras se levantaba. Al tiempo que leía las líneas que su amiga había escrito – "que me escribió a mí", pensó –, su rostro se fue descomponiendo en una máscara de auténtico dolor y pena. Aún así, le fue necesario releer la carta otras dos veces para asimilar su fatal contenido.

Cuando por fin concluyó, se limitó a mirar por la ventana, al tiempo que la luna de junio iluminaba sus ojos verdes, ya brillantes por las lágrimas, y mientras sus manos estrujaban el pergamino.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

El recorrido por el estrecho pasillo, si bien era bastante largo, a Draco se le antojó sumamente corto. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente mientras caminaba junto a Hermione, siempre tomados de la mano, y era más que palpable cuando por fin salieron del túnel y se internaron en el sótano de la Casa de los Gritos. El chico sabía que era normal que ambos estuvieran nerviosos; por Merlín, estaban escapando de la protección de Hogwarts, que estaba bajo el cuidado de un número importante de aurores, para comenzar a huir de Voldemort por todo el mundo, siendo todavía menores de edad, sin el apoyo ni la ayuda de nadie. No obstante, sentía que en esa opresiva atmósfera, con tan negras perspectivas, había algo más. Miró a Hermione justo antes de abandonar la escalofriante mansión, con los ojos llenos de dudas. La muchacha le devolvió la mirada con serenidad, y con un gesto lo instó a seguir caminando. Así, ambos se internaron en silencio en la oscura noche, siempre cubiertos por la capa invisible, en dirección a la estación de tren.

Llegaron con doce minutos de anticipación. El andén despedía un olor desagradable, y estaba mal iluminado. Draco había llegado a pensar que Hermione y él bien podrían ser los únicos en abordar el tren a media noche. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al descubrir a otros diez o doce pasajeros que dormitaban sentados en las sillas verdes instaladas a lo largo del andén.

- Será mejor que nos quitemos la capa antes de que alguien despierte y provoquemos un ataque colectivo al aparecer de pronto – sugirió tímidamente el rubio.

Hermione, por su parte, se limitó a asentir. Draco suspiró, y retiró la prenda de encima de ellos, y tras hacerlo pudo observar, a pesar de la escasa iluminación, que Hermione estaba anormalmente pálida, y que tenía los ojos inyectados y la mirada perdida.

- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien, Herm?

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, eh… Estoy bien. Todo está bien – respondió distraídamente, esbozando una sonrisa que no convenció en absoluto al muchacho. Sin embargo, no pronunció palabra, y se dirigió hacia la ventanilla a comprar los boletos.

Cuando volvió, notó que Hermione se había sentado en el extremo más alejado de las sillas verdes. Una vez más, la castaña miraba al infinito; sin embargo, había perdido la inexpresividad en los ojos, y ahora éstos reflejaban dolor, además de estar llenos de lágrimas. El rubio se arrodilló frente a ella, preocupado.

- No irás a decirme ahora que estás bien, ¿verdad, Hermione?

La muchacha no contestó. Siguió mirando fijamente a la nada, apretando tanto los labios que apenas y se le notaba una fina línea. Draco se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano, resignándose a pasar los últimos minutos antes de abordar en silencio, preso de sus propias inquietudes.

Estaba a punto de escapar y de iniciar una nueva vida. Sí, una nueva vida, sin responsabilidades impuestas, sin supuestas lealtades a quienes no le inspiraban más que repulsión y lástima, y al lado del ser a quien más había amado y amaría. Sí, sonaba maravilloso, pero… Él sabía que no era eso lo que le turbaba. Su nueva y supuestamente perfecta vida también siempre tendría una sombra presente: Voldemort. Y es que sabía que el brujo no descansaría hasta encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar por su traición. Draco sabía lo difícil que sería huir: tendría que estar siempre en constante movimiento, sin poder establecerse nunca en un lugar por mucho tiempo, viviendo siempre con miedo a que ese fuera el día en que por fin lo capturarían… Y el hecho de no poder utilizar la magia hasta cumplir los diecisiete años tornaba las perspectivas aún más sombrías. Hermione y él tendrían que buscar el modo de procurarse comida, techo, protección, siempre sin llamar la atención, ocultándose, temerosos hasta de sus respectivas sombras. A Draco se le revolvió el estómago. ¿A esa vida había arrastrado a Hermione al llevarla con él? Es más, ¿era ese el tipo de vida que quería para él mismo? Draco se dijo que no tenía opción, que era preferible eso a morir a manos de Voldemort. Pero… ¿y Hermione? Ella sí que tenía oportunidad de elegir. Y había elegido ese camino sólo por él. Tal vez por ello tenía esa expresión tan miserable en sus hermosos ojos castaños, y por ello corría esa lágrima por su mejilla…

- Espera… Hermione, ¿estás llorando?

Pero era una pregunta estúpida, porque la respuesta era más que evidente en ese momento, en que el llanto fluía copiosamente por el rostro de la chica, quien seguía mirando al vacío. Draco se arrodilló nuevamente frente a ella, mirándola preocupado.

- Hermione, mi amor, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó, besando suavemente sus manos.

- D-D-Draco… Y-yo… N-no pu-puedo ha…

El tartamudeo de Hermione se vio interrumpido por el fuerte sonido del silbato del tren de medianoche, que por fin había arribado a la estación, y aunque el rubio trató de concentrarse en las palabras de la chica, no pudo escuchar nada más.

- ¿Qué has dicho, Hermione? Escucha, sea lo que sea, lo hablamos en cuanto estemos en el tren, ¿de acuerdo?

- N-no… N-no p-p-puedo hacerlo, D-Draco…

- ¿Qué?

La gente que dormitaba en las sillas comenzó a levantarse y a arrastrarse somnolientamente a la entrada. Cargaban con desgana sus equipajes, instaban a sus compañeros de viaje a apurarse… Sin embargo, ninguno de esos detalles fue advertido por Draco, quien seguía tratando de asimilar lo que decía la muchacha sentada frente a él.

- ¿Hermione? ¿No puedes…? ¿No puedes hacer qué? – preguntó débilmente, mirándola con desesperación.

- N-no puedo… I-i-irme. Contigo. N-no puedo huir contigo, D-Draco – alcanzó a decir la castaña, antes de que un sollozo escapara de sus labios, interrumpiéndola.

Draco siguió mirando el suelo, mientras Hermione sollozaba desconsoladamente frente a él. Luego miró el reloj de la estación. Faltaban cinco minutos para que el tren partiera.

- No puedes huir conmigo – dijo lentamente, paladeando cada palabra mientras devolvía la vista hacia abajo.

- N-no…

El rubio desvió la mirada del piso, viendo a lo lejos sin ver realmente. Un torbellino de emociones se aglomeraban en su mente y en su pecho, dejándolo mareado. Se levantó finalmente y se encaminó a la entrada.

- ¡Draco, no, espera!

Hermione se levantó de un salto, aferrándose a la mano del rubio. Sus ojos castaños estaban llorosos y enrojecidos.

- Mi tren está por partir, será mejor que me vaya – respondió el rubio con voz inexpresiva, sin atreverse a mirar el rostro de la chica.

- Draco, p-por favor, deja que me explique…

Pero, ¿cómo explicar la confusión que reinaba en su cabeza en esos momentos, y que se había originado el día en que él le había confesado sus intenciones de escapar? ¿Cómo explicarla, si ella misma no la entendía?

Ese día, cuando Draco le reveló lo que planeaba hacer, Hermione había actuado por impulso, casi por inercia. "Llévame contigo", le había dicho ella. Y eran esas las palabras que ahora la tenían ahí, en una penumbrosa estación de tren, a medianoche, huyendo de la protección de Hogwarts, alejándose de sus mejores y más queridos amigos… ¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? ¿Era lo que ella había elegido? No, y eso lo tenía claro. Lo había elegido a _él_. Por él se encontraba ahí, dejando atrás una vida maravillosa, llena de gente única, de perspectivas infinitas, de cualquier cosa que ella deseara, porque para Hermione Granger, brillante, atractiva y agradable, todo era posible… Y sin embargo, ahora escapaba de todo ello, de la seguridad que le daba el ser quien era, por _él_. Por amor.

No obstante, justo después de haber pronunciado las palabras que la tenían ahí, las dudas habían comenzado a asaltarla. Ella sabía todo lo que provocaría con su huida. La ida al traste de todos sus planes y ambiciones, la sorpresa de sus padres, la decepción de sus profesores, sobre todo de Dumbledore, quien había confiado en ella, en su buen criterio para no hacer cosas estúpidas estando al lado de Draco, aunque nada comparable con el dolor y la confusión de sus amigos al enterarse. Y Harry… Sabía que en cuanto Harry supiera lo sucedido, se le rompería el corazón.

Hasta ese día, hasta apenas unas horas antes, Hermione no tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer. Huiría con Draco, era cierto, pero sin estar plenamente convencida de ello. Y entonces había llegado Harry, con sus palabras dulces, con su eterna sonrisa, a decirle lo mucho que apreciaba el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía al quedarse con ellos. Y Hermione se había dado cuenta por fin de que era cierto, de que su lugar era ahí, en Hogwarts, junto con el resto de sus amigos y la gente que la quería. Porque si bien ella podría vivir sin ellos, sin sus padres, sin sus profesores, sus amigos y sus sueños… sabía que todos ellos no podían seguir existiendo sin ella.

Todo eso quería decirle Hermione Granger al rubio que miraba sus zapatos en aquel momento, demasiado apesadumbrado como para levantar la vista. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo, Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y el finalmente le devolvió la mirada. Y entonces ella supo que no había necesidad de explicar nada. Él lo entendía.

- ¡Última llamada, última llamada! – coreaba un hombre gordo, vestido con un uniforme rojo. Miró brevemente a los jóvenes, las últimas personas en la estación, y se adentró nuevamente en el tren.

Tanto Draco como Hermione dirigieron la mirada al reloj de la estación. Marcaba tres minutos para las doce de la noche. Un instante después, volvieron a mirarse.

No había palabras para describir todo lo que se estaba gestando en las cabezas de los muchachos. Los sentimientos se agolpaban, las ideas se entremezclaban, las palabras pugnaban por salir en un torrente de incoherencias. Y sin embargo, ambos sabían que las palabras sobraban, que las ideas estaban de más. La increíble conexión mental que había comenzado en septiembre del año anterior y se había ido fortaleciendo desde entonces, alimentada con amor, confianza y compromiso, les permitía comprender en silencio.

- Es hora de que me marche, Hermione – dijo finalmente Draco, con un nudo en la garganta.

Hermione solo asintió, el pecho entumecido impidiéndole hablar, siempre mirándolo a los ojos. Y Draco no pudo evitar pensar en aquella vieja canción, la que solía tararear su madre en otros tiempos, tiempos más felices.

_Tengo que irme ya, abrázame_

Y eso hizo, la abrazó, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo haría en su vida, tratando de evitar que sus emociones se apoderaran de él y no le permitieran separarse de ella. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, si bien con sentimiento, también con cierta precaución, presintiendo tal vez lo mismo que él.

_Nada más llegar, te llamaré _

Por supuesto, él buscaría el modo de seguir en contacto con ella, por muy peligroso que fuera. Por supuesto, si ella lo deseaba así. Sin embargo, sabía que así sería. Ahora que por fin la había encontrado, no iba a perderla, aunque no pudiera tenerla del modo en que él tanto deseaba.

_Déjame marchar, no llores más_

"Sí, Hermione, suéltame, déjame ir. Limpia esas lágrimas de tu rostro, haz que dejen de correr, pues cada una se clava en mi pecho como una daga, cada una me hace sentir el ser más miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. Aparta tus brazos de mi cuerpo, retira tu frente de mi hombro. Porque si tú no lo haces, si tú no deshaces este abrazo, si no eres quien se aleja de mí… no sé si yo tenga la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo".

_Túmbate otra vez, te dormirás_

Y una vez más, la profundidad que tenía esa mística conexión entre ellos fue evidente, pues Hermione se apartó lentamente de Draco, mientras secaba sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

- Sí… Es hora, Draco – murmuró con voz estrangulada.

El chico apretó los labios, y miró el reloj nuevamente. Un minuto. Oía trabajar pesadamente a la locomotora situada a sus espaldas, percibía el aroma del carbón quemándose en la caldera.

- Te extrañaré tanto, mi Julieta… - apenas alcanzó a balbucear, pues las lágrimas subieron inmediatamente a sus ojos, cerrando a su paso su garganta.

- Y yo a ti, mi Romeo… Y yo a ti – respondió Hermione, los ojos brillantes, y una forzada sonrisa en los labios.

Dicho esto, el rubio se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la entrada del tren.

_Te he dejado atrás, y pienso en ti_

¡Y cómo no pensar en ella, si ella lo era todo! El motivo de su existencia, la razón de su vivir, el origen de sus problemas y la fuente de su felicidad. Lo primero y lo último en su vida. Y ahora la dejaba atrás, en una sucia estación de tren, mientras ella lo veía marcharse, mientras él se alejaba de ella. Porque así tenía que ser.

_Oigo "adiós, amor" caer sobre mí._

Con una vocecilla estrangulada, habían sido las últimas palabras que le había escuchado pronunciar, justo después de darse la vuelta. Él no había respondido; sabía que si lo hacía, tendría que correr a sus brazos y suplicarle que lo repitiera una y otra vez, para grabar para siempre en su mente esa voz maravillosa viniendo de esos labios celestiales y que ésta lo acompañara para siempre, donde quiera que se encontrara.

_Yo quiero irme de aquí, no puedo escapar…_

Sí, no solo quería, tenía que hacerlo. Porque era necesario seguir con vida para tener la esperanza de algún día reencontrarse con ella. Tenía que escapar de las garras de la maldad, del odio, de la esclavitud, para poder algún día vivir nuevamente por y para ella.

Había ocupado un compartimiento vacío cuya ventanilla daba precisamente a donde se encontraba Hermione. La chica lo miraba con los ojos brillantes. Se le veía tan pequeña, tan sola… Draco deseó poder refugiarse en su cálido abrazo solo una vez más, poder tomar un solo beso de su boca, que lo acompañara hasta el día en que la volviera a ver…

El reloj de la estación marcó las doce, y finalmente el tren empezó a avanzar, lenta y parsimoniosamente. Draco vio como Hermione levantaba una mano para despedirse, y anheló más que nunca estar con ella un solo segundo más… Si tan solo eso fuera posible… El tren ya había comenzado a moverse. Y sin embargo…

_Necesito volverse a abrazar_

Hermione vio a Draco salir disparado del vagón que ocupaba y correr hacia la parte final de la locomotora, al barandal abierto al cielo. Con una agilidad sorprendente, el rubio saltó del tren en movimiento y corrió hacia ella, con el rostro descompuesto, mientras ella también se abalanzaba hacia él.

_Ven, cálmate, no llores más_

Y como si lo hubieran planeado, ambos se fundieron en el abrazo que apenas hacia unos minutos no habían querido darse. Se aferraron con desesperación el uno al otro, mientras los labios de Draco buscaban ansiosamente los de Hermione, mientras se deshicieron y rehicieron en un beso apasionado que exteriorizaba a todos los sentimientos que habían contenido aquella noche. Se besaron mientras el tren seguía avanzando perezosamente, sin prisas, a sus espaldas.

_Si cierras los ojos verás_

_Que sigo junto a ti_

- Te amo, Hermione. Te amo como a nada en este mundo. Por favor, nunca lo olvides – decía Draco entre lágrimas, sosteniendo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.

- Y yo a ti Draco. Para siempre – respondió ella, el llanto también fluyendo, mientras él recorría con los labios su cuello, su cabello, sus mejillas empapadas en llanto.

_Que no me iré sin besar_

_Una de esas lágrimas_

_Que van desde tu cara al mar_

Atrás de ellos, el tren comenzó a ganar velocidad.

- Volveré por ti. No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero lo haré. Es una promesa – dijo firmemente el rubio, los ojos grises inundados.

- Te esperaré toda la eternidad si es necesario – respondió ella con sencillez. Con eso bastaba.

El muchacho besó delicadamente su frente.

- Hasta pronto, Hermione.

- Hasta pronto, Draco.

Y esbozó una sonrisa. Draco pensó que nunca había lucido más hermosa. Con la misma destreza que había lucido antes, corrió hasta alcanzar la parte trasera del tren, y de un salto, se encaramó sobre la barandilla, subiendo nuevamente al último vagón. Lentamente se dio la vuelta.

Y ahí estaba ella, agitando nuevamente su mano para decir adiós. Le sonrió. Ella devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos destellando.

Y así se siguieron despidiendo, hasta que la figura de Hermione desapareció en el horizonte.

_La vida viene, va, y se va…_

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Las últimas brasas se consumían lentamente frente a sus ojos. Pequeñas chispas brincaban entre los restos de madera, y algunas cenizas volaban juguetonamente en remolinos. Sin embargo, Harry no veía nada de esto. Su mirada se encontraba perdida más allá de la chimenea, más allá de cualquier lugar conocido del universo. No obstante, se mantenía sereno. La conmoción y el dolor lo agobiaban a tal grado que le impedían pensar en cualquier cosa. Lo único que lo conservaba atado a la cruel realidad era el arrugado trozo de papel que estrujaba en su mano derecha.

Por ello, cuando escuchó que se abría el hueco en el retrato, no se inmutó. Tampoco cuando los pasos de la persona que entró a la Sala Común tomaron dirección hacia donde se encontraba sentado, ni cuando el desconocido se detuvo justo a su lado. Solo se pudo apreciar una ligera reacción, apenas un respingo, cuando la persona habló con voz temblorosa:

- ¿Harry?

Sin embargo, el interpelado no se movió. No lo hizo porque durante un segundo, durante un ínfimo pero glorioso instante, creyó reconocer en aquella voz la melodiosidad de la de Hermione, su suave cadencia, su modo de marcar las palabras. Disfrutó como nada de aquel efímero momento, regodeándose en la fantasía, refugiándose en la ilusión, antes de que la cruda verdad lo golpeara con fuerza bruta, arrebatándole el aliento. No podía ser la voz de Hermione, se dijo. No podía porque Hermione estaba en esos momentos en algún lugar desconocido del planeta, alejándose cada vez más de él y en compañía de cierta serpiente. Debía ser alguien más, porque en aquellos instantes ella estaba huyendo del castillo, de sus amigos, de su vida. Y entonces, ¿por qué su mente se empeñaba en hacerle creer que era ella quien le hablaba? ¿Por qué hacía que él la viera en cualquier persona, incluso en aquél que en esos momentos estaba de pie a su lado, viéndole con ojos – los ojos castaños de Hermione – de preocupación? Harry cerró los propios, tratando con ello de borrar el dulce pero inexistente espejismo de la leona, cuando la persona volvió a hablar.

- ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien?

Esta vez Harry se convenció de que no se engañaba. Esa era la voz de Hermione. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y para su sorpresa la visión no había desaparecido. Ante sus ojos se encontraba la auténtica Hermione, de carne y hueso. Sin embargo, no se convenció hasta que no se levantó del sillón y la observó fijamente, boquiabierto. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, el cabello algo desordenado, las mejillas arreboladas. Vestía ropas cómodas, y en la mano derecha cargaba una pequeña bolsa marrón, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía firmemente un dije que colgaba de su cuello. Harry sabía que él nunca podría haber imaginado tantos detalles en caso de que no fuera más que una alucinación. Aun así, alargó una mano para tocarla por el hombro y asegurarse de que era real.

- Hermione… - dijo por fin, incrédulo.

- Al parecer no era a mí a quien esperabas ver – respondió la castaña con una débil sonrisa.

- Pero tú… La nota…

- Ah, la encontraste – respondió ella algo turbada. – Bien, pues… resulta que después de todo pensé bien las cosas y… simplemente me di cuenta de que mi lugar estaba aquí.

Pero a medida que lo decía, Hermione se daba cuenta de que aquello no era del todo cierto. Lo había hecho por ellos, sí, pero también por miedo. A los peligros que la acechaban si decidía huir, sí, pero sobre todo a decepcionar a sus seres queridos… A no llenar sus expectativas. Y muy a su pesar, se daba cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

Con un nudo en la garganta, y mientras Harry la abrazaba, Hermione miró por la ventana. Se preguntó dónde estaría Draco en esos momentos.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

_Salgo del portal, quiero morir_

Y así era como se sentía en ese preciso momento, como un desahuciado en la fina línea que separa la vida y la muerte. Mientras se iba alejando lentamente de la estación, de sus recuerdos, de la única vida que había conocido… y de ella. El dolor que había pugnado por salir de su organismo cuando estaba a su lado seguía ahí, dominado por su propia voluntad. No obstante, la ausencia de Hermione anuló su empeño de mantener sus emociones bajo control. Y por fin Draco Malfoy se permitió llorar.

_Tu en la habitación, llorando por mí_

¿Y por qué no hacerlo, si sabía que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones? Se la imaginó en su recámara, la que tantas veces había visitado en persona y en sus sueños, recostada en su cama. ¿Estaría realmente llorando, o se habría dormido ya? ¿Seguiría pensando en él? Draco, muy a su pesar, confiaba en que no fuera así. Si algo había aprendido de los nueve meses ("¿Nueve meses? ¡Parece que han sido años y al mismo tiempo es como si hubieran pasado solo días!") que había pasado al lado de Hermione era que siempre la pondría a ella en primer lugar, por encima de todo lo demás. Y eso también incluía anteponer su bienestar al suyo propio. Prefería que ella estuviera bien, tal vez no feliz, pero sí tranquila, a imaginársela sufriendo por él.

_Tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré_

_A tu lado, cuidando de ti_

A fin de cuentas, sabía que llevaría su recuerdo hasta el fin del mundo, y que su presencia estaría siempre con él, pasara lo que pasara. Y que de algún modo, él estaría siempre velando por ella, aun en la distancia.

_Ven, cálmate, no llores más_

Y con esa dulce idea, Draco esbozó una tímida sonrisa, permitiéndose evocar la de Hermione.

_Si cierras los ojos verás_

_Que sigo junto a ti_

Sus párpados descendieron, y su mente recreó la imagen de la castaña, su tierna y a la vez intensa mirada, su fragante pelo, esa increíble sonrisa… Se la imaginó a su lado por un instante, ignorando a su mente que le aconsejaba que no era buena idea, dejándose llevar por el apremio de su ausencia.

_Que no me iré sin besar_

_Una de esas lágrimas_

_Que van desde tu cara al mar_

Y sin más defensas que vencer, aunque su debilitado cerebro insistía en quejarse, se imaginó besándola una vez más. Su rostro, sus manos… sus labios.

_La vida viene, va y se va…_

Y en eso abrió los ojos, y la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza. Hermione no estaba en el vagón junto a él; estaba en el castillo, ya a miles de kilómetros. La angustia se cernió sobre él, abriéndole un hueco en medio del pecho.

_Y ven, cálmate, no llores más_

_Si cierras los ojos verás_

_Que sigo aquí junto a ti…_

Y entonces volvió a sonreír, y el hueco en su pecho se cerró. Porque de alguna manera, ella estaba ahí con él. Como siempre había sido y como siempre sería.

El silbato del tren sonó en medio de la noche, como reafirmando dicho pensamiento.

* * *

**Yyyyy? Les gustó? Díganme que sí por favor o serán causantes de una muerte provocada por el tren de Draco al atropellarme .**

**Sí, yo sé que probablemente no es el final que se esperaba para esta locura xD Es decir, Draco y Hermione no vivieron felices para siempre y se separaron? Él se fue y la dejó? Y ella dejó que se fuera y después se arrepintió? Debería correr a reencontrarlo, no? La pregunta es... a dónde? **

**Ah... demasiados asuntos al aire, lo sé... Lástima que este sea el capítulo final... Oh, esperen! Qué es esto que veo aquí? Ustedes lo saben? No? De hecho yo tampoco xD Pero aguarden, aguarden... Es esto acaso un EPÍLOGO? Ohh sí! xD Como soy un ser supremo y magnífico, dentro de mi infinita bondad y como acaba de pasar la Navidad y de seguro Santa no les trajo nada porque se portan mal, he decidido hacer un epílogo, solo para que sepan a dónde fueron a parar los chicos tras esta última despedida y no se queden llorando desesperados y golpeándose contra la pared por las dudas. Ya está escrito y en proceso de edición, espero poder subirlo si Dios me lo permite en una semana aproximadamente (hey, son vacaciones, no todo el día estoy pegada a la computadora .) **

**Así que ya saben, epílogo la próxima semana! Saludos, reviews y felices fiestas! ^^**

**Marianna de Bloom**


	24. Epílogo: El árbol junto al lago

**Gentes del mundo del fanfic! Mil perdones por tardar una semana más de lo prometido, pero bueno, fue una semana movidita, apenitas y tuve tiempo de hacer la edición final y cuando la empecé... Agregué otra escena como de 6 páginas en Word . es que si no, no me sabía! xD Y supongo que de alguna manera, era la forma que tenía mi subconsciente de aferrarse a esta historia que hoy finalmente termina.**

**Me notarán un poco seria en estas notas finales (cosa RARISIMA en mí, si es que te has leído todas mis mafufadas de inicio de capítulo xD), pero es que no puedo evitarlo. Pensar que esta es la última vez que escribiré algo referente a CAUD me deja un mega nudo en la garganta :'( Qué les puedo decir... Con este epílogo cierro uno de los capítulos de mi vida más importantes: mi adolescencia entera, puesto que esto empezó cuando tenía 14 años, y termina hoy cuando tengo 19. También cierro otros ciclos personales que sería inapropiado mencionar. Sólo diré que la concepción de este epílogo no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento :) A mi parecer, terminó como merecía terminar esta locura xD Supongo que habrá quien no esté de acuerdo, se vale también. Así que aunque no vuelva a escribir para ustedes la aventura entre Draco y Hermione, si espero me concedan un minuto final de su atención y me digan qué les pareció no solo el epílogo, sino todo en general. Quisiera saber si los hizo reír, si los hizo llorar, si sintieron la emoción y el amor como si fueran un personaje más, o si odiaron algún momento de la trama, si ustedes lo hubieran hecho diferente. Como ya dije, se vale. Aunque quiero pensar que si llegaron hasta aquí conmigo, es porque no lo hice del todo mal :)**

**Quisiera agradecer por sus reviews a Angelita88 (pégame pero no me dejes! aquí está al fin, ojalá y el odio jarocho se vuelva amor acapulqueño :D), clamp-girl (síii, de hecho también fue algo... inesperado para mí, originalmente tenía proyectado un final bastante más feliz, pero meh... me gusta verlos sufrir xD epílogo bonito? pues... tú dirás :D), Nyra Potter (gracias mil, a mi también me mantuvo con la adrenalina a tope en mis largas noches de insomnio xD y ese final qué te puedo decir, pensé que me iba a deshidratar por tanta lágrima jojojo xD espero el epílogo también esté a la altura de tus expectativas :D) y a Princessmalfoy10 (ahh, como nos encantan a las niñas estos megadramones xD y pues espero que este capi también te complazca después de hacerte llorar xD). También por los adds a Ann Rosemary Malfoy, jesica-haruzuchia, y Princessmalfoy10, muchas muchas thanks!**

**Y a quien leyó todo esto y también llegó hasta aquí sin comentar, también le agradezco infinitamente. Gracias por dejarme envolverlos en mis delirios de escritora amateur, y por dejarse llevar por esta fantasía junto conmigo. Espero haber llenado sus expectativas :)**

**Pero bueno, todos queremos ya pasar a ese ansiadisimo epílogo no? Seré buena por primera vez y los dejaré continuar al fin. El epílogo lleva por nombre "El árbol junto al lago", e incluye una escena tipo songchap, con la canción "Un nuevo amor", de Tranzas, y como su escritora favorita les recomiendo darle play conforme transcurre la escena, la música le da un buen toque. Así que sin más preámbulos los dejo con el final de "Cartas a un desconocido". Que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**El árbol junto al lago**

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, y sin embargo, ya se encontraba en pie, mirando por la ventana como de costumbre. Nunca había podido entender a la gente que se levantaba cuando el sol ya estaba alto; siempre le había gustado la sensación de paz y de quietud que solo se respira en la madrugada, cuando el astro rey está justo despertando, anunciando la llegada del nuevo día. Era el único momento de su jornada en la que podía sentir algo parecido a la serenidad.

Suspirando, se alejó de la ventana y se encaminó a la cocina por un café. Se había convertido en su vicio; tantas noches de insomnio debían tener alguna consecuencia. Mientras calentaba el agua con un movimiento de varita, se preguntó una vez más cómo era que había terminado en esa situación. Recordaba los tiempos en que había tenido el mundo a sus pies; ahora la vida pintaba perspectivas bastante sombrías, o por lo menos así le parecía. Pero sabía cuál era el único motivo que le orillaba a pensar de ese modo. El motivo que había sido su eje, motor y cadena, todo al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, el motivo era él.

Otro suspiró escapó del pecho de Hermione Granger, mientras acercaba la taza a sus labios. Se acercó nuevamente a la ventana, atisbando el despunte del astro rey, que ya iluminaba los jardines de las casitas aledañas al edificio donde vivía. Había elegido un sencillo apartamento en un vecindario muggle, en lugar de una de las lujosas mansiones que le ofrecía el Ministerio de Magia en recompensa por "servicios prestados al mundo mágico" y que la gran mayoría de sus amigos había aceptado sin rechistar. De eso hacía ya seis meses.

Se sentó en el asiento de la ventana. A pesar de ser tan temprano, ya se percibía actividad de gente a la que, como ella, le gustaba madrugar. A través de las cortinas, veía a la vecina de la casa de enfrente trajinando en la cocina, seguramente preparando el almuerzo de sus hijos y preguntándose por qué el lechero tardaba tanto en llegar. Por su parte, el repartidor de periódicos comenzaba su ronda en aquella calle, lanzándolos desde su bicicleta, rara vez acertando el lugar donde debía dejarlos. Era un joven apuesto, de cabello color arena y sonrisa de anuncio de pasta dental, pero al parecer entre sus cualidades no se contaba la puntería. Hermione se había cruzado con él en un par de ocasiones, incluso le había sonreído. No obstante, cuando él había intentado hacerle conversación, ella le había rehuido. Siempre hacía lo mismo con cada hombre que mostraba algún levísimo interés en ella.

Se puso de pie, molesta. ¿Es que no podía superarlo de una vez por todas? ¿Estaba destinada a vivir atada a su recuerdo por siempre, sin darle la oportunidad de construir una familia, un futuro, una vida? "Él nunca va a volver, Hermione, ya lo habría hecho si fuera su intención. Es hora de que lo aceptes de una vez por todas y sigas adelante". Sin embargo, seguía levantándose diariamente de madrugada, tras otra noche sin dormir, para mirar por la ventana y seguir esperando, una carta, una nota, un periódico. Algo que alimentara su esperanza. Y si bien los periódicos llegaban, las cartas venían, las noticias abundaban, ninguno le traía lo que ella aguardaba con tantas ansias.

Finalmente, la primera lechuza de la mañana llegó. Como de costumbre, traía El Profeta. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a no recibir nada de lo esperado, Hermione sintió una levísima desazón. Tomó un sorbo de café mientras leía brevemente la página principal. Más mortífagos capturados, gente que juraba haber visto la Marca Tenebrosa en sus copos de avena del desayuno, una entrevista a Harry desmintiendo los rumores acerca de ser el nuevo Ministro de Magia. Hermione sonrió ante la misma; sabía con qué insistencia había sido buscado su amigo para que aceptara el cargo y con cuánta terquedad más lo había rechazado. Había alegado que después de la aventura que significó derrotar a Voldemort tras dos años de lucha fuera del colegio y la hazaña todavía mayor que fue el que Ron aceptara su boda con Ginny, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era paz. Ella lo entendía bien; después de todo, siempre había sido el mejor de sus mejores amigos.

Una lechuza más arribó. Traía un pequeño paquete de cartas atadas con una cinta, pues cuando Hermione tomó la decisión de vivir en un barrio muggle, sus amigos, quienes no querían perder el contacto con ella, decidieron que la mejor opción era juntar las cartas de todos en un solo montón y enviárselas cada determinado tiempo, a fin de que no hubiera tantas lechuzas por ahí revoloteando a horas inadecuadas. Hermione revisó los remitentes. En esta ocasión las cartas eran de Harry (nunca fallaba; le escribía al menos una vez por semana), de Ron (era más inconsistente, pero tampoco se olvidaba de ella) y de Neville. La castaña tomó la de Harry, siempre eran las que leía primero.

_Querida Hermione:_

_No pude dejar de reír con tu última carta. ¿De verdad estabas considerando en embrujar a tu vecino de arriba, el que no deja de poner música escandalosa? Por Merlín, vivir entre muggles te está desquiciando más de lo que ya lo estás. Aunque si quieres mi opinión, hechizar su grabadora para que repita solo un fragmento de disco una y otra vez y que no pueda desatascarla ni desconectarla es algo infantil e inútil que solucionaría simplemente saliéndose del departamento; yo haría que cada vez que abriera la boca sonara un concierto de gaitas completo, estoy seguro de que le hará desistir de la música un buen rato, además de que lo considero algo muy patriótico. Pero en fin, es solo una idea._

Hermione sonrió. Las cartas de Harry siempre lograban levantarle el ánimo, aunque fuera solo un poco.

_Me alegra saber que has estado mejor últimamente. Por acá todos estamos bien, tú sabes, dentro de lo que cabe. El pequeño James sigue creciendo y es muy curioso, le encanta sobre todo inspeccionar las papillas que Ginny le prepara. Tanto que esta semana ha decidido que prefiere utilizarlas como pintura en lugar de alimento. No preguntes cómo hizo para dejar las paredes de la cocina llenas de espinaca con papa molida, ni una esquina quedó libre de la mezcla. Por lo menos eso le provocó su primera sonrisa (te mando una foto que le tomamos al momento), aunque he de decir que Ginny no estaba muy feliz._

Hermione revisó el sobre y sacó la fotografía. Mostraba a un bebé de intenso cabello pelirrojo y chispeantes ojos verdes, cubierto de papilla y mostrando una sonrisa tierna y desdentada, mientras su madre lo miraba con una expresión a la mitad del reproche y el orgullo. La sonrisa de la castaña se hizo aun más amplia.

_Y hablando de la familia, ¿cómo es que no te has decidido a hacer algo por buscarte una propia, eh? Me enteré que la semana pasada Terry Boot te invitó a salir y lo rechazaste (por cierto, él tampoco estaba muy feliz al respecto). Entiendo que no es muy guapo (o al menos eso dice Gin), pero es bastante agradable y sincero, y además pues… Por Merlín Hermione, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás esperando? Ya es hora de que emprendas tu vida nuevamente y sigas adelante, ¿no crees? Ya han sido cuatro años sin noticias de él._

La gran sonrisa en su cara se borró de golpe. Cuatro años… Cuatro años desde aquella calurosa noche de junio en la que el tren de medianoche se había llevado la vida de Hermione en la forma de un muchacho de ojos grises… Cuatro años de miedo, de dolor, de tristeza, de incertidumbre. De escribir cartas que siempre regresaban sin abrir; de esperar cartas que nunca llegaban. De ir sobreviviendo día con día, alimentándose únicamente de esperanza y anhelo. Pero Harry no lo entendía. No comprendía que ella no podía salir con más hombres, no podía continuar viviendo, porque en cada hombre veía su rostro, porque su única vida era él. Porque muy a su pesar, le amaría hasta el fin de sus días.

_Pero bueno, supongo que es muy fácil decirlo, y hacerlo es otra cosa distinta. Aun así, creo que deberías empezar a considerar el darte otra oportunidad, Herm, ahora que eres joven, brillante, talentosa y hermosa (bueno, siempre serás brillante, talentosa y hermosa). A lo que me refiero es que deberías aprovechar todas las cualidades que tienes para hacer un cambio de vida. Lo necesitas._

Hermione miró por la ventana. La vecina despedía a los niños agitando la mano desde la puerta, mientras los pequeños subían al autobús escolar cargando sus mochilas. Entonces su esposo salió del interior de la casa con su portafolio, y mientras la sujetaba por la cintura, le plantó un tierno beso. La castaña apartó la mirada.

_De todos modos, sabes que cualquier decisión que tomes, estaremos nosotros apoyándote, en las buenas y en las malas, como siempre ha sido. Pero piénsalo._

_En fin, James está llorando ahora y será mejor que vea qué le sucede antes de que provoque otro pequeño desastre en la cocina y otro gran caos en la vida familiar (Merlín, tiene solo seis meses y ya controla esta casa; no sé qué será de nosotros cuando cumpla los quince). Espero pronto tener noticias tuyas (buenas, si no es mucho pedir, y románticas si te quieres poner muy complaciente). Y si no, como sea siempre es bueno saber de ti. Mis mejores deseos y un gran beso._

_Con amor, Harry._

_P.d. Ginny insiste en que vengas a cenar a casa, así que avísanos qué día te viene bien. _

(N/a: Releyendo, creo que Harry es bastante efusivo con Hermione xD No sé, supongo que aunque se casó con Ginny y la ama de corazón, realmente nunca pudo superar del todo a Hermione. Así pasa u_u)

Hermione dejó la carta sobre el asiento. Las palabras de Harry habían tocado una fibra muy sensible en ella, aunque sabía que su amigo no tenía la menor intención de lastimarla. Y sin embargo, lo habían hecho, porque la verdad dolía más que las mentiras que se había empeñado en vivir.

¿Y es que hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría esperando por una persona que simplemente se negaba a aparecer, que se había esfumado de la faz de la Tierra? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría despertando al alba, mirando por la ventana, vagabundeando como alma en pena, llorando por las noches, rogando a Dios por una señal de vida de su parte?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para ahuyentar esos fúnebres pensamientos, Hermione tomó la carta de Ron. Como siempre, relataba los usuales e intrascendentales asuntos: que si su padre estaba feliz con su cargo nuevo en el Ministerio, que los gemelos continuaban expandiendo el negocio de bromas, que había empezado a salir con una nueva chica… Finalizó con la de Neville, quien se limitaba a anunciar la buena nueva de su compromiso con Lavender, y la invitaba a una pequeña reunión para celebrar tal acontecimiento ya que Parvati y Dean regresaran de su viaje de bodas. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Al parecer la vida amorosa de todos era mejor que la suya.

Se sirvió más café. Sabía que no tenía sentido seguir con tal obstinación que parecía estar a pasos de convertirse en una obsesión, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incapaz de reemprender su vida y seguir adelante. Tenía un puesto en el Departamento de Aurores asegurado para dentro de un par de meses, en lo que seguía recuperándose de la última gran batalla, de momento no le faltaba nada para vivir cómodamente, disponía de suficiente tiempo libre para hacer lo que le apeteciera, y seguía conservando lo más importante en su vida: su familia y sus amigos. Y aún así, dejar de mirar al pasado que alguna vez la ilusionó tanto para enfocarse en ese futuro tan prometedor le resultaba una tarea titánica.

Un repiqueteo la pilló en medio de sus reflexiones. Sorprendida, se dirigió a la ventana para dejar entrar a una enorme lechuza marrón, quien amablemente extendió su pata para permitir a Hermione tomar el pergamino dirigido a ella. Fue grande su conmoción cuando leyó la nota, breve pero llena de una vitalidad que se reflejaba en aquellos trazos que había llegado a conocer tan bien:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero te encuentres del todo bien, puesto que últimamente he recibido pocas noticias tuyas, más que las que Harry amablemente se encarga de comunicarme. Preocupado por esto, me he permitido extenderte una invitación a que nos visites uno de estos días, que regreses al castillo que te vio crecer y recordemos viejos tiempos, así como que nos pongas al día en cuanto a novedades. Estaría más que complacido de recibirte esta misma semana, a ser posible el día viernes, si es que tus ocupaciones te lo permiten. Si no, te pediría me hicieras saber qué día te acomoda más para poder disponerlo todo a tu llegada._

_Espero la respuesta a esta humilde proposición sea positiva, y cuento con poder verte de nuevo pronto._

_Afectuosamente, Albus Dumbledore._

¿Recordar viejos tiempos? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Se daba cuenta Albus Dumbledore del esfuerzo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, se dijo mientras tomaba una pluma para responder a la misiva. Sabía lo que significaba para ella regresar al castillo, remover viejas memorias, recordar rostros del pasado… Y aun así se lo pedía como quien pide más azúcar para su café.

No, ese no sería el día en que ella olvidaría a Draco Malfoy, pensó mientras ataba la respuesta a la pata de la lechuza, y la despedía. Definitivamente, ese día no.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Despertó de golpe por enésima ocasión. Su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en la penumbrosa habitación que había sido su refugio por once largos meses. Miró el reloj que se encontraba sobre la desvencijada mesita de noche, el cual le indicó que eran las ocho menos diez. Con un suspiro de resignación, y una mueca por la incómoda posición en la que había dormido, se levantó del escritorio.

Lo primero que hizo fue correr las cortinas para que la luz del sol mañanero disolviera las tinieblas. Detestaba aquel cuarto húmedo y lúgubre, pero había sido la mejor opción de hospedaje que había encontrado. Después de todo, no estaba precisamente en aquel lugar de vacaciones.

Miró por la ventana, añorando el prado que se abría unos metros abajo, y agradeciendo que esa infinita estancia estuviera por tocar fin. Se regodeó con el contacto del sol en su piel, y finalmente, con otro suspiro, se dirigió al baño.

El espejo manchado le devolvió la imagen de un joven que antaño cualquier chica hubiera calificado de apuesto. Ahora, la palidez de su piel resultaba mortuoria, su cabello rubio lucía desvaído, y grandes ojeras surcaban un rostro que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado cómo sonreír. El único atractivo que aún conservaba Draco Malfoy era el par de ojos grises, que a pesar de reflejar todas las desgracias que había tenido que pasar a su corta edad, mostraban una energía capaz de paralizar a cualquiera que los viera por demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, nada de esto le importaba al joven. Uno no pasaba cuatro años huyendo de Lord Voldemort sin sufrir algunos desperfectos en el camino.

Mientras se cepillaba el pelo por primera vez en largo tiempo, rememoró aquellos cuatro interminables, tortuosos años. Cuatro años de cambiar de residencia cada semana, cada día a ser posible, a veces robando comida, siempre procurando conservar la discreción, viviendo con temor y agradeciendo cada día por el privilegio de poder abrir los ojos una vez más.

El primer año había sido el peor. A pesar de considerarse una persona bastante autosuficiente, Draco nunca había tenido oportunidad de percatarse de lo difícil que es sobrevivir en el mundo real, sin una madre o un elfo doméstico alimentándolo, sin una cama donde sabía que podía dormir. El hecho de no poder utilizar la magia para no levantar sospechas sólo empeoraba las cosas. Muchas veces se encontró al borde de la desesperación, incluso con ganas de entregarse a Voldemort y acabar de una vez por todas con eso. Pero siempre que se sentía de aquella manera, bastaba recordar aquel par de enormes ojos castaños para recuperar la serenidad.

Hermione… Al principio, Draco no sabía qué era peor, si encontrarse en tan precaria y peligrosa situación o estar lejos de ella. Con el paso de los días, se había percatado de que en realidad estar en riesgo mortal no parecía tan importante y mucho menos tan doloroso como añorar su mirada, su sonrisa, sus besos…

Por eso, desde el primer día se había dedicado a escribir cartas. Largas cartas en las que expresaba cuánto la echaba de menos, cuánto miedo sentía de no volver a verla, lo mucho que la amaba… Cartas que habían vuelto tal y como las había enviado, llevadas por lechuzas avergonzadas de no encontrar al destinatario. Cada carta que regresaba era como una puñalada asestada directo al corazón del joven Malfoy. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía, tras cuatro años, levantarse cada mañana y, tras abrir la ventana y tomar cinco segundos de sol y aire fresco, sentarse a escribir una carta que siempre comenzaba igual: _Querida Hermione…_

Sin embargo, ese día sería diferente. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en el vertiginoso plazo de veinticuatro horas.

El día anterior había comenzado como cualquier otro. Para empezar, había leído el periódico. Todos los días lo hacía, pues era el único vínculo que le quedaba con la comunidad mágica; no obstante, no todos los días traía noticias tan esperanzadoras. El titular de aquella ocasión rezaba: "ÚLTIMO MORTÍFAGO CAPTURADO, FIN DE LA ERA OSCURA". Adentro, detallaba el cómo y el cuándo a lo largo de doce páginas, pero la esencia del artículo y lo que más le importaba a Draco eran aquellas ocho palabras. Porque el último mortífago capturado significaba su tan ansiada libertad, porque el fin de la era oscura traía consigo el comienzo de una nueva vida, una donde las tinieblas quedarían por fin atrás.

Tras leer las buenas nuevas, Draco había alterado por primera vez en cuatro años su religiosa rutina, sintiéndose algo raro al hacerlo. Para empezar, había permanecido cinco largos minutos en silencio, pensando, planeando. Después, había rebuscado entre sus cosas (tarea difícil gracias al desorden acumulado de once meses) hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: un viejo mapa mundial. Lo había colocado sobre la mesa, y tras estudiarlo por casi una hora, lo había pegado a la pared. Lo observó un par de minutos más, como un experto observa un cuadro interesante, y a continuación, había procedido a marcar con la varita varios puntos en diferentes países, para finalmente circular un pequeño país sudamericano con una floritura. Después de ello, había comenzado a recoger sus cosas. Draco se impresionó por el número de objetos que halló entre sus pertenencias, y luego de desechar una cantidad bastante significativa de ellos, acomodó los pocos que se habían salvado de la purga en una pequeña bolsa de cuero. Entonces, comenzó la limpieza, ardua y exhaustiva. Limpió cada centímetro de la habitación, barrió el suelo, retiró las manchas de la colcha y pulió los muebles. Cuando terminó, nadie hubiera dicho que hubo alguien viviendo ahí casi un año.

Posteriormente, se metió al cuarto de baño. Se observó en el espejo durante unos minutos mientras se llenaba la tina, y entonces se sumergió en un baño profundo y perfumado. Se lavó a conciencia, hasta que el cabello recuperó su antiguo brillo platinado y su pálida piel se tornó rosa y comenzó a arder. Después de secarse y vestirse, tomó la varita, se miró al espejo e hizo un movimiento complicado. Al instante, mechones de cabello cayeron al suelo, dejándolo con un corte nuevo y estilizado. Se observó un minuto más y se dijo que todavía no era ni la mitad de guapo de lo que un día había sido, pero que dadas las condiciones, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Por último, se había sentado en el viejo escritorio de roble que lo había acompañado por tantas noches. Sacó una pluma, pergamino y tinta, y comenzó una nueva carta.

_Querida Hermione…_

Pero, ¿qué iba a escribirle? Se encontró ante la parte más difícil de todos aquellos preparativos. Porque, ¿cómo decirle que por fin había llegado el día? El día en que, ya sin peligros, él partiría a nuevas tierras, a una nueva vida… Una vida que alguna vez había soñado para los dos. Pero todo eso ya lo sabía ella, o lo hubiera sabido de haber recibido sus cartas. Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuera, él ya había tomado su decisión. Se iría lejos de Inglaterra, porque por fin podía hacerlo, libre de todo temor; porque era lo mejor para todos, y no había nada ni nadie que lo pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión.

Mordisqueó la pluma, frustrado. Eran tantas las cosas que deseaba decir, que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Una vez más en su vida, deseó haber nacido escritor o poeta, para que las palabras fluyeran con naturalidad. Y de pronto, cierta magia pareció obrar en él, puesto que empezó a escribir por inercia lo más profundo y de más valor artístico que seguramente escribió en su vida:

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que no guarde sus problemas_

_Que no sea como yo a la hora de la cena_

"Sí, Hermione, eso es justamente lo que debes hacer. Encontrar un nuevo amor, si es que no lo has hecho ya. Uno que no te oculte cosas, uno que sea sincero contigo y te dé el lugar que mereces. Uno que durante la cena no tenga que fingirte odio frente a todos sus amigos, cuando desearía gritarle al mundo lo mucho que te ama".

_Que cuando muera de celos, él jamás te diga nada_

_Que no tenga como yo tantas heridas en el alma_

"Alguien bueno, puro y noble. Alguien que no se revuelque de celos cada vez que se imagina a otro besando tus labios, que alguna vez fueron míos. Alguien cuyo corazón no haya estado manchado por un odio que ni siquiera le pertenecía, que no esté roto por dentro. Alguien digno de ti".

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, que sea todo un caballero_

_Que tenga una profesión, sin problemas de dinero_

_Sea amigo de tus amigos, simpatice con tus padres_

_Y que nunca hable de más, que no pueda lastimarte_

"Porque no mereces menos, mi amor. Porque tú mereces a alguien que pueda darte una vida plena, completa en todos los sentidos. ¿Yo qué podría ofrecerte? Hijo de mortífagos, fugitivo, sin una profesión. El peor enemigo de tus amigos. Un paria de la sociedad en la que mereces vivir. Alguien cuyas acciones, cuyas palabras te destrozaron tantas veces que tendré suerte si algún día puedo mirarte a la cara nuevamente sin sentir vergüenza".

_Pero vida, me conoces desde siempre_

"Desde los once años, pero fue a los dieciséis que te dejé conocerme, y tú a mí. Y a estas alturas, después de todo lo que vivimos en ese fugaz año, pareciera que te conozco desde siempre"

_Y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento… _

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca con quién mirar las estrellas_

_Alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas_

_Alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos_

_Alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo_

Draco se perdió brevemente en la ensoñación de los recuerdos. De tantas noches en la torre de Gryffindor mirando las estrellas a su lado. De los besos y las caricias. De las sonrisas eternas.

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame de veras_

_Alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar, de tantos besos_

_Alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano_

_Alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo…_

Lágrimas. Risas. Miradas. Su mano sobre la de él. Sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo.

_Debes buscarte un nuevo amor que se acuerde de las fechas_

_Que no sea como yo, siempre cumpla sus promesas_

"Como esa que nunca pude cumplirte. La de volver por ti. Lo desée, mi amor, lo desée con todas mis fuerzas. Quise regresar aunque sea para mirarte una vez más, para respirar tu fragancia. Pero, ¿cómo volver después de tanto tiempo? ¿Y si ya tenías a alguien más? ¿Y si tu corazón le pertenecía a otro? Yo no hubiera podido soportarlo. Pero debo ser lo peor que pudo haberte pasado, Hermione, lo peor, y yo no soy nadie para impedirte ser feliz, pues debes saber que eso es todo a lo que aspiro: a saberte dichosa".

_Alguien que pueda quererte solo un poco y cierta parte_

_Que no sea como yo, que solo vivo para amarte_

"Por eso no lo hice, por eso no volví y me limité a escribirte cartas durante cuatro años, con la esperanza de que recibieras alguna y que respondieras, diciéndome lo bien que estabas, lo poco que me necesitabas. Y por eso también es que decido partir para siempre. Por amor a ti, para que puedas continuar con tu vida, sin el estigma que cargaré para siempre. Sin mí".

_Pero vida, me conoces desde siempre_

_Y ahora tengo que decir, siempre digo lo que siento… _

"Pero debes saberlo, debes saber que…"

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca con quién mirar las estrellas_

"Que nadie nunca va a amarte como lo hice yo".

_Alguien que pueda bajarte con un beso una de ellas_

"Que jamás encontrarás a nadie dispuesto a ofrecer todo lo que estoy dando por ti."

_Alguien que te haga sentir tocar el cielo con las manos_

"Que este sacrificio que hago al renunciar a ti es lo más doloroso que he hecho nunca."

_Alguien que te haga volar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo_

_Que no vas a encontrar nunca alguien que te ame de veras_

"Que a pesar de la distancia, tu recuerdo vivirá en mí para siempre".

_Alguien que te haga llorar de tanto amar, de tantos besos_

"Que aunque logres amar a alguien más, mi corazón seguirá siendo solo tuyo".

_Alguien con quien caminar como dos locos de la mano_

"Que te deseo lo mejor para siempre. Que sigas siendo la mujer maravillosa de la que me enamoré. Que encuentres la felicidad".

_Alguien que te haga vibrar como yo, no vas a encontrarlo…_

"Y que a pesar de la lejanía, del olvido, del tiempo, siempre estaré contigo. Esa promesa sí pienso cumplirla"

Tras terminar de escribir, se había quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, y así lo había encontrado el día, sobre el pergamino manchado de lágrimas.

Terminó al fin de cepillarse el pelo. La imagen que proyectaba era la de un joven sencillo, algo descuidado, pero agradable a la vista. Sabía que su presencia en Sudamérica no pasaría desapercibida, pero no le importaba. Frente a él solo veía un panorama de promesas, de esperanzas y de un futuro al fin. Y sus ojos. Siempre sus ojos castaños.

(N/a: no inventen, ¿se imaginan que Draco Malfoy en verdad nos cayera por tierras latinas? Yo ME MUEROOOOOOO! *.*)

Draco Malfoy recibió el correo por última vez en aquella habitación. Guardó las cartas en su bolsillo, pensando que podía leerlas durante el trayecto. Como de costumbre, ató la carta dirigida a Hermione a la pata de la lechuza, y la dejó partir. La única diferencia sería que esta vez no estaría ahí para recibirla cuando la trajera de vuelta.

Justo al momento de soltarla, se percató de que no la había firmado. Lo pensó unos instantes, y se dio cuenta de que eso tampoco importaba. Si ella llegaba a recibirla, ella sabría.

Y mirando por última vez la horrible habitación, con sus cartas en el bolsillo, su bolsa de cuero al hombro y el corazón plagado de esperanza, Draco salió con dirección a su futuro.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

El día se antojaba bastante fresco, perfecto para una tarde al aire libre. Sin embargo, desde la ventana de su despacho, Albus Dumbledore no se percataba de ello. Aunque sus ojos se clavaban en los amplios jardines, en los árboles que se mecían con el viento, su mente estaba bastante lejos de ahí, en profunda reflexión. Se preguntaba cuántos de sus invitados realmente se presentarían aquél día, al haber sido avisados con tan poca antelación.

De pronto, soltó una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Más valía que no se atrevieran a faltar.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Se preguntó por enésima vez qué rayos hacía ahí. El lugar no estaba plagado más que de amargos recuerdos, de dolorosas remembranzas. Ahí había sufrido, gritado, llorado, había temblado de rabia e impotencia, había muerto de miedo. Nada tenía que hacer ahí.

Y sin embargo, sabía que eso no era del todo cierto. Que si bien el lugar significaba miles de memorias desgarradoras, también le traía recuerdos de la aquella ocasión en que había sido completa, total y plenamente feliz.

Tras un suspiro, atravesó la reja del castillo de Hogwarts. Después de todo, la invitación ya había sido aceptada.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

- Pasa, Hermione, por favor; te estaba esperando.

La chica agradeció con un gesto al amable anciano al que había aprendido a querer y respetar como a un familiar, y entro al despacho. La habitación seguía igual a como siempre había sido. Sus extraños artefactos de plata sobre el escritorio de madera, los lienzos de los antiguos directores colgados en las paredes, el pensadero en una esquina. Se sentó tímidamente en la butaca que Albus Dumbledore le ofrecía, sintiéndose, como siempre, algo intimidada por la magnificencia del lugar.

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir; realmente ha sido un tiempo sin tener novedades de primera fuente sobre ti. ¿Cuánto hará? ¿Tres, cuatro meses?

- Han sido seis, señor – respondió ella suavemente.

- Seis meses… Por Merlín, sí que el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno no anda persiguiendo mortífagos por ahí – comentó distraídamente el director. - ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo de beber, Hermione? ¿Té, café, tal vez algo más fuerte?

- Café está bien, señor – dijo ella, diciéndose que si iba a comenzar a cambiar su vida, sería mejor ir dejando esa compulsión por el café. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso.

Con un gesto de varita, Dumbledore hizo aparecer una jarra y dos tazas frente a ellos. Después, procedió a servir. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que era el mismísimo organizador de la resistencia contra Voldemort, el líder del movimiento que culminó con su derrota definitiva, quien en ese momento le preguntaba si deseaba azúcar y leche en su bebida.

Bebió de su taza lentamente, paladeando el amargo sabor de la infusión. Era el mejor que había probado en su vida.

- Y bien, Hermione – comenzó Dumbledore tras dejarla disfrutar de unos minutos con su café. – Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?

- Oh, pues… - La castaña no sabía cómo responder a tal pregunta. ¿Cómo había estado realmente? – Supongo… Supongo que bien, señor. He estado descansando, usted sabe, de los acontecimientos de noviembre… Y pues he seguido en contacto con mis amigos y mis padres, así que…

- Vamos Hermione, no querrás engañarme a mí con esas historias – la interrumpió el anciano con una amplia sonrisa. – Seré viejo y tal vez comienzo a ser un poco senil, pero he de decirte que a mis 150 años todavía conservo un poco de mi inteligencia, que como ya sabrás, es bastante superior a la del común de la gente. Y sé que tú también eres una mujer asombrosamente brillante, así que no nos andemos con rodeos y responde a mi pregunta con honestidad: ¿cómo has estado?

Hermione tragó saliva. La mirada azul penetrante de Albus Dumbledore le dejaba saber, aun más que sus propias palabras, que no se había dejado convencer con sus débiles argumentos.

- ¿A qué… A qué se refiere exactamente, señor? – atinó a responder.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

La castaña tuvo entonces que desviar la mirada. Claro que sabía a lo que se refería, pero no podía responder a tal pregunta, porque llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo sus emociones, cuatro años, para ser precisos, desde esa madrugada de junio… No podía darles rienda suelta, mucho menos en frente de Dumbledore, porque terminarían por arrasarla y tal vez hasta matarla.

- Hermione, Hermione… Veo que no has cambiado nada – dijo él, esbozando otra sonrisa, esta vez con un deje de tristeza. – Siempre tan valiente, actuando conforme a los principios de lo que es correcto antes de obedecer los llamados del corazón. Pero has de saber, mi querida Hermione, que los tiempos han cambiado. Ya no estás en el colegio, y la guerra ha terminado. Ya no es necesario que sigas haciéndote la fuerte todo el tiempo.

Sus ojos castaños se inundaron entonces con lágrimas, y su rostro se desencajó. De pronto, se encontró llorando como no había llorado en cuatro años, como había deseado hacerlo por tanto tiempo sin conseguir más que unas cuantas lágrimas.

- No se imagina… No tiene idea de… ¡N-no sabe c-c-cómo lo extraño aún! – sollozaba Hermione, mientras el director hacía aparecer un pañuelo de seda y se lo ofrecía.

- Aunque no lo creas, lo comprendo. Perder a tu primer gran amor nunca es fácil.

- ¡Él es el gran amor de mi _vida_, siempre lo será! ¡Y para su información no, no es nada fácil! – gritó ella a modo de respuesta, sonándose la nariz con gran escándalo.

Dumbledore no respondió, mientras se ponía de pie y hacía aparecer más café. Hermione lo apuró al tiempo que el anciano se paseaba por el despacho. Parecía distraído; miraba por la ventana los grandes jardines de Hogwarts.

- Hermione… A pesar de lo que has tenido que enfrentar a tu corta edad, sigues siendo aún muy joven para saber ciertas cosas. Sí, veinte años no son muchos para conocer todas las lecciones y misterios de la vida, pero has de comprender de una vez que ésta, en general, no es fácil en absoluto, y que hay que aprender a hacer ciertos sacrificios por el bien común. En tu caso, ha sido tu lazo más fuerte lo que has tenido que abandonar. No obstante, también hay otra cosa que hay que entender, algo que deberías ya saber, a pesar de ser tan joven, y que es indispensable conocer porque es la clave no solo para sobrevivir, sino para _vivir_, para tener una existencia plena – volteó y clavó en ella sus ojos que relucían cual zafiros. – Y eso es, Hermione, una regla muy simple: Todo es posible cuando hay amor.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos castaños inexpresivos. Sin embargo, en su cerebro bullía una revolución.

- En realidad es tal vez un poco más complejo de lo que planteo. No obstante, si nos vamos a los principios básicos de lo mismo, se demostrará que es siempre igual. Para el amor nada es imposible, todo lo que somos y llegaremos a ser, todo lo que hemos hecho y podremos hacer, son consecuencia directa o indirecta del amor. Por el prójimo, por la naturaleza, por uno mismo. Pero en sí, es el amor lo que mueve al mundo, no hay más.

- Oh, vamos profesor. Que mentira más grande – respondió Hermione con sorna. – Si es así, explíqueme la guerra de la que acabamos de salir, dígame por qué la gente continúa matándose los unos a los otros, por qué insistimos en hacer daño a los demás sin importarnos, por qué sigue habiendo casos como el mío, en los que quienes se aman se separan… ¿Por qué, eh señor? Convénzame de verlo con su lógica, puesto que la mía al parecer no lo alcanza a percibir. Dígame por qué, si el amor es así de milagroso como usted plantea.

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza.

- Porque, mi querida niña, a pesar de todo seguimos siendo humanos, y seguimos cometiendo errores. Seguiremos haciéndolo, por mucho que nuestra raza mejore y se perfeccione. ¿Pero sabes? Es justamente el amor quien logra este cambio, quien nos motiva a ser mejores seres humanos día con día. Con amor, las guerras tocan fin, un asesino no mata más, un ladrón deja de tomar lo ajeno, y una pareja se reencuentra. Así de simple.

- Por favor – se burló la castaña. – Habla usted como si el amor fuera magia.

- Y lo es – respondió tranquilamente el director. – La magia más grande que un ser humano tiene la fortuna y alegría de conocer.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente. Ya había oído bastante, y no podía creer que su director la había hecho venir solamente para hablarle del amor que tanta desgracia había traído a su vida.

- Discúlpeme, señor, pero no quiero seguir esta conversación. Si no tiene otro asunto que tratar conmigo, me retiro – se puso de pie con prontitud.

- Antes de que te vayas, permíteme decirte una última cosa. ¿Puedo? – preguntó el hombre antes de continuar. Hermione hizo un levísimo gesto con la cabeza.

- Si bien he dicho que es el amor lo que mueve al mundo y logra lo imposible, hay que aceptar que el amor por sí mismo no basta para existir. Es necesario alimentarlo día con día para que no muera. ¿Cómo? Con confianza, respeto, solidaridad, entre otras. Pero sobre todo, hay un elemento de suma importancia que no puede faltar para lograr que el amor crezca, se multiplique y sobre todo, se conserve.

- No me diga. ¿Polvo de hadas?

- Mejor que eso. Fe.

- ¿Fe? – preguntó ella extrañada.

- Así es. La fe es lo que hace que el amor siga viviendo en todos nosotros. Fe en que, aunque todo pinte mal de momento, mañana será otro día; fe en que las personas pueden cambiar, y estos cambios pueden ser para bien. Fe en un futuro mejor para nosotros, para todos.

- Sigo sin comprender. ¿Qué pinta la fe en todo esto?

- Es un ciclo infinito, Hermione. La fe y el amor están íntimamente ligados, y siempre lo estarán. Porque simplemente, es necesario creer, Hermione. Creer en nosotros mismos, en nuestros semejantes. Y sobre todo, en el amor. En que para él, absolutamente nada es imposible.

Hermione se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos. Era demasiado para tan poco tiempo.

- Señor, yo… Creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco.

- Adelante entonces, ve a dar un paseo por los jardines, y en cuanto termines de despejarte, te suplico aceptes mi invitación para cenar.

- No podría negarme, señor – respondió ella, pensando que era lo que más deseaba hacer en ese instante.

- Bueno, pues no te detengo más. Espero recuerdes el camino.

- Cómo olvidarlo. Gracias señor.

- Ah, y Hermione…

La castaña se volteó. Ya tenía la mano en el picaporte.

- ¿Decía, señor?

- No pierdas la fe. No pierdas el amor. Y sobre todo, no te pierdas a ti misma.

Hermione lo miró inquisitivamente. Los ojos de Albus Dumbledore destellaban con algo que ella no alcanzaba a descifrar. Pero se dijo que no podía más, y salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Los jardines se encontraban tal y como los recordaba. El pasto verde y fresco, el lago chispeante por los reflejos de la luz del sol, los árboles recios meciéndose al compás del viento de mayo… "Por aquí no pasa el tiempo", pensó con nostalgia. Si tan sólo lo mismo pasara en la vida real…

Se paseó por los terrenos del colegio, saboreando la brisa, disfrutando el recuerdo… Aquellos días cuando ninguna de las preocupaciones que se amontonaban en su cabeza existían. Suspiró con nostalgia y siguió avanzando.

Las memorias seguían agolpándose. Las de los tiempos felices. Las de la primera cita, las del primer beso. Las de las sonrisas, las de las palabras, las de las miradas. Las de los "te amo". Las del último adiós.

Y tal concentración no le permitió darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigían sus pasos. Aunque cuando reaccionó, se sorprendió de no haberse dado cuenta antes de que aquel paseo siempre había tenido ese destino final.

Se encontraba, por supuesto, en el árbol que se encontraba junto al lago, aquél donde había sucedido aquel primer encuentro en el baile de Navidad. "Aunque pensándolo bien, aquella no fue la primera vez que nos reunimos aquí", se dijo, recordando la discusión que había tenido lugar mucho antes de que aquella historia de amor comenzara a escribirse. Se sentó contra el tronco, reclinando la cabeza, exactamente en la misma posición en la que se encontraba aquel día de octubre, cuando solo en sus más alocados sueños se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que aquella persona con la que tanto peleaba iba a convertirse en lo más importante de su existencia.

Los recuerdos fluían a borbotones. Tantos encuentros furtivos, tantas miradas largas, tanto amor del que había sido testigo aquél viejo árbol. La aventura juntos pasó frente a sus ojos como un rayo: cuando se conocieron en primer año, la aversión instantánea que había surgido entre ellos, aquella bofetada que ella le había dado en tercer curso, la inolvidable discusión en sexto año, las cartas, el enamoramiento involuntario, el baile de Navidad, el enfrentamiento con sus amigos, la ida a Hogsmeade, los celos salvajes, la confesión a la luz de la luna, la separación, la reconciliación, la despedida… Sus intentos por lograr un reencuentro, las cartas que nunca llegaron y que siempre esperó, más todas las que le escribió cuando todavía albergaba esperanzas, antes de decidir darle el último adiós…

El recuerdo que volvió más fuerte fue el de aquella ruinosa estación a medianoche. El de sus ojos brillantes, sus labios temblorosos, sus manos ansiosas… Cuando se despidieron, no hubo gritos, ni reclamos, ni lamentos. Ellos sabían que había llegado el momento. No había necesidad de pronunciar palabra.

Y envuelto en las memorias como estaba, Draco Malfoy dejó correr una última lágrima por su mejilla, mientras con voz estrangulada decía:

- Te amo, Hermione.

Y del otro lado del tronco, una voz compungida por el llanto, proveniente de una chica castaña sentada en la misma posición de cuatro años atrás, respondió:

- Te amo, Draco.

Y después de un breve instante de vacilación, casi como si lo hubieran ensayado, ambos se asomaron para comprobar si no se trataba de un sueño.

Y cruzaron miradas empapadas, gris contra castaño.

Y de inmediato el mundo a su alrededor se evaporó, incluida la alta figura de cabello plateado que, desde el castillo, los observaba con ojos azules y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Y se pusieron de pie al tiempo, y mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, con miedo, con alegría, con dudas, con la visión de un mañana atemorizante y retador, pero juntos, fue imposible pensar en nada más.

Y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, tras la larga ausencia, tras tantas lágrimas y resignación, pero con la esperanza de tener toda la vida para recuperar el tiempo perdido, se tomaron de la mano.

No hubo gritos, ni reclamos, ni lamentos. Ellos sabían que había llegado _su _momento. No había necesidad de pronunciar palabra.

* * *

**Gracias por la aventura, chicos. Nos leeremos en otra ocasión!**

**Con infinito cariño, Marianna de Bloom**


End file.
